A New Story
by JusKIdding
Summary: Lea found herself to be the "child of Aran'. Finding that she is a descendant of Aran, she learns more about balance and war that has been over centuries ago. Danger awaits in Lea's journey. Ps First Fanfiction Edit: (30/1/13) Certain chapters fixed. Like typo and grammar error. 1-12 (Fixed) others (checking, In progress, I can be lazy deal with it. Sorry )
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

**Hi. This is my first fanfiction. If you have any suggestions just review it and I will try to improve my story.**

**PS. I do not own any of the NPC or anything. I also do not copy other fanfiction and it will be my own imagination for the story. Hopefully you will enjoy it. I do not own MapleStory. If I do, plot holes wouldn't be there. XD (Edited 24/6/2013)  
**

**Edit: 24/6/2013, Just realized how messy this fanfiction is with lots of grammar mistakes. I'm taking your advice Bombing (although it's like a year ago). Sorry, I know I'm suppose to update but...the haze is getting worse and my mood for writing is a bit...down? Oh, by the way, my writing style...will be a bit different than the last time. Sorry about that.  
**

* * *

It's been many years since the war has been fought. Once there are 5 heroes that save the Maple World. Now the war continues...

It begins with a prophercy which indicates a downfall of great evil and balance being restored. The prophecy has been lost throughout the history...

* * *

"Hello? Lea...Lea WAKE UP!" a feminine voice calls out the whole household. She walks to a familiar looking door with a carving, symbolizing a flower. She sighs. She knows that it wasn't the first but she pushes the wooden oak door open lightly and steps inside.

The first thing she registers is how peaceful her daughter look but yet...how late she will be to school if she doesn't get ready. She draws the curtains and pushes the window open to let the fresh air in. The birds are already singing for the first time for the day.

"Lea come on, school is going to start and you need to get ready.'' The woman calls gently.

But there is no response, save for the sound of snoring from the 14 year old girl. The woman sighs and lean forward to her daughter's ears.

"LEA!" she yells so loud that even the birds which perched at the branches of the trees take flight. The next thing the woman knew, her daughter wakes up with a shocking start. Her hair looked like a hamster that decided to sleep with it and reaches wildly for her phone and fumble for it. She looks at it and scowls at the time. She glares at her mom who is looking at her with a disapproving look.

"Okay, I'm awake. Mum I just had a weird dream and it's a bit funny too." Lea answers, her voice a bit sweet but yet, with malice hidden underneath. As if she is angry, which in her case, she is.

"Lea enough talking, you have to get ready for your school." her mom says with a sigh. She walks towards the kitchen, leaving her daughter trying to wake up. Fully.

**Half and hour later...**

"Mum, I going to school now. Bye!" Lea calls out as she runs through the forest. She smells the flowers and see the greenery. She was almost to the school when she starts thinking about her dreams.

_It's been a week since the dream started. I wonder who is that woman in my drea_m..._ A girl and a boy with white hair talking to each other in some place. I wonder what does that indicate. _Suddenly, a boy came on bicycle almost knocking Lea to the ground. Luckily, she jumps out of the way.

"Sorry!" the boy says. He have red eyes and he wears jeans and white shirt with a red scarf around his neck.

"I'm late late late LATEEE!" he says a bit hysterically. Lea eyes on him with amusement.

"Watch where you going Dual!" Lea shouts angrily. She rushes through the school gates, with her ponytail hairstyle flipping through the wind and her classmates looking at the duo with a grin on their face. When the drama is over, they are force to enter their classroom or risk doing the most dirtiest work in school such as, cleaning the toilets (which is not recommended since rubbish are almost everywhere, especially the boys). Most of them brought their weapons along for a bout. Or extra curriculum for the day.

**Suddenly a voice appears to be magnified. **

"Attention! To all students!" the voice called out. It could be hard even from the hallway where there is no microphones since, the head of this school uses magic. Nobody knows who or what organize this school.

The students are silent. Some of them even freeze half-way from taking their books out. Books, ranging from magic to history. Normally, each classes, Magician, Bowman, Thief, Warriors and last but not least, Pirates have their own skills but these books are just warm-ups to them.

The classes are divided into two categories. The non-magic and those who have magic.

But the two categories have respect for each other since, the non-magic are mostly smarter and have the brain of a scholar. Well, some. Not all of them.

Lea smiles. Perhaps it's just an announcement but she's dead wrong. She frowns at Dual who is starting to scribble the blackboard with useless drawings about daggers and stuff.

"This is your head speaking." Lea rolls her eyes.

"We're going to have 3 new students here. Those who are 17 years old...you are...SUPER LUCKY! Because 2 of them are about your age." The voice pauses. "While the last one is 14 years old. Please do not make their day worse. Thank you for your ATTENTION!"

Lea digs her ears with her pinky. Bad enough she have to have sharp senses and the voice just have to be damn loud.

Her friend, Dual sits on her table without permission.

"What's that all about?" he asks. She shrugs without any enthusiasm.

"Who knows? I can't really tell. It's _History_."

With that word, Dual feels like he is being slap. Hard. He just remembered something. But it was too late as an old man, wearing glasses and looking grumpily at all the students who are taking their places. Before Dual could even reach his table. He points at Dual.

"Dual. Come here." he says with a tone and air of superiority that even Dual dare not disobey.

"DUAL! YOU ARE SUPER LATE FOR YOUR ASSIGNMENT AND WHERE IS YOUR THINGS?!" The old man shouts so loudly and angrily that Lea wince.

Dual whimpers.

"I take that as a forget. Never mind, tomorrow is your deadline Dual and remember..." The old man locks his eyes with Dual. "No excuses." he hisses.

Dual shudders. He _definitely _ will not forget, assuming there's nothing important for him today.

He muses with the thought having Lea as his partner for the extra-curriculum for today as he went back to his table and takes out his books. The History teacher glares at him and Dual laughs much to their surprise.

"Excuse me, teach. You don't mind if I ask you a question?" he asks unexpectedly. The History teacher nods. He appreciates on how Dual is acting for now.

"There is a doctor and a patient. The doctor gave the patient three pills. Each pills take 30 minutes and taking more than one causes _instant_ death." Dual pauses. He waits for the teacher whom he hates so much to take it all in. He glances at Lea and a few other classmates who couldn't stop a grin breaking through their faces. They know that he was planning something...amusing and yet, entertaining.

"How long. Does it takes. For the patient to finish all three pills? You have one chance in answering this." Dual finishes before sitting back to his place with an innocent smile on his face. But inside, he feels amused, seeing the old man trying to answer as he fingers his fingers one by one. He watches as their teacher's face slowly turn purple with anger with a mixture of frustration.

"Wait." Dual says and the teacher looks up, his patience is wavering. "Let's sweeten the deal. If you can't answer this after this period, teach..."

"We will be free from _your_ lame assignments for the rest of our lives." Lea finishes for him. The class cheers. No one likes the teacher at all with his impatience and lack sense of humour.

"You have my word." the teacher says humbly. "But if I do."

"Which you won't." Lea mutters.

"You must do the cleaning job...let's see...for a week or so?"

Dual looks flabbergasted but he nods eagerly. Lea covers her mouth, her shoulders shaking.

She knows him too well. Riddles and trickery are his games.

In the end, the lesson passes without anything being taught and Dual chuckles. The History teacher look embarrass and apologizes to all his students who had their smile on.

Then, that's when people starts to talk about the new students who are yet to arrive. Lea takes out her book and reads it, after flipping what seems like a thousand pages. She decides to take a rest.

XXX

Until the third period, which is Mathematics which the students (including Lea who had enough mathematics with magic to last for several lifetimes) groan and are frustrated with it, the new students arrive. Lea was asking one of her classmates who is a brainiac and non-magic group, for questions of certain topic which left her puzzled for the last few days. Until the door was open with a slightly creak sound that set made her alert.

A fair blonde boy and a greyish/white haired boy are arguing with each other.

"I don't-"

The girls squeal and muffle their gasp in surprise on how handsome the fair blonde boy look who tip his, non-existent hat to them like a gentleman and flashes them a smile. Lea smiles politely at them but immediately feel suspicious of them. She knows that there is a third person and wonders where he is.

XXX

The duo introduce themselves as Phantom and Luminous. Whoever that is.

The girls immediately chat and ask for their handphone number which, Lea thinks, not a smooth move. She could see that the fair blonde one who calls himself Phantom isn't embarrass with all the attention while his companion, his heterochromia, red on his left and blue on his left, looking uneasily at the girls. She could read their expression. She suspects they are using glamour and it doesn't work on her thanks to her...special eyes which no one have.

"Lea. If you don't mind...I think we should continue this tomorrow. After all," Her classmate shrugs with his coffee brown eyes looking at her. "Don't you have something to do other than studying and training and all?"

Lea had a bad feeling about his words. She had a feeling that something is going to happen. And it will happen soon enough. Finally, a sliver/white headed boy came to their attention. He is looking straight at her, his blue eyes, calculating her and she stares back.

Something about him ticks her off. She could feel herself, the one inside her stirring from it's sleep. She turns away, ignoring the girls and the boys and the newcomers altogether as she leaves the classroom, feeling a bit tired for the day. Fortunately, school is ending. Just an hour or so. Then, it will be extra-curriculum activities time. She didn't know that she was being watch by people who wasn't suppose to be here, outside the school, hiding in the bushes and using it's binoculars to see her from afar, targeting her and waiting.

**After school is over.**

Lea and Dual walk to Sleepywood to run some errands. Lea had a pounding headache and she couldn't wait to finish their errands which consist of delivering medical herbs from Ellinia to Sleepywood. They find the trio of new students sitting around, their weapons, looking dangerous and yet, none they've ever seen before. Luminous, Phantom and the newcomer whom Lea didn't know are looking over Lea with no apparent reason and resume their conversation.

Lea drops her delivery as the pain got worse. She clutches the back of her neck and pull out something.

A needle.

_'Shit.' Lea thinks._ She could feel herself close to collapsing and she leans against Dual for support who look surprise and drop his delivery. He checks her temperature.

There was nothing wrong with her.

That's when the attack began.


	2. Chapter 2 Black Wings

**This is my second chapter for The New Story. I hope you love it.**

**Edit: 24/6/2013 Excuse me for editing this chapter but I find that I have lots of grammar error.**

* * *

Never in her life she have ever felt so tired. Too late, she sense another dart in path and tries to deflect it but it strikes at the back of her hand. She barely register the pain.

She jumps, her hand over the hilt of her dagger and unsheathes it. She stumbles backwards and crashes with the wooden boxes which are stack are so nicely by herself and Dual. She can't see properly as her vision doubles.

"Dual." she cries out weakly. "Get away from here!"

Dual is alert, he could sense something sinister coming from his left.

_'Pincer attack.' he thinks before he rolls to the front as the intruders come to their line of sight._

He didn't know them but he is sure that if Lea could see properly, she would know. Lea could feel her energy fading away and she feels her eyelids closing. She can feel somebody pulling her up. But it is rough and unfamiliar.

The last thing she knows is that the intruders are people with black clothings...and...a symbol of wings behind them. She lost conscious, and one of the henchman carry her with a grunt.

"She's heavy." it comments. A person with brown hair and sunglasses on with gold trim on his clothes and a badge pinned on his chest huffs. His beard is trimmed neatly which gives him a look of an old man. Which Dual despises and glowers at him.

"Just get her away!" he orders which it obliged. He turns towards Dual who had defeated most of them except for the one who is fleeing. It almost succeed until it was cleaved in half.

"Aiyaya..." a male voice says. A silver/white haired boy is there, his weapon, a pole-arm in his hands. He swings it at ease. Lea groans which indicates she's still alive.

"Hey, child of Aran, I'm Baru." he introduces himself but Lea couldn't answer, much less hear him except for his name. He picks her weapon gingerly and throws it at the leader.

"You?!" the man says, his face paling. Things aren't going to his plan. Baru smiles but his friends are already there. Luminous helps Dual with his injuries while Phantom, creatively ties the leader up with a rope without a knot. He clicks his tongue impatiently.

"We better get information on what they want." Phantom starts coolly. He jerks his chin at Lea's direction who is in Baru's arms. "With her."

* * *

_The girl with the white hair stood waiting in the dark dressing in warrior clothing. In some ruins that show evidence it has once been grand._

_"Come here Lea, your time has not come yet.", said the stranger. Lea went over with her hair same style as the stranger. "I have chosen you, my dear, to hold my spirit and maintain balance of the world. You have some dangerous threat on your path and I hope that you will pass through many obstacles that stand in your way. My counterpart will try to help the other boy while I will help you. "_

_"What do you mean? Who are you? Where am I?" Lea asks._

_"We do not have much time Lea. All the answers you seek will come soon but the question is are you ready to face the truth. This is where your true bloodline starts. Look around and remember this place. I hope we meet again." says the stranger as she begins to stand and walk away._

* * *

Lea shudders at the cold breeze as she wake up seeing that she's on the bed. The window at her room is open which result the cold breeze to come in. Suddenly, remembering what happened before she pass out, she sits up way too fast which causes her to feel giddy and lies down back on the bed.

Dual barges into the room with Baru. Both of them stop and apologize to Lea barging into the room seeing as she is awake. Immediately, Dual takes out his dagger and katana and put it at his side. The duo sit down on the floor and looking concern of her health.

"Those are the Black Wings if you want to know who are they. We have been thinking why would the Black Wings want to kidnap you unless it is for human experiment. We manage to interrogate the kidnapper for information." the white-haired boy answers but Lea stares at him. She heard of that name and wasn't thrill to hear it again.

"What's your name?" Lea asks. She decides that she could trust them. "I'm Lea. And he's Dual." As she said that, she pointed at Dual when she said his name.

"Baru." the silver/white hair answers, offering his hand and she shakes it.

As they were talking, the two boys slip inside without their notice. Only until Lea could smell their scent and eyes on them wearily.

"I am going back to Lumiere to get more information. Luminous do me a favor. I need you to take care of _her_." Phantom jerks his chin at Lea. "I will give you some mesos if you help me." Phantom continues. Luminous snorts at Phantom when he mentions mesos as he doesn't need them.

"Fine." grunts Luminous. "Don't make Mercedes wait for to long if not she will be scolding us again." Baru reminds. Phantom rolls his eyes in reply.

"So how long was I out?" asks Lea.

"Few days. You were snoring away like a pig while I have to carry you to Henesys." Lea glares at Dual. She takes it as an insult. "Luckily we manage to find shelter with the Henesys General Store manager." Dual explains quickly.

Baru hands her back her weapon which she eyes on it warily before putting it aside.

"They've check your pack." Dual drops the bomb. Lea's eyes widen.

"They did what?" she says with disbelief, glancing at the duo who are looking guilty.

"Look we have to stay here for a few days until we recover especially you Lea. You have a nasty bruise at your neck and I am trying to heal it." Luminous quickly changes the subject.

"Huh?" says Lea as she goes to the nearest mirror and examines her reflection.

"What injury is this? It looks magical." she mutters to herself.


	3. Chapter 3 At Henesys store

The mirror reflects the raw red bruise around Lea's neck. It changes the colour from raw red to blue-black to purple. Lea look shocked as the magical bruise make her feel like burning her insides. Lea could feel her eyes going teary.

"Ouch!"screams Lea. As Lea rolling on the floor, Dual tries to stop her from moving to much while Baru quickly take a red potion from his bag and pass it to Luminous to dab on her injuries.

"Try to stop her moving to much! I need to put now before the injury get worse!"shouts Luminous.

"I'm trying to! I hope they didn't put magical injuries that cannot be repair!" Dual shouts back.

"Baru get Athena here, we need her skills to pin her down. NOW!" says Luminous.

Baru rushes out of the store and run to Athena's house. Baru knocks with urgency and went into the house without Athena's permission.

As Baru spot Athena, he shouts, "Athena! We need you help! Come with me now! Hurry!". As Baru and Athena reach the Henesys General Store, they could hear Lea's screaming in pain.

"Did you find anyone random? Or is this just a prank?" asks Athena. Baru looks at her in disbelief.

"Look, we don't call you for fun except last time. Now we have no time for this, we have to save Lea from the magical injury. I am not sure what the Black Wings want from her because they are brainwash except for the leader. He says the girl is important for the resurrection of the Black Mage" said Baru.

Athena shakes her head and run up to the room. Just in time to see Dual being kick by a girl who is on the floor.

"That hurt! Stop moving." Dual says as he sees Athena and Baru in the room.

Athena understands the situation and immediately take out her bow and 5 arrows to shoot at the girl. Almost hitting the girl, she pins the girl on the floor.

"Athena, thanks but can you do some elf healing for her?" asks Luminous.

Athena sits beside the girl and did some elf healing at her neck. At the same time, Luminous come over and put the red potion at her neck. Lea tense and then relax as the injury go away.

"Luminous, who is she? She just look like Aran except for her black hair and eyes." asks Athena.

"I'm Lea, thanks for healing that magical injury although it hurts a bit now." says Lea.

"Who is Aran? What did you manage to get the information out from the kidnapper? While you are at it, can you take out the arrows pinning me?*pointing with her chin*" Lea asks.

"Well, she is an old friend of ours although she have counterpart. We don't know much about her personal background but she's a pretty good pole arm master. We also know her counterpart too but we call them Aran." Luminous answers on their behalf.

Dual and Lea look confuse. Baru then interrupts, "Mercedes is waiting downstairs with Phantom I seems, look outside the window guys. We better hurry."

"Hey, I need to go back home, my parents will be worried since I never came home few days ago." Lea says.

"Sure, no problem. Just take this ticket and the taxi driver will take you home." Athena says as she toss the ticket towards Lea.

Thanks but no thanks. *taking her bag by the door* I will go on foot if that's possible." Lea says.

"Hey Lea, wait take this.*tossing an extra dagger to Lea* This will be a primary defense for you since you suck at it.*grinning mischievously. I know your secret, Lea." Dual suggests as he pick up her storybook.

"Give that back or I will kick you again. I'm serious this time. I won't show you any mercy if YOU are NOT CAREFUL." Lea says with a threatening tone.

"Okay, okay, I will borrow your storybook for a while if you don't mind." Dual says hastily. Immediately he got a kick at his stomach and a punch in his face.

As Lea picks up her storybook, Dual whining about the injuries.

"The monsters won't bother me since I put up my barrier against them. You don't have to worry anyway. I'm fine now." Lea says with a bit of venom at Dual as she did a somersault out of the window. As she did so, Phantom and Mercedes move out of the way.

Phantom whistles as he gestures at the others to come down as the same way as Lea which makes Baru furious and jump down.

"It isn't funny Phantom. The Black Wings almost took her away. Orcid thinks that she is the key to the resurrection of the Black Mage." Luminous says with a scowl on his face.

"I have been doing some research at the Elluel library. I think it concerns an old legend about Chaos and Order Dragons. They are known as brother and sister. It also says that they are pets to the Goddess of Time Temple and maintain balance to the world." Mercedes informs.

"Hopefully we can find Aran first before the others do. She hasn't been sighted for the past few months. I wonder what is she doing now. Maybe she is in Rien but Lilin assure us that neither of them are there. Weird huh? Last I check she was in Rien guarding the Victoria Island Seal Stone." Phantom says with a glint in his eye.

"I don't understand what you mean by that. Maybe that's the reason the Black Mage attack the Goddess of the Time Temple." Luminous retorts.

Mercedes nods and replies, " I learn that the Chaos dragon was captured by the Black Mage. I heard the Black Mage said that while battling with Freud and I and calling us fools."

Phantom rolls his eyes and says, "It slip your mind to tell us that."

Mercedes frowns at Phantom and says in her dangerous tone, "It's not my fault, I just remember that at the Elluel Library while reading the legend."

Dual plugs his ears and mumbles, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I'm going home"


	4. Chapter 4 Kerning City and Lea's home

**Hi thanks for reading my fanfic, I am sorry if most of the time it is short but you have to wait. Enjoy the fourth chapter.**

* * *

Monsters keep their distance from Lea. Lea was walking home from Henesys. Now she is running from shrooms. Reason? The leader thinks she kidnap a child shroom.

'This is stupid' Lea thinks.

Nearby hunters see Lea in trouble and went to her help. Lea trips over a stone, stumbling, continue to run to her home which is at the forest. The hunters did not spare any mercy to the shrooms.

"Hey, are you okay?" asks one of the hunters. "Do you need escort home? I hope you are not injured."

Reaching out for her, flinching from the barrier Lea created.

"Sorry about that, I just put up a barrier. Goodbye." Lea answers as she edges away from them. "Thanks for helping but be careful, you already alert the other monster about your presence. *pointing to an Orange Mushroom nearby*."

Her mom is waiting for her at the front door, looking worried, spotting Lea at the distance.

"Lea! Come her for a while young lady." Lea's mom shouts. "We need to talk." she adds as Lea walk into the house.

"I'm worried about you. What happen to your neck? Did anything serious happen to you?" Lea's mom asks as she take a first-aid kid from the kitchen.

"Sorry, yes and yes." Lea answers truthfully. "I was almost kidnapped by the Black Wings and almost been killed by a magical injury at my neck".

As Lea said that, her mom's eyes widen with shock and disbelief.

"Then where did you stay for the past few days?" Lea's mom asks.

"At Henesys General Store if I am not mistaken, by the way where's elder brother?" Lea says quickly as she tosses her bag to the wall.

"At the bishop's headquarters, did you bring any mesos back with you from Sleepywood?"

Yes. Can we visit elder brother tomorrow? Pretty please. *Lea giving a puppy eye look to her mother* I haven't heard from him for 3 months."

"Sure, if you are well and recover from your magical injuries that is." Lea's mom says as she went up the kitchen to put the first-aid box to it's place.

Dual was stabbing an Octopus on the way to Kerning City. Ryden is still waiting for him at the usual place.

"So, I hope you are enjoying your free time." Ryden says. Dual grin happily and answering sarcastically, "You bet I am."

"Really? Because break time is over back to traning it seems." Ryden smirks as he watches Dual's grin fade.

"Hmmmm, is Lady Syl okay? Did you break the news to her?" Dual asks. Ryden shakes his head.

"I see… the school is quite far it seems. It's quite nice and I see many people about my age. Why did they put the school in Henesys?" Dual says as he look at the blue sky. "I also wonder who is the person that possess Lady Syl when she was small."

Ryden frowns at the floor and says in a disappointing tone, "We are trying to find it. We need more time to break the news to Lady Syl. She seems sad although she is not showing it."

"Are you planning to go to the school again tomorrow?" asks Ryden as he raises his eyebrows.

"No. I have to train continuously to keep my skills as sharp as possible. I will change into my ... Well you know." Dual says as he stretches his body. As he take out his dagger and katana , he walk to the station, catching a ride to Orbis.


	5. Chapter 5 At Ellinia

**I may upload a bit late in the next chapter. So sorry.**

* * *

Two boys sparring against each other under the hot sun. Each of the boys trying to knock each other out. Baru is acting as a referee. With some company of children of Eulel who are sitting under a big tree nearby.

"Time out guys. Have you seen a boy with a dragon?" asks Mercedes as she strodes gracefully toward the trio.

"Who?" asks Baru as soon as both Phantom and Luminous stop sparring. "The boy with a dragon." Mercedes repeats herself.

Then, Phantom point at a person with brown hair, wearing red robes and asks, "Is it him? Right there?".

Mercedes look at the direction where Phantom point and smile.

"Yes, that is him." she replies. Then shouts, "Hey! Over here!" She waves her hands in the air to get his attention.

As the brown hair boy walk towards the group, the trio of heroes widen their eyes with shock seeing that the boy is a splitting image of Freud, their friend centuries ago, except for his hair colour.

"Hi, I'm Evan, and this is Mir" the brown hair boy says as the dragon nod at them.

Phantom and Luminous nod at the both of them while Mercedes pat Mir on the head. As Evan sit on the ground, Mir's stomach growl causing them to laugh.

Evan tosses some meat to Mir while Phantom and Luminous get some cooling drink from the waterfall. Mercedes takes her dual bowgun out and shoot at some targets to kill some time. Baru take a nap under the big tree which the children of Elluel sit earlier.

At dusk, they gather where Baru is.

Evan announces, "I've found some interesting things.". Mercedes look excited while Phantom, Luminous and Baru look interested.

"Afrien is still alive. He showed me some visions of the past. It is about a war centuries ago and me as Freud saying Aran was heavily injured. He also mention how did he turn the Black Mage offer down… which causes the Black Mage to destroy the Onyx Dragons."

As Luminous look trouble, Phantom intrude everyone's thoughts by saying he found back at Ludibrium and the Balrog's seal post.

"The Black Wings has been erasing our names and the Black Mage from history. I found out it was Orchid's twin brother." Phantom reports.

Mercedes frown as Luminous twiddle his thumbs. There is silence but only to be broken by one of the Knights guarding Eulel.

" Your Highness, the Elders are awaiting your presence." the Knight says. Mercedes stand up and begin to walk towards the Elders. As the four boys watch, there is a few words exchange between the Elders and Mercedes.

As Mercedes run towards her room, Sylvidia fly over asks, "Is it time to go out again?". Mercedes nods and quickly change into her armor as soon as she is in her room. Checking her supplies, she goes outside Eulel.

Remember all her memories with her parents, sadness overcome her. She decides to tell the boys that she is going to Ellinia to meet the Grendel The Really Old.

The boys want to come with her but she turn them down insisting that they should keep searching for Aran or train. She climbs on to Sylvidia who is waiting at the entrance to Eulel. Immediately, Sylvidia flies to the skies and they arrive their destination after a twenty minutes.

'Ellinia huh? It's been a long time since I came here. 3 months to be precise. I hope Betty doesn't mind at all.' Mercedes thinks.

As Mercedes look around the beautiful scenery and fairies around Ellinia, she quickly go to Grendel The Really Old's house. Before going inside, she knocks the door and hear Grendel The Really Old answer to come in.

Grendel The Really Old's house is full of books and a big magic circle in the middle. The magicians are busy researching for something.

"So, what do you want to talk? It seems urgent." Mercedes says with a smile.

"Yes, it is. I found out there is a princess of dragon in here. The Black Wings have been searching for her for 5 years to be precise." Grendel The Really Old answers. "Where's Evan? I need to talk to him about that."

"Sorry I left him at my village. Can you tell me?" Mercedes says.

Grendel The Really Old is about to say but got interrupt by a sudden knocking. "Come in." Grendel The Really Old says in monotone.

Grendel The Really Old is relief to see two familiar faces.

"Lea? Oh, hi Luna. " Grendel The Really Old greets them.

"I assume you are here to visit Jake. Jake! YOUR FAMILY IS HERE!" Grendel The Really Old shouts loudly which is surprisingly strong to a boy with black hair and stylish hairstyle, wearing white robes and a staff at his back.

Mercedes looks over the girl with her black hair down at the door and finds out that she is the same person who somersault through the window yesterday.

"Oh hey, Jake!" the girl greets her older brother.

"My name is Mercedes, and you are?" Mercedes asks the girl as she shakes her hand.

"Lea, just call me Lea. This is my mom, Luna." says the girl as she indicate the older woman beside her.

As Lea spots the Dual Bowguns , she grins and asks, "What is that? The weapons at the side I mean, Mercedes."

"Oh, this *touching her Dual Bowguns* is my weapon. It's um.. one-of-the-kind." Mercedes says cautiously. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh...because it looks familiar." answers Lea.

'Familiar? That's weird.. the only person who seen it are my other friends.' Mercedes thinks.

"I dream about it if you want to know. It's like a déjà vu." Lea explains as she sees Mercedes look lost in her thoughts.

"Hi mum, hi Lea. You have grown taller." Jake says with a grin with his black eyes twinkling.

As Lea's mum sighs, she explains "Your sister has been pestering me all night to make sure that we will visit you. That's not the only reason."

"Let me guess, it's about Lea's injury on her neck. I saw it earlier while you guys came in" Jake says as casually as possible.

Grendel The Really Old frowns and begin to inspect Lea's magical injury. Jake did the same except he start to take a red potion out from his supplies.

As Lea look confuse then sad when she sees the red potion by Jake's hand. Jake orders, "Drink it, Lea. I will make sure it won't happen again."

Lea shrugs and begin to drink it, as she did so, Grendel The Really Old begin the incantations for healing using his palm to direct the healing magic to Lea's magical injuries.

After 5 minutes, the magical injury disappears. Jake suddenly announces, "Looks like it was treated before us. Who did it?"

Um... It's Dual, Baru and another guy with greyish hair with a bit of blueish colour at the end." Lea answers as she hits him at the back.

Grendel The Really Old thinks it's Luminous but dismiss it as he sense some dark power inside him.

Jake put his arm around his side and then says, "Lucky, we do know the knowledge to heal it. It is very fortunate that someone in the world known how to heal injuries like this."

Then, Jake went to his bag and dug a necklace out. He puts it around Lea's neck.

Lea looks at the necklace and smile with happiness. She asks Jake and Grendel The Really Old about magic that exist in the world.

Mercedes stares at Lea and then smile as she know that the magical injury wouldn't take her life. Lea notices and grins back at Mercedes.

"Mum, can we stay here a little longer? Please." Lea pleads. "I want to read some books here since the school don't have much magic book and I want to hone my magic skills."

Lea's mum immediately shouts, "NO! You can't and I won't let my only daughter out of my sight."

Grendel The Really Old whispers to Jake, "Let her take this big book. It will teach her more about supportive magic and attack magic. If I am not mistaken, she is a skill Ice/Lighthing magician, isn't she?"

Jake whisper back "Not only that, she is a good healer too but the problem is she doesn't take those jobs as my mum won't let."

Mercedes says awkwardly, "I will be going. I will come another time." Grendel The Really Old nods and mouth 'thanks'.

Sylvidia was sleeping outside until Mercedes comes out of the house. Immediately Sylvidia wakes up and greets Mercedes.

Mercedes climbs onto Sylvidia and flies back to Elluel.


	6. Chapter 6 Somebody got screwed

**Looks like I write my story faster than usual. The next chapter is coming up.**

* * *

As Mercedes left, Grendel The Really Old decides to persuade Luna(Lea's mother) to let her daughter have a chance to learn magic. It takes about 5 hours. Lea and Jake are already practicing their magic against each other the moment they see a chance to practice magic without their mother seeing Lea doing it.

"No, I don't want that happen even if the Black Wings did attack my daughter. I don't her to be drag into war." Lea's mum argues as Lea and Jake sneak out.

Grendel The Really Old look shock and asks, "Did you say that they attack her? Since when?"

"Yes, since five days ago." Lea's mum answers sadly.

In the end, Lea, Jake and their mom decides to rest in Grendel The Really Old attic where the other apprentice that want to rest for a night or two.

"It is about midnight already, aren't you going to sleep?" asks Jake to her little sister.

"No, I'm scare of the Black Wings. They remind me of my darkest fear." answers Lea.

"And I thought your darkest fear is the darkness itself." says Jake.

"I'm going to sleep now. Good night." says Lea after she release a big yawn.

_People screaming for help. She wakes up to the sound and walk out of the tent. From there, she sense a terrible dark aura emitting from a single person. That person wear robes and hood over it's face. Coming towards her, it immobilize her. Taking her weapon and tossing it aside. _

_The person whisper "You are so precious to me, why don't you accept my invitation and I will leave these people alone."_

_"Never, I will not join you, you're just a coward." shouted Lea._

_The person begin to incinerate everything in sight, including the innocent people._

_"NO! Leave them alone!" shouted Lea._

_The person begin to laugh and walk away, knowing it achieve it's objective. _

Lea wakes up screaming_._ Luckily, most of the apprentice has already left. Jake sitting at the corner, startle by the sound of Lea's scream.

Grendel The Really Old, sensing something is wrong went to check on Lea.

"Are you okay, Lea?" asks Grendel The Really Old.

"Yes, it's just a nightmare." answers Lea. "Sorry to bother you but where's my mother?"

"She went home about an hour ago, little sis. Why? Is there something wrong." Jake asks.

Lea shakes her head, check her watch and went back to sleep although it's already ten o'clock in the morning.

Baru is on his way to Henesys for late afternoon school, stop by the Henesys General Store to buy more supplies. Phantom and Luminous is waiting for him by the school gate.

The girls are giving presents to both Luminous and Phantom which makes Baru chuckle to himself knowing that they are super popular within a day. Phantom and Luminous spot Baru and gesture him to walk faster.

Phantom is still accepting gifts from the girls who adore him from the first day of school. Luminous accept their gifts and look uncomfortable with the attention.

Then, one group of girls consist of five whisper to each other. Baru hear a glimpse of the discussion. It's start with …..

"Should we give the present to the grayish hair one or the fair blonde one?"

"Let's give it to the fair blonde one."

Before the group can give the present, Baru reaches the duo first and follow them to the school hall, where the students gather for the afternoon school.

On the way to the school hall, Luminous mumble to Phantom, "I give you those gifts I receive from the girls earlier. I don't want them as I don't use them."

Phantom whisper and mimic a girl's voice, "That's so sweet of you." Luminous stuck out his tongue at him.

After they secure a private place, Baru asks them "Did you find guys find the whereabouts of Aran? I have some useful information about her."

"Really? Let's hear it out." Luminous says with his eyebrow raises.

"She was last sighted at um…El Nath. The people see that she matches the description that I said." Baru informs.

"Interesting, should we go or play truant?" asks Phantom with mischievous grin and eyes.

Luminous scowl at Phantom and answers, "Both are the same choice you have given but we can't wait. We need to go immediately. Are you ready?"

"Follow me outside. Let's go to my airship." Phantom answers. "It will take three minutes to get to Orbis."

Baru and Luminous shrug. Phantom use his skill "To The Skies" without warning. Before Phantom leave without them, Baru and Luminous grab his arm him in time.

A few moments later, they arrive at Phantom's airship, Lumiere. Gaston fuss over Phantom's clothes and insist that he change into new set. Phantom chase him away and went to a room near the entrance that they came in earlier.

Luminous and Baru almost got into the room when a maid block their way in. The maid was furious about something. She shout at Phantom, " Hey boss, give me a snake leather handbag!"

"I already put at your room." Phantom answers back.

"Really? Thank you." the maid says as she hurry off.

Phantom return and ask them to sit at the room from the far right. While Luminous and Baru walk to the right, Phantom walk to the left to go to the captain's room.

As Luminous and Baru get comfortable, they sense that the airship is moving.

Luminous smile and ask Baru, "What do you think of the girl that we took care of five days ago?"

Baru reply "Quite tough, happy, cute, funny sometimes and sad sometimes. Why do you ask?"

Luminous blushes and keep his mouth shut.

Baru eyes widen, whistle and whispers, "You got a crush on her?"

Luminous nod. Suddenly, Phantom come into the room and wolf whistle which make Luminous blush even more.

"Did you hear that? Luminous got a crush like last time." Phantom teases while he sit on the nearest chair.

Baru asks curiously, "Last time? WHO?"

"The girl Aran, but they are never in relationship." Phantom answers with zeal and a smirk. "Luminous got no guts to confess his feelings to her even before the invasion at the Time Temple to defeat the Black Mage. By the way, we will be arriving about in 1 minute."

Luminous twiddle his thumbs and take his staff and orb out. Juggling his weapons, Phantom throws him his cane without warning causing Luminous to stop. Baru smiles at the both of them and check his watch.

Phantom wink and said "Get ready. We are going down about 3 seconds."

Baru and Luminous follow him out to the exit and see him jump down. They follow his action to get off the airship. Baru look a bit nauseous as he is scare of heights.

Phantom is waiting for them at the station. Baru look green. Because of that, Luminous have to give him a nice tight slap to make him vomit or make him think about the pain. Immediately Luminous got a punch in his face.

Phantom laughs at them but it was too much for him because he is rolling on the floor now. Luminous and Baru look piss off because of that Phantom sense some murderous aura coming out from them and stop laughing.


	7. Chapter 7 El Nath

**Enjoy the chapter, I will update as soon as possible**

* * *

As Mercedes reaches Elluel, the Elders ask questions about her conversation with Grendel The Really Old. She shakes her head and gesture that they didn't get to talk about anything. She tries to find Evan but the Elders say that he has left since five hours ago.

The next day, she went back to Ellinia. Grendel The Really Old sees her by the window and came down by the entrance.

As Mercedes climbs down from Sylvidia, Gendel The Really Old invites, "Come in. I will show you the book that contain information about the princess of dragons."

By the time Mercedes come into the room, Grendel The Really Old put the book on the table. As Grendel The Really Old flip the pages. Lea come out from the attic with her elder brother.

"Morning and we're gonna train outside." Lea says as she goes to the exit. "I going to try both black and light magic to see if I can balance those two elements."

Grendel The Really Old nod and warn them to be careful especially to Lea.

'Looks like he reach the page.' Mercedes thinks.

"Here read this paragraph, it say about animal kingdoms." Grendel The Really Old says.

Mercedes reads the paragraph aloud, "The princess of the dragons will be chosen randomly. Only a person with good heart and willing to help but take harsh action when needed is the one. There will be many heirs but only one will become the princess of the dragons."

"Isn't weird that the system is complex?" asks Mercedes.

"Yes, but most of the dragons can see your soul. Not only that, I already had a person in mind who may be the heir to the throne. It could be Lea." said Grendel The Really Old.

"Well, it could be Aran also." Mercedes realizes as she informs him.

"True, but we are not sure. Lea sound like she had a nightmare earlier. I saw a dark aura around her threatening to kill her before she woke up. It's not from the magical injury. She has a lot of talent in magic but I wonder about weapons like two-handed swords. I need to be sure that she can protect herself."

Mercedes frowns and says, "I am going to help her in her nightmares. Maybe she is a descendant of Aran. But then again Aran has no children by bloodline. She told me that it is the soul and heart that counts. Lea just look like her if she have 2 smail braids at her side."

"I will see what I can do to sooth her trouble. You need anything?"

"No. I'm going to search for them."

"Good luck and good bye."

Mercedes walks outside and sees that Lea is trying to use black magic with one hand and another with light magic.

Mercedes walks over cautiously and asks, "Is she trying to kill herself?"

Jake replies, "No, she's trying to do advance magic. She had an idea during yesterday practice as she learn that magic needs to be balance or it cannot be use."

"Oh, good luck." Mercedes says non-nonchalantly as she walks towards Sylvidia. Sylvidia watches Lea with interest as she know that Lea will succeed no matter what.

"Sylv, let's go. We shouldn't disturb them * pointing at Lea and Jake*." Mercedes says gently.

This time, they head to the Victoria station. They take a ship towards Orbis which is going to leave within 2 minutes.

A boy with white mask, white clothes with spiky hairstyle and red eyes spot the new kids from school.

'Seriously, why are they here?' Dual thinks.

Phantom, Luminous and Baru head down the tower. Killing monsters in their sight. Luminous see a kid behind them and stop to face the kid. He realize that it is just Dual, the one who help them to hold the girl down two days ago at Henesys General Store.

Phantom smile and asks, "Do you want to follow us to El Nath? It will be super cold."

Dual smiles back and nods knowing that they are not enemies.

"Why are you guys going to El Nath? Are you looking for something?" asks Dual.

Baru nods and answers, "Not something, someone to be precise."

"I am Phantom." the fair blonde boy introduces himself. "This is Luminous *nudging the grayish hair boy*.

"Nice to meet you, but can we concentrate on going down?" Dual says, not wanting to be rude but...

"No problem." Luminous answers.

**Few hours later…**

"YES, WE HAVE FINALLY ARIVE!" shout the boys.

"Let's hurry and reach El Nath village first. It's cold." Luminous says.

"Let's run there and kill monster on the way." Dual suggests.

After 15 minutes, they arrive at the village. Baru head towards the 3rd job instructors' house since they are the one who saw Aran.

Baru knock the door and come into the house, the instructors say that Aran just pass here five months ago, looking for clues. Baru look disappointed while Luminous and Dual sit by the fire, warming their hands and getting much heat as possible.

The bowman 3rd job instructor insist that they stay for the night since night have fallen. They accept their invitation.

As Baru sleep soundly, Luminous try to practice magic but quickly find out that it is not a good idea to do it in the 3rd job instructors' house.

Luminous whisper to himself "Where are you, Aran? I hope you can finish your quest fast."

At dawn, the boys wake up and have breakfast, after that, they climb up to the top. Occasionally, they will startle the monster and the monster will ignore them.

"Well, I guess we did a nice job for getting down the tower for a few hours, but going up? It's gonna take a few days or if you have enough stamina we can make it in 5 hours." Dual explains.

"Well, we brought camping supplies too so, you don't have to worry to much." Baru reassures him.

They are already manage to climb half of the tower when the night has fallen. They secure a place to make camp.

Dual and Baru scourge the surrounding area to pick firewood. Phantom take a pot out of his supplies and begin to make fire using one of the stolen skills. Luminous set camp for the four of them knowing that they will need rest and wake up early for the next day.

"So, what are you doing at Orbis, Dual?" asks Baru. "You've some good moves."

Dual chuckles then replies, "Oh, I'm just here to train and fight challenging monsters. Thank you for your compliment. You guys also have some good moves."

Luminous, Phantom and Baru grin at each other. Dual notices that their weapons are different than what he normally sees. Phantom uses a cane and cards while Luminous uses a staff and an orb, Baru uses a pole-arm which is a weird combination thought Dual.

"So, what do you think of Lea, Dual?" asks Luminous blushing a little but glad that nobody can see him blushing because of the darkness.

"Ummm… she is kind, helpful, considerate, sometimes sad, happy, open minded and a bit shy. She will take action if needed. That's why she is a good person to me." answers Dual as he take out his sleeping bag. " Do you have a crush on her?" adds Dual with his eyebrows raise at Luminous.

"Yes. Got problem with that?" Luminous asks boldly as he take his sleeping bag out and begin to put barrier around their camping site.

Baru and Phantom take out their sleeping bag and snuggle inside. The moment Baru secures himself in the sleeping bag, he starts to snore causing Phantom, Luminous and Dual to laugh.


	8. Chapter 8 Rien

**Enjoy your reading, I think this time it will be a bit boring. Sorry if that happens.**

* * *

Lea is meditating at Ellinia. Jake have been looking for her since seven in the morning, checking his watch, he groans as it is almost noon. Finally, he spots her near the portal which lead to the outskirts of Ellinia.

"Dude, that's so not cool making me look for you since seven in the morning." Jake remarks. "Grendel wants you to learn how to use other weapons than staff and wand. He will sent you to the Dances with Balrog, the warrior instructor, for training."

After Jake finish talking, Lea stops meditating and walk towards Grendel The Really Old's house.

"I don't need that kind of training anymore. I can summon weapons at my own will. Look." Lea says as she summon a dagger, then two-handed swords to one-handed swords with shield to one-handed blunt weapon to two-handed blunt weapons to spears to one-handed axe to two-handed axe to staffs to wands to claws to guns to knuckles to crossbows with arrows and finally to bows with arrows.

Jake's eyes widen with shock as he can't even do things like that. Lea laughs at Jake's reaction as he look like a cow who's eaten its own dung.

"Interesting but can you use them with the same skills? Prove it if you can." Grendel The Really Old says calmly as he raises his head from the book he was poring over.

Lea begins to use the blades with skill and dexterity. As she did so, Grendel The Really Old and the other apprentices watch her.

After she demonstrates the moves, the apprentices clap their hands because she can be a skilled master in all kinds of weapons.

'She has more talent than Jake.' Grendel The Really Old thinks.

"Jake, how is her light magic and black magic?" asks Grendel The Really Old.

"Improving but mom still won't let her go. How are we going to let her have an adventure? We can't let her stay coop up in a house, school or anything." Jake states.

"Lea, can you go to Rien and find a girl name Lilin. Pass her this message *Grendel The Really Old pass her a piece of scroll* and make sure that the enemies won't find out that you are special. They may want to use you for their evil deeds." Grendel The Really Old says with a serious look on his face. Lea can't tell whether he is joking or not.

"Sure, but what do I do after I have pass the message. Should I come back to Ellinia immediately or stay there and help Lilin?" Lea says as she folds her arms.

"It's up to you. If you want, you can stay there as long as you like. It will be colder than El Nath." Grendel The Really Old says.

"No. How could you, Grendel?" a woman's voice can be heard by the entrance. Grendel The Really Old looks grim and whisper Lea's mum's name.

"Luna, this is serious. The heroes have return. Your daughter may be the heir to the throne of princess of dragons. I'm sorry, Luna, if you can't let go of your daughter."

Lea turn towards her mum and says seriously "Mum, I know you love me but you have to let me have some adventures sometime. Hiding isn't going to help us. ANY OF US MUM. We have to fight back at some point but I know it is risky but we have to make sure that the future generations live in peace without war. I've seen too much when I was young. I try to run away but could not knowing that darkness will catch me again."

Tears flow down her face, Jake look shocked as he never seen his younger sister cry since she was eight.

Finally Lea's mum says, "I release you Lea and Jake. You have my blessings for the safe journey."

Lea and Jake sigh and hug their mum one more time before releasing her.

"We promise to make you proud, Mum. We won't disappoint you." Lea and Jake say simultaneously.

"It's time to get going Lea. I will write a letter to the school saying that you have to leave as you have to train with me." Grendel The Really Old states.

Lea nods and packs her supplies. She is almost ready when there is a knock on her door.

"Come in." Lea says before glancing at the guest.

"Do you still have the necklace I gave you two days ago?" asks Jake.

"Yes. It seems to be a protection against something." replies Lea. Jake nods and gestures that she should leave soon before the Black Wings find out more about her.

Lea take a taxi to Lith Harbor. She ask for directions to Rien. Finally, one of the citizens say that she should visit Tru, who deals with information.

As she approaches a house with a huge magnifying glass, she feel nervous and anxious. Her hand was going to knock when she feel a sharp tap on her shoulder. She turns around to face a man with moustache and cross eyes looking at her.

"Excuse me, are you looking for Tru?" asks the man.

"Yes, do you know where he is?" replies Lea, smiling sweetly at him.

"Yes, in face I do know him well. Can you hold this?" the man comfirms as he put his groceries at her arms. He search for keys to his house.

"Ah, here it is." the man says mostly to himself with triumph in his voice as he fish out his keys and insert one of the bundle of keys to the door. "Come in and be careful. I have many things lying around especially documents."

Lea carries the man's groceries and walk slowly because she cannot see her footing. The man on the lights and indicate that she should put the groceries to the nearest table as he will put his groceries in order later.

"Do you know how to get to Rien? I'm new here and I need to go to Rien to deliver some stuffs." Lea asks, choosing her words carefully.

"Just take a boat host by a penguin name Puro. Here, just tell him my name and he will give you a free ride." the man replies. "I'm Tru, the man who you are looking for. *Lea look bewildered*"

"Very funny. Thank you for the information. I have to go now." Lea says going towards the exit.

Lea walks around and find a penguin lying down with some ropes around his stomach.

" Puro, are you sleeping? I need to go to Rien, immediately. Tru sent me here." Lea says.

"Did you say Tru? Hope on, we will be there in a minute." Puro says as he jumps up from his lying down position.

Lea climbs on top while Puro untie the ropes.

Puro shouts at somebody in particular "Let's go."

Lea looks surprise as she sees that they are on top of a whale. Lea laughs with delight as she never had a ride like this since she was younger.

'When my father hasn't abandon us...' Lea thinks sadly.

After 30 seconds, Lea begins to feel cold and start to take put her hood up which is attach to the shirt. Puro look at the hood in interest and begin flapping his wings around for he is excited about his hometown, Rien.

When they reach Rien, Puro bows down to her which make Lea surprise. Finally, she can't take it anymore as she is curious.

Lea tucks her arms and asks, "Why are you bowing down to me?"

Puro blushes and explains slowly, "Because rarely humans come here and the only one who comes here is Aran, the wielder of the giant pole arm and an unknown person who visit Aran three months ago."

"Oh… so you must be quite lonely after all. Sorry if I am rude but I need to hurry." Lea apologizes.

The moment Lea walks through the portal. Monsters attack her. She manage to kill most of them and dodge their attacks as they are weak and still feeble. By the time she reach the town, she feels worn out from battle as she use to much energy for the day.

"Hello. Are you Lea?" asks a blue hair girl wearing some winter clothes and some scrolls on her hands. Lea nods and passes the scroll that Grendel The Really Old gave her earlier.

"Follow me, I will lead you to my library. I sleep at there anyway." the girl says without any humor.

Lea forces herself to follow her and collapse into a sofa nearby.

"Sorry." Lea mumbles.

"It's okay. I'm Lilin." the blue hair girl says as she put the scroll aside. " You must be tired and hungry. I will bring you some food."

Lea waits for her to bring the food. Unable to stay awake, she sleeps on the sofa. Lilin brings her some food but sees that Lea is asleep.

Lilin mumbles, "She just look like the girl Aran except for her hair and eyes. I hope that nothing is wrong with her or anyone."

_A spirit was calling out for her. _

_"Lea! Lea!" said the spirit pulling her ears._

_"Ouch! Stop it." said Lea, seeing an orange spirit whose hair is so messy and wearing orange clothes that look ancient._

_"Well, well so you are not dead after all."_

_Lea roll her eyes and ask "What is your name anyway?"_

_"Call me Maha, I live in a pole arm."_

_"Why do I have weird dreams all the time… It's bad enough. GO AWAY!" said Lea._

_"Fine, fine I will meet you soon enough later" said Maha slyly._

_"Ugh…. please leave me in peace."_

Lea wakes up and found that it is already 9 in the morning. Lilin is standing beside her.

"Come, your breakfast is ready." Lilin states as she points at the table with a tray of food. "Oh, and I gave you some of the extra winter clothes too. Wear them as soon as you can." she adds as an afterthought.

As Lea walks to the table, she spots a giant pole arm stuck on the ice. She finishes her food which consists of fish before saying anything.

"What's that thing?" asks Lea.

"Oh that, is a giant pole arm. Aran is the wielder of the weapon. The spirit of the pole arm is so noisy until I give it what it wants." replies Lilin.

"Oh…. Then, what is that orange spirit, Maha laughing at? He disturb me in my sleep that little bastard."

Lea walk towards the pole arm with such fury that Maha stop laughing. Lea slaps that spirit twice and walk back to the library.

"Maha won't disturb you again I think." Lea states as she change into a set of winter clothes.

Maha stuck out his tongue and beat his own butt to insult her. He continue doing this until he is bored because Lea is not answering.

"I'm bored, play with me." whines Maha.

Lea continue to ignore him until Maha throw snowballs at her. Lea use fire magic at Maha which Maha dodge easily.

"You do that again, I will make sure that you won't be able to do it again." threatens Lea.

Lilin is impress by how she handle the situation. She reread the message that Grendel The Really Old gave her.

_Help Lea to improve her skills. She needs to know something important but I can't put it where. Your clan is one of the oldest clan. I hope that you can find the information she needs._

"Fine, I'm bored too. Let's play a game." Lea calls out to Maha.

"Snowball fight please." Maha pleads.

"Each of us have three minutes to prepare snowballs and a fort. No time limit for fighting. Don't cheat at all. First person to run out of snowballs or knock out by the opponent wins." Lea says clearly.

"Deal."

After three minutes, the game begins. The first hit went to Maha as he manage to hit Lea on the back but he stumble over his own fort. The little penguins watch as spectators.

The penguins cheer for each of them.

'I am running out of snowballs.' Lea thinks bitterly.

"Dang it." shouts Lea as she punch the ground.

Maha takes his own time as he still have plenty of snowballs. Finally, Lea spots and opening at his side and throw. Lea's snowball hit and Maha fall down.

"YEAH! I won!" Lea shouts with triumph.

"You just got lucky. I want to have a rematch." Maha says with a scowl.

Lea look at her watch and finds out that it is almost 6 in the evening.

"I can't anyway. I need to practice some magic. Sorry *Lea grin at Maha*. Tomorrow you can have a rematch I hope because I may be super-duper busy. It's a good match anyway." Lea says kindly as she walk away from Maha.

Lea walks around the town and see that most of them are penguins.

'The only humans who live here is Lilin.' Lea thinks. She spots a penguin selling supplies. Smiling to herself, she continues her walking around the village.

When it is seven at night, Lea begins to walk towards the library. Lilin is waiting for her.

"I see you are back from your walk. I wanted to give you a tour but you went ahead." Lilin says with a hint of annoyance.

"Sorry about that, I was bored so I walked around the town." Lea apologizes and her eyebrows raise.

Lea spots some food on the table and it consist of fish. Lea smile as fish is her favorite food. Before she can start eating, Lilin put a book on the table.

"Read that book if you want, I saw your snowball match against Maha. Nice one." Lilin compliments as she take a set of scrolls and put it in it's bookshelf.

Lea starts to eat and read at the same time which cause Lilin to scowl at her table manners. Lea looks at her questioningly with her eyebrows raise and went back to eat.


	9. Chapter 9 Dual's and the others trouble

**Sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this story too.**

* * *

Dual wakes up at the sound of shouting.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Dual asks grogily.

"Well, the monsters are going crazy while Luminous is acting weird too." Phantom answers.

Dual see that black chains around Luminous and his eyes are red.

'Refine with dark magic.' Dual thinks.

"Phantom! Can you put a barrier?" shouts Dual as he begin to pack his things as fast as he could.

"Yes, but not a very strong one to withstand that." shouts Phantom.

"Do it quickly. I'm going to knock him out." Dual orders as he runs towards Luminous and take his dagger.

Dual can sense that Luminous is fighting against the dark magic. As soon as Phantom put up a barrier, Dual run as fast as he can, uses his skill on a single dagger aiming his neck. At the last second, he flip his blade from the hilt. Luminous is knock out cold while the monsters stop going berserk and running away from the group.

"What just happennnnn?" Baru asks then let's out a long yawn. Evidence show that Baru just wake up.

"Don't know, don't want to know, don't want to ask." Phantom says hastily. Walking towards Luminous, carrying him and lay him down. Phantom start to slap Luminous.

"Don't do that, you will make him physically and mentally damage if you are not careful." Dual says with a scowl.

"I know what I'm doing *slapping sound*. Aran use this method at me last time. If her method works on me why will it not work on Luminous." Phantom reasons.

Baru grabs Phantom from behind and pull him away from Luminous. Dual checks Luminous supplies and take a first-aid kit box from his bag. Dual still can hear Phantom struggling. Checking Luminous, Dual frowns because he don't see any physical injuries.

" Baru, do you know any healing magic?" asks Dual.

"NO. But Phantom do." replies Baru. "By stealing skills from a priest." Baru adds softly.

"Just release him from your vice grip anyway. We need to heal Luminous since it is more of magical than physical from what I see." Dual says.

Before Phantom is release from Baru, Luminous mumbles.

"WE CAN'T HEAR YOU!" shouts Baru.

"I'm fine, thanks for knocking me out Dual. I have problems controlling those dark power." Luminous says a bit loudly.

"Gee… by knocking you out is a temporary solution anyway. Let's get moving before nighttime has fallen." Dual points out. Holding out a hand towards Luminous and pull him up when he accept.

Luminous already pack anyway since he wake up halfway and got berserk. Phantom and Baru doing their packing as fast as they can while Dual pick up rubbish and burn them.

5 minutes later, they move out.

" Luminous, are you keeping any secrets? I had hunch that you do since last two days." Phantom says after walking a few steps up towards the tower.

Luminous glares at him then look down on his feet because of desperation.

"Fine. I will tell you guys, don't tell anybody else." Luminous says coldly with his eyes look desperate and sad.

"Remember our final battle against the Black Mage centuries ago? The Black Mage gave me some of his power when I was sealing him. I found out when I killed Lania and destroy her house. I manage to redo it and apologize." He was kicking the stones on his path when he tell his secret.

"Seriously, you should have told us earlier. We would have help you anyway we can. Maybe your lost friend can help you or Lea." Dual says calmly. Phantom, Baru and Luminous look bewildered.

"Um…. did you say Lea? She understand the concept of Light and Dark magic?" asks Phantom, not sure whether it's another genius.

" Yes, not many people know anyway but she is important somehow." answers Dual." I'm not sure but she did have two braids at her side once. She told me that she had a dream about a girl with that kind of hairstyle She do look different."

"WHAT?! DO YOU HAVE HER PICTURE?" ask Phantom, Luminous and Baru ask the same questions.

Dual put up his hands to surrender and shake his head stabbing monsters in his path.

"Look, I don't take photos. If you want her picture… you have to see her elder brother who is a bishop." Dual replies softly.

'Dual just crush our hopes from getting a clue to find Aran.' Luminous thinks as the monsters start attacking them.

"Dude, whoever this Aran person is. I hope you find him or her. We almost reach the top now. Do you see the light? *pointing up*" Dual says.

"Let's hurry." Baru suggests as they run towards the exit.

"It's been a long time since we breathe in fresh air." Dual remarks after taking a deep breath.

Mercedes was just waiting outside the tower with Sylvidia. As she spots the boys, with their clothes dirty, she smile. Waving her hands to get their attention.

"Seriously, you guys should have just use the Orbis rock scroll." Mercedes remarks sarcastically. "You did notice there is a big large rock at the entrance right?"

The boys shake their heads. Mercedes notices a guy with a mask on.

"Hi, I'm Mercedes." Mercedes says as she extends her hand towards the boy with the mask and a dagger and katara in his hands.

"Dual." he replies,shaking her hand...somehow. Dual then sheath his dagger and katara.

"Well, looks like we part ways here." Dual announces. Dual takes out a handphone which cause Phantom to laugh at him as it remind Phantom of where he left his handphone.

"Lea, where are you?" asks Dual.

Lea just pick up her phone at Rien and answer back "Rien."

"HUH?! WHY DO YOU GO TO THAT ICY PLACE?" asks Dual.

"Because you are a jerk."

"Oh, you son of the…"

Lea hangs up. Dual scowls at the handphone and mumble about Lea.

Mercedes giggles at Dual because he look so funny.

"So, what did she tell you?" Phantom asks sarcastically as he grin at Dual.

"She's at Rien." Dual barks back.

"Woah… why did she go there?" asks Luminous.

"I don't KNOW!" shouts Dual.

"Want to visit her? Your girlfriend." Phantom half-tease and half-suggest with a smile on his face.

"Yes and she is NOT my GIRLFRIEND." Dual points out as his face turn red with anger. Stomping on the floor, he walk to the general store and went inside.

Mercedes slaps Phantom on the face and scolds, "You shouldn't tease him about that. I can tell that Lea is just his one and only friend."

Luminous smile at Mercedes and asks, "Where's Evan? I thought he will be with you."

Mercedes shrugs and went towards where Baru is. Baru was leaning against the wall and continue to sleep while his friends are talking. His snores can be hear from a certain distance. Mercedes takes a nearest bucket and fill it with cold water. Phantom and Luminous watch with interest knowing what is the consequences for Baru will be. Mercedes splashes the cold water and immediately Baru wake up with shock as it was unexpected.

"Is that necessary? I was having a nice dream before you wake me up, Mercedes." Baru says coolly, wiping his face with his shirt although it is soaked with sweat. Phantom and Luminous are laughing at Baru because of his ignorance.

Dual came out and walk towards the group. Dual came out just in time to see Baru wiping his face with his shirt.

"You guys know how to get there?" asks Dual.

"Oh no…." Phantom replies who is being sarcastic.

Luminous mummers, "Yes." Mercedes look concerns as this isn't his nature to look very sad. Mercedes looks at Phantom with her eyebrows raise. Phantom mouths back 'I will tell you later'.

"Hold on to me guys." Phantom anounces as use his skill 'To The Skies'. Dual and the others grab him.

Dual whistles and remarks in awe, "Nice airship."

Phantom smiles at his remark and went to the captain's room immediately to set course to Rien. Luminous and Baru look bored while Mercedes start to play with her Dual Bowgun by juggling it around. Dual sit down on the floor playing with his dagger.

"So… you guys had adventures every day? I bet it is hard." Dual tries to start a conversation as he begin to pick the dirt out of his shoes with his dagger.

"More or less." Baru informs him, staring at his feet.

"I have found out why they attack Lea." Mercedes states as soon as she stop juggling. Luminous finally look up and look straight into Mercedes eyes. Mercedes recoil a bit as she sense some dark power inside him.

"Lea may be the heir to the princess of the dragons. Our friend Aran may be the same. I have been thinking a lot of possibilities of who is the heir but only two are accurate."

Baru frown at that statement then hunch because finding it hard to believe as Lea doesn't look like a person who is important or from a royal family. Dual then shrug as if that happen every day while Luminous look like his suspicion has been confirm.

"That explains a lot. Freud said it to Phantom and I about sensing some dragonish power ever since he made the 'Spirit Pact' with Afrien but the power was compress. He did say that Aran herself does not know about that." Luminous explains.

Phantom barges into the room looking annoyed.

Phantom scowls at Luminous and says rudely, "I heard your conversation." Phantom look at Mercedes then look at Luminous.

"Mercedes, this may be a bit shocking but Luminous had some of the Black Mage power inside him." Phantom says calmly, tapping the floor with his left leg.

"The monsters went crazy while he *pointing at Luminous* went berserk. He tried to control it but fail. Thanks to Dual by knocking Luminous out, the situation become better. I try to revive him by using the method that Aran did to me."

Mercedes rolls her eyes as she remember what method she did only to Phantom. Luminous winces as he touch his arm. Mercedes walks towards Luminous and begins to heal his injuries.

After Luminous is done healing, Mercedes looks as if she need rest.

"I hate you guys, you never heal Luminous properly. He look bash up." Mercedes complains . "I'm going to take a short nap." she adds as she walk towards a chair and sit.

A few moments later, Mercedes sleeps soundly only to be awaken by Phantom.

"You had about 5 minutes rest and we already arrive at Rien." Phantom whispers as he pulls Mercedes up.

"Wishing had more rest." complains Mercedes. Dual and the others jump down. Mercedes did the same.

"Sylvidia!" shouts Mercedes.

There was a gust of wind and Sylvidia appears at her side.

"Hello." Sylvidia greets to the others and Mercedes. Mercedes mounts onto Sylvidia and they fly towards Rien leaving the boys to catch up.

A few minutes later, they arrive at Rien. Mercedes looks back and see that the boys are just behind her.

"How did you do that?" asks Mercedes.

Luminous grin then shrugs before answering, "Magic." Mercedes scowls at him furiously knowing that he is lying. Turning towards Dual, asking the same question.

Dual answers, "Just use the nearest town scroll." Mercedes then stop scowling at Luminous.

"Let's find Lilin" Phantom says grinning but shivering at the cold. "She is the one with blue hair colour" Phantom adds, looking around and spot a snowball fight going on. Luminous and Dual went over to the snowball fight to see who is winning while Mercedes, Baru and Phantom walk around and ask for directions to where Lilin is.

"You ain't gonna win, Maha." the girl in a set of winter clothes says. Luminous and Dual look over with excitement as it looks like the girl is going to win.

"You ain't seen anything, Lea." the boy with ancient clothes retorts. Luminous and Dual widen their eyes with shock when they know that the girl is actually Lea. Dual shakes his head knowing that her accuracy in snowball can be very bad. As Lea throw the snowball, Maha throw three snowballs at the same time causing Lea to retreat towards her fort.

Finally, Lea throws five snowballs aiming for his head to knock him out. Three out of five snowballs connect but it is not enough to cause Maha to knock out but it is enough to make him lie down because of headache.

"I hate that move." Maha whines as he massages his temple.

"Do you surrender?" asks Lea doing popping sound with her fingers and mouth.

"NO!"

"Then, stop massaging your head and continue the game."

"How can you see?" asks Maha as he stand up.

"See what?" Lea demands, rolling her eyes.

"My movements."

"I just predict and my prediction is just accurate. Normally it don't work like this and prediction is like an art of war isn't it?" Lea answers with a mischievous grin.

"No, and I surrender. I had a hunch that you have to practice your magic before they go berserk since your magic is quite a lot for a kid like you." Maha states with a smile as he see that Lea look shock. "I can sense it if you want to know." Maha adds.

"Thanks." Lea says as she wave goodbye and walk out from the game. Luminous and Dual run towards Lea. Dual pat her back and smile.

"Hola, I see that you are not freezing. Wanna spar with me?" Lea says after smiling back then summons a sword longer than her arm.

"Deal. Winner takes all while loser have to do his/her dirty job. I see you master some new technique." Dual says with a mock tone. Luminous look shock as she really does have the girl Aran's personality.

"What's wrong Luminous? Cat got your tongue?" Lea asks sarcastically as she and Dual walk into a makeshift circle. Luminous just smile and watch them spar.

Phantom, Mercedes and Baru went into a library as they receive the directions from one of the penguins who is fishing. Baru knocks the door.

"Hey! Lilin! Are you there?" as Baru barges into the room.

"Over here." Lilin cries out. The trio see that Lilin is actually reading the scrolls but got sidetrack a bit as she look bored.

"Oh, I see that you guys are here. We have a guest if you didn't see who is snowballing at Maha." Lilin informs with a smile.

"Who is it?" asks Mercedes with her arms fold.

"It's Lea, the kid who just look like the girl Aran. As if she is the only one. There's another one in the room who looks like the boy Aran." Lilin states as she open the windows locate behind her. After Lilin said that, Mercedes giggle knowing that it is Baru.

"Care to help us find Lea?" asks Phantom turning his infamous charm to Lilin. Lilin look unfazed. Lilin gestures that they should follow her.

When they step outside, they see some snow surge upwards. Lilin shake her head as she know that must be magic. Phantom whistles as he can guess that this must be a sparring match with a deal in line.

"Let's just run there. I want to know what make them fight until so serious." Baru points out as he glances at the direction where magic has been used. They run towards that direction until they see a girl with a set of winter clothes and Dual fighting.

"You won't win Dual. I beat you so many times. If you get lucky, knock me out of the ring with your luck." the girl says. Mercedes recognizes her voice and gasp seeing that one of her hand held black magic and another holding a staff. Phantom and Mercedes gap at the bizarre sparring match.

"Oh really, Lea?" Dual says as he use one of his linking skills to push her out of the ring. Lea manages to deflect it with ice and lightning. Lea changes her weapon to a dagger, looking grim. The dagger look bright and when Lea turn the blade, it deflect the sunlight towards Dual's eyes. Dual have to cover his eyes which cause him to limit his movements. Lea take this opportunity to kick him out of the ring.

"Well… looks like I win again." Lea says as she help Dual up. "Do you have any injuries?" asks Lea as she switch her weapon to staff. Dual shakes his head but he's not a good liar as he limp away. Lea just point her staff at his legs and a beam of green light went into the legs.

"Nice try, Dual. You can do better next time." Luminous encourages with a barrier around him. "What?" Luminous demands as Phantom and Baru stare at him. Mercedes look impress while Lilin clap her hands.

"The deal is off Dual so you don't have to worry." Lea says kindly with her hands inside the pockets. Dual is still sulking. Lea shakes her head in disbelief.

"Come on, Dual. Stop taking that defeat like she throw rocks and injured your face." Luminous says. "You just need more experience." adds Luminous, shivering at the cold.

"What kind of people that never wear winter clothes when they know Rien is so cold." Lea remakrs as she heal her own injuries.

"Dual. Stop sulking before I kick you to the water." Lea threatens as she walk back towards the library leaving the group behind. Phantom shrugs and pats Dual on his shoulder before following Lea. The others just leave Dual alone. Dual finally stop sulking and follow Lea back towards the library.


	10. Chapter 10 Evan

By the time the group arrive at the library, it is already night time.

"Enjoy yourselves." Lea remarks as she pick up a book to read. Phantom, Mercedes, Baru and Luminous shiver at the cold and glad to be in a warm place. Dual glances around and lies down on a sofa.

"Seriously Lea. What are you doing here?" asks Dual.

Lea make a face at him before answering back, " Just staying here for nothing." Dual didn't believe her.

"Dinner is ready." Lilin announces as a small penguin help her to carry the dishes.

"Finally, I'm starving." Phantom remarks, snatching a bowl of fish from the penguin. Immediately, Luminous snatches Phantom's bowl and 'tch' at Phantom.

"Stop it you guys." shouts Mercedes. "It's bad enough if you're going to fight for food like last time."

"Don't worry, we won't" Luminous reassures, dodging Phantom's attempt to snatch back. Lea look over the scene for a while then went back to her book.

"Don't snatch just share." mutters Lea. Mercedes accept the food that Lilin gave.

"Lea, do you want to share?" asks Mercedes. Lea look over and nods, putting down the book by her side. Luminous dodges another snatch attempt from Phantom. Lea sweeps his legs and Phantom fell down at his bum. As if nothing has happen, she walk towards Mercedes and eat. Phantom looks furious and finally reduce to begging Luminous for food.

"Dude, you shouldn't be so rude to the little penguins." Luminous advices. "Here, catch." mutters Luminous throwing some fish towards Phantom. Sylvidia nudges Mercedes by flapping her wings lightly so that Mercedes can feed her.

Lea notice Sylvidia and asks Lilin ,"Is there any vegetables here? Because I think this unicorn can't eat FISH."

"Nope." Lilin replies softly, eating her food.

"It's okay. I will get her some food." Mercedes reassures the duo, walking towards her bag and taking out some elves food to feed Sylvidia. After Mercedes toss the elves food to Sylvidia, she sit beside Lea.

"Lea, you should read this too." Lilin says as she put the scroll on the table.

"Later, I want to eat first since I spar with Dual." Lea says as she glances at Dual. Dual just finish his food.

After Lea finish eating, she takes the scroll and read. After a while, Lea glares at Lilin. Dual notice that and begin to walk to her side to read the scroll. Dual scowls at the scroll but say nothing.

"Very funny, this is one of the most advance skills I have ever seen. It has more combo than what I think." Lea remarks quietly.

"I assume you can master it." Lilin says with no humour.

"Hmm… I will try but what kind of weapon is this? It just looks like Baru's weapon." Lea remarks with her eyes still on the scroll.

"That's a pole arm."

" Do you have any extra pole arm?"

"No."

"That's so sad. Never mind. I will continue to read the book earlier." Lea says sadly as she pick her book where she left it. Mercedes look at the cover and doesn't get what it is saying. It is showing strange symbols thought Mercedes.

Lilin look shocked and ask sharply, "Where did you get that?".

Lea look shocked with her tone before answering back, "At your bookshelf. I already read finish the book that you ask me to read."

"Oh… Because my family has been trying to read that book for centuries." Lilin says, her voice quavering. Lea shrugs but look confuse as she said that.

"It's easy to read. I don't understand you why you can't read it. Here like the first paragraph. The city of the ancients was located at Victoria Island. It is used to be where dragons hold their rituals. Now it is guard by a dragon called 'Lugiary'. Lugiary holds a title of being an ice and lighting dragon. The dragon will allow the person to pass if he holds the feather of coldness. The feather of coldness can be obtain by passing a trial of bones."

Luminous look curious and says, "Pass me the book." After a while, Luminous shakes his head and pass on to Dual. Dual also has the same results. Phantom frowns when he receive it and pass it to Baru. Baru then put up his hands to surrender and pass the book back to Lea.

"How can you read it?" demands Luminous. "It's a meaningless jumble of symbols to me."

"Same here." Dual and the others ask. Lea shrugs and continue to read the book which neither of them can understand.

"Hey, Lea. I think you have the blessings of dragons." Baru points out.

"What makes you say that?" asks Lea with her eyebrows raise.

"I can sense it, I had no idea why." Baru says shyly as he look puzzle.

"Yeah, and you have the blessings of wolves." Lea retorts, her eyes still reading the book. Baru look shock because he never knew that Lea know his secret.

"Blessing of wolves?" asks Phantom. "But that's impossible."

"No, it is not. Baru is a prince of wolves and not just any wolves. It is a unique race of wolves which they have armors and still have their sanity even though they are a wolf." Lea says in monotone. Seeing their curiosity is great she adds, "It's like a kingdom OK?"

"HUH?" asks Mercedes. "Wait so you mean there is actually animal kingdoms and they still exist."

"Yes and more like your elf kingdom, Mercedes." Lea says. "Don't look at me." mutters Lea as she sense that Mercedes is staring at her.

"I don't get it right now. You are just like the girl Aran." Phantom complains lying down on the floor.

"All right. Cut it out Phantom." Luminous says, pointing his staff at Phantom to shut him up.

"I sense you are hiding something." Luminous says slowly to Lea. "You can read our minds sometimes right." Lea nods, looking amuse.

There is a knock on the door and Lilin answer it. A man with white robes and his face been cover by a hood standing outside.

"May I come in?" asks the man. Lilin nod. The man take out his hood and shake himself. Two wolves behind him.

"Hello, Lea." the man with brown hair and blue eyes greets.

"Uncle Darul!" cries Lea and went to hug him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well… the Black Wings found out that you have left Ellinia five hours ago. They haven't pinpoint your location yet because I give them a false trail but you have to leave soon." Darul says with a grave voice.

Phantom, Baru, Luminous, Mercedes and Dual look alert. Lilin gasps in surprise.

"Can we help you?" asks Phantom getting up from the floor.

"Yes. In fact I need all the help I can get." answers Darul. " I need you to protect her."

"What about you, uncle?" asks Lea looking concern.

"I will be fine. Oh and by the way, a penguin ask me to give you and another boy name Baru, a wolf cub." Darul assures her as he gestures towards the wolves behind him.

"Sweet. This will be useful." Baru remarks as he went over to pat a wolf with a greyish fur. " I will name you Ven."

Lea pat the other wolf with brown fur and says, "I will call you Wolfie."

"You have to go now, Lea." Darul says desperately. Mercedes whispers to Sylvidia, "Wait for me at Orbis or fly towards Phantom's airship". Sylvidia flies ahead towards where even Mercedes have no idea.

"We will try our best to protect her, sir." Luminous says with determination in his eyes. Phantom and the others nod. They head outside and begin a new journey together.

"Lea, you can channel other people's magic too right?" asks Phantom.

"Yes, but what are you planning?" asks Lea running ahead.

"Okay, everyone hold on to Lea. Lea you should hold my shoulder." Phantom unexpectedly announce without answering her question. They did what Phantom asked. Phantom use the skill "To The Skies". Baru, Luminous, Dual and Mercedes find it that it is easier than usual.

A few moments later, Lea finds herself underneath Dual, Luminous, Baru and Mercedes.

"Ouch! Why is everyone on top of me except Phantom." asks Lea who is trying to wriggle out of Dual, Luminous, Baru and Mercedes.

"Because you channel his magic a bit different." answers Luminous without much difficulty manage to push Baru away and jump down. Grabbing Dual's hand and pull him up. Lea wriggle out easily and Mercedes had her chin knock the floor.

"Ouch…" Mercedes moans. Lea pulls her up. Phantom gestures that they should get inside.

Gaston was just waiting for Phantom. When he see his master is back, he bow down.

"Master, what's wrong with you? You look cold." Gaston asks.

"We went to Rien." Phantom answers shivering a bit. "Ask the captain to set course to Orbis."

"Very well, master." Gaston says and went towards the captain room. Lea takes off her winter clothes revealing warrior clothing underneath.

"Are you a warrior or magician?" asks Luminous.

"A little bit of everything." answers Lea sarcastically with a mischievous smile on her face. Dual and Mercedes stare at her. A maid with orange colour hair and ribbons blocking Phantom's way.

Phantom sighs and says, "Marguerite not now." Marguerite raises her eyebrows.

"I'm not blocking your way. I'm passing a message from Colette. She says that she has found what you are looking for." Marguerite says. Phantom immediately head back to the Intelligence Deck.

"Don't follow me yet." Phantom says to the others. "I'm going to see my Intelligence Collector.

"Oh... so you mean she is a hacker." Lea remarks. Phantom shrugs and answers back "If you need basic training just keep going on your right."

After Phantom is gone, Lea asks, "Baru, can I borrow your weapon?"

"Spar with me first." he replies with a grin.

"Are you sure? How are we going to spar here?"

"Ah... that will be the room which Phantom said earlier."

"No weapons but use hand-to-hand combat. Deal?" asks Lea with that ridiculous smile on her face. Baru nods.

"Can I lead you the way?" asks Marguerite.

"If you want to." he says. Marguerite went ahead. By the time Baru and Lea reach her, they stop at a door.

"This is full of Orange Mushroom monsters. If you want to, you can enter there but be careful because it is real not a dummy." Marguerite informs them with a smile.

"Thanks for the warning but we can deal with it." Lea says as she went inside. Baru follow her inside.

Immediately, the Orange Mushroom(s) attack them. Baru use his combo skills while Lea just strike them with lighting and other branches of magic.

"Let's get out of here because we won't be able to spar anyway." Lea suggests. Baru couldn't agree more. They went out and go into the room where the Mercedes, Luminous and Dual is. Lea checks her bag and take out the same book she read in Rien.

A brown wolf and grey wolf sitting in front of the door. Luminous stares at the wolves.

"Seriously Luminous. Stop staring at them." Lea growls as she spot Luminous staring.

"I can't help it. Their fur is so nice." Luminous says innocently, still staring.

"Just stop staring and do your own work." snaps Lea.

"Okay, okay."

Lea resume reading her book while kicking the chair leg. Luminous and Dual then engage a conversation. Mercedes thinks about her village while Baru begin hammering the floor. There is a knock on the door and Phantom barges into the room startling Lea.

"Can you not do that Phantom?" asks Lea with her eyes still on the book. Luminous look at Phantom with a hint of curiosity.

"Mercedes, Sylvidia is on top of the deck. Can you please make sure that she doesn't move too much if not she will fall down." Phantom says to Mercedes with his eyes close. Totally ignoring Lea.

"Don't worry. She will know what to do." Mercedes assures as she rest. Phantom frowns but say nothing except to sit down on one of the remaining chairs.

"Baru, stop hammering the floor it's noisy." a male voice says. Baru stop hammering and look around. He also spot that the others did the same.

"Did you hear that?" asks Lea to the others. "It's weird." adds Lea standing up and glance around.

"Of course not." the voice answers. Immediately, Lea and Baru locate the voice. It comes from the wolves.

"You.. you can talk?" stammers Lea as she ask the wolves.

"Of course. We are special wolves thanks to him." Ven answers. Baru's wolf pointing at Baru with his snout. Luminous and the others look shock while Lea just shake her head in disbelief.

"How many languages you can understand?" asks Baru. Phantom, Mercedes, Dual and Luminous stare at him as if he switch to another language. Then, Baru realizes that he really did switch to another language. Lea just look calm but her hands are shaking.

"Can you explain a bit more? We don't really understand you." Lea asks as she sit down onto the chair again. "Just sit down." snaps Lea towards the others who are still staring at Baru. The wolves chuckle as the wolves can.

"Oh, sure we can. The language that Baru speak earlier is the ancient language of wolves. We also can do that but we just speak English to you." Ven explains. "Not only that, we also have the blessings which is from the prince of wolf and the princess of dragons." adds Ven when Lea still look calm.

"We normally don't reveal our true self to people so, we want you to keep this a secret to any other people as a favor." Wolfie says. Lea and the others nod.

"Very well." Lea answers, relaxing. Baru just look shaken while Luminous and Phantom are still in shock that the wolves can talk. Mercedes and Dual understand and because of that, they are freak out.

"Are you two siblings?" asks Baru.

"No." Ven and Wolfie answer together.

"By the way, Lea, what happen to you five years ago?" asks Phantom. "I ask Colette to search more information about the history of dragons but there is no information about it. Instead I find your name in it. I find out that you must have a terrible history and it all started by your father, Drake."

Lea look sad and answer back, "I don't remember much but I remember that one day, a woman take something away from me. The pain was too much and I pass out. The next thing I remember is there is a wound on my hand. The wound shapes like a dragon but I'm not sure."

"A wound?" asks Luminous. Lea nods.

"Can we see it?" ask Mercedes gently. Lea shakes her head.

"I don't trust you yet so I hope that you are very patient." Lea says. Dual, Mercedes and Baru shrug to show that it doesn't matter as the timing is not right. Frustration is shown all over Luminous and Phantom's face. "It's not my fault if you are not that patient." adds Lea.

Gaston knock the door and enter the room.

"Master Phantom, we have arrive." Gaston announces.

"Let's go." Phantom says to the others.

"Where should we go first?" asks Luminous.

"Let's find Evan and fill him in first." answers Phantom when they reach the deck. At the deck Sylvidia wait for them.

"Seriously, Mercedes. It is not so convenient for me to sit here and do nothing." Sylvidia complains, tossing her mane.

"I'm sorry but I gave you two options earlier at Rien." Mercedes replies with a smile. Mercedes climbs onto Sylvidia while Baru and Lea ride on their wolves.

The group jump down and found themselves at Orbis station. Evan is just waiting at the station while riding Mir. Evan's eyes widen when he sees Lea and the wolves.

"We will fill in the details later but first let me introduce you Lea, Ven who is Baru's wolf and Wolfie who is Lea's wolf." Phantom says when Evan was about to speak. Evan shakes his hand with Lea. Evan tense as he sense some dragonish power inside Lea.

"Interesting company you have there, young woman." a man with a hood on says with a smirk. "Young woman you shouldn't be here." adds the man. The group turn around just in time to see a man with a Black Wings logo on his shirt. Lea summons her sword while the others ready to attack at a moment notice.

"Hold up. I'm just here to talk to you." the man says, putting up his hands in the air to surrender.

"Let him go." Lea says to the others. "Hello, traitor of my family."

"So you do recognize me after all, Lea." the man says.

"I assume you are the one who sent the assassins after me five years ago."

The man laughs and with a twitch of his fingers, the assassins come out. Lea just freeze them in their spot.

"Very predictable. Now tell me, who pay you to leak out information of me." Lea says, her eyes showing flames. "I can just kill you right where you stand." adds Lea as she put her sword towards the man's neck and a black flame in her right hand. Baru approaches the man and pull down the hood, revealing the man's real identity. The man look so pathetic with his scar and cruel eyes and smile.

"Lea, let me do it. I feel stronger suddenly." Mir, Evan's dragon, says. The wolves growl in agreement. Lea smiles and steps back allowing Mir to shoot a volley of flames at the man. The man's face turn pale and run away.

"How do you feel, Mir?" asks Lea after the incident.

"Better, like I have a good sleep and full stomach." Mir says with glee. Evan chuckles at this remark. Lea smiles and nudges Wolfie with her foot.

"You are Lea, huh? I heard a lot of rumors about you in Ellinia." Evan remarks. The group was heading towards the Orbis tower but decide that they should replenish their supplies. Lea and Evan are the only one except for the wolves, Mir and Sylvidia outside the potion's shop.

"Yes." Lea says, hoping that Evan is too nice to interrogate her. Mir look at her curiously and then insist that Lea should pat her head. As Lea did so, Mir's mark glow with golden light. Evan's eyes widen with shock but say nothing.

Few minutes later, Baru and Luminous come out laughing while Phantom and Mercedes look furious at something Dual is trying to stop laughing as he see that Mercedes and Phantom is giving a murderous glare at him. Lea just shakes her head while Evan watches the scene.

''What's so funny?" asks Lea. Dual did his best red-alert warning to her but it was too late.

"The ridiculous pranksters play a prank on me and Phantom." Mercedes says. "I had a hunch who is it." adds Mercedes glaring at Baru, Luminous and Dual.

"How old are you?" asks Lea to Evan.

"Fourteen." answers Evan.

"Your dragon is fully grown right?" asks Lea. Evan nods and chuckles to himself as he remember the memories when he just met Mir as a hatchling.

"Can we go now?" asks Wolfie. Evan looks around to locate the voice.

"I'm right next to you." Wolfie says with a bark. Evan look beside and sees Wolfie. He scowls at Wolfie indicating it's not funny. Lea starts to giggle.

"The wolves actually can talk. You've got to be kidding me." Evan remarks softly as they head towards the Orbis tower at twilight.


	11. Chapter 11 Orbis Tower and Hyrid

**The previous chapter has some mistakes and I need to improvise a lot. Sorry if my grammar is quite bad. This is a short chapter.  
**

* * *

Dual, Baru and Luminous are attacking the monsters blocking their way. Evan and Lea work together as a team to attack the monsters. Phantom use the skills that he stolen from the Explorers to buff them up while Mercedes clear the way for Evan and Lea to flank around the monsters.

By nightfall, they are already on the 5th floor.

"Let's set camp. We can wake up late tomorrow since we are almost there." Lea suggests as she gathers the firewood with Dual. The others agree.

"Lea, help me to set up some barriers around the camp." Luminous says. "You too, Evan." adds Luminous as he spot Evan slacking a bit.

Lea uses black magic and light magic to strengthen the barrier. Evan help her maintain the barrier. Luminous notices what Lea doing and just widen his eyes but say nothing. Phantom begins to cook food while Mercedes and Dual put up the tents.

"Lea, looks like I underestimate you." Wolfie remarks.

"By what means?" asks Lea.

"You are able to use both Dark and Light magic which is quite rare and also a forgotten magic. It is also known as lost magic." answers Luminous.

Surprise, Lea asks Luminous, "How do you know that?"

"I'm one of the last who knows about it." Luminous says sadly as he grab his bag and take out some food. Phantom takes the food and cook again. The air smells of frying meat. Mir, Wolfie and Ven sniff the air hopefully.

"Do you have to cook again?" asks Evan almost lazily.

"Ahh... you won't get any food tonight if you don't watch your language." Phantom says with a smile that could mean anything.

Lea looks out of one of the broken windows in Orbis tower. The moon has arrive but still in a shape of a crescent. Under the moon, Lea's black hair looks white. Lea feels that her neck is hot and look down.

"Nobody told me about this." Lea mutters softly as she takes her necklace given by her elder brother. The pearl at the middle shines and seems to be absorbing the light of the moon. Suddenly, the pearl shines brightly and begins to show images of two dragons. One with black scales and sharp claws which look like it could cut anything while another is with red scales and claws which seems it is damage but healing. The dragons roar. Lea realizes that it is showing dragons so ancient and so rare that only a few people manage to see. Just as fast as the images come, it fades back to the pearl. Lea put the necklace on.

"What's wrong with that necklace?" asks Mercedes getting up. "You look pale, Lea. Sit by the fire."

Lea did what Mercedes ask. She didn't realize that she was shivering until Luminous put a hand on her shoulders.

"That is so weird..." Luminous remarks as he sit beside Lea. Phantom pass the food to the others.

"The dragons have been looking for each other for many centuries now. I just remember. The one with red scales is the one who enter inside me five years ago." Lea explains as she put her hands near the fire. Phantom look confuse but concern.

"I saw one of the dragons too. One of them came hurrying towards the Time Temple and then I'm not sure." Phantom says. "Let's eat then we will pursue this mystery." adds Phantom as he eat. Wolfie sniffs Lea then lie down in front of her.

After all of them finish eating, Lea feeds Wolfie with her leftovers. Baru gives Ven the leftovers too. Sylvidia just lies down beside Mercedes as she has been fed before they even started eating. Dual play with his dagger while Phantom whack the floor with his cane in boredom. Phantom feel a sharp tap on his shoulder.

"Not now." Phantom grumble. Everyone stare behind him.

"What?" Phantom demands. Lea points behind. Phantom turns around and face a pair of orange eyes. Phantom duck just in time for the figure to fall down. Lea kicks the figure to turn his face. It has green scales, claws at hands and feet, wearing rags.

"Ouch." the figure says. Lea feed him some cooked meat. The figure slowly turn into a young boy not older by ten years old. Beside him, there is a box which show symbols. Lea carries the boy.

"Where am I? How did I get here? What is going on?" asks the boy looking confuse and shock.

"You are in our campsite, you look like a snake earlier and you just woke up. Who are you?" Lea informs as she lay the boy down near the fire.

"My name is Hyrid. I live at El Nath. The last thing I remember is touching a box and then I saw you." the boy answers weakly. Lea gave him some water to drink. The boy drinks the water slowly.

"Don't touch the box." Hyrid warns but Lea ignores him and take the box and examine it. She recognizes the symbols.

"Beware stranger, danger awaits, the chosen one appears when one needs help." mumbles Lea as she sit down.

"Very funny Lea. I recognize a bit of what are you saying since you just said in an ancient dragon language." Baru remarks rudely. Lea scowls at Baru.

"She just said 'Beware stranger,danger awaits, the chosen one appears when one needs help." Mir says, flapping her wings. Wolfie and Ven growl in agreement. Lea smile weakly.

"Lea, do me a favor. Help me get Hyrid sit up." Dual starts as he approaches Hyrid with his bag. Lea did what Dual ask and step aside. Lea heal the boy of some injuries on his face, neck, hands and legs.

"This is serious. We have to get you back home." Dual whispers to Hyrid. Hyrid was just too tired to say anything.

"Can I open the box?" asks Lea. Hyrid nods. As Lea open the box, Baru's ears were twitching a bit like a wolf. Lea look inside and saw a glove like it is design to cover a certain type of scar or identity. Lea takes the glove out and put it at her right arm. Luminous catches a glimpse of her old injury and realize that she has been using magic to cover up the injury. Lea yawns and lean against Wolfie.

"I'm going to sleep. Good night." Lea says as she closes her eyes. In a thrice, she is snoring. Dual takes out his sleeping bag and carry Hyrid on top of it. Dual takes his bag and lie down with his head on the bag.

"Just sleep. We will help Hyrid to get him home." Dual suggests, closing his red eyes. Luminous snort but sleep without taking out his sleeping bag. Phantom did the same while Baru and Mercedes lean against their companions. Slowly, Baru's eyes close.

'This will be exciting.' Baru thinks.


	12. Chapter 12 Lea's problem

**Hi again, I randomly brainstorm for ideas so hard with homework and tuition. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**PS. I may update late or early.**

* * *

_Lea dreams that she was at the beach. Running around, catching some crabs. She head back to her home. All of the sudden, somebody hit her neck and she collapse. When she open her eyes, her father smile and put some wet cooling cloth on her forehead._

_"Seriously, what were you doing by fainting?" asked her father._

_"I don't know, Dad. Somebody hit me at my neck." answered Lea. Her father frowned._

_"I will check outside to see if there is intruders." said Lea's father. Heading towards the door, a woman pushed him out of the way and knock him out._

_"The power of the dragons will be mine once again." said the intruder. Taking her weapon pointing towards Lea's chest. The woman began to chant in a language which Lea understand, ancient dragon language. Lea thrashed around trying to get away but some invisible rope is wrap tightly around her. Feeling panic, Lea struggled even more until she feel weak. When the intruder finish her spell, Lea feel weaker until she almost pass out but not before she hear a scream of the woman. A red dragon suddenly appear and look at her and enter her mind and body._

_"Do not worry, young one. i will not hurt you." said the dragon in her mind._

_"What happen to me?" asked Lea in her mind._

_"The woman has force the dragon inside of you out. She thinks that she can reclaim her throne by doing it but it was an act of hubris." said the dragon. "You need a substitute before you die. You can obtain new power. You do not know more about our world yet. All things will be clear in time." added the dragon._

_"There will be some evidence of me entering you like an old injury but please bear with it." said the dragon as it wraps itself around Lea. Lea relaxed and let her mind flow freely.  
_

**Present**

Somebody shaking Lea up. Her friends are staring at her as she sleep so soundly despite the cold.

"Hey. Lea wake up. It's already nine in the morning." Luminous whispers as he continue to wake Lea up. Dual went to her side and take his bag and swing it to hit her face. Lea wakes up and frown at Dual. Lea looks so menacing that Dual take a step back. For a moment, her eyes were blood red.

"Sorry if we have to wake you up like this." Phantom says rescuing Dual from her menacing aura. Lea shrugs and pack her things. She spots the box from yesterday and put it at her bag. Hyrid look scared. Lea checks her old injury without anyone looking at her while on the way to El Nath.

"Lea, are you okay?" asks Dual looking concern. Lea nods but not in a convincing way. Wolfie stays at her side until when they reach the outskirts of El Nath.

"Halt." a voice calls out. The group did not stop until they are face to face with a guard.

"May I know what is your business here?" asks the guard.

"Sending a kid name Hyrid home." answers Lea. The guard eye on the glove which is at Lea's right hand.

" Hello Hyrid. Why did you let this girl wear it? It is your family heirloom." the guard says, pointing the glove. "Where have you been?" demands the guard.

"I didn't know and I know you made it up and I was at the Orbis tower 5th floor." answers Hyrid holding Lea's hand. "AND don't ask me ANYMORE questions. I don't remember." adds Hyrid as the guard open his mouth to speak.

"Very well then. Your mother was out of her mind since yesterday." the guard says grudgingly as he step aside to let them pass. After the group pass the guard, Lea starts to giggle like crazy. The others were staring at her.

"Sorry. I can't help it. I dream of going to El Nath again." explains Lea as she and Wolfie run ahead. Dual starts to laugh and follow Lea who is running around with Wolfie by her side.

"Lea!" a woman calls out sweetly. Hyrid jaws drop when he recognizes it.

"Hello Aunty Lim." Lea says with a smile.

"I see you are wearing your family heirloom." Aunty Lim says. Lea looks confuse.

"Didn't your parents explain? Hyrid is your cousin." a male voice says a bit rudely. Lea turn her head to the right and spot her uncle.

"Hello Uncle Hank. I don't understand what you mean by Hyrid is my cousin since we have been out of touch for five years." Lea says with her eyebrows raise. Wolfie growls at the man.

"Hush Wolfie." Lea says in a soothing tone as she glares at Wolfie to keep quiet.

Uncle Hank chuckles.

"Oh don't mind your uncle." Aunty Lim says with zeal. "Your father ask us to pass this message." adds Aunty Lim. Lea tensed.

"Before that, let's go to our house with your friends." Aunty Lim says with her kind smile. Lea looks furious as she know that she is being trick as it always have in the past.

"Come on." Lea says to her friends. The group follow the old couples into a wooden house which is near the market. The moment they enter, the sounds of a woman crying has reach their ears. There is a woman at the table crying for her son.

"Hyrid? Is that you?" asks the woman as she look up. The woman has blue eyes and brown hair.

"Mommy!" Hyrid cries as he runs towards his mom. Mercedes and Lea can see the resemblance between Hyrid and the woman. Lea takes out the box and examines it again.

"Aunty can you tell me more about our family history?" asks Lea as she sit down on the nearest chair. She glances at her friends and gesture that they should make themselves home. Luminous sits beside Lea and look around. Phantom just sit down on the floor causing Ven to wag his tail. Wolfie just lie down beside Lea. Mercedes look shy but she just sit down at a chair which is beside Wolfie. Evan sit by the door.

"Is this a joke?" demands Baru as he lean against Ven on the floor.

"Oh no. This is not a joke and please calm yourself friends of Lea." Uncle Hank assures him. "I will be getting some hot drinks for you." adds Uncle Hank as he went to the kitchen.

Suddenly, Lea's right arm begin to glow red. Lea puts her right hand on the table and take out the glove. Immediately, Uncle Hank come out from the kitchen and examine the injury. Lea starts to sweat and her vision begins to blur.

"Everyone out of the room for a while! This is risky as her life is in life and death situation now!" shouts Aunty Lim with a tone of urgency as she rushes towards the kitchen to take some herbs and forcing Lea to eat it. Slowly, the glow disappear at her arm but the old injury remains.

Uncle Hank put his head out of the door and says, "You may come in now." Dual shrugs and went inside. The others just rush into the room and see that Lea has pass out and her old injury showing.

"It it it it shapes like a dragon." stammers Dual with his eyes widen with shock. Luminous and Phantom look at the injury but say nothing at all but just sit at their old place. Mercedes, Ven and Wolfie just went over to Lea's side to check it out.

"Can you do us a favor?"asks Uncle Hank as he look worried. The others nods.

"This is serious. Her dragon has been stolen 5 years ago and the replacement is the Chaos Dragon itself." Uncle Hank begins.

"Somehow, the Chaos Dragon decided to help her. Normally, a person who has dragon blood or whatever you call it will manifest in such a young age but Lea is different. She did not manifest with the dragon when she was young. Because of that, her dragon become stronger and Lea too become stronger in person. Then, five years ago, her dragon was forcefully taken which cause Lea almost die. She would have die if the Chaos Dragon and Lea did not work together in spirit." Aunty Lim says in a grave voice. Wolfie whines and nudge her master.

There was a groan and Lea wakes up. Shaking her head, she closes her eyes so that she can rest for a little longer.

"Sorry if I butt in but I heard the conversation." mutters Lea with her eyes close.

"It's not your fault Lea. Looks like in spiritually speaking you are imbalance now." Uncle Hank grumbles. "That's why you are having these kind of weird burst out right?" adds Uncle Hank. Lea nod.

"The only cure is to find the Chaos Dragon's younger sister." answers Lea as if in trance. Uncle Hank and Aunty Lim stare at her.

"How do you know that?" demands Dual. Luminous just stare at Lea while Phantom begin to shuffle his cards in boredom.

"Because she is coming now." Lea continues. Sure enough, the roar came immediately. With some bright light shining through the window.

"Lea, the host of my elder brother. Please come out before the sickness kill you." a feminine kind of voice reaches their ear.

Lea stumble and trip over a toy. Phantom and Mercedes help her to stand up and walk towards the door. Sylvidia was waiting outside with Mir but when the dragon arrives, they made some room for her. The dragon has white scales and claws with blue eyes. Lea approach towards it but the dragon growl as to say be careful.

"I am the Chaos Dragon's younger sister, Order." the dragon announces. "I will help you in a different way so that I won't corrupt your soul or anything." adds the dragon as she begin to enter Lea's mind and body. Inside, she see her elder brother maintaining her soul but slowly part of his power is corrupting the girl's soul. She went over to her brother and saw that Lea is actually fighting the power of corruption. Immediately, her brother and herself begin to fuse and the girl's soul is finally balance.

Lea collapses in exhaustion. Before she hit the ground, Wolfie put her back and lay down to minimize the impact. Sylvidia helps to get Lea onto Mercedes's back.

"Oww... I hope that my back will be better sooner than later." complains Wolfie. Mercedes carries Lea back into the house and notice that her left hand and the right hand has the mark of the dragon. Phantom notice the marks and chuckle as he now realize that it is a prove that the ancient dragons has met her. Evan stares at the marks.

By the time the trio arrive at the house and enter, they see that Luminous, Baru, Ven and Dual are slacking. Phantom look annoyed and take it out on his cane by whacking the floor. Lea get down and lie down on the sofa. After a while, she sleeps peacefully.

"Funny, she got a new mark on her left arm now." Luminous remarks, smiling. Wolfie lies down beside Lea and she too sleep.

"Yeah, maybe she need a new glove to cover it up." Dual suggests as he trying not to laugh at Lea because she sleeps peacefully and can be quite piss off if he wake her up at the wrong timing.

"Doubtful." Uncle Hank says with Hyrid at his side.

"What do you mean?" asks Mercedes as she write something on a piece of paper.

"Because if she hides the marks it will protect her identity as she stands out too much in a crowd." Hyrid explains as he put the glove on Lea's right hand. Lea punches Hyrid in her sleep causing Dual to laugh a lot. Almost immediately, an invisible force punch Dual on his face.

"Actually the gloves are a pair but we don't know where is the other one." Uncle Hank mutters. "So we have to make another glove for her to hide her left hand." adds Uncle Hank.

"Don't need to make anymore, Lea has the other glove." Luminous says, grinning. "You probably didn't realize but your niece is smart as she knew that this would happen. That glove actually conceal the left glove with magic from the ancient times. I can guess who right now."

"Oh... are you saying Aran?" Phantom says, grinning at Luminous. Luminous nods.

"But that is impossible." Mercedes says with her jaws drop.

"Ahh... actually Aran can use magic but also advance magic. Her technique is actually more like can repel magic or channel magic. That's why I have difficult time with Aran if I spar with him or her." Luminous explains. "I think Lea can do that." adds Luminous as an afterthought.

"Ridiculous. I don't have that much confidence you know." Baru and Lea say in unison. Baru look shock as Lea just woke up.

"How long have you been awake?" asks Luminous as he smiles mischievously.

"Three seconds ago." Lea replies as she stretches herself. Phantom scowls. Wolfie pounces onto Phantom, baring her teeth and growl. Ven thinks its ridiculous but fun. Baru could hear his thoughts and scowl at Ven. Lea look at her left arm and smile as she see a matching glove with her right.

"Wolfie, it's okay. Just poop at him if you want." Lea says solemnly, trying to keep a straight face. Wolfie stop growling and just jump off from Phantom's chest. Lea smile at Wolfie and gesture that they should go outside. Ven follow behind. Evan smile and sit at the sofa which Lea slept earlier.

"Baru!" Lea shouts. "Do you want to follow us to make some saddle for Wolfie and Ven?" Lea adds as she stop by the door. Baru quickly get up and run towards Lea. Before he reaches her, she open the door and quickly go out, slamming the door. Baru did not stop in time which is unfortunate because he bang the door.  
Hearing Lea laughing outside, Baru shakes his head and head outside as fast as possible.

Looking furious, Baru says furiously, "Don't do pranks like that."

"Don't worry, that wasn't a prank. That is a trick." answers Lea, still laughing. Baru laugh with her, feeling cheerful and they went towards the market. At there, people talk and gossip. Some shoppers are in a hurry. People are yelling by the stores that they are ask one of the shoppers where they can buy or make saddles. The shopper point towards where a man with orange fur clothes, wearing an eye patch and a spear on his back. Lea and Baru nod at each other and start running towards the man.

"Are you Scandur?" asks Lea, sweating.

"And who you might be, stranger?" asks Scandur, frowning at Lea but when he saw the wolves he understands the situation immediately.

"I see... you are looking for some saddles. Hmph." Scandur grumbles.

"Interesting, you have found some wolves for yourselves. I will need some materials to make it so I will give you the list and make it for free." Scandur says as he walks towards the nearest bench and sit. "I will be waiting for you here until the next day so make it fast." Scandur adds as he begin to take some food out of his bag. Handing the list to Baru, he begins to relax.

"Let's go, Baru. We don't want to keep Ven or Wolfie waiting for us to ride on them or have their back pain." Lea says with Wolfie by her side. Together they head towards the forest which is at the East of El Nath.

As they head towards the forest, Phantom and Mercedes intercept them.

"Can we join you? It might be fun to help you all out." Mercedes asks, smiling. Lea rolls her eyes and just trudge on.

"We would like too although Lea is not too happy yet." Baru says. Phantom,Mercedes, Baru, Ven and Wolfie follow Lea. As they reach the area, they find a lot of Jr. Yeti(s). Lea smile and begin to summon two swords. One has a black blade while the other has a white black. Lea join the blades together and they form a sword. The monsters attack her but Lea just jump up and dodge their attacks. Baru begin to swing his pole arm to use his skills while Phantom and Mercedes has to dodge the attacks of the and lure them towards where Lea is.

Ven and Wolfie make the Jr. Yeti(s) take a bait so that Lea can attack where the monsters are. Lea realize that they are almost surrounded by the Jr. Yeti's.

"Baru spread out! We need to make more room. Phantom! Mercedes! Lure them to where Baru is! He can kill more than I can!" shouts Lea as she begin to retreat towards Baru. Baru heard her message and begin to make way for Lea so that she can use her skills. Phantom keep hitting the monsters with his cane while Mercedes shoots with her Dual Bowgun.

After three hours, the monsters got the message and leave them alone. The group pant heavily.

"Just grab about 100 of them and then we will go where Scandur is." Lea says as she begin to pick up the furs. Phantom and Mercedes collect about 25 of them while Baru and Lea collect 50. When they reach El Nath, Wolfie and Ven were following them behind.

"I can't wait for the saddle to finish." Ven and Wolfie say with excitement. Lea smiles and they walk towards the market. Scandur was waiting where Baru, Lea and their wolves left him.

"It will take another day to finish the saddle." Scandur says. "It's been a long time since I've made another saddle for people." adds Scandur as he take the Jr. Yeti's skin from Lea and Baru.

"Hand me the extra over please." Scandur says as he notices that Phantom and Mercedes each holding 25 of the Jr. Yeti's skin. Phantom shrugs and hand it over while Mercedes put it by his side.

"What is your name?" asks Scandur as he look at the group in turn.

"I'm Lea and this is Baru." Lea answers as she pat Baru on the shoulders. "As for the two people at the back, they are my friends, Mercedes and Phantom." adds Lea as she point at the duo in turn.

"Come tomorrow at seven in the morning. You will find me at here also but I have to get home before the sun goes down and start to work on your saddles." Scandur says as he head towards his home.

"Shall we go your aunt's house?" asks Phantom. Lea shrugs and together they went home. By the time they reach Aunty Lim's house, Dual and Luminous are playing a card game. On the table at the middle of Dual and Luminous, showing the cards that they discard.

"Hello, why you never invite me?" asks Dual as he throw one of his cards down.

"Because this is a party you have to intrude." answers Baru as he sit down beside Dual. "What are you playing?" Baru adds as he look at the cards in Dual's hand.

"Poker? I don't know." Dual answers with a confuse look. Lea look and giggle as they play the card game for kids.

"What's so funny?" asks Dual looking even more confuse.

"You are playing a kid's game." answers Lea starting to laugh. Wolfie lean against Lea's leg and Lea pat Wolfie's head and scratch it.

"I see you are home." Aunty Lim says as she went out of the kitchen to check out the commotion. "Do you want to follow us to a dance party? It is tomorrow night." Aunty Lim asks with excitement.

"No." Lea answers bluntly as soon as she stop laughing.

"Well...if that is your answer. We will force you to go with one of your friends." Aunty Lim says mischievously. Lea look shocked.

"I CAN'T DANCE." Lea argues. Mercedes had a hunch that the others are going to be force too. Evan look bewildered. "Besides, I don't own any dress or skirts." Lea adds, blushing.

"Don't worry, I keep some of your mother's old dress. It fits you and your elf friend." answers Aunty Lim smiling. Lea look scared right now. Mercedes is edging towards the door.

"I'm going out for a while if you don't mind." mutters Mercedes. Lea looks at her. "Do you want to follow?" asks Mercedes as she pities Lea. Lea nod and together, the girls rush outside.

"What kind of girl who doesn't like to wear dress or skirts." Aunty Lim wonders. "Since Lea and her friend doesn't want to come, will you come?" She turns to the boys with her mischievous smile.

"We don't own any suits." answers Dual.

"You can just borrow my husband's."

"We can't dance and we do not like to be force into one." answer Luminous scowling at Dual. Phantom nod in agreement.

"Then, you can just invite the girls."

"There are two of them and four of us." Phantom points out, playing with his cane.

"Then, you boys will have competition."

'Not a chance." answers Evan who is patting Mir. The boys smile with agreement.

"Never mind." Uncle Hank says, giving his wife his best red alert look. "If you don't want to invite the girls, it's okay. I know that you just met Lea but she is pretty noisy sometimes so let me give you a tip. DO NOT MAKE HER SO ANGRY." adds Uncle Hank as an afterthought. There was a brief silence.

"I can't believe you support the boys. You should be helping me convince them to invite the girls to the dance party." Aunty Lim chides. Uncle Hank look apologetic.

"God, if you want to convince us that much. You must have a reason." Baru points out, who strode towards where Evan is and pat Mir.

"Good institution. You are right. We do have a reason. You see... our family friend's son has fallen for her but Lea constantly reject him which make him more determine. We were hoping that Lea love him but Lea is like a tomboy. Never like to wear skirts or dresses." Uncle Hank says. Luminous look happy.

"You got a crush, hm?" asks Uncle Hank aiming the question at Luminous.

"Right back at you Evan." Luminous says with his blue eyes.

"God. Mercedes. What about you?" answers Evan.

"Lea." Luminous answers. Together the two boys laugh. Then, the others join in. Lea and Mercedes barge into the room shaking the snow over their head.

"We decide to go to the festival but on one condition. Don't force me to WEAR DRESS OR SKIRTS." Lea announces unexpectedly, smiling. Mercedes grins.

"HEY! LEA! Can I go with you?" asks Dual.

"Beat me in a sparring match first."

"What about me?" asks Phantom.

"Same condition."

"Me?" asks Baru.

"Same condition."

"Gee... so if I beat you in a sparring match. I become your dance partner." Luminous states.

"Yes." Lea answers as she wink at the boys. "I hope you are ready."

Lea went out of the house and the four boys follow her.

"Mercedes, can I be your dance partner?" asks Evan blushing a bit. Mercedes smile and nod. Uncle Hank and Aunty Lim chuckle and went to get ready for the night.

Sylvidia put her head through the window and ask "What's going on?"

"Nothing." answer Evan and Mercedes.

Outside, the three boys try to catch her by surprise but their element of surprise fades as Lea read their movements. Phantom, Baru and Dual groan in frustration. Luminous just relax and watch Lea dodging their attacks.

'It's a battle roulette.' Luminous thinks.

"Hey, Lea!" a boy calls out, coming towards the group.

"Yeah?" answers Lea.

"Can you be my dance partner?" asks the boy. The scarf is blocking most of his face.

"NO. I won't and never will be yours, Joey." Lea retorts. Phantom has too cover his mouth to hide that he is laughing.

"Come on...just this once." Joey pleads. Immediately Lea got piss off and just summon a dagger. Joey turn pale and he got the message.

Luminous takes the opening and catch her.

"Gotcha." Luminous whispers. Lea look shock but slowly she realize that Luminous is the one who caught her.

"Damn. A deal is a deal." Lea says through her gritted teeth as Luminous release her from his grip. Lea look at the sky and realize that it is almost sunset. Turning around and head back to her aunt's house.

"Did you see that Lea was blushing earlier?" asks Dual.

"Yeah. That is the first time we've seen her blushing twice a day." Baru says in awe as he starts laughing.

"Ehhhh" Luminous says with a shock face.

"You look ridiculous." Phantom remarks coldly.

"Why, thank you." Luminous answers sarcastically, smiling now. Shaking the snow off, they follow Lea towards her aunt's house.


	13. Chapter 13 A New Person altogether

**Sorry if it takes longer than usual. Enjoy the chapter. I do not own Victoria's song or any of the NPCs in MapleStory.  
**

* * *

By the time the four boys and Lea arrive at the house, it is already sunset. Lea just knock and enter. Immediately, Wolfie greet her and guide her towards a chair.

"Lea, who is the lucky boy?" ask Hyrid with his blue eyes looking curious.**  
**

"Don't ask yet. You will see tomorrow." answer Lea with her black eyes staring at her hands. Evan and Mercedes look at Lea with concern. Luminous and Phantom shrug and fill in the details. Baru and Dual play with Hyrid call tag around the house.

There was a knock on the door. Aunty Lim frown.

"Who would knock at this unholy hour?" ask Aunty Lim as she come out of the kitchen with her husband. Lea stare at her aunt and mouth 'Unholy what'. Aunty Lim answer the door and there was a boy with long red hair, a shield on his hand on his left, a mace at his right and wearing black clothes.

"Go away Demon! You are not welcome here!" Hyrid shout.

"Silence!" said Lea in her most dangerous voice. Turning towards the boy she demand his name.

"My name is Demon...Slayer." answer the boy. "May I come in? It's freezing outside." Demon Slayer add as he shiver at the cold.

"Sure. I will get you a hot cup of water." said Aunty Lim as gently as she could. Aunty Lim left the room and return with a cup of water. Luminous, Baru, Phantom, Mercedes, Evan, Lea and Hyrid notice the wings at the back of Demon Slayer.

"Long time no see." said Luminous, Phantom and Mercedes. Hyrid stare at them. Lea doubt that a knife could cut through the tension of the room.

"I see that the trio of heroes are here." said Demon Slayer as he lift the cup to drink. Demon Slayer notice a strange aura around Lea.

"What's up with your aura?" ask Demon Slayer as soon as he finish drinking. Lea just look confuse and look down. Wolfie growl at Demon Slayer, preparing to pounce but Lea just pat her head to calm down.

"If you are here... what do you want?" ask Lea harshly.

"I just sense some strange power earlier. My leader tells me to investigate it." answer Demon Slayer as he play with the rings on his fingers.

"The leader of Resistance?" Lea ask as she smirk. Demon Slayer look shock.

"So it is true. Mercedes told us that you have change but we didn't believe her at all." said Phantom. Luminous nod. Evan stare at them then back at Lea. Mir straining his ears to hear the conversation.

"Funny. Do you know each other?" ask Lea and Baru.

"We were foes once but now we are just..." said Mercedes looking for the right word.

"Friends." said Luminous.

"Friends and foes? That is a bit ridiculous." said Hyrid. Lea shot him a harsh look to quiet him.

"Lea! What the heck you invite that demon into the house!" shout Uncle Hank startling Lea. Lea glare at her uncle. Baru look furious.

"Uncle I know you sense the evil power inside him. I don't think he could help it."said Lea kindly. Uncle Hank look surprise because she never speak back to him before unless it is something serious. Demon Slayer look relive and mouth 'thank you' to Lea but she never notice.

"I'm actually looking for the heroes and the strange power earlier. It takes about 3 hours to get here thanks to my wings. She ask me to pass this message." said Demon Slayer, taking out the five scrolls and handing it to Lea, Luminous, Phantom, Mercedes and Evan. Baru and Dual look at Lea's scroll then the others. All of them say the same message.

"Forming an alliance with the Cygnus Knights and the Resistance of Eldelstein." said Lea. "Interesting." this time with amusement.

"When will we form an alliance?" ask Luminous eyeing on the scroll.

"The meeting will be at Athena's Pierce house. As for the timing... that will be two days later. We need to make sure that the Black Wings never know about this or we will be doom." answer Demon Slayer.

"How are you going to make it secret?" ask Phantom. Phantom smile to himself like he knows something the others doesn't. Lea suspect that Phantom is saying more than one meaning.

"Well, the leader of Resistance actually send me as a personal messenger." answer Demon Slayer. Lea have to cover her mouth to hide her laughter.

"Is there any more to tell us?" ask Mercedes. Dual and Baru nod to show their support.

"None. If there is a change of timing or place, then Athena Pierce will tell you face to face or we will try to call you." answer Demon Slayer as he get up and walk towards the door. "Good bye."

"See ya." answer Lea as he went out. Hyrid scowl at Lea. Lea stuck out her tongue at Hyrid. In the end, it become a battle of giving dirty looks at each other. The others look at both Lea and Hyrid in amusement.

"Hyrid! Enough with that face. Lea stop pulling faces." Hyrid's mother snap as she saw that Hyrid and Lea pulling faces and no one is stopping them.

"Dinner is ready!" said Aunty Lim as she take some food out on the table. Hyrid drool so much that Luminous feel giddy when he sees him. Phantom also starts to drool which cause Wolfie to jump onto Phantom and lick his face.

"Stop it." said Phantom as he wipe his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

"That was disgusting." said Lea. Dual nod in agreement. Baru immediately sit one of the chairs by the table. He try to take the food first but his hand is slap away by Lea.

"We have to wash our hands first before we eat. If not, we won't get to eat." whisper Lea towards Baru. Lea point at Hyrid as to show Baru why.

"Hyrid! Wash your hand before you eat if not you won't get any food right here right now." said Uncle Hank as he sees that Hyrid's hands are filthy.

"But uncle.. I did." Hyrid answer cheekily as he raise up his hands to show Uncle Hank that his hands are clean. Lea look closely at his hands and know that he just use magic to cover up.

"Just wash your hands to make sure that there are no dirt." said Uncle Hank as he sit down by the table. Hyrid left and wash his hands by the basin at the corner of the kitchen. Baru and the others did the same without complain because they are just too hungry and tired.

"Dig in." said Aunty Lim as she pick the food and put at her plate. Half an hour later, the dinner has finish.

"So... who is the lucky boy, Lea?" Aunty Lim ask curiously after she clear the food.

"Luminous." answer Lea looking for a musical instrument to play.

"Are you looking for this?" Hyrid ask cheekily as he hold a guitar from where he gets it, God knows. "Come and get it." add Hyrid as he run away from Lea. Lea just summon a whip and wrap him with it.

"I just catch you. Now I will take it back." answer Lea in the same code. Taking the guitar, she kick Hyrid gently so that Hyrid can roll on the floor. Unable to move, Hyrid inchworm his way towards his mom. Baru whistle as Lea starts to play the guitar. It sounds out of tune and because of that, Wolfie and Ven howl. Lea frown and start to tune it.

"Uncle. You are suppose to tune it a least once a week. Not once a year." said Lea in her calm tone as she continue to tune the guitar. Looking satisfy, she begin to strum a guitar playing an old song. Humming to herself, Wolfie and Ven howl.

"We are going to sleep now." said Aunty Lim quickly as she run up the hidden stairs. Lea lower her vision to the magical eyesight and saw that the stairs are support by five beams, each power with magic. Putting the guitar aside, she look at the stairs and scowl.

"Am I just seeing things or there are five beams?" ask Baru as he rub his eyes.

"No kidding. There are five beams power with magic. That's very complex." said Luminous as he yawn and look bored. Phantom and Mercedes yawn too.

"I am gonna hit the sack. Night." said Luminous as occupy the nearest sofa and fall asleep. Lea just run upstairs and take one of the unused mattress to sleep on it.

"Baru, come upstairs and take one of the mattress. If Phantom and Mercedes need something to sleep on. You better hurry and find it. I'm too lazy to help, you know." said Lea quietly. Lea yawn and finally close her eyes. Not knowing that by sleeping, she has put herself in trouble in dreams.

**Dreams...**

_"Hello Lea." said Order. "You can put yourself in danger to possession if you are not careful. Dreams can be dangerous and dreams can be a home to many people."_

_Lea look confuse. Chaos snarl at Lea._

_"How come you have white scales?" Lea ask as she look around. She see nothing but darkness. Order laugh at that._

_"That is just a glamour to cover my true self." said Order. Seeing Lea did not understand, she explain, "Many people has been looking for us for centuries. They can recognise us on sight if they have seen a vision or picture of us. I actually have black scales but I hide it with magic and thus, it shows other people that I have white scales. You are going to manifest with us soon so be careful."_

_"Lea, be warn. You have a hard journey ahead of you like the girl has warn you before." said Chaos. Lea notice that he has recover as his claws and scales did not look scratch or any sign of injuries._

_"You and that boy have to do spirit fusion later with the heroes called Aran. They say there is a boy and a girl so it is equal. So far, you are lucky but do it soon as to use your power to the fullest potential." said Chaos and Order together. Lea feel freak out as she had a hunch who was that girl in her dreams._

_"Before you go, let us give you this gift." said Order as she draw in the air a symbol. Ring thought Lea. As if Order heard her thoughts, the ring appear above Lea's hand. Lea put out her left hand and the ring insert itself at the index finger. Lea smile and feel grateful for them._

_"This ring also contain a weapon, a pole arm which is a unique and also rare at some point. It also protects you from evil forces." said Chaos looking at Lea in the eye. Lea shrug._

_"Now... it's time for you to wake up." said Order as she and her brother fades from her view._

**Reality...**

Lea open her eyes and see that another pair of eyes staring straight into her. Startle, Lea kick the person.

"OUCH!" said Phantom clutching his hand. Lea blink then smile.

"Your fault." Lea said with amusement.

"Well, your aunty wants me to wake you up anyway. It's already eight in the morning." answer Phantom as he went towards Baru. Kicking him, Baru wake up and yawn. Lea look at her left hand and saw the ring.

"So, it is real." mutter Lea.

"What did you say?" ask Baru rubbing his eyes.

"Nothing. You guys go ahead, I'm going to the loo first." said Lea as she stand up and head towards a toilet which is at her aunt's room. Looking at the mirror, her reflection is shown. Hair messy, although she tie it and forgot to take her hairband out. She sigh and begin to comb her hair.

"What if I do those two small braids again?" mutter Lea. After a spilt second, she decides that she do the two small braids. When she come out, Wolfie and Ven were waiting for her.

"Woah, are you sure that is a good idea?" ask Ven as he roll on the floor like a dog.

"Lea, you sure take two minutes inside." Wolfie chuckle as she head downstairs. Ven and Lea follow her. Before they even reach downstairs, the sound of something thrown and shouting.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!" Lea shout as she rush downstairs. Looking at the room, she see that Phantom and Luminous are wrestling for something while Mercedes is pretending not to notice anything while Dual and Baru are at the corner of the room doing something. Evan is just by the window patting Mir but like nothing has happen. On the floor, there is Hyrid still wrap in her whip. Lea snap her fingers and the whip disappear.

"Lea, what's that on your finger?" ask Luminous still wrestling Phantom. Oh crap thought Lea.

"It's just a ring, why do you ask?" Lea said as she head towards the kitchen to grab some food. Dual and Baru look closely and see the ring too. Mercedes and Evan did the same. Phantom is still trying to get out of Luminous wrestling grip. Munching some bread that she stole from the kitchen, she begin to feed Wolfie bit by bit of her bread.

"Lea, where did you get the ring? I didn't see it ever since we met or any other days when we had a journey together." said Dual moving cautiously towards Wolfie.

"I had a dream about the dragons and they gave me this ring." said Lea after eating. "AND what are you doing Dual?" add Lea as she suspect that Dual is trying to trick Wolfie. Wolfie notice Dual and then whisper some instructions into Ven's ears.

Walking towards Dual, Ven hug Dual's leg. Lea start to giggle. Taking the guitar which she put yesterday at the corner of the room, she strum a song. Dual try to get Ven of his leg but without success. Luminous and Phantom stop wrestling and hear Lea's song while Mercedes, Evan and Baru stop doing their things and listen. Hyrid ran away from the room.

"Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing. Open up the door. Easy come, easy go. When you tell me to beware, are you here are you there?" Lea sing. Then, notice that her friends are hearing. "Is it something I should know? Easy go easy go. Nodding your head off, don't hear a word I said. I can't communicate, when you wait, don't relate. I try to talk to you but you never even knew, so, what's it gonna be? Baby can you hear me. "

Before Lea could continue, Aunty Lim shout from the kitchen "LEA! HELP ME OUT!". Lea grunt and put the guitar down. Lea glare at Ven and he finally let go of Dual's leg. Chuckling to herself, she went into the kitchen. Luminous and the others look disappointed when Lea left the room.

"She can sing. She can sing." Luminous say with a bit of shock.

"Hear hear" answer Baru as he wait for Lea to come out and continue to sing.

"...Luminous you are way too lucky. Give us some of your luck please." Phantom say mischievously with a smile. Luminous look shock.

"You are a thief so you have a lot of LUK(luck) while I have a lot of INT(intelligence). So that is ridiculous to ask me." said Luminous. Evan shrug while Mercedes aim at Dual's head for no reason.

"Oh, by the way. She has the two small braids at the side again." said Dual.

"WHAT?!" said Phantom, Mercedes and Luminous.

"Just go and check. I spot it earlier when she came downstairs."

"HEY! LEA HURRY UP! WE NEED TO COLLECT THE SADDLES!" shout Baru as Ven and Wolfie stand by the door.

"You collect yourself FIRST! DAMNIT!" Lea shout back as she is busy chopping some garlic. Her aunt is stirring some soup.

"HECK! NO!" answer Baru. Before Baru can retort back, there is a knock. Lea finally come out from the kitchen and open the door. Scandur is standing there with two saddles.

"Hello Scandur. Thanks for getting my message." said Aunty Lim as she see Scandur by the door.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to serve a lady like you." answer Scandur as he put the two saddles onto Ven and Wolfie.

"Lea, are you going to the dance tonight? The citizens sure miss you especially the teens." Scandur ask as he finish putting the saddles.

"Yes but not wearing dress as I don't want to get cold since we are going tomorrow morning." answer Lea. "Thanks for putting the saddles." add Lea and waving goodbye. Turning around, she see that Luminous, Phantom and Mercedes are staring at her.

"WHAT?" demand Lea.

"Nothing." answer Mercedes turning her head towards the boys, she mouth 'She just look like her'.

"AND I SAW THAT!" shout Lea as she turn back towards the kitchen. Inside, she can smell the food are cooking.

"Aunty, I'm going out for a while." said Lea as head outside. Wolfie follow her.

"Can you ride on me?" ask Wolfie as she jump around with joy. Lea nod and climb onto Wolfie. Wolfie feel stronger and run around with such speed that even the onlookers can only see a blur of them.

"Okay, stop Wolfie. There's something I need to check." said Lea. Wolfie obey her mistress's wishes. Lea whistle like a bird call. Then, a snow bird appear at Lea's arm.

"Wolfie, meet Kau. Kau, meet Wolfie." said Lea towards the two animals. The two animals regard each other and Kau flap her wings to show that she doesn't mind. Wolfie howl and held out her paw. Lea take this as a sign of welcome but not trust.

"Kau, I need you too follow my friends and I around. I know you can't speak our language but you can understand us can you?" Lea say while patting Wolfie's head. Kau screech to answer her question.

"She said yes." answer Wolfie. Kau look at Wolfie curiously.

"Well, well." said a voice. Lea smile and turn around to find Luminous behind her.

"Really, you shouldn't do like this. Unless you want to end up like the boy from yesterday." Lea say with amusement. Kau fly towards Luminous arm.

"Why do you like to wear white? Kau seems to like you too."said Lea. Luminous chuckle when Kau land on his arm.

"Your first question, is very ridiculous and the answer is because that's my favorite colour." said Luminous.

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"You can't dance, huh?"

"Well... yes I can't."

"Let me teach you then." said Luminous. Lea look shock. Luminous smirk. Kau fly towards Wolfie saddle. Wolfie grunt and lie down.

"Just kidding, NOT." grabbing her arm, gesture that she should follow him.

"Put your hand here and here." said Luminous pointing his shoulder and hip. Lea did what he say.

"As for the legs, we are going to dance like a square."

"No kidding." answer Lea as she dance with Luminous.

"Are you a liar? You actually can dance right?" ask Luminous as he realize that his toes are not being step.

"I'm a good liar and yes actually I can dance." answer Lea blushing.

"Then, why do you lie?"

"Because I don't Joey,that git, to know if not he will keep pestering me to dance with him."

"That, I can believe." said Luminous as he stop dancing with Lea. "Let's eat anyway, it's already I think one in the afternoon." add Luminous as he walk back. Lea climb onto Wolfie while taking Kau to her shoulder. Wolfie run fast while Luminous stare at them but grab onto Wolfie's saddle as they past by and ride with Lea.

"Gotcha, again." Luminous smirk. Lea frown. Withing a few seconds, they have arrive. Helping Luminous down, Wolfie, Luminous and Lea walk towards the door. Kau fly off the moment they stop. Mir and Sylvidia look at them with curiosity.

"What a big liar you are Lea and Luminous." said Dual. Lea look confuse while Luminous look shock and annoyed.

"Lea can dance and Luminous also can dance." explain Mercedes. Evan just shake his head in disapproval.

"You told us centuries ago you can't dance and we caught you in the act today." said Phantom smirking.

"Everybody have a good reason to hide so what's yours?" said Baru towards Luminous and Lea. Lea point at Luminous.

"He knows so don't ask." retort Lea as she occupy the now empty sofa.

"Because I don't want people too know that I can dance and she doesn't want the boy from yesterday to know if not he will pester her." Luminous say this very fast. Dual grin and mouth 'I understand just don't be so nervous'. Mercedes, Phantom, Baru and Evan grin at each other.

Lea finger her ring then decides that she should test it out. She will the ring to become a pole arm and it did. Curious, she grip it and read the symbols at the blade. Dual open his mouth in shock while Mercedes stare at it then pat Sylvidia on the head.

"Is that the ring?" Baru finally ask. Lea nod. Dual close his mouth then open again. Lea glance at Dual and use her magic to close his mouth. Dual look shock and try to open but with no success. Lea make a zero with her fist.

"You got zero words to say right now so I'm helping you to not open your mouth unnecessary." said Lea as she snap her fingers so that her magic on Dual will disappear. Rubbing his chin, Dual grin.

"Thanks for that. It helps." said Dual.

"You just take off your mask huh?" said Lea with her eyebrows raise. She will the ring's form back to the original.

"Duh." said Dual getting up and stretching. "I'm going for a run." add Dual as he left the house.

"Wait for me!" said Baru as he run outside to catch Dual. Ven whine in protest.

Mir sneeze at the cold which cause Evan to be drench in Mir's sneeze. Ven and Wolfie pounce onto Evan and lick his face. Lea pretend not to notice which leaves Evan in the wolves mercy.

"HELP ME!" said Evan as he struggle to get up but can't because he feel ticklish.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did you just say help?" ask Lea innocently. Mercedes feel her mouth twitching to a smile.

Phantom and Luminous crack a joke which cause Lea and Mercedes to laugh. Lea clap her hands and wolves went to her side.

"Feeling dirty? Go and bathe." said Lea sarcastically. Evan look annoyed.

"That's not funny." said Evan wiping his face with some tissue paper.

"Well, that's not ridiculous." retort Lea.

"AND you can go do your chores since you have a lot of time before the dance." said a voice. Lea turn around and find that Uncle Hank heard their conversation.

"Right, every time I come, always need to do chores." Lea say this under her breath. Uncle Hank scowl.

"I'm going to collect some firewood. Do you want to follow?" said Luminous at his friends. Lea is the first one outside waiting for them. Phantom, Mercedes and Evan follow her out.

"You never like doing chores here do you?" ask Phantom.

"Heck yes." Phantom and the others look confuse. Lea whistle the bird call. Kau was just passing overhead, hearing her master's call she fly towards Lea.

"Meet Kau." said Lea scratching Kau's head. Luminous look at Lea's arm and saw that the gloves had become a part of an armor. Mercedes notice but didn't say anything. Sylvidia look at Kau.

"What's wrong with Kau? It's forehead has a weird sign." ask Phantom as he realize something is wrong. Lea shrug.

"It look familiar..." said Mercedes as she take a closer look. Kau fly towards Mercedes's shoulder and put her beak at Mercedes's hair.

"Could it be? Aran's snow bird!" shout Phantom and Luminous, scaring Lea.

"Huh?!" Lea take a closer look and Kau then flap her wings and did something unusual.

'You have to do spirit fusion soon.' said Kau in Lea's mind.

"I understand, that's the message they are giving me isn't it? Both to me and Baru." said Lea towards Kau.

'Yes. There's another reason for this. You and Baru are part of them and they are part of you whether you like it or not.' Kau screech. 'There is a risk in doing it. You will make yourself defenseless while doing it so, you need at least somebody you trust to protect you. When you succeed, both of you will be stronger.'

"Hm... okay." said Lea, Kau flap her wings and fly off to the skies. Phantom, Mercedes, Evan and Luminous look serious.

"Spirit fusion huh?" said Luminous. "Who will protect Baru and Lea?"

"We have to split up and find Baru and Dual." said Mercedes.

"You don't have to. We are here." said Baru as they run towards Lea. Dual put on his mask back.

"Should we do it now?" ask Baru at Lea. Lea nod.

"It's best we do it as soon as possible, the dragons also told me in my dreams to do spirit fusion before our enemies get us." answer Lea. "Go 100 meters away from me."

"Luminous and Phantom will protect Lea while Mercedes and Evan protect Baru." said Wolfie and Ven.

"We will stand guard for intruders." said Ven. "Hurry, we do not have much time." add Ven. They split into two groups heading to the opposite direction.

"Hello, Lea." said Aran in Lea's mind. "No need to be so far. 1..2..3.. STOP!" Lea stop and Luminous and Phantom bump into her. Baru's group did the same.

Lea and Baru sit down on the floor. Then, the spirit of their friends, appear in front of Lea and Baru.

"Hello, long time no see." grin Lea. "Shall we start?" The girl and the boy Aran nod. Immediately, there are two magic circle, surrounding both Lea and Baru. Luminous and his friends tense as they sense some presence around their area. They go to their station. Ven and Wolfie howl and jump onto the intruder.

"YEOW!" scream the person. It was a man wearing the Black Wings logo on his shirt. His hair is grey and his glasses are knock away. Evan and Mir look murderous. Dual throw his dagger pinning the man to the ground.

"Hiver..." Evan say this with some venom but didn't move from his spot. Mir glare at Hiver.

"What are you doing here? Speak before I tear your throat." growl Wolfie with Ven preparing to tear his throat.

"My master ask me to take the girl but leave the boy." said Hiver slowly. The two magic circles surrounding Lea and Baru glow brighter until it envelope both Lea and Baru. Luminous, Phantom, Mercedes and Evan smile. Dual smirk.

"Well, it's already too late." said Lea. Her hair change too white and eyes turn blue. Baru's hair turn from brown to white and his eyes from green to blue.

"No... you are that person..." said Hiver. Lea glare at him with her blue eyes. Lea summon the pole arm and put the point at his heart.

"And you are the person who stole that Seal Stone from the past." said Baru.

"Ludibrium and Mu Lung too." said Lea.

"How you know that?" demand Luminous.

"Memories got mix that's why they call it spirit fusion." answer Lea gently but still threatening Hiver. "Wolfie, Ven and Mir take care of him if you like." Ven take nudge Dual to take out the dagger and he did.

"Please! NO!" Hiver shout in terror as the animals throw him high in the air and use him as a target and so on. Phantom make a mental note not to mess with Lea. Chuckling she throw the pole arm in the air and it became huge, when is is falling down she uses the skill "Combo Judgement". After that, the pole arm reduce back to the original size.

"Hey, not fair. Since when you have 150 combos?" ask Baru.

"5 seconds ago." answer Lea cheekily. Baru scowl. Mercedes snigger while Luminous make a mental note not to ask any weird questions unless necessary. Looking at the sky, it is blue and the sun almost set.

"I forgot to eat my lunch just great." mutter Lea. Luminous hand over some garlic bread. Lea take it and eat it hungrily. Baru stare at Luminous then at his bag.

"Let's just go home." said Wolfie and Ven.

"Major problem, my identity is what do you say... change now." said Lea/Aran. Pointing at her counterpart, "His too."

"Just use magic to cover up." answer Phantom as he walk out of the forest.

"Not a chance." answer Baru/Aran. Phantom suddenly hit something. Lea frown and went to his side, trying to put her hand out, it meet and invisible force. Knocking the invisible force.

"Somebody put up a barrier. Did any of you did it?" Lea ask as she turn around and help Phantom up. Summoning her pole arm, she whack the barrier. Hiver wince as the barrier break.

"This is a pretty weak one. Could have just punch through if I wear knuckles." said Lea talking to no one in particular. She glance at Hiver who is still being thrown up into the air by Mir alone. Luminous and Phantom climb onto Wolfie and Ven first. Evan takes out a long rope from the nearest bundle of wood and tie Hiver up. Hiver was carried by Mir and Mir snarl at Hiver causing Hiver to whimper. Evan walk towards Mercedes.

"Can I ride on Sylvidia with you?" ask Evan. Mercedes smile and help him up.

"Mir, do your best."

"Of course I will. I always give about 110%" answer Mir as she go ahead. Lea and Baru shrug and climb onto the wolves.

"Go To." said Lea and Baru. The wolves move with impossible speed and agility. Phantom and Luminous had to grab their friend's shoulders so that they won't fall down. Sylvidia is just above them.

'Lea, nice try' said the Order Dragon in Lea's mind. Lea smile to herself.

'What do you mean?' ask Lea in her mind.

'What she meant is because we manage the spirit fusion together.' answer Aran in her mind. Lea start to laugh before she answer back to Aran 'We work together that's the key.' Luminous stares at her wondering what she is laughing at.

"Hey! We are already reaching." Luminous said with relief. Sylvidia slow down and descend. Wolfie and Ven stop suddenly that Lea and Luminous have to grab Wolfie while Baru had to grip Ven's neck while Phantom hold on to Baru tightly. Evan and Mercedes laugh when they step on the ground and see their reactions. Lea did a poker face with Phantom while Luminous's and Baru's face are red.

"Evan!" said Mir as she spot her master. Evan and Mercedes went towards Mir while Luminous and Lea help each other down from Wolfie. Phantom jump down while Baru descend slowly as he feel a bit giddy. Lea run towards Mir and Mir's dragon mark glow with power. Hiver widen his eyes with shock. Lea take Hiver down and gesture that Mercedes should help her out for a while.

When they manage to get Hiver down, Hiver pass out. Lea slap him but she got no response. Baru smirk then ask Ven to carry Hiver for a while.

"Should we make a catapult and shoot him to Orbis or Eldestein? ask Baru.

"I think we should shoot him at Eldestein. I did like to see the look on Orca's face." said Mercedes grinning at Lea.

"Question is... who will make them." said Luminous.

"Got a perfect candidate. We will make them together since this needs teamwork." said Lea with amusement this time.


	14. Chapter 14 Back to Ellinia and Ereve

**I have finals around the corner. Panicking but making stories.**

* * *

"We didn't even get to chop any firewood." said Mercedes feeling a bit panic. Sylvidia comfort her friend.

"No problem, just ask Phantom." said Baru. Phantom glare at Baru.

"What?!" demand Baru. Phantom just take out his handphone from one of his pocket and text message to his butler.

Few seconds later, a package drop from the sky. Lea barely dodge it as it land beside her. Lea whistle the bird call again. Kau fly towards her master and lands at her outstretch arm.

"Kau, do me a favour. Help me untie the ribbons." said Lea. Kau fly on top on the package and begin to pull the hard knots one by one.

"Isn't it better if you use your claws?" ask Lea. Kau use her claws in one shot which make the package top and the ribbons cut off. Phantom silently swear not to put his hand near Kau. As if Kau could hear his thoughts, Kau turn and look at Phantom quizzically. Lea and Baru snigger.

"Let's do it!" said Luminous smiling with happiness. Mercedes and Evan nod in agreement while Phantom just sigh. Baru and Lea high-five with each other. Kau fly towards Wolfie's saddle.

"Where's Dual?" ask Lea as she notice that Dual is not around.

"He told me that he has some mission back at Kerning City so he won't be able to meet up with us for the next 2-3 days." answer Phantom as he take one of the long logs. As he did so, he notice that some of the firewood are already cut and are piece together.

"It's already been cut and are design to piece together." Phantom point out. Lea and Baru just take most of the firewood and piece it together. Luminous and Evan use magic to make sure that the pieces are firmly stuck together.

After about fifteen minutes, the catapult is done. Ven dump Hiver to the catapult and Lea just light a fire which is the switch or lever. Hiver's eyes open and look around. He notice the lever and panic but couldn't get out.

"You will pay FOR THIS!" Hiver scream as he is shoot towards Eldestein.

"Ta ta." Lea did a mock salute towards Hiver. After a while, they start to laugh.

"LEA! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" shout a person. Lea recognize it and smile.

"Hello, bro." said Lea.

"Jake, meet Luminous, Phantom and Evan." Lea is trying hard not to laugh at her elder brother when her brother open his mouth then close his mouth like a fish when he see Mir. Luminous, Phantom and Evan shake hands with him.

"Grendel The Really Old just became Grendel The Really Panic. Oh, hey Baru." Jake say cheekily, noticing Wolfie and Ven approaching him, he just stand where he is standing and pat their heads. Lea look at Baru and mouth 'Did you meet him before?'. Baru mouth back 'Yes. Once.'

"I can't recognize you anymore. Did you do anything spiritual?" ask Jake calmly. Lea roll her eyes.

"What did you mean Grendel The Really Old is panicking?" Lea answer back with a question. Jake notice that she is avoiding his question.

"He is very worried about you Lea. He sense something unusual that day when you and mom sleep at the attic with the other apprentice." answer Jake. "Now your turn to answer my question." add Jake.

"Yes and I did it twice today." answer Lea smiling innocently.

"You would have died."

"Are you cursing me?"

"No." said Jake as he take Lea's hand and walk towards their aunt's house. Kau hop onto Lea's shoulder.

"Come on." Lea call the others. The others were just watching in amusement finally went back to their senses and follow them to Lea's home. Leaving the catapult burning. Sylvidia follow Mercedes back to the front door with Mir.

"LEA GO AND GET READY FOR THE DANCE!" shout Aunty Lim as she spot Lea, Jake and their friends are back except for Dual. Lea groan and went to her bag just to take a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. Lea look at her watch and finds out it is already half past six in the evening.

"Don't follow me." said Lea as she went to the nearest toilet and change. When she came out, Mercedes, Evan, Phantom, Luminous and Baru widen their eyes with shock as she just look like a normal teen.

"You say you don't have anything like jeans or shirts?" ask Phantom at Luminous. Luminous nod.

"You can wear my old shirt and long pants." said Phantom grinning. Luminous look flustered.

"No thanks." Luminous answer knowing what his old shirt and pants are.

"OR you can just wear my elder brother's old clothes." said Lea as Mercedes gesture that she should help her select the clothes. Luminous make an X with his arms.

"It is better if I just wear this." answer Luminous.

"Well it's up to you." Lea retort.

"Should I choose this or this?" ask Mercedes as she pick a white dress and a red one.

"The white one. You look better in that last I check." said Lea/Aran. "Our memories are mix haven't I told you that?" add Lea as they look shock. Lea check her bag and take out a white jacket for Mercedes. She pass it to Mercedes.

"It's going to be cold." Lea say it before Mercedes can decline. Mercedes sigh and went into the bathroom. The boys want to see how Mercedes look like with that dress on since it's been a long time(for Luminous and Phantom) they have seen her wear it. When she come out, Lea clap her hands in delight.

"Wonderful!" said Lea as Wolfie and Ven look at her with interest. Evan has been looking down since he is curious about her history. Lea check her left hand and see that the ring is still there, she sigh. Mercedes just put Lea's jacket on.

"Let's go before Jake stop me from going out." Lea say this without even a sense of humor. Jake look annoyed.

"Just don't let Joey have you." answer Jake as he head outside with his magician clothes. The others follow behind.

"Baru, ask Ven, Wolfie, Mir and Sylvidia to follow." Lea whisper before she hasten her walking pace. Baru chuckle and went towards Ven, Wolfie, Mir and Sylvidia asking them to follow them. Luminous eye on Baru suspiciously before he realize what Lea was planning.

"You are planning something amusing for them aren't you?" Luminous whisper.

"Hahaha. Yes. GO and tell Evan and Mercedes about this. Tell them to get ready to go away from El Nath soon as we are going back to Victoria Island." Lea whisper back.

"You don't have to do that." Mercedes whisper. "We already know about that."

"Good. Then, let's get this party over with." whisper Lea. Phantom had to strain his ears to hear what they are whispering about. Luminous notice then give a gesture that say tell you later in private.

When they arrive, Lea is being mob by the teens.

"Lea. Come on the girls are waiting for you at the backstage." said one of the boys. Lea just somersault through the crowd which make the boys and girls look overhead. Mercedes, Phantom, Baru, Luminous and Evan grin at each other. Jake just sigh and somersault through the crowd too which make the boys and girls scream.

"Jake?" one of the girls ask. Mercedes finds a brown hair girl and green eyes looking at Jake. Jake somehow manage to wave hi and land near Lea.

"Just get ready to go back to Victoria soon." Luminous whisper to Phantom. Phantom smile and wink at one of the girls. Mercedes sigh and pull Phantom's ear to punish him so that he won't use his infamous charm unnecessary. Lea had to stop laughing at the duo before she went backstage. Jake scowl.

At the backstage, about 5 girls waiting for Lea.

"Finally, we have been waiting for a few minutes today. Good thing you call us down. Did you wear contact lens and dye your hair?" one of the girls ask.

"...What do you think, Fray?" Lea ask sarcastically. Jake shake his head.

"Never mind. It's better if we go onstage now." Fray say. The girls laugh together and they go onstage. Shoutings of their names can be hear. Jake chuckle.

Jake went out and see that Mercedes and Phantom are arguing while the others watch Lea. He walk over to Wolfie.

"Don't worry. I know you can talk even if she didn't tell me." Jake say this slowly to Wolfie. Wolfie laugh and lick his face. Luminous widen his eyes with shock.

"I think you like Lea don't you?" Jake ask cautiously. Luminous smirk. Jake grin.

"No surprise from a high level bishop can sense it." Luminous grin then pat Wolfie.

"Let me guess, you are going back to Victoria tonight." Jake say this with amusement.

"What'cha talking about?" Evan ask. Jake jump back in shock while Luminous just shrug.

"I wonder how you catch Lea."Evan look innocent.

"Tactics. That is the basic thing in war or game." Luminous answer. Phantom and Mercedes finally stop arguing and the concert has finish.

"Hey! Everybody. Tonight, will be one of our last concerts for one of my friends since she is going somewhere to further her studies." Fray say over the microphone. "Come on Lea." add Fray.

Lea snatch the microphone from her hand and chuckle.

"Hola. I hope that you enjoy the concert today. If you want to achieve your dreams, you can dream or you have the will to do it. I learn that even dreaming about it is enough. I hope that you people enjoy yourself." Lea say. Lea's friends laugh at that sarcastic statement.

"I'm going to Orbis for a while. See ya." Lea add then whistle. Wolfie come towards her as Lea jump off and landed on top. Wolfie run while Luminous grab Lea from her outstretch hand and hose him up to Wolfie's back. Finally, she stop and wait for the others at the entrance to the Orbis Tower. Ven is running towards them while Sylvidia and Mir has already arrive with Evan and Mercedes. Phantom and Baru grab Ven at sheer luck.

Phantom and Baru are swearing badly which make Mercedes glare at them. Luminous just put his fingers on his lips and Baru and Phantom become silent. Impress, Lea chuckle.

"Sorry if we don't get to dance." Lea and Mercedes say to the boys. Lea wink which make Luminous blush.

"Come on. Let's go already." Baru say. Lea just roll her eyes and together with Ven and the riders, they jump from wall to wall without bothering the ropes or climbing the ladders. Mir and Sylvidia just fly up.

"Luckily, my bro gave me this 12 scrolls. It will save time and space. He told me just take one scroll and put the scroll to the rock on the 1st floor which is just nearby. It will dissapear and teleport us to the 20th floor of Orbis Tower where the other stone is located." Lea say. Wolfie stop suddenly when they almost reach the rock that Lea frown. Ven and Wolfie take cover in one of the broken down bricks.

"What is it Wolfie?" Lea ask. Lea put her arm up to signal in order to stop Mir and Sylvidia. Mercedes and Evan notice and stop not a moment too late. Mir land near beside Wolfie while Sylvidia land beside Ven.

"Keep your head down as much as possible." Ven growl.

"What's going on?" Evan whisper. Lea point in front. Lea, Luminous, Baru and Phantom are already staring attentively at the scene. Mercedes and Evan look in front and see that something is wrong. They are unable to see their faces but they area able to hear their plans.

"We have to find the candidate of the heir to the throne of princess of the dragons." a male voice say.

"If we have her, General Orca will be satisfy and probably increase our salary." another voice say surprising female.

"Silence!" a familiar voice say. "Don't count your chicks before they hatch. I suspect that General Orca want her is because of information and knowledge about the whereabouts of an ancient artifact." At this point, Lea clench her fists.

Footsteps, heading towards the strangers direction.

"Sir, we have found what you are looking for, your shoes." a female voice sound. Lea smile for a while as she can guess who are they now.

'Luminous, Phantom. Help me to prepare an ambush. You do know what to do right?' Lea speak in her mind towards both Luminous and Phantom. Luminous and Phantom look shock but help her prepare an ambush. Baru then move out of the way with Mercedes and Evan. Mir and Sylvidia had to stay in position.

After a few minutes, the ambush is ready. At the same time, the sound of footsteps head towards their way. Lea and the others tense and when they step into the trap that is recently made, they fall into the hole. Mir and Sylvidia fly over the hold while Ven and Wolfie jump with their owners. Phantom and Luminous had to grab one of the wolves to mount on midair. Lea and Baru grab their arms and pull them.

When they reach it, the scroll vanish and they appear at the 20th floor of Orbis Tower. Then, Mercedes with Sylvidia, Evan with Mir and Ven with Phantom and Baru appear out from the rock. Wolfie with Lea and Luminous come out last.

"Why so slow?" Mercedes ask. Wolfie snarl which Sylvidia back up a bit.

"Because we do it a bit too slow but not a bit too soon." Lea answer as she head outside with Wolfie and Luminous. The others follow behind. Lea take out her handphone and text somebody which make Baru bewildered.

"The Black Wings must have known that we are here. We have to give them a false trail." Phantom say. Lea nod.

"But from where we should go?" Baru ask.

"Let's go to Leafre. It will be easier to give them a false trail from there." Lea say mischievously.

"Then you must have known about the portal towards Ellinia then." Luminous smirk at this point.

"Jake and I went exploring around Ellinia, duh." Lea retort. Evan shake his head.

"It will be too easy." Evan say as they head towards the station. As they reach the station, they find that Dual is leaning against the wall with a blue hog beside him and waiting for them.

"Got your message. Meet my new friend." Dual say as pat the blue hog. The blue hog snort.

"Does it even have any name?" Lea ask. Dual shake his head and reply, "I'm still thinking about it."

Lea did a bird whistle which is a very unexpected thing to do and shock Dual. A bird figure fly towards them and land itself at Lea's shoulder.

"We are going to need Kau for message and detection." explain Lea as Mercedes and the others look puzzle. Lea nudge Wolfie with her feet and Wolfie run forward to the ship that is heading to Leafre. Dual mount the blue hog and they follow Lea. The others check the time and realize that this is the last chance to board on the ship which make them hurry.

"Hurry!" shout Lea as she stop in front of the weird figure.

"Excuse me, you can board for another three minutes, when there is one minute left to take off, we will not accept any more passengers." the figure say.

"Whatever." Luminous say when they board on top of the blue bird. They find out that there are other adventurers there and some Cygnus Knights. Their friends manage to board on the ship but their mounts look tired. They dismount.

"Don't do that EVER again." Dual mutter. Lea tense then turn around looking at their surroundings. Luminous notice and did the same but did not see anything. Lea relax when she see that it is nothing. Lea dismount from Wolfie then take a bamboo chair and sit on it. Baru smile as he know that it is the same chair both of them have in their bag.

A few minutes later, they start to move. When Lea starts to snore, her friends realize that she is sleeping.

"How did she do that?" Evan ask and his expression amaze.

"No idea. Last time also the same thing." this time Baru/Aran answer. "Isn't it amazing?" Baru add as an afterthought. Luminous and Phantom chuckle while Mercedes just stare at the sky. The Cygnus Knights look at them in curiosity while the Explorers just look at them in interest as they never seen people like them before.

"How long until we will arrive?" Phantom ask shuffling his cards.

Mercedes look at her watch and reply, "In another 5 minutes."

"I think we should walk there. We should let them rest *gesturing at Mir, Ven, Wolfie, Sylvidia." Evan say as he feed Mir. Mir look at him gratefully before taking the food.

"Good idea. The problem is, how do we go through the portal." Dual say. Luminous then play with his orb by moving them around.

"Never mind, we are already here." Dual say. Dual tap Lea's shoulders and Lea wake up. Rubbing her eyes, Lea yawn.

"We have to get the seeds from Chief Tatamo or is it Tetemo? I have forgotten the name." Lea say as she guide Wolfie down. When they reach the ground, both Lea and Wolfie walk around the village. Mercedes and the others spilt up in order to find the chief and Lea. Dual spot her first when Lea is heading towards a person with a long beard and a walking stick. Dual sigh then went over her side. The chief and Lea were just having a conversation. When Lea see Dual, she stop and then smile.

"Can't you tell that I'm going to Chief Tatamo? What a doofus." Lea insult. Dual just unsheathe his dagger and point it to the sky.

"No need. I'm going to use telepathic." as soon as she realize what he is going to do. Dual shrug then sheathe his dagger back.

'I'm in front of Chief Tatamo. The leader of the village.' Lea speak in her mind and hope that her friends get her message.

'Really? WE are already at there.' Luminous answer back. Dual had to squint his eyes in order to see them. Mercedes, Phantom, Baru, Luminous and Evan are laughing.

"Chief Tatamo, I come to buy the Magic Seeds that is needed in order to pass through the portal back to Ellinia." Evan say.

Chief Tatamo stroke his beard before saying "Interesting. You are the Dragon Master while Grendel The Really Old sent his best. Lea, explain yourself."

Lea give him a five seconds version, "Black Wings-trying to make a false trail-going to a meeting."

"Oh, I see. I will give each of your companions here a seed." Chief Tatamo pass one seed to each of them after he finish speaking. The group fight the monsters that are blocking their way. After half and hour, they arrive at the portal.

"I will go in first." Lea say as she ride on Wolfie, instead of smashing in impact, she pass through the portal. Dual wince as he injured his shoulder. Luminous scowl then begin to heal his shoulder. Then, Luminous drag Dual and push him towards the portal. Dual land on the grass. As he got up spitting grass from his mouth, Ven jump with Baru above Dual and Dual roll to the other side. Baru and Lea dismount while Dual whistle and his hog come in. Luminous and Phantom follow behind while Evan and Mir land near Baru. Mercedes and Sylvidia come in last.

"We are actually surrounded by a weird monsters with one eye only. I had to put up a barrier for a while." Lea say.

"Good job but how are we going to pass through those monsters.*pointing at the Green Eyes*" Phantom ask. Lea roll her eyes. They are so surprise how well they can see Lea's eyes roll.

"Just follow me OR you make YOUR own barrier." Lea speak in a calm and dangerous voice. After a spilt second decision, the group decides to follow Lea. The monsters don't bother them but give them a wide berth. After a few minutes, they arrive at Ellinia. Lea put down her barrier. The moon is coming out.

"Should we rest here or go on?" Dual ask.

"I think we should rest but if we rest, we will be wasting time." Luminous and Mercedes answer.

"But if we don't rest, we will get bone-tired." Phantom counter. Baru nod in agreement. Evan starts to yawn.

"Then, why don't you stay here for the night?" a voice say. Luminous turn around and see that Grendel The Really Old is just behind them. The others did the same.

"Can you give us a minute?" Lea ask Grendel. Grendel wave his hand.

"Want to accept his offer?" Luminous ask the others. Lea, Phantom, Baru and Dual nod while Mercedes just shrug to agree. Evan is already sleeping so he does not respond.

"Who is going to carry him?" Lea ask. Everybody except Grendel The Really Old and Evan stare at her. Lea put up her hands to surrender. She move towards Evan and carry him on his back. Mir look at her quizzically. Mir lie down and flap her wings to show where Lea should put her master. Lea put Evan down at Mir's wing and take a blanket from his bag to cover his chest.

"Thank you." Mir say gratefully but Lea is already inside Grendel The Really Old's house. As soon as she is inside, she crash into the nearest sofa and sleep soundly. Phantom and the others went inside. Grendel show them the way to the attic where his apprentices and visitors can sleep. As soon as they see some empty bed, they occupy and sleep. Mercedes is still awake wondering how they track Lea down so easily.

"Let me guess, you are wondering how they track Lea so easily." Luminous say. Phantom, Baru and Dual are already sleeping.

"Yeah, I don't even sense that there is anything leaking out of Lea or Baru."

"Let's just sleep. We have to wake up early anyway."

A few seconds later, Luminous and the others snore in harmony. Mercedes have to cover her ears in order to sleep.

Phantom start sleep-talking in his sleep, "Aria...What do you mean?*snore*"

Mercedes feel annoyed and will herself to sleep. Ugh thought Mercedes. A few minutes later, she manage to fall asleep.

At 5 o'clock, Lea wakes up. She check her watch and curse herself for waking up so early. Lea begin to get up and went out to jog with Ven and Wolfie. After an hour, the sun begins to rise. Lea then head back to Grendel's house. Before she even arrive, she sense that something is coming in her way. She duck and there is a sound of something struck. She stand up and examine the door. There is a dagger on the door. The sound of footsteps coming closer, Lea look around and see a girl with red hair and a mask covering half of her face, wearing thief's clothing.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't realize anyone will be there." the girl apologize. "My name is Uni." add the girl as she pull the dagger from the door.

"Can you be more careful? You could have killed someone if that person doesn't know how to avoid it." Lea answer back without much care. She enter Grendel The Really Old's house without looking back. Uni grab her shoulder and mutter "I'm really sorry. It's just I'm nervous about today." Lea raise her eyebrows.

"..."

"..."

"Why don't you come in? You can relax for a while before continuing your journey to who knows where." Lea say cheekily before inviting Uni into Grendel The Really Old's house. Uni look worried but she went inside.

"Who is your friend beside you?" Grendel The Really Old ask.

"Her name is Uni." Lea answer as she take a piece of bread.

"I'm heading Henesys. Thanks for your hospitality but I nee-e-e-d to-o-o gooo." Uni stammer.

"Hold up. We are going with you too." Luminous say as he just heard their conversation.

"First thing first, let's eat." Baru say. Wolfie and Ven howl in agreement. Baru begin to chop some meat and cook it. Then, he feed Ven and Wolfie with the food that he just finish cooking. Phantom look bored and so he begin to random taking a book from one of the shelves and read it. Luminous snatch the book that Phantom is currently reading.

"Go read other books. This book is not recommended to steal or read." Luminous pass it to Lea and she put it back where it belong. Phantom raise his eyebrows then grin.

"Why do you say that?" Phantom ask innocently.

"Because we know you way too well." both Luminous and Lea/Aran answer. Phantom make a mocking surprise which earn him a nice slap from Lea. Lea and Baru eat most of the bread which is prepare. Mercedes just make her own bread (a.k.a Elves's sandwich).

"We better go soon." Dual say as he takes one of Lea's food to make up for the energy from yesterday.

"Hold up. They have change the location to Ereve." Grendel The Really Old surprise them.

"When did you get this message?" Luminous and Baru/Aran ask.

"Let's see... I think it's about 15 minutes ago." he reply as he put down a phone. Lea then understand how they contact him. "I also mention that you are here too. They are very shock as they didn't expect you yet so they put it at 10 in the morning instead of in the afternoon." add Grendel The Really Old.

"God... Do I need to channel the magic again?" Lea ask dreading the answer. Phantom and Dual nod. Lea put her head on the table pretending to sleep. Her friends start to laugh. Lea/Aran smile as it's been a long time she hear them laugh.

"Dual go wake Evan up or we will end up walking there instead." Lea say as Ven and Wolfie put their head at her feet. Evan finally come in still yawning. Lea look murderous. "Evan help me out to channel the magic towards Sylvidia, Mir and Dual's blue hog." add Lea as soon Evan has finish eating. Evan shrug.

"Anyway, let's start.*raise her head*" Lea say as she hold out her hand towards her friends. Noticing Uni is going away, Uni mouth 'I'm going to Ereve now.' Lea chuckle to herself as she now know she is part of the meeting. Lea put one hand on Phantom's shoulder and the other with Mercedes. Her friends the touch her hand or shoulder to do it. She begin to channel the magic different from before as she experience before.

A few moments later, Lea is next to Mercedes while the others are struggling to get free especially Dual.

"What the heck? No fair." Dual gasp. Baru jump off following by Evan then Luminous. Phantom pull Dual up and hit his back so that he can breathe easily. Mir, Sylvidia, Dual's blue hog, Ven and Wolfie watch with amusement.

"You guys stay here first." Phantom say as he head inside. They did what he ask. Kau then arrive and land on Wolfie's back.

'It's already heading towards Ereve.' Kau transmit her thoughts towards Lea.

'Where were you?' Lea ask Kau.

'Nearby but when I came back you are already gone so my next suspicion is that maybe you will go to Phantom's airship.'

'Not bad.'

'Hahaha. I just hope that the Black Wings won't attack Ereve again.' Lea answer sadly as she remember the sadness inside Aran. Lea feel a tap on her shoulder. Luminous and the others has gone quiet as they seen Lea looking sad.

"What were you thinking earlier?" Phantom ask. There was silence.

"Let's see...feeling guilty." answer Aran/Lea.

"Why?"

"Because it's my fault Aria got killed." Aran/Lea say it sadly.

"Oh... so that's what she meant by protecting you." Phantom say mischievously. "You are actually family friends right?" add Phantom. Aran/Lea nod. The others look shock. Lea begin to take out her necklace and examine the pearl. The necklace begin to glow and change form to a dragon.

"Finally.*sigh*" Lea mutter.

"We have arrive." Wolfie growl.

"Kau you have to go first." Lea whisper. Kau just fly down until she dissapear from their field of vision. Lea ride on Wolfie and jump down. Surprising the two monkeys name Kiru and Kiriru.

"Don't do that!" Kiru and Kiriru shout angrily. Lea wave her hand to show that she is sorry.

"Wait up!" Luminous teleport to her side while Phantom has to jump like crazy to catch up. Lea stop in front of a big buff monkey. The others just arrive.

"Are you here for something?" the monkey ask.

"Yes, in fact we are here for a meeting." Lea answer back.

"Let them go. They are not our enemies." a female voice answer. A kid with long flowing hair and dress as a royal person with a kind smile.

"Empress Cygnus. It's an honour to be in your presence." Phantom bow as she arrive. The others follow his example.

"Stand up. No need for the formalities now." Empress Cygnus answer. Mercedes and Phantom grin while Lea look distraught.

"It's such a surprise the meeting is not due until 10 in the morning. Now it is only 8 in the morning." Empress Cygnus look amuse. Lea smile while Wolfie look happy at that remark. Luminous and the others can't help smiling as Lea's smile is infectious.

"Empress Cygnus, can we see Shinsoo?" Aran/Lea ask.

"No, you may not." answer a Neinheart. Lea look annoyed.

"You again." Lea mutter. Neinheart look insulted.

"Can we rest a bit longer?" Evan ask as he and Mir look a bit sleepy. Lea already start snoring at Wolfie's back which make them laugh. Luminous carrys Lea down and lay her on the grass. She look peaceful when she is sleeping. Empress Cygnus giggle.

"Actually you can just call me Cygnus. I don't like it when people call me Empress Cygnus. *sigh*" Cygnus explain. Wolfie lie down beside Lea and put her head at Lea's chest. Kau then fly down and land beside her. They are still laughing but Dual laughs until he can't breathe which makes him gasp for air.

"Funny. How are we going to waste time here until 10?" Mercedes ask. Baru snap his fingers then tap his feet.

"Easy. How about sparring?"Baru suggests.

"Great idea. In fact, I want to spar with you, Baru."Luminous replies with a smirk.

"You are so gonna lose.*snore*" Lea is still sleeping. Evan also starts to snore sleeping at Mir's back.


	15. Chapter 15 The Meeting

**Hello again. Sorry for the late upload since I have exams.**

* * *

**Dreams...**

_Lea dreams that she is Aran. A beautiful girl with blue eyes, sky blue dress like Empress Cygnus and a clip which is suitable for the Empress at her hair is looking at her._

_"Seriously, Aran. Why do you look so annoyed?" the girl asked._

_"Aria. you do know what is bothering me." Aran whined. Aria laughed._

_"You are so cute even though I'm older then you.*pulling her cheeks lightly*" Aria said with a smile then stopped pulling her cheeks and lead her towards Shinsoo where she starts to fuss over Aran's beautiful white hair. Aran started to smile._

_"Oh, look at them. They are already making friends." Aran's mum said with amusement. Aran's parents and Aria's parents were beautiful people with humble hearts. Together, they laughed at them. Aran glared at her parents before Aria finish combing her hair._

_"Aran, don't move hair is so messy." Aria complained as she move Aran's head towards her direction. Aran obeyed her as she know Aria can be very stubborn. Aran scowled at the grass for no apparent reason._

_"Isn't today your birthday, Aran?" Aria asked as she tighten Aran's hair into a ponytail. Aran nodded feeling excited._

_"I'm ten today." Aran replied clapping her hands with glee then put one of her hands outstretch. Aria chuckled then accepting Aran's offer to pull her up from the ground. Aran griped her hand tightly and without effort pull her off from the ground._

_"Happy 10th Birthday." Aria said. "I haven't give you any presents yet." Aran started to frown. Noticing Shinsoo's eyes are opened and looking at them, Lea get up and walked towards Shinsoo to stroke him. Aria stumble on the way to her room to get Aran's present. When she cane back, she found Aran waiting for her._

_Handing Aran her present, Aria insisted that she open it. Aran opened the present and peek inside. Unable to see, she took out the present. A hairband is actually Aran's present. Aran smiled and put it on but then she look around as she sensed something is wrong._

_"What's wrong, honey?" Aran's mom asked. Aran looked worried and hug Aria then to her mom._

_"I don't know...I only sense that something is wrong." Aran mutter. Almost immediately, the sounds of screaming came. The adults took action to hide Aria and Aran separately._

_"Quickly, we must hide the children." one of the adults grab Aran and hid her in one of the secret hideout. Aran's parents put up a barrier in order to protect themselves from oncoming assaults from the enemies._

_"Aran, don't come out no matter what." Aran's father said. Then, he began to order the guards in order to buy some time so that Aran and Aria are successfully hidden. Suddenly, a dark bolt filled with dark energy strike Aran's parents and the guards. Aran had to stifle a scream._

_"My Lord. We have find a girl." a voice said. Aran start to panic but trying to calm herself. Then, a pair of hands pull her up. Aran started to struggle but somebody hit her back. Aran did not cry nor scream nor shout instead a weird energy envelope her._

_"She is the one. Bring her here." a man with white long hair and a dark snake around his staff._

**Reality...**

"Baru! Stop sparring here now." Mercedes shout. Pulling her Dual Bowguns, she pin Baru and Luminous to the walls. Phantom start to laugh at them. Kirin sigh. Lea wince as Baru accidentally step her hand. Almost immediately, her wounds heal. Luminous widen his eyes as he cannot believe what is happening. Mercedes look surprise and turn where Luminous is seeing. Mercedes wake Lea up but tapping her shoulder. Lea's eyes open slowly then she blink.

"Are you okay?" Mercedes asks looking concern. Lea shakes her head. Lea feel her head is pounding. Looking around she see that Baru and Luminous are pin to a wall. Lea just wave her hand the arrows dissapear but not before turning red. Lea's expression turn dark signalling that they should not disturb her. Baru and Luminous rub their wrist as they feel uncomfortable.

Lea then stand up and went towards Shinsoo without permission. When she reach Shinsoo, Shinsoo eyes awaken but still maintaining the barrier. Cygnus and Neinheart are extremely surprise as they never seen Shinsoo open his eyes before.

"Hello, Aran. Or should I say Lea?" Shinsoo say but lying on the ground. "I'm a bit weak for now since the invasion and the kidnapping of you has left me very tired. Aria was so worried until when she reached 16 you finally contact her. What do they want with you anyway?"

"Very simple, they are looking for somebody with hidden potential and planning to make that person a ruthless killing machine." Aran/Lea answer with hatred.

Shinsoo can sense is more than that but did not question her anymore. Aran/Lea put her hand on Shinsoo head and black light flow through. Shinsoo can sense this is pure light energy but in an unexpected colour. He accept it and it boost his power and energy by 10 fold.

"Thank you. Now I can strengthen the barrier around Ereve."

"You better do it before the Black Wings attack again. But I warn you. I won't be able to give you more of those if not you will be unbalance and unable to control your powers. Only the Empress can do it without unbalancing you." Aran/Lea retort. Wolfie then walk towards her side and see that Lea is feeling a bit better.

"So this is the infamous Lea." say one of the Empress Knights. A girl with green hair and clothes including bow is sizing Lea up. The other Knights did the same except a person with white armor and blonde hair who is busy trying to defend himself from Kau's scratches. Lea bird whistle and Kau fly towards Lea and land on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Warrior Of Light." Lea says. The boy look shock. Lea smirk then adds, "Your really think that I wouldn't know? So many people like to underestimate me." The Knights start laughing at the Warrior Of Light.

"Oh man. She is good. Mihile, you are so dead." the girl with the green hair say.

"Oh, just be quiet, Irena.(They can't use swear words at Ereve)." answer Mihile. Lea just shrug and walk off only to find that Kau is feeling restless. Lea then scratch Kau's chin to make her feel better. Checking her watch, she scowl as there is still 15 minutes left to 10 in the morning. She sits down on the ground with Wolfie by her side.

"Lea, you are being a bit impatient today." Wolfie points out. "What's wrong?" Lea just keep quiet. "I see...Something has been bothering you. Silence may be golden but sometimes silence speaks for itself." The sounds of shouting and fighting reach their ears. Lea scowl and check out the commotion. As soon as she arrive, Baru and Luminous stop arguing with a person wearing a mask and most of his hair are cover by a bandana. Dual point his dagger at the person. Lea notice that the person is wearing a claw and some thief's clothing.

"What's going on?" Lea ask. Mercedes just turn Lea's head to the right and she see that there are scorch marks at the pillars. Lea make and O with her mouth as she realize the situation. She start to smile when she turn to face the boys.

"Help me, please." the mask person begs.

"Who are you?" Baru ask. Ven snarls at the mask person.

"My name is Valk." the mask person answer. "I am part of the meeting and a disciple of the Dark Lord." the mask person adds as he sees that they look confuse.

"Stand down." a male voice say coming from the ceiling. Lea, Baru and Luminous look up and find a man hanging upside down. Valk look at the man with such respect that Lea is very sure that man is the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord appear behind Baru which startle him. Turning towards Valk, he mutter,"I told you to stick with me. Uni was waiting for you." Valk just scratch his chin and Dual put his dagger away. Ven was lying on the grass and he look up in interest.

"Valk! You are so dead!"Uni shout as soon as she see Valk. She had been searching for him and heard the commotion. Phantom just sigh and begin to sulk like a little kid which cause Lea smile. The others try to keep a straight face but Phantom notice and scowl. After 10 minutes, the other job instructors arrive. Athena Pierce greet Mercedes and they walk around together. A woman with white clothing and brown hair with two bodyguards arrive. Lea had to kill the smile because she notice the tension between the Dark Lord and the woman with white clothing is so thick. Dual notice his mistress had arrive and begin to walk towards her but was stop by Lea who shake her head disapprovingly. Dual and Lea pretend to wake Evan up.

Evan stretch then rub his eyes and mutter, "Morning, what a nice nap I have." Almost everyone at there can hear him, Evan's face turn red with embarrassment. Lea nudge Mir and together with Dual, they laugh together that the tension break. After a few minutes, a woman with an eye black mask arrive with a person wearing a big bear head and some mechanical gadgets behind him, two men, one wearing a green hat and one green while another woman is riding a jaguar. Demon Slayer is just behind them wincing as though every step he take hurt him.

"Hello Lea." Jake say happily. "It's going to be big alliance,don't you think?" Lea couldn't help but nod in agreement. Lea then summon her staff and point it at Demon Slayer while her brother just point it at him. On a silent count, they both heal Demon Slayer but after a while, Lea realize is not the injuries but the barrier is the problem. Jake's expression change too as he realize the same thing.

"Kau, go land on Demon Slayer, he needs your attention now." Lea whisper so softly that only Kau and Jake can hear. Kau fly towards Demon Slayer and land beside him. Lea wave her arms to signal Kau to wait. Demon Slayer notice then put his right arm out. Demon Slayer shout in surprise as Kau land on his outstretch arm. When Lea turn around, she is face to face with a boy wearing a red badana and blue eyes and a monkey. On his back, there is a weapon looking suspiciously like a cannon.

Holding his hand out, "Hi, my name is Kyle but just call me C.S. It stands for Cannon Shooter."

Lea shake his hand and introduce herself, "My name is Lea. Are you with the pirate instructor?" The monkey on his shoulder chatter. Lea smile then held out her hand into a high-five position. The monkey response by putting one of it's small hand at Lea's high-five. C.S chuckle.

"Yes. In fact, looks like my friend trust you." C.S say as he smile. Wolfie nudge Lea and then jump on her which make her lie on the ground. Lea struggle to push Wolfie away and when she manage to push Wolfie away, she find herself staring at Luminous. She frown as she notice something is wrong. Luminous is on the ground and Baru seems to be comforting him. Phantom is making a weird gesture which Lea take it as hurry. Lea stand up and run towards Luminous then she check his temperature. Lea scowl as she know he is fine.

Hugging him, she whisper to Luminous,"Imaging balance, please. Slowly control the power. We can't let you go berserk now please." Luminous respond as he thinks what his teacher said not long ago. He relax and manage to control his power.

He mutter, "I'm fine now, you can let go of me." Embarrass, Lea blush and stop hugging him. Jake and the others look at them with amusement.

Phantom then start to chant a childish song, "Lea and Luminous sitting on the-" He got punch by Lea on the face and a kick by Luminous. Both of them look murderous. Both of them are giving Phantom an evil eye.

"Sing it again and you will have more than me to deal with.*pointing at Wolfie*" Lea say it menacingly. Noticing Demon Slayer is not wincing anymore, she wave hi at him. Demon Slayer give her a thumb up to show her thanks. Phantom, Baru, Luminous, DUal, Evan and Mercedes look at her questionably.

"The barrier is suppose to keep him in pain or out." Phantom point out. "What did you do,Lea?"

"I ask Kau to land on him if you want to know." Lea say with amusement. "Kau is a snow bird with a heart of gold. Besides, he is our ally whether you like it or not." Lea add hastily seeing their furious expression.

"Lea.. Can I ask you in private?" Cygnus ask surprising Lea and her friends. Lea nod and follow Cygnus to a place where they won't be eavesdrop. Lea waits for her.

"I'm worried about the alliance won't go well." Cygnus begin to say and look worried. Lea pat her shoulder.

"Don't worry. It will go well." Lea say it confidently that Cygnus couldn't help but put her faith in her words. Cygnus smile.

"You are right."

"Shouldn't we start the meeting?" Cygnus claps her hand.

"Mihile, please lead our friends to the conference room." Cygnus ask. Mihile nod and the other Knights lead the people to the Conference Room with Lea and Cygnus behind them.

The first thought came to Lea is that the room is big.

"Woah." Lea manage to say as she sit on one of the chairs. The others did the same. Cygnus is sitting opposite of Lea while Luminous and Baru is beside Lea.

"I'm pretty sure that you know why we are here." Cygnus say. Lea notice Lilin is around and sigh, Baru notice too.

Lea raise her hand and suggest, "Shouldn't we introduce ourselves? Starting from him*pointing at Dual*." Dual groan in frustration as Lea put down her hand.

"My name is Dual." Dual say.

After an hour, everyone look satisfy as they introduce themselves. Most of them look at Lea with interest as her reputation since young spread far and wide.

"How are we going to deal with the Black Wings?" Dances with Balrog ask.

"It won't be easy." both Lea/Aran and Baru/Aran retort. They glance at each other then look away. "We have to be together if not we will die."

"Lea and Baru got a point." Luminous point out which make everyone stare at him.

"If we meet with each other, how are we going to react?" Demon Slayer ask.

"Easy... It is best if we act like we don't know each other." Claudine and Athena Pierce answer. Phantom sigh.

"Good." Phantom say. "We have a reason to do that that is to make sure that the Black Wings don't suspect that we have already make an alliance."

"Then, the alliance has been made." Neinheart say. He suddenly smile which is a shock to Mihile, Irena,Oz, Eckhart and Hawkeye then he try to look serious but couldn't. There was a monkey chatter and the monkey land at the middle of the table. It starts to dance which make them laugh. C.S snatch the monkey up and apologize but everyone is just to busy laughing. The monkey just slip out of C.S's grip.

Suddenly, Lea mumble in an ancient dragon language. The monkey went back to his master. Everybody is staring at Lea except Baru, Ven and Wolfie.

Lea look up innocently and ask "Yes?"

Some of them mumble "Nothing" and look away. Cygnus sigh at this point.

"Do we have to act like we don't know each other?" Cygnus ask.

"Yes, Empress Cygnus.*checking her watch* Phantom mention it about an hour and fifteen minutes ago. Lea answer gently. Phantom grin at Lea. Oz pats the Cygnus's shoulder while Lea just summon a dagger and scrap dirt out from her shoes.

"How are we going to communicate each other during emergency?" Claudine ask curiously. Lea just stop scraping the dirt from her shoes when she notice everyone is staring at her for answers. Lea look up.

"We can just speak in code or should we say telepathic." Aran/Lea say as she smirk at them. The adults look impress and embarrass at the same time as Lea is just a teenager.

"Those who agree say 'aye'." Luminous and Phantom say. There are a chorus of 'aye's. Looking satisfy, Luminous and Phantom grin at each other.

"The heroes should travel in group for safety." Athena Pierce suggests. Kau screech so sharp that Lea and Baru had to cover their ears as their hearing has improve since they are part-beast.

In their mind she speaks, 'They are already doing that.' Some of them look confuse and look around to find the source. 'I am a snow bird.' Kau add. Everyone except Lea and Luminous as he already suspect Kau is more than a snow bird. Lea had to duck underneath the table so that they won't see her smiling. Lilin glance at Lea and knows that she is just trying not to laugh to hard.

"You never tell me that Kau is a unique creature." Baru whisper softly but furiously at Lea. Lea just look up and grin.

"Ahh...you may be my counterpart but I can't share everything can I?" Lea whisper slyly back to Baru. Luminous grin when he notice them whispering then act like nothing has happen.

"No questions?" Lea ask. There is a long silence.

"Then. let the meeting be conclude." Aran/Lea, Empress Cygnus and Claudine say in unison which surprise each other. Everybody cheer loudly. They feel pretty cheerful as they know the alliance has been made and know that peace will come no matter what. Lea start to play with her ring receive from the dragons before getting up from the chair.

"You should have seen the adults' face. They were like 'WHOA'." Jake comment as he reach Lea.

"Yeah. You are awesome. Leading the meeting like nobody's business." Mercedes and Dual comment then they grin at Lea. Lea beam and then look back just in time to see Cygnus smiling.

"Lea!" Demon Slayer shout as he glide through the crowd. "Thank you. I know it's a bit late but that's the best I can do for now." he wink at them. Kau glares at him before turning back to Lea.

"Hmmm... should we make a bet?" Phantom just arrive with Evan, Luminous, Dual and Baru and suggest. Wolfie an Ven glance around and growl. Baru shakes his head disapprovingly.

"Interesting. In what kind of terms?" Lea and Dual ask.

"Don't get me involve." Jake say as he raise his arms and take a step back. They start to laugh at Jake as he did a comical dance to amuse them. Wiping the tears of laughter, Lea closes her eyes for a moment before she open her eyes again. Mercedes had to lean onto Lea for support as she laugh to hard that her sides ache. Jake stop dancing and grin.

Taking out a deck of cards, he ask "Wanna play Black Jack?" Lea sigh and think,'Here we go again.'

Phantom grin before answering, "You are on." The duo walk away to a private place so that they could play. Lea start to giggle while Dual, Luminous and Baru sigh in relief. Mercedes scowl at them while Evan wondering who will win.

"What games should we play?" Evan ask. They think for a while but did not have any ideas.

Lea snaps her fingers. "I know, we can play tag." she say it as she feel excited.

Poking Mercedes, she say "Tag. You're it." and starts to run. Mercedes tap Dual's shoulder and also run away from the group while Luminous just teleport away from them. The trio of boys realize that the game has started and begin to tap each other so that they won't be the person to chase them. Unfortunately for Baru, Dual and Demon Slayer had a head start as he is 'the person'. Baru look furious then determine to catch the girls. He look around and find Lea is leaning against a wall talking to a random person. Lea wave good-bye and summon her staff and begin to teleport near Mercedes. The others(those who are not playing) begin to stare at Lea, Mercedes, Demon Slayer, Evan and Dual running around while Baru is chasing them. Every time Baru comes near Luminous, he dodge the attack and teleport somewhere causing Baru determine not to catch him at all. Mercedes and Lea stuck out their tongue behind Baru and taunt him. Baru whistle and Ven appear by his side. Riding Ven, they chase Evan. Evan scowls at him then teleport beside Dual which is unfortunate for Dual because now Dual is trap at the corner. Baru see an opening and head towards Dual. Dual and Evan had a silent agreement and they both somersault over Baru and run at the opposite direction. Baru yell in fustration.

"Do you give up?" Dual,Demon Slayer, Evan, Mercedes, Luminous and Lea/Aran ask. Baru respond by urging Ven to move towards Lea who is the nearest. Lea just somersault over Baru and did a mocking salute. Then, Lea run towards Demon Slayer. Luminous and Evan laugh together as they know that Lea is now toying with Baru.

Baru raise his hands and look down and shout "I give up." But when Lea come near, he grin and lunge at Lea. "Not." add Baru but he was too late as Lea just use her staff which is still at her hand and whack his head causing Baru to collapse. Because of that, everybody in the room start to laugh. Helping Baru to get up, she grin then treat his head by using bandages.

"Don't worry. I did not put any magic in it so I won't heal with magic." Lea say. Baru nod.

"Man.. it's just like the old times huh?" Aran/Baru comment. Aran/Lea giggle.

"Git.. it's already centuries ago since we met each other but that's without spirit fusion first. Ha." Aran/Lea retort. Aran/Baru look annoyed.

"Let's look for my elder bro and Phantom." Lea say. She signal that the game is over and they finally come near the duo. Lea then take something from her bag. When they look at it, it's seems to be a potion. Lea shake the bottle and the contents inside swirl. She sigh.

"Jake! If you don't come out. I'm going to find you and stuff the you-know-what in your throat!"Lea threaten. There is a sound of cursing as Jake comes out with Phantom. Phantom has some of Jake's stuff in his hand while Jake has nothing except his clothes and his bag-pack. She put the bottle back into her bag and start snatching Phantom's hat and put it on Jake's head.

"Hey!"Phantom protests but hesitate to take it back as he know from experience that Aran is like Lea and Lea is like Aran.

"A trade. Your hat for the things you won from your game with Jake earlier. Deal or no deal." Lea look serious and putting her dealer face. Phantom smirk then pass Jake's stuff into Lea's hand while Jake put the hat onto Phantom's head. They laugh together.

"Thank you."

"Let's go. I need to go to Leafre to train." Lea say as she walk away. She hear a glimpse of other people conversations.

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah. The Lea kid is not bad."

"Not surprise. The other teens who were playing tag with her are not bad too. Including the boy who is 'the person'."

"We can learn a thing or two from them."

Demon Slayer then hurry back to get out of Ereve. He spoke with Claudine so that she will know he won't be around for a while. Kau look at him quizzically.

"Don't worry. I have to leave Ereve and the barrier so that you can fly free. Isn't that what Lea ask you to do?" Demon Slayer ask. Kau nod in a way bird's can.  
He fly out of Ereve and Kau immediately fly away from him and towards Lea where she stretch one of her arm out. Kau land onto her and screech in triumph. Lea stroke Kau's head which Kau enjoy.

"Shall we spar? In you-know-what way." Jake suggest. Lea grin.

"I am glad that I am wearing cotton. You are going to lose Jake." Lea answer as she put her things down. Jake did the same including his staff which shock the people who are looking over the commotion earlier.

"Can you all move a few meters away from us?" Lea and Jake ask. The others look curious and did what they ask.

"Three rules. One, no outside magic is allowed. Two, if one of us fall onto the floor and unable to get up, he or she will be consider disqualify. Third, if we are heavily injured, we must stop the match." Lea explain to Jake. Jake nod. In a silent count, both at them rush at each other but stop suddenly as if waiting for something to happen. Jake and Lea look around to make sure that the crowd is a few meters away then continue to spar like crazy.

Suddenly, Lea put two hands together and at her mouth. A magic circle appear and shape like a dragon and it's black. She breathe in deeply.

"Roar of the Order Dragon!" Lea exhale and the black flames appear shooting towards Jake. Jake extend his hand and a white magic circle appear and a dragon symbol.

"Talons of the Holy Dragon!" shout Jake as he make a swiping gesture at the flames. Lea realize a bit too late and she got hit while Jake is unharmed. Lea immediately stand up and counter.

"Wings of the Order Dragon!" she shout as she also make a swiping gesture, flames following her movement and follow up an attack on the leg.

"Sword Edge of the Order Dragon!" Lea shout as she lunge at Jake, Jake had to jump in order to avoid it. He took this opportunity and did what Lea did earlier.

"Roar of the Holy Dragon!"

"Roar of the Chaos Dragon!" Lea shout this time and the magic circle change to red and exhale red flames. Around Lea, the floor crack. Jake's eyes widen with shock but he dodge the flame as he now know that Lea is begin to manifest with the dragons.

"Secret technique, Sword Edge of the Holy Dragon!" shout Jake as he run towards Lea with such speed that some of the spectators have to squint their eyes in order to see him. Lea just block his attack and retreat. The flames surround Lea suddenly as she turn around and release the flames surrounding her to Jake. Jake wince when the attack connect. Lea take this opportunity to use two combo.

"Roar of the Chaos and Order Dragon!" the flames is mix with black and red. Then, Lea appear behind Jake and her hands making a flicking gesture, she shouts "Light of the Order Dragon!" a black light seems to cut through the flames. Jake look panic.

"Sorry. I forgot that I'm not suppose to do that." Lea mutter. The spectators back a few more meters from them when Lea got hit. Jake scratch his head.

"I think we should stop for now. We haven't done that for a few years already and our skills is getting rusty." Jake mumble. Lea nod in agreement. Mercedes, Evan, Mir, Dual, Luminous, Baru and Phantom went to her side. They all look impress.

"You never told us anything about that." Baru shout in excitement. The others nod in agreement.

"Because you never ask. Doofus."Lea answer cheekily. Dual look furious.

"Let me guess... there are more off you right?" Luminous ask looking up as he was looking at the crack that Lea make earlier. Lea and Jake shrug.

"We are not sure... Only our FATHER knows." Lea retort. Jake just sigh and treat his injuries. Luminous treat Lea's injuries and found that they are pretty rough up. Lea wince when Luminous touch her leg.

"You just sprain your leg." Luminous say. "So...care to tell us more of your secrets that you intent to keep?" Lea glare at him. Then, she slap him.

"Ridiculous question." Lea say. Luminous rub his cheek. She glance around and notice that the crowd is not thinning at all.

"... What the heck?! The crowd is not thinning at all." Jake points out.

"That's because you make so much noise and you haven't change all." a man say. Lea and Jake turn around and find that a man who look like Jake is behind them. Lea and Jake open and close their mouth when they saw him.

"DAD?" both of them ask. The man put out his arms. They hug him.

"Teach us more about that magic." both of them say in unison. They all look at the scene with amusement.

"Hahaha. Heck. My name is Drake and I am not name Drake for nothing. Kiddos."say the man as he pat their heads. "You have grown taller." Drake look at Lea then realize that Lea is wearing their family heirloom.

"How did you come here?" Lea ask. Drake chuckle to himself merrily that Lea and Jake look puzzle, Luminous and Dual start fiddling their thumbs.

"I fly." Drake answer. All of them look bewildered. Lea look up and found out why.

"You use the flames to FLY?" Lea ask. Drake nod and all of them look stun.

"Very smart. How do you know?" Drake ask. Lea look irritated.

Lea sigh before answering his question, "Traces of magic still linger in the air." The others look up and see that she is right. Blue flames are at the air.

"I need you TO be TRAIN UNDER A REAL DRAGON now. You too Jake."

"But... how can I find one?" Jake ask.

"Easy...It's at Leafre where they are last to be spotted." Drake answer. Pointing at Mercedes,Phantom and Luminous, "Only they cannot go because they need to remain hidden. The Black Wings has been trying to find you for 14 years to be precise." add Drake as an afterthought. Dual and Baru look confuse while Evan and Mir look excited.

"How can the trio cannot follow?" Dual ask. Drake consider his question.

"Not sure but... if you insists then I will have to ask for permission." reply Drake as he take out his handphone and contact somebody. He shoo them away and snap his fingers so that he can have some privacy.

Luminous and Lea take a walk around alone together. The others give them privacy and did their own thing.

After a few minutes of walking around in silence, Luminous try to start a conversation.

"I thought you resent your father for leaving." Luminous points out. Lea grin.

"Oh...that.. I don't really remember much but I know he take care of us. But yes, I resent him for leaving us alone for a few years." Lea explains. "I am pretty sure he has a good reason for leaving us alone and if it is a bad reason,*Lea clench her fist* he have his power seal for that 5 years." Luminous make a mental note not to mess with any of them.

Putting a playful smile, Luminous ask, "How do you feel?" Lea grin and did something that surprise Luminous. She kiss him on the cheek. Both Lea and Luminous blush.

"I don't know what to say but I can say that whenever you are around I am always happy." Lea reply still blushing. Luminous feel the same. Together they laugh and they head back where Drake ask for some privacy. They find the others are grinning at something or someone. They start staring at the duo then whisper to each other. Lea got piss off and stamp her foot which make a long crack on the floor, threatening to make them fall onto the hole with one move.

"There you are. They allow them to follow you to their place." Drake say which such pleasure that Lea and Jake is trying to keep a straight face as they find it quite funny. Kau has flew off the moment Drake come as Kau wants to eat some food. Lea look politely puzzle.

"And I thought they are not that kind." Lea mutter darkly. Drake nod.

"They made an exception this time partly because of your training and partly is you are a candidate and partly *pointing at Luminous, Mercedes and Phantom in turn* they used to help the King Of the Onyx Dragon." Then he tap his forehead he add, "Also partly they want to meet the Dragon Master and partly because there is a high-level bishop in the group."

"HOW MANY PARTLY ARE THERE?" all of them shout at Drake. Drake start to count then raise a hand. Five? FIVE? WHAT HE HECK! all of them think.

"Help please. We can't move." Phantom, Baru, Dual, Mercedes and Jake beg. Lea grin then signal that they should jump. They did and Lea manage to catch all of them.

"Too heavy." Lea drop them and sit down on the floor. Wolfie howl.

"You should have told me what you are gonna do."Wolfie grumble. Drake look shock.

"The wolves can talk. Oh never mind." Drake mumble. Lea raise her eyebrows. Baru just tap his feet.

"Can we go now?" all of them ask except Lea who look down at her feet. Drake shakes his head.

"It's best if we don't go now especially Lea. You are beginning to manifest with two dragons that is very rare event." answer Drake. All of them look at Lea who is sweating like crazy then start to sleep. Jake give Lea a piggyback ride to one of the rooms in Ereve. Neinheart spot them going to one of the corridor which makes him suspicious and begin to shadow them. Drake ask one of the Cygnus Knights who are in charge of protecting Empress Cygnus for permission for using 5~6 of their rooms.

"You have to ask Neinheart if you really want to borrow some of the rooms." Hawkeye explain. "Speaking of Neinheart... HEY BOSS!" Neinheart got startle then scowl at Hawkeye. Drake look at the back and start asking questions whether they can borrow the rooms. Jake was so tired that the moment he went into one of the rooms, he pass Lea to Drake and crash into the bed. Drake chuckle.

"Sorry Jake. You haven't use lost magic for such a long time and not train properly also.*sigh*"Drake apologize. Luminous and the others crash into one of the room to sleep also since they haven't been sleeping for a a day. Drake went into one of the room and put Lea onto the bed. Lea look peaceful. Drake left Lea and the others alone and went into one of the empty rooms to sleep.

"Shinsoo...you are sleeping right?" Aran/Lea mumble in her sleep. Neinheart and the other knights are shock to hear her saying things even though they are quite far away from Lea's room. Empress Cygnus look up and find out that Shinsoo is still awake.

Turning his head to face the Empress, he say "I will protect you if you will protect me." Empress Cygnus nod. She reminds me of Aria and the other Empress in the past Shinsoo thought and begin to close his eyes to sleep. Looking up the sky, Cygnus realize that it is already evening. How fast the day past today thought Empress Cygnus.


	16. Chapter 16 Hometown?

**The next day...**

Jake barge into Lea's room. Lea didn't even flinch a bit but continue to snore like nobody's business. Drake grin then knock the door and enter without permission. He begin to make a popping sound with his mouth and thumb. Baru and Jake cover their ears when he did that. Lea stop snoring then suddenly get up, looking piss off. She went towards her father and kick him at the stomach which shock Jake and the others.

"Don't do that!"Lea shout. Baru and Jake nod. Drake still make the popping sound and run out of the room causing the trio to chase him. The onlookers look shock as they see that Jake, Baru and Lea chasing Drake. Drake begin to dodge their attempts to catch him. The trio work as a team that has been train for years which make Drake grin with delight.

"Give me a boost." Lea say urgently. Baru and Jake grab one of her arms and swing her back and forth. The two of them release her as soon as she is going forth. Lea put her two hands together and quickly breathe in not taking chances.

"Roar of the Order Dragon!" Lea was push back by the sheer force of her roar. Drake widen his eyes and barely dodge it. Clutching his arm, he begin to dance around like a crazy person which in his case, it's true. As she was blown off, she quickly write something in the air and grab it. The symbol change into a chain and Lea manage to land on her feet. Baru and Jake corner Drake while Lea release the chain. The chain seems to have a mind of its on as it went towards Drake. He made a big mistake by trying to jump over it as it just rise up and wrap him. Drake struggle but it was wasted as the chain tighten itself.

"I give up!" Drake shout. Lea clap her hands once and the chain dissolve into a thin air leaving Drake free to stand up.

Rubbing his wrists and looking amuse he compliment Lea, Jake and Baru, "Good teamwork. Lea when did you learn how to write an ancient dragon language?" Lea shrug while Baru and Jake look confuse.

"What do you mean by that?" Jake ask. Drake sigh and write a symbol in the air and quickly grab it. The symbol turn into a harvest sickle. Jake and Baru look shock while Lea just tilt her head at one side.

"How can I can summon chain from the symbol while you summon a harvest sickle?" Lea ask curiously.

Drake chuckle before he explain, "It depends on what you want. I assume you want something to tie me up and have a mind of its own, so, the symbol will turn into a chain or rope. If you draw the symbol of a chain, that means that the chances of summoning one is high. If you draw the symbol of chain and you want a rope, well...you get the idea."

Jake, Baru and Lea nod then grin at each other. Luminous clap his hands and the others did the same. There are also whistles from the knights who were looking at their pursuit with Drake. Suddenly, there was an arrow heading towards Drake. Drake just put his fists together and bang them.

"Talons of the Fire Dragon!"Drake shout as his fists are covered with red flames and head towards the arrow and hit it. The arrow was burn to ashes.

"Tch!" a man say who is hiding behind a pillar. You won't get away yet the man think and shoot another five arrows aiming at his vital points. Lea and Baru had an eye contact together. That's when Lea and Baru had a pole-arm on their hands and begin to hit five pillars surrounding the man. The man dodge and his hood drop, revealing his face. The man is tall and fit with jet-black hair and brown eyes with a bow on his hand and arrows at his back. Dual quickly push him to the wall and his dagger and katana near his heck ready to snap it in half in one false move. Drake just dodge the arrows and wrap himself in flames causing the arrows to turn into ashes before they even reach him.

Staring at the man, Drake growl, "Elder brother, Rapheal, you shouldn't be here."

"The same goes to you." Rapheal answer as much as he could without Dual breaking his spine/neck. "The council has sent me to make sure that the guests and the candidate also the one in training and the Dragon Master and their friends." Drake then wave his hand to ask Dual to let go off him. Rapheal rub his neck and wince when he touch it.

"It's best if you explain." Drake say. Rapheal shrug and continue to massage his neck. Noticing Jake and Lea, he stare at them. They look nothing special Rapheal thinks in his mind. Lea scowl as she can hear his thoughts.

"Are those your kids?*pointing at Lea and Jake*"Rapheal ask. Drake nod. Wolfie walk towards her master and put her right paw on Lea's leg which make Lea smile and pat her head. Mir stares at Rapheal as he notice an aura is coming out from him unlike any human nor monsters he ever faced. Evan can tell Mir is distracted and he lowers his vision to magical eyesight which is dangerous even for him if he is not careful. He sees Rapheal as a human wrap in white flames.

"Does it mean... that the council sent you here to escort us to the place?" Drake ask. Rapheal nod. Luminous and Phantom stares at rapheal curiously.

"Funny...They mention your kids are special case as they learn Dragon Slayer magic from you." Rapheal comment. "It must be a huge achievement for you." Rapheal add. Drake smile proudly at his children.

"Shouldn't we get going?" Phantom,Mercedes and Luminous ask at the same time. Lea can feel that they are being impatient with their tone of their voice.

"We would have but unfortunately we are trap for now." Rapheal retort. Wolfie and Ven growl and their nose start twitching.

"I get what you mean. The Black WIngs are in pursuit for Lea." Luminous guess. Rapheal nod.

"We can go by my airship." Phantom suggest. Rapheal's eyes widen.

"You have one?" Rapheal ask in disbelief. Phantom grin before he nod. Rapheal mumble something about rich people. Mercedes and Lea were playing rock-paper-scissors with each other as they were bored without their friends noticing. Luminous clear his throat and the two girls stop playing.

"Help me, Lea, please." Phantom beg and did his puppy eyes look which remind Aran/Lea about a stupid favour centuries ago. Lea sigh and walk towards Phantom and put her hand on Phantom's right shoulder.

"Are you coming or not?" Lea ask impatiently and snaps her fingers. Drake and Rapheal use their thumb and put it on top of Lea's palm. Mercedes and Luminous put their hand onto Lea's shoulder while Evan put his on her arm. Dual try to put it at her neck which earn him a sharp pain at his toes which Lea purposely step onto. He wince then quickly put his hand on Lea's right arm as same as Evan. Wolfie and Ven lean against her legs while Sylvidia has already fly off to Leafre as asked by Mercedes. Jake just put his hand on Lea's left arm. Mir stand close to Lea and lean against Lea at the back which almost made Lea and the others lose their balance and make Lea look ridiculous. The Phantom see they are ready, he use the skill 'To the Skies'.

A few moments later, Drake and Rapheal find themselves on a deck of an airship.

"Welcome to Lumiere." Phantom say as he walk inside. Lea, Mercedes, Baru, Luminous, Evan, Dual, Jake, Ven and Wolfie follow him inside and enter one of the rooms. Mir was left outside as he couldn't enter. Surprisingly, Lumiere can hold a weight of many heavy objects which is unique and explains why Lumiere haven't break even from a full-grown dragon weight. Drake and Rapheal wait outside as they feel more comfortable outside with cool breeze blowing at their face.

Inside Lumiere, Phantom and Aran/Lea are playing a card game call 'Snap'. The rules of the game are simple, the one who gets the one-card which separate from the deck and shout 'Snap' wins the game. Baru and Mercedes watch the game in interest while Dual and Luminous play Tic-Tac-Toe on a piece of paper while Jake sleep on a couch with the wolves by his side. Phantom had set course to Leafre. Gaston arrives with cold mineral water bottle which each of them take one and drink it greedily except for Jake who is still sleeping. Gaston leaves the room.

Putting the empty mineral bottle aside, Aran/Lea smirk and say, "I hope you don't start your habit of stealing again." Phantom roll his eyes then shrug.

"By the way... where the heck did you put my storybook?" Aran/Lea ask. Phantom look frighten. Luminous and Mercedes had to pretend to cough to hide their laughter as they just remember what book it was.

"Never mind. I won't need it now." Aran/Lea say with amusement as she look at Phantom's worried face. Phantom look relief.

"Snap!" I win." Lea say as she grab a card. Phantom look annoyed when Lea laugh. Suddenly, a ringing tone of handphone is play and Phantom grab his handphone and answer it. Jake's eyes open when the ringing tone of a handphone was played and start stretching himself.

"Yes? This is the delivery service." Phantom lie and wave his hand to signal that they should be silent. Dual and Lea raise their eyebrows.

"Hmm... . No, we don't simply deliver items. Yes. Goodbye." Phantom say as he finally hang up and put it at his pocket.

"What?" Phantom demand when he see they are trying hard not to laugh. Lea can't take it anymore and start to laugh out loud with the others laughing too.

"Master, we have arrive." Baston say as he enter the room and find everyone laughing except for Phantom whose face is red with embarrassment. Phantom is the first person out of the room with the others following him still laughing except Gaston who look confuse. The moment they reach the deck, they find Drake and Rapheal lying on the floor which make them smile with amusement. Lea and Jake drag them to the edge and push them down.

Drake and Rapheal land on their feet and head towards the town. By the time Jake, Lea, Wolfie, Ven, Baru, Luminous, Phantom, Mir, Evan, Mercedes and Dual catch up with them, they find Rapheal and Drake staring at a guy with a monkey and a cannon on his back. The guy was talking to a citizen for directions and when he saw them, he turn and wave hi to them and went back to his conversation. It is Cannon Shooter (C.S). Sylvidia land near Mercedes, panting.

Raising his eyebrows, Drake ask "Do you know him?" Jake and Lea nod which surprise Drake and Rapheal. "Oh..." Drake mutter softly.

"We should hurry." Rapheal say as he goes ahead with Drake at his side. Lea ride on Wolfie with Luminous while Dual ride on his blue hog with Jake behind. Mercedes ride onto Sylvidia while Evan ride on Mir as Baru climb onto Ven helping Phantom up. They follow Rapheal and Drake to an entrance of a cave where there are no monsters. Lea had to squint at something. As they get closer, they find two marble statues and each of the statue has a guard who block the entrance which force them to stop in front of the two guards.

"What is your business here?" the guard on the right ask.

"To escort the candidate and her friends to the cave in order to complete my mission the council sent." Rapheal explain. Drake sigh unhappily. "Oh, and the council member, Drake." Rapheal add tapping his forehead as he just remember. All of them except Drake and Rapheal are shock when Rapheal said Drake is part of the council. This is getting interesting all of them think. The guards step aside to let them pass.

"Welcome back, council member, Drake and Rapheal, the student of the air dragon, Gralu. Welcome, candidate of the throne of princess of dragons and her friends. We hope you will enjoy your stay here." the guards say in unison as they walk past them.

Inside, Lea, Jake, Baru, Luminous, Mercedes, Phantom, Wolfie, Dual, Ven, Evan, Mir and Sylvidia could not believe their eyes. The walls seem to made of crystal and people are shouting what they are selling from the stores while the children play with each other.

"It's beautiful!" Lea and Jake shout. Rapheal and Drake smile at the comment. Evan and Mir breathe in then exhale slowly.

"There's so much magic in the air." Mir comment. Evan pat Mir on the side. The others could not help but nod in agreement. Evan, Mir, Jake and Lea feel energized as the magic went inside them. Mercedes, Luminous, Phantom and Dual grin in delight and look around. Baru look excited and run around with Ven and Phantom.

"You haven't seen the best part yet. This place is huge if you want to know." Drake say slyly which make Phantom, Mercedes, Evan, Baru, Jake, Dual and Lea smile with delight and also make them want to know more.

Nudging Phantom by pinching his hand, Baru mutter "I hope you don't start stealing things here." Phantom give him a mischievous grin. Luminous feel a bit dizzy as the magic is strong here and from lack of sleep. Lea look worried when she see him looking sick.

Noticing Lea look worried, Luminous whisper "It's okay. I just didn't get enough sleep from yesterday and there's too much magic around here." Lea put on a brave smile and they continue to follow Drake and Rapheal. They stop in front of a cave.

"Let me warn you. From here on, there will be a test, each of them are different and luckily there is only one test for one person. We cannot help you too nor the outsiders." Rapheal and Drake warn. Lea and the others dismount but look at the darkness ahead.

"I will go first." Lea say as she walk towards the darkness with Wolfie following her. Nobody try to stop them at all as Drake and Rapheal had warn them that each test is different. As she walk through, Lea sense a presence in front of her. An old man is wearing a pendant around his neck and looking at her had a white hair like Lea's and a sad smile, wearing rags. The old man look so sad and pitiful that Lea want to help the old man badly. Wolfie lick his face.

"Can you help me play a song? It's called Tori no Uta." ask the old man as he walk towards a piano which wasn't there before. As Lea follow the man, she notice that the old man's long pianist fingers. The piano had a music sheet on it but it was incomplete. Lea frown but she just sit down on the piano bench with the man watching her. Lea only know how to play a guitar and has less experience in piano. Lea look a bit worried as she look at the piano keys. Lea begin to play the piano following the sheet in front of her. She notice that the tune of the song is more or less the same and continue to play feeling more confident.

The old man laugh with delight and start clapping his hand. He begin to smile happily as Lea play the song correctly. When she reach the incomplete part, she improvise by making it into a calm and peaceful tune and by making sure that she play the same keys on the piano sheet. Slowly, the incomplete piano sheet begin to fill itself as Lea improvise and Lea went back to the now-fill piano sheet. When Lea finish the song, she turn around and find the man's happy face.

"Thank you...now...I will show you the way to the end of the road. Go straight and don't look back. You have make me remember the days when my wife was still alive. She used to play this song for me everyday but one day, she passed away. When she died, the piano sheet became incomplete and I was in despair, desperate to hear the song one more time, I try to play but with no success. Then, you came along and help this poor soul. Thank you." the old man say and walk away from Lea. He disappear from Lea's vision and the piano and the music sheet also disappear. Lea didn't realize she was crying until her tears fall off. She wipe them quickly and follow the old man's advice with Wolfie behind her.

When she reach the end, she found herself in one of the corridor and many people walking around buying things and going in and out of the city and sometimes into the portal next to Lea. She had to wait for a few hours before Jake, Mercedes, Dual, Phantom, Ven, Drake, Luminous, Rapheal, Baru, Sylvidia and Mir materialized out of the thin air. Wolfie had comfort her while they were away. Jake, Mercedes, Dual, Phantom, Luminous, Baru and Evan are sweating. When Lea put her right hand into her right pocket, she find something unexpected, the piano sheet and a the old man's pendant. Lea exclaim in surprise.

"Is there something wrong?" Rapheal ask. Lea shakes her head then smile to herself knowing she did the right thing. They see her smile but ask no questions.

"What is your test?" Jake ask curiously. Everyone stare at her.

"It's about playing a piano and a song on it." Lea answer truthfully. All of them look shock. She takes out the pendant and open it. A man in his 30's is caught in his mid-laugh while a beautiful woman with light brown hair is playing the piano also laughing with a kid around 5 staring at her. Rapheal and Drake gulp. Lea then close the pendant and put it around her neck. Brown light seems to come out from the pendant.

"Where did you get that?"Rapheal and Drake demand which surprise Lea.

"Isn't it obvious? It's from the test." Lea answer.

"But... when I do the test. I don't get anything at all." Drake say.

"Maybe each person have different rewards. Think about it."

"True." Phantom say as he take out an object from his pocket. The object is a deck of playing cards, and when Phantom open it. The cards show pictures of three little girls smiling and the next card show a different image but the three girls are still there posing. The three girls look identical except one with red hair seem to stare at the camera. The three girls look beautiful. The others also take the object out from their tests. Jake's is a diary while Dual is a pair of earrings while Luminous's is a blue crystal pendant while Baru's is a ring while Mercedes's is also a pair of earrings but it is almost new while Evan's is a photo album.

"Hmm..interesting. What have you got there kiddos?" a man around his 40's staring at them and looking curiously at the items they obtain from the test. The man look like a bully with green eyes and looking strong. Lea stare the man at his eyes and the man back away as he feel that he shouldn't mess with them. Another man in his 40's tap his friend's shoulder shaking his head. His friend look like a nerd and has a broken nose and wearing a pair of glasses and piercing blue eyes.

"Come on, Porc. We shouldn't bother them." his friend say as he drag his friend into a portal nearby. Noticing Lea and her beautiful features, he wink at Lea. Lea glare at him and turn away from him. He scowl then went into his portal with his big friend following him.

"We should go and make sure you rest. This is the entrance to the city called 'Rising One'." Drake say as he and Rapheal went onwards leaving them behind. The others ride onto their mounts except for Jake, Luminous and Phantom who have to ride onto one of their mounts. Lea grab Luminous's hand and manage to lift him up sitting behind him. Baru did the same with Phantom while Jake had to scramble up onto Dual's. They follow Rapheal and Drake until the crossroads where they lost sight of them

"Now do we do?" Mercedes ask.

"Find a piano for me. I think I can find them, easily." Lea say with a grin as she dismount from Wolfe.

"You need a piano, girl?" an old woman sitting at a bench ask as she heard their conversation. They nod. The old woman look wise.

"I am Madame Riroy."the old woman say. "Follow me to my home. I have a piano inside." Madame Riory add as she stand up and walk towards her house which is at their right. They follow cautiously so that they will attack her in case she is an enemy. Madame Riory just point her index finger at the keyhole and the door open by itself. She went inside with Lea following her.

"Please close the door, girl. I don't want your friends to enter." Madame Riory say as soon as Lea step inside. Lea signal that they should wait outside knowing that they would be in danger if they disobey her wishes. Madame Riory point at the piano.

"Is it okay?" Lea ask for permission. Madame Riory just wave her hand and open the windows to let the fresh air come in. Lea take out the music sheet and put it in front of her. Lea take a deep breathe and play the familiar song. As she did so, Madame Riory look shock that even her mouth is open in surprise. Her friends and elder brother outside can hear the music. The citizens living around the area struggle to open the window so that they could listen to the music. Some of the elders are shock but listen and start to cry softly. When Lea finish playing the song and put the music sheet into her pocket then turn around to find Madame Riory crying softly.

"What's wrong?" Lea ask curiously as she find that Madame Riory wipe her tears.

"It's been a long time since I hear this song. It's a long story but if you are willing to hear it. Take a seat." Madame Riory say as she sit on a rocking chair. Lea sit down on a wooden chair next to the piano, looking curious.

"My little brother, Roy, has a beautiful wife name Lisana." Madame Riory begin her story. "She used to play the song everyday for him and it became a habit for her to play the piano everyday. One day, she compose a music much like you have play. Soon, the music was well known and they were just going to have a son. Then, she passed away due to illness six years later after her son was born. Roy was in despair and desperate to play the song but the music sheet has became incomplete and many people try in vain to play it. He try again and again but in vain. Two years ago, he passed away too with the music sheet with him. I think he still linger around this world. When you came and play, I hope he has pass on to the next life." At this point, Lea raise her eyebrows as she now have the answers for the questions since the test.

"Do the elders around here can remember?" Lea ask curiously. Madame Riory nod and smile sadly at Lea. Lea stand up and head towards the door.

"Thank you for your hospitality but I have to go." Madame Riory understand and let her go outside. Lea rush out and find her friends and the citizens and her elder brother staring at her. She quickly mount Wolfie and beckons her friends to follow her. As they reach the crossroads, they find the old man's spirit from Lea's test waiting.

"Go onto the middle path, young one and find what you seek." the old man say as he lead them. They follow him until they reach the end of the path and find Drake and Rapheal looking worried. The old man's spirit disappear into a thin air.

"You make us so worried." Drake shout in relief when they spot them. They are in front of a double wooden door. Unfortunately for Lea, she didn't stop in time and her head got bang onto the door. Wolfie put her paws at her snout the moment she lie down on the floor while Lea wince and rub her forehead. Lea had to lean against Luminous.

"You take Wolfie for a ride, I'm going to heal this injury." Lea say as she summon her staff and heal her injury and Wolfie's. Wolfie feel better and then stand up. The others look at them with amusement. Drake and Rapheal open the doors allowing them to come in. Jake had some doubts and together they enter the place.

"Welcome to Rising One." a red dragon with orange eyes looking at them say. They yelp in surprise when they just realize that the dragon is talking to them. Rapheal and Drake laugh at them when they see their face.

"Got problem?" Lea glare at them and ask in a calm and dangerous tone. They immediately stop laughing and shake their heads then lead the way. Finally, they stop in front of a big building made of leaves. Luminous has been sleeping for a while except for when Lea lean against him when he wake up and push her in front and continue to sleep. Phantom poke Lea and point at Luminous. Lea look behind her and find that Luminous is sleeping peacefully then she look ahead, completely ignoring Luminous which surprise the others. After a while, Rapheal and Drake beckon them to come inside which make them look queasy about entering the building. They reluctantly enter the building.

Inside the building, it's chaos as people are shouting from their desk while some of them had to struggle to keep up with their work. Only a man in his 50's sitting at the middle did nothing and giving orders. Rapheal walk towards the man and they had a few words exchange then Rapheal bow down and left the building. The man had a brown dark brown hair, wearing warrior clothing and a sword at his back. As he approach the group, Luminous wake up and rub his eyes like a child. Lea dismount from Wolfie.

'This is very weird.' the Order Dragon say in Lea's mind.

'What do you mean?'

'The man's aura and magic... It is very unusual even for a Dragon Slayer.' the Chaos Dragon answer. Lea lowers her vision to magical eyesight and know that the dragons are right. The man seems to walk in shadows and mist cling onto him. Wolfie and Ven grow so fiercely that the man take a step back, raising his eyebrows at the wolves then scowl.

"Kiddo, control your wolves." the man order them which earn him a tight-slap on his face. He blink and find Lea had slap him earlier much to her friend's, Jake's and Drake's amusement. He start to swear that Aran/Lea look piss off and quietly write a symbol in the air and grab it. The symbol is a rope and Lea just let go off the rope allowing it to tie the man's hands and feet.

"You dare insult me? ME? THE COUNCIL MEMBER, LUKE?" the man shout so much that he is making a scene. The workers over there stop for a while and look what's wrong then ignore Luke by continuing their work much to Luke's surprise.

"Release me. Or I will..." Luke demand.

"Or what? Kill me? Good luck with that." Aran/Lea interrupt coldly and summon her pole arm. The people hold their breath to see Luke's reaction. His face turn red and start swearing colourfully that Lea just snap her fingers which make Luke surprise as he find that he can't speak and kick him outside. Startling the passer-by, Lea blush and mutter an apology before going back inside. All the workers are clapping their hands and some of them are whistling. Lea and her friends laugh with them. Jake look amuse. He high-five with Lea as soon Lea revert the ring's form back to normal.

"That man has been treating us cruelly for years. It is nice to see at least a person punish him." a woman say.

"Yeah... I know, he is just being a brat." Lea comment as she climb onto Wolfie with Luminous helping her. The workers nod in agreement.

"Anybody miss me?" Drake ask. The workers look happy when they see him and smile with delight. Drake grin at them.

Clapping his hands, "I hope you enjoy your victory. Get it? V-I-C-T-O-R-Y. He is a constant pain in my side too." More cheers and the atmosphere around the room seem to change from gloomy to cheerful. Drake smile slyly while Dual and the others look bewildered then grin at each other.

"We should get going." Evan and Mercedes say at the same time and the same tempo which make Lea give them a funny look.

"Okay. Once you exit this building go straight until the second row then turn left, you will see some strange building and a person in front of one of the buildings. There is where you guys will stay and rest if you want to train." Drake say as he shoo them out of the building. Outside, Luke is still tie up and lying on the ground unable to speak. Lea stuck out her tongue which make Luke's expression darken. It doesn't scare them as they have seen worse things in the past. They look at each other then grin then follow the instructions Drake has given them and find themselves where the buildings shape like trees and made of leaves. One of the buildings had a robe figure standing in front of it and seems to be waiting for someone. They approach the robe figure.

As soon as the person notice them approaching, the person put down the hood covering it's face, revealing a woman with blonde hair with light brown eyes and a staff on her hands.

"Hello. You must be Lea and Jake. Your dad keep talking about you guys non-stop." the woman say. Embarrass, Lea and Jake blush. "My name is Rosy short for Rosiary." the woman add as she hold out her hand. They take turns to shake it except for Mir, Wolfie, Ven, Sylvidia and Dual's blue hog as they can't shake hands or hand or whatever. They look at her quizzically to be introduce but Lea give them a wink that warn them to shut up. Everyone over there notice her aura change a little but it went back to normal which make them think it's just their own imagination. They finally dismount and give them some rest.

"You should go inside." Rosy hastily say as she see their exhausted faces. Thankfully, there are many beds that are already made and almost immediately they crash onto one of the empty bed and start snoring like a pig. Wolfie and Ven went to their master side while Mir manage to enter which is not surprising since the house can fit more than a single full grown dragon. Sylvidia look nervous and gallop towards Mercedes who is now sleeping peacefully. While Dual's blue hog snort and lie down on the floor with an almighty crash to sleep. Rosy enter the house and try to take off the saddles but with no success so she leave the saddles alone.

"Sweet dreams." Rosy whisper as she left the house, locking the door behind her.


	17. Chapter 17 Lea and Jake's training

**Sorry if I have typo mistakes in the last few chapters.**

* * *

**Dreams...**

_Aran woke up and found herself in a pair of hands of a monster. The monster has horns on the head, red fur all over the body, fierce orange eyes and power up by magic. When Aran looked down, she found that she is just a few meters from the ground. She struggled to get free but unfortunately, the monster was just too strong for her. Sounds of and army marching reach her ears and Aran guessed that there was an army just behind this annoying monster._

_"Let me go! Let me go you jerk!" Aran shouted as she struggle to get free and kick the monster. When one of her attacks connect to the chest, the monster just grunt and did not look injured at all._

_"Shut up! You should be honoured that you are chosen by our master." the monster growled. Aran stopped struggling and look confused._

_"What do you mean?" Aran asked, trying to buy time so that she can think her way out.  
_

_"Oh, you lucky girl... you have been chosen by the master and to be trained under one of the commanders. But first, you must meet our commander, Commander Arkarium."the monster explained. The army stomp their foot in agreement. The monster got whack on the head by Aran as she pushed herself up and her leg hit his forehead. The monster grunt angrily as Aran managed to kicked his head then shook his head so fast that Aran feel dizzy just by watching the monster._

_"You will pay for it!" the monster shouted as he swing Aran around. _

_"Stop that, you insolent fool!" a voice shouted. The monster stopped swinging Aran and turn around to find a man with long white hair and beard, a snake behind him with a staff on his right hand and an orb on his left. They bowed respectfully at man except for Aran who was still at the monster's vice grip._

_"Commander __Arkarium, this is the girl you have been seeking." the monster said. __Arkarium laugh cruelly._

___"Yes, you have done your task well by bringing here without the other commanders knowing. The Black Mage orders are absolute." __Arkarium said as he smile cruelly at Aran. "Now.. we must go to Von Leon's castle as WE the commanders will have a meeting."_

___"Of course master." the monster said as he rose with the army._

___"Hahahaha. Stupid __Arkarium. Did you think that we wouldn't know?" said a woman with two ponytails and a black hat with black clothing as same as __Arkarium. __Arkarium looked furious._

_________"Orchid, you should be at Von Leon's castle by now." __Arkarium retort._

___________"It is amusing to know who the girl's master is going to be. Of course, it will always be The Black Mage." Orcid said. The monsters bowed down to her then rose to their feet. ____________  
_

___"Enough! We should get going! Before The Black Mage gets angry."__Arkarium said. Orchid looked amuse but just walk ahead. __Arkarium raise his staff and summoned a portal which the army, __Arkarium and Orcid went through with Aran who looked daze and green from the swinging. After a while, they found themselves in a castle with guards patrolling around. The guards left them alone as they walked past them._

_________"Grant, you should follow me to the meeting with the girl." ______Arkarium said to the monster who was still holding Aran. "The others, you may go but be on stand-by." ______Arkarium added. The army dispersed leaving ______Arkarium, Orchid, Grant and Aran._

_________They did not speak with each other until they enter a big room where they found the commanders were waiting for them. Orchid left ______Arkarium's side and went to her brother._

_______________"I am sure you know what is going on here...since I have told you six hours ago." ______Arkarium said. The man with blue armor and seem to have real dragon horns and a dragon tail roll his eyes at this point._

_____________________"Yeah, yeah. If I am going to be her tutor, I'm going to make sure she did all the dirty work." the man with dragon tail and horns said as he stare at Aran sensing hidden power from her. The other commander seem to noticed too as they looked at Aran with interest. The boy with purple eyes and who was sitting beside her sister, Orchid, clear his throat. Aran looked up and lock eyes with him. Aran recoiled a little as she just seen an eyes of a murderer._

_____________________"She is strong so I want to make a deal with you ______Arkarium." said the boy. ______Arkarium wave his hand to say 'go-on'._

_________________________________"I do all the missions that The Black Mage assign you and you will give her to me as she is unique." the boy continued. ______Arkarium________________________________________ shakes his head._

_______________________________________"You have to sweeten the deal, Commander Lotus." ______Arkarium said with a smile as he glance at Aran. Grant looked bored. Lotus looked furious and had to be drag down to his seat by his twin-sister. At his point, the man with red hair, sharp eyes and wearing a fur robe and armor stand up. Everyone look at him except Aran._

_____________________________________________"Why don't we...pick a lot." the man suggested._

_____________________________________________"Do you have a box and 7 pieces of paper and a pen?" the woman with red hair and dress as a shaman counter. The man clapped his hands and a monster with white fur riding on a blue wolf came in with a box and 7 pieces of paper with a pen attach._

_____________________________________________"In fact, I do, Commander Hilla." the man said. He pointed at Grant._

_____________________________________________"You, release her, and write one of the papers with this pen*tapping at the pen* saying get while the others say not." the man ordered. Grant released Aran and Aran landed on her feet then lean against the wall, rubbing her wrist. Grant did what the man said and put the papers into the box and pass it back to the man then stand beside Aran._

_____________________________________________"Who wants to go first?" the man asked._

_____________________________________________"Let me go first. Pass me the box, Commander Von Leon." Orchid said. _

_____________________________________________"No,no,no. You let me go first." Hilla argued. Von Leon sighed then pass it to Hilla which made Orchid annoyed. Hilla put her hand into the box and took out a piece of paper. She threw the paper onto the table. The paper showed 'not'. Orchid laughed at her. Hilla looked furious and pass it to a wooden body with red spirit glowing and marks that separates him from the other spirit._

_____________________________________________"Hurry up. Guwar." Hilla shouted. Guwar glared at Hilla then take a piece of paper from the box. He looked at it then pass the box to ______Arkarium. He put his hand inside and took out a piece of paper and examine it closely._

___________________________________________________"I win. I get to teach the girl but I will need your help. ALL OF YOU ARE NO EXCEPTION." ______Arkarium said with victory tone in his voice. Grant clapped his hands._

___________________________________________________"Take her to the basement. I will meet you later, Grant." ______Arkarium ordered Grant which Grant obliged. Aran pushed Grant's hands away when he tried to grab Aran. She just follow him as he lead her towards a building and went downstairs. Locking her up in the basement which is surprisingly posh as there was a bed and a bookshelf. Aran jumped onto it then lay down on it to sleep._

**Reality...**

Lea wakes up and find that a pair of blue eyes are staring at her. Luminous got so close to her face that Lea got startle and her forehead bang against his.

"Ouch!" both of them say at the same time. Luminous is swing back and forth while Lea jump out of the bed and find that her feet are stuck with the mat. Lea can feel the glue on the mat and duck just in time for Luminous to hit the wall. Jake and Dual are laughing at them. Lea then try to get out of the mat and she finally give up and sit down on the floor. The others who are still sleeping wake up due to the noise.

"What's going on?"Mercedes mutter.

"What-the-hell-did-you-do-that-for?!" Lea shouts furiously.

"Don't blame me. I woke up and find myself seeing your face and tied up." Luminous retorts. "Help me down!"

"I can't even get my feet out of the mat. How am I suppose to help you?" Lea counters. She finally summon her staff and point at her feet. She just manage to ignite one small white flame and set it on the mat. The glue on the mat disappear and her feet are finally free. Lea put her staff away then crack her knuckles and walk towards Dual and Jake who look panic. Lea just summon a bow and shoots arrows at them which most of them they manage to dodge. She finally manage to pin them onto the wall without anyone helping her. She turn around and walk to Luminous and find that Luminous is hang by a very long rope and somehow it is tied to the ceiling. She jump from wall to wall which seems impossible with the wide space. She summon a dagger and throw it at the rope. Luminous drop onto her bed. Both of them glare at Jake and Dual.

"Eeek." Dual squeaks. Mercedes, Baru, Phantom, Evan, Lea and Luminous laugh at them. Wolfie and Ven laugh with them.

"Oh man...this is so not cool." Jake mutter. Lea stop laughing and stare at the duo.

"Why do you want to play a prank on us?" Lea ask while Luminous try to examine the ceiling like a little kid. Phantom grab a bucket and fill it up with cold water then tap Luminous on the shoulder. When Luminous turn around, he splash cold water on his face which made Luminous, drench with water, chase him around the house. Jake finally hold his breathe and try not to breathe in to much until his face turn purple then he release.

"Nice try but the tactic you are doing save it for training later." Lea say with amusement then she finally pull the arrows out that are pinning them to the wall. Jake sigh while Dual look confuse.

"Training?" Dual asks. "I thought we are going sight-seeing."

"Nah. You guys can but we can't" Jake reply. "Besides, you are safe here."Dual snort.

"Thanks for the reassurance."

"No problemo."Jake say which make Lea raise her eyebrows. She mumble something about Jake and his weird ego. Luminous is still chasing Phantom around. When Phantom come close to Lea, she sweep his legs like she did in Rien. Phantom, Mercedes and Luminous just remember that Aran used to do that too.

"You never change at all." Aran/Lea say in her annoying tone. Baru start laughing.

"Great. It seems that you are ready" a voice from the door say. They look at the door and find Drake is standing near the entrance.

"Lea and Jake. You have to follow me." Drake say then notice Lea's friends glum look. "If you want to see them training just follow." Drake add as he smile then he cover his nose.

"Um...Dad, can you wait for us to have a bathe?" Lea ask timidly. Drake nod then enter the house and sit on a chair then snap his fingers. As fast as lighting, Lea and Jake grab their spare clothes and they rush to the nearest bathroom. Fortunately for Jake, he manages to occupy the bathroom and unfortunately for Lea, she has to wait. She sigh then try to look for another bathroom.

'Lea, hey Lea!' Aran shout in Lea's mind.

'What?' Lea ask curiously.

'Go left. I thought I saw a bathroom there.'

'EH?'

'Do you want to bathe or not?'

'All right. If you insists.' Lea reply in her mind and follow what Aran said. She turn left and found a girls bathroom. She enter inside and the bathroom is huge. It is what most girls dream of. Make ups by the sink, soap in any flavour, towels, showers and lockers to put your clothes/personal items inside. It looks like a typical high-school stuff. Lea put it at the nearest bench and look at herself at the mirror. She find her hair messy and untie it, allowing her hair down as it tumble down till her shoulders.

"Sweet." Lea mutter to herself and grab a towel from the towel rack. She go inside of one of the empty shower and it feel awesome since she has been travelling for a week with her new friends and Dual without bathing at all.

After 10 minutes, she off the shower and wrap herself with a towel. She heads outside and grab her clothes which she put by the bench. She put her head outside the door and find that there is another set of clothes right beside her clothes. She look at it and sense something familiar with it.

'What is that?' Lea ask Aran in her mind.

'I think...it is my clothes.' Aran answer.

'Excuse me?'

'You heard me. That is and still IS my clothes. I wonder how it get there.'

'Should I put it on?'

'I don't know...but if you want to. You can put it on.'

'Hahaha...I hope you don't mind. I going to try it on right now.' Lea say in her mind as she grab the another set of clothes and duck into a dressing room by the corner. She is shock when they fit her. She look at the mirror and see that she look like a unique warrior from a past. Then, she tie her hair into a ponytail and use magic to do the braids.

'You just look like me right now.'

'Let's give them a shock.'

'Good idea.'

Lea grab her clothes which is at the bench then she run out. She bump into Mercedes who look lost.

"Lea?"Mercedes say as she look at Lea with curiousity.

"Mercedes? Are you lost?" Lea asks curiously. Mercedes blush. She nod.

"Oh.. Let's find out way to the room then." Lea say then tense. She turn around to find Jake approaching them then she relax. The girls grin at each other before they rush past Jake.

"Hey!" Jake say. Lea stuck out her tongue and follow Mercedes. After a while, they find themselves in the room where they slept for the night. The boys look like a cow just poop at them.

"Lea? What are you wearing?" Phantom asks. Lea shrug. She notice Baru is not around.

"Where's Baru?" Lea asks.

"He went to the bathroom to bathe also I think. We took a quick shower which is about 5 minutes I think."

"Okay." Lea say. She spot a piano nearby and couldn't believe her eyes. The others also look shock as they also know that the piano wasn't there last night. Lea look happy and smile with glee. She crack her hands then head towards the piano. She find a cat waiting for her. The cat with a red ribbon tied around it's neck and tail just woke up.

"Hmmm...hmm...where am I?" the cat ask. Luminous look shock then gasp at the cat.

"Am I seeing things or is there a cat on the table?" Lea ask.

"How rude. I am Penny. I was sleeping with my master and then when I woke up. I found you." the cat says. "Now who are you?"

"I am Lea. As for your first question, you are at..."

"Rising One, in our house." Drake interrupts. Lea nod in agreement. Penny frowns.

"That's weird." Lea say. "Can I stroke you?"Penny lean against her and Lea start stroking her fur. Penny notice Luminous then stare at him. Wolfie then run towards Lea and sit down next to her begging for her attention. Lea stoke their heads at the same time. Penny and Wolfie are enjoying Lea's affection for each of them. Baru enter the room with Jake with new clothes same as Lea except for the skirt.

"Let me guess...you find it right next to your dirty clothes." Lea guess as she stroke Penny and Wolfie. Baru nod in agreement.

"And WHO ARE YOU CALLING DIRTY?" Baru asks as he feel annoyed. Lea wave his question aside easily. Wolfie and Ven laugh together and laugh so hard that Wolfie roll over to her back.

"Don't worry. I'm not insulting you at all."

"It's seems like you were insulting me..."

"Whatever it's best if you don't hold a grudge *yawn*" Lea say as she stop stroking the two animals and start sleeping on the spot, snoring loudly that Dual and Jake smile to themselves. Drake shakes his head in disapproval.

"Can't be help...the process is taking to much of her energy." Drake explains. When Penny see Luminous, she pounce into his arms. Luminous catches Penny and stoke her.

"Where's Lania?" Luminous asks Penny. Penny shrug as best as she could.

"I don't know at all. Like I told her earlier *pointing at Lea with her chin* I had no idea how I end up here either." Penny answer.

"You know the cat right?" Phantom guess slyly. Luminous nods at him then stuck out his tongue. Phantom and Luminous start giving each other their dirty look. Jake try to wake Lea up but he got kick in the stomach by Lea in her sleep. She continue to sleep peacefully despite the noise.

Wolfie stares at her master before she say, "I think...we have find the source."

"In what kind of source?" all of them ask. Drake sniff the air and smell the scent of a woman which the dragons nor the Dragon Slayer(s) know.

"Luminous, who is Lania?" Drake ask.

"Did you smell her?"

"Yes. In fact, she is just at the room next door."Drake answer. As soon as Luminous heard that, he rushed into the next room to find a girl with light blonde long hair and dress sleeping. Penny jump down from Luminous's arm and try to wake Penny up. Phantom and Mercedes just arrive in time to see Luminous and Penny trying to wake her up. Evan enter the room by pushing Mercedes and Phantom aside and point his staff at Penny. Luminous widen his eyes and he back away from Penny and the girl. Evan make a blue mist with Mir who appear at the doorway which somehow manage to revive the light blond long hair. The girl wakes up to find the four heroes looking at her. Baru is also sleeping next to Lea but on the floor. Luminous carry the girl to the room next door and make sure she lie down on a soft bed. Phantom grin then try to wake Baru and Lea which they didn't until Phantom cause a racket.

"OHEOHEEH." Phantom say with his weird tone. Lea and Baru wake up and stare at Phantom. The girl also wakes up due to the noise Phantom just made which earn him a punch in his stomach by Luminous.

"Stop that!" Luminous shouts at Phantom. Phantom look sorry and glance at Lea and Baru who is not looking at Phantom.

"Luminous?" the girl asks. Luminous sigh and knows that he has to make sure that she is calm and sent her back to her home. Lea look at the girl curiously then back at Luminous then back to the girl. She sense some dark energy same as The Black Mage which bring her bad memories of Aran, she grit her teeth then try to get rid of those thoughts but her head pound with Aran's memories. The others notice her discomfort as Lea sit down on a chair and start massaging her head.

"Did she get possess by The Black Mage?" Lea asks cautiously as she did not want to shock the others. Luminous wince then nod.

"Why does this not surprise me?"Baru say as he roll his eyes. Lea shot him a harsh look before she wince in pain and continue to massage her head. Drake sigh then knock Lea out but Lea duck and jump out of the chair. She just jump just in time for Drake, her father, bang onto the wall. Drake glare at her and his eyes looks like a dragon's eyes for a moment before Lea collapse wincing in pain. Baru also had a pounding headache too. The girl woke up with her eyes widen with shock and try to scramble out of the bed but Luminous hold her down.

"Lania...these are my friends I told you about." Luminous explain. Lania finally relax and Luminous loosen his grip. Lania stare at Lea who is now on a bed. Evan and Mercedes are checking her to see if she is in danger in magical or physical way. Lea wince when they touch her forehead lightly.

"Not again. Can you ask your dragons not to trash around your mind?" Drake mutter.

"It's not them. It's the painful memories that Aran has back when she was a kid!" Lea shouts. Phantom look at her curiously.

"Kid?" Phantom asks curiously.

"Yes."Lea answers back as she wince in pain.

"Weirdo.

"No, I'm not."

"Prove it.

"I can't you annoying thief who fall in love with Aria."

"Punk."

"Dimwit."

"Ridiculous one."

"You are the single most annoying thief I have ever met in life."Aran/Lea retort. Phantom roll his eyes and sit down on the floor not looking at Lea.

"Gee...what the hell?!" Lea gasp then wince again. Memories of Aran being kidnap, train harshly and bad stuff happen to her flash in her mind. Lea can feel the tears coming. Baru then realize what will happen in a spilt second before he and Lea collapse now really knock-out. Jake carry Baru to the nearest bed. Baru open his eyes and look at his hands, he will it to become a wolf's claw like a prince would and it did. Jake look shock which Baru laugh then revert it to normal.

"I haven't been telling the truth with you people." Aran/Lea say as she still close her eyes but wide awake. Drake look glum then left the room and get a glass of hot water for Lea and Baru. She take the drink and drink until the cup is empty. She put it aside.

"Look...this is going to sound weird but...Aran and I are one in spirit so...let us explain. She has been kidnap by the Commanders during their first or maybe second attack on Ereve." Lea/Aran begin. Then, wince again in pain.

"Her life at there was hell. She managed to escape when one of the monsters cause a riot. The monster's name is...Grant. The monster pitied her and tried to comfort her when she was in pain. At first, they don't like each other then slowly after two years, they became best friends. I'm not sure but she travelled for days without food and finally passed out somewhere." Lea continue her story. Her friends look shock.

"Can you continue?"Mercedes asks.

"Wait...you are the kid who was going to be the next general or commander?" Phantom asks in disgust. Aran/Lea nod then wince again as if the injuries are still inflicted on her.

"I'm not sure then I think she found the boy as you know Aran same name as her. What a coincidence don't you think?" Lea says with such amusement that Jake look disgust at her.

"I can't believe that you can be amuse by those things." Jake say furiously. Lea glare at him then scowl.

"Like I am not tortured everyday since that incident." Lea retorts. Jake and Drake look surprise. Mir look over in surprise as Lea said that.

"Not only that, I felt hollow inside since that incident even though there was and is a replacement." Lea continue sadly. "My dragon is around here somewhere now. The woman can't control it. That foolish woman." All of them raise their eyebrows except for Baru who close his eyes.

"It's too strong but the woman is strong but not strong enough to keep your dragon." Jake says. Lea nod in agreement and lie down on the bed again.

"Dude...do you know what is the dragon's name?" Lea ask curiously. Jake and Drake shake their head.

"It is part of the time. Time of light. You name it." Lea say. Their eyes widen with shock.

"That dragon is reborn once in a thousand years in a different host. It's name is...I keep forgetting it but it is still a legend" Drake explain. Lea grin.

"Whatever but first thing first... Lania how did you get here?" Luminous ask as he twiddle his thumbs like the old days. Luminous then remove his magic which is covering his red eye on the left. Lea tense then jump out of the bed which startle Wolfie.

"Did my dragon sent you here?" Lea ask Lania. Lania look confuse.

"I don't know what did you mean by your dragon but yes the dragon approach me and beg me to find his host. It has like a twilight colour scales and look fierce which startle me when it came from the forest." Lania answer. Lea sigh unhappily and cover her face.

"Roar! Legendary Dragon of Time, Talos!" Lea suddenly shout as she unclasp the two necklace around her neck. Everybody think she is crazy but just then the two necklace fuse and a dragon came out of it. The dragon look at her then Lea pat his head. The dragon seems to be enjoying it. The dragon has no wings but it can fly through the air much to Lea's surprise.

"Hello. Talos. Long time no see." Lea say as Phantom gasp in surprise. Lea smirk at him before hugging the dragon. Talos look at her lovingly.

"You are smart. You still can remember what time stands for and I see that you help the poor old man." Talos say in a surprising rough voice. "Yes...as for the necklace it is a pity that you have to fuse it to summon me but it is worth it as it well benefit many people and inconvenience the enemies." Talos add then look around. Lania clap her hands with delight and Talos look like he is smiling then went over to Lania and bow down.

"Thank you for helping me to reunite with my host. I am in your debt." Talos say to Lania which surprise Luminous, Phantom, Mercedes, Evan and Mir. Lania just smile sweetly.

"You boy. I know your problem but you will be able to control it when you need it most." Talos say to Luminous then turn to Phantom.

"As for you...I'm sorry about what happen to your sweetheart but she is fine. Besides, she gave me a message.*clear his throat*. Take care of Aran for me will you?" Talos say. Phantom blush then smile happily. Talos look at Mir and Evan.

"You will be fine. By the way, did I mention you are the best among the other Dragon Master I have seen except for your ancestor." Talos compliments. Evan turn red with embarrassment while Mir just stare at Talos. Then he turn at Jake and regard him almost coldly.

"As for you... you will play an important role whether you like it or not." Talos say to Jake. Then he turn to Baru who is still sleeping.

"Prince of wolves, eh? I hope you rule your kingdom well. Always remember the first rule as part of the wolves." Talos say then turn to Dual and size him up.

"You have a lot of potential and don't worry...your mistress will be fine now." Talos say then turn towards Lea.

"I hope you are ready. Princess of the dragons. Chaos and Order are important in balance but time to is just as important. Once you accept us, you will hold the title of Balancer." Talos say it calmly. Lea nod as she understand the concept of it. Mercedes widen her eyes as she know what Talos meant. She turn around and find her friends open their mouth too as they understand him. Baru is still sleeping and he grab at Talos. Well...almost grab him Lea thinks.

"Yes yes. I know. The Black Mage can use time magic. So what? He can't beat the original me much less capture me." Talos growl in an amuse way. The tension break and they start laughing. The dragon too laugh with them. Drake smile then bow down.

"Rise, Dragon Slayer of Ignataus." Talos say. Drake rise up and smile at him. "If you want to know more about your daughter's fate, I advise you. The truth may shock you but the truth is always harsh. Remember this, every truth hides a lie and every lies hide the truth. This is very real and rarely the truth hides a lie but there is and still...some truth." Drake grin then he realize that Talos is correct.

"Are you ready? Lea, the princess of dragons." Talos ask. Lea nod and Talos enter the necklace and a white glow surround Lea then disappear. Baru wakes up and stretch.

"Got the spirit of wolves." Baru explain in three seconds. Phantom and Mercedes roll their eyes and Lea summon her claw and a set of throwing stars. She throw them at Baru which Baru manage to block all of them.

"Which spirit you get?" Lea asks. Dual roll his eyes.

Baru grin at her before he answers, "Ryoku. One of the most powerful spirits." Lea clap her hands in delight.

"But remember, you are still in the wolf pack so don't show so much weakness." Lea remind him. Baru shrug. Phantom look from Lea to Baru in confusion.

"Can somebody explain what's going on?" Phantom complains so loudly that Wolfie growl at him. Lea pat Wolfie to calm to her down then glare at Phantom.

"If you want to know. Don't look at me. Ask Baru." Lea retorts than she look at the new necklace which she fuse it when she realize they are a key components to summoning her dragon. The necklace become white and at the middle there is a pearl and the shape is no longer a pendant nor a necklace which Jake gave nor a dragon. Instead, the edges of the necklace show the scales which look real. When Lea touch it, the necklace tremble a bit. Phantom stares at Baru.

"Oh goodness sake. What's wrong with you two now?" Mercedes asks.

"Nothing." they say at the same time but still glaring at each other.

"Okay...Jake!Lea!" Drake shout then gesture that they should get moving. Lea and Jake follow him out. For a spilt second, Wolfie, Ven, Luminous, Phantom, Baru, Mercedes,Evan, Mir and Lania with Penny look confuse. Mercedes rush out to follow them. Behind her, Phantom and Baru follow with Ven. Wolfie just stay at Luminous side with Lania. Slyvidia look outside but then she tremble and did not even bother to follow Mercedes.

"Ehhh...now I am really confuse..." Luminous mutter. Wolfie laughs at him.

"I wouldn't be surprise. I too am bit confuse but not as confuse AS YOU." Wolfie say with amusement. Lania and Penny look at her.

"You can talk..." Lania say with a surprise tone which Luminous notice only.

"Oh yes...as if your cat doesn't." Wolfie answer back a bit too rude. Lania doesn't seem to mind but Luminous did. Slyvidia just keep quiet and sigh. Lania then hug Luminous and is afraid to let him go as if this is not real. Luminous smile at Lania.

"You have grown." Luminous says kindly. "As a beautiful young woman." Luminous add softly. Lania smile happily. Wolfie start to snigger as she try not to laugh. She knows that Lea and Aran care for him as for Lania, she knows that her master wouldn't mind her in any way because the girl has a past too. Dual then start laughing at Wolfie who look ridiculous a bit.

Lea and Jake are now riding on a dragon's back with Evan at the front and Mercedes at the back. Lea looks down and find that Ven is already catching up to them. Evan notice too and scowl at them. He urge Mir to go faster.

"Mir, be fast. I don't want Baru to beat us in a racing match." Evan whisper. Mir then extend her wings and glide through the air while Lea jump down which is consider suicide. Mir fly straight ahead without even bothering to catch Lea. Drake and Jake look shock while Mercedes look down and see Lea doing a frog in the air. She smiles to herself then she look in front. Evan is way too focus to beat Baru in a match. Lea look straight ahead and find some weird building as same as theirs except it looks bigger. Lea then turn at the back with no problem and closes her eyes then relax going with the flow of the wind. A dragon materialize out of thin air and Lea grab it's neck. The dragon roar and try to shake her off but Lea firmly hold the dragon's neck.

"Let me go please..."the dragon beg. Lea try to see but it looks transparent.

"Name?" Lea asks curiously.

"Vikko."

"Help me get there and I will let you go."

"Deal." Vikko the dragon say as he allow Lea to pull herself up onto his back. It look odd because only it's head can be seen while his back cannot be seen at all. Like a wind Lea/Aran think. Vikko can tell where she want to go as she wants to train properly. He fly towards the building which Lea saw earlier then land at the entrance. Lea release him and Vikko disappear. She turn around in triumph to see a group of kids around six staring at her in awe. Lea look up and find that Mir is descending a few metres away from the building while Ven, Phantom and Baru are reaching Lea. They stop in front of Lea.

"No fair. By the way, you look weird just now. You are like clinging onto something and then suddenly you are riding on something. Oh, did we mention we can't see anything at all." Baru complains while Phantom smile at the children. Evan and Mercedes run to the trio with Drake and Jake who just teleport to their sides. Jake look annoyed while Drake play with the children. Jake clear his throat and Drake stop playing with them and lead them inside.

The room is full of kids, teenagers and even elders who look like coaches. The dragons are just on stand-by so that they can teach the kids/teens about how to use Dragon Slayer magic. There are so many type of dragons that even Lea didn't even bother to count them. The dragons finally stop teaching the kids/teens and shoo them out after a few seconds. One of the coaches walk towards them. It is an old man with a cold look.

"Council member, Drake, if you insist on coming every time you get a new recruit. We will have no choice but to keep them out on future. Drake apologize while Lea, Jake, Baru, Phantom, Mercedes, Mir and Evan check the place out. After a while, Lea and Baru spar with each other by hand-to-hand combat. One of the elders scratch her chin.

"Never mind. They are welcome here anytime. Besides, Elder Rog you should be glad that this time and last time are worth it." the woman say with such confidence that all of them sigh and find that she has a point. "Okay...Drake let's put your children to a test. Run around the tracks fifteen times with a 3 minutes as a time limit."

"Jake, Lea get to the tracks and stay at the starting line!"Drake shouts at his children which make Lea and Jake grumble for a while then head to the starting line.

"One...two..GO!" the dragons growl. Lea and Jake race against each other. Lea is leading while Phantom start throwing cards at the tracks to make obstacles for them. Phantom accidentally hit Lea's leg and she starts to limp a bit but did not lose any speed. Her friends and the dragons frown at that. The dragon with cyan scales fly towards Lea and stop in front of Lea.

"Look into my eyes." the dragon with cyan scales asks. When Lea lock eyes with the dragon, the dragon recoil. Mercedes then run towards Lea and look at her eyes. Her eyes are still blue except it is changing colour to black-red.

As she turn around to face the dragon, she asks, "Is this normal?" The dragon shakes his mighty head.

"No...I hope she will be fine because she is in another manifest period now. There are 3 stages, the first is the mind and soul combine. The second, is the body and powers. The third is when the real test come. She will live or die if she is not strong enough." the dragon explain. Mercedes think of this and is don't understand.

"What?! So she is on the second stage now?" Phantom and Baru ask the dragon. Jake finally stop running and locked eyes with the dragon too. The dragon also recoil from Jake.

"You kids sure do have royal blood in your veins." the dragon joke. Lea and Jake look confuse then laugh at each other. Jake look into Lea's eyes and notice that her right eye is changing to black while her left eye is changing to red.

"I'm sorry my name is Cyan." the dragon with cyan scales say.

"Is it permanent?" Lea ask. Cyan consider her question.

"I'm not sure...since you are manifest with two or three dragons." Cyan answer slowly. Mir and Evan look confuse.

"Oh...Never mind I will just ask them because it will take too much of my energy." Lea says as she sit down on the tracks.

'Can help me out?' Lea ask the trio of dragons.

'You want to know if it is permanent, right?' the trio ask. Lea nod.

'No, it is not. AND YES, you will gain new power like you have been warn.' the trio answer. Lea still don't understand and tilt her head a bit.

'...Fine we will explain. First, you already combine the mind and soul with us.' the Order Dragon say.

'Second,you notice that your powers are growing right? Your eyes will change colour and only that will change or maybe not. If you are lucky, you get to become beast form or another one but that is almost impossible.' the Chaos Dragon continue for her little sis.

'Finally, there will be a test for you and us. The test that will either kill you or you live. If you succeed, um...you will probably have a hard life which you already have.' Talos say.

''Thanks for reassurance and answers.'' Lea mutter to herself. Cyan, Baru, Ven, Jake, Phantom and Mercedes look surprise when she said that. Lea open her eyes and Jake extend his hand. Lea take it and Jake pull her up.

"Um….you already ask them those right?" Phantom asks curiously. Lea roll her eyes.

"Yes. It's not permanent . There are many meanings in their words so I am still not certain about things yet." Lea answer. Her eyes still changing colour.

"Ugh…I don't feel like training anymore." Lea say then her face turn green and Lea quickly turn around. Evan wave his wand and Mir's mark glow blue. Mir shoots cold breath and almost hit Lea. Lea glare at the duo before her face turn a sicker shade of green and Lea covers her mouth. Cyan put his claws on Lea's back and start healing her. Lea's injury heal and Lea finally feel better. Lea look better and sleepy.

"I'm going to sleep. See ya." Lea say as she closes her eyes and start to snore.

"It is taking too much of her energy." Phantom points out.

"Well…it can't be help. Even manifest one dragon is enough to take all your energy away. I'm glad that she is all right." Jake says. Phantom look at him and raise his eyebrows.

"You need rest too." Phantom says. Jake nod then close his eyes for a while before opening them again. Drake carry Lea on his back while Jake stagger towards his father to follow him.

"The coaches don't like it." Drake says slyly. "But they have no choice but to take you in. Lea you are quite famous both inside and outside." Jake climb onto Mir while Evan scramble up. Drake somehow manage to jump high and land at Mir's back while carrying Lea. Baru and Phantom are riding Ven.

"Go back to the house." Drake say. Mir fly up and towards the house. Within a few minutes, Ven and Mir arrive at the house. The moment Mir land, Drake jump down and push the door and enter. Dual was busy chatting with the girl which Drake saw earlier before he left the house with the others. Dual, Luminous, Sylvidia, Luminous and Lania got shock when they saw Lea on Drake's back which he quickly put her on her bed. Wiping the sweats on his forehead, he take a chair and sit beside Lea's side.

"She needs rest." Drake explains as Phantom, Jake, Ven, Baru and Mercedes come inside. They enter quietly so that Lea won't wake up. Lania smile to herself then she too went to sleep. The two girls snore in harmony that Dual grin at himself. Drake look worried.

"Care to fill in the details?" Dual asks. Phantom sigh.

"Well…if you want the details, you have to earn it." Phantom reply then walk outside for a while. Mercedes frown then went to Dual's side and fill him in. Luminous also walk towards Dual to hear more information about what happen. Luminous frown when Mercedes describe Lea's eye-changing colour.

"Wait..hold up." Dual say as he raises his hands. "So you are saying that she needs a lot of rest to manifest with the dragons?" Mercedes tap the table.

"Yes. How many times I have to tell you?" Mercedes retorts. Dual then put his hands down.

"Twice."

"Just great…do clean your ears please."

"Stop with the bickering." Luminous complains as he look worried and his blue-red eyes looking fragile. Both of them stop their argument and when they see him look worried, their expression soften.

"I know you like her but…I am too worried. She may be young but it's just too much sooner or later." Mercedes says gently.

"Both Aran and Lea are so much alike." Luminous says. Mercedes nod.

"I think they are one being as same as Baru." Mercedes says. Luminous shrug then went to his bed. He would have sleep on it except Lania is on the bed sleeping.

"I hope you are right. I wonder what Aran's secrets are. She has been keeping those secrets to herself for centuries it seems." Luminous mutter mostly to himself. He finally sit on a chair and sleep since he can't use other bed AT ALL. Phantom look inside and find three people sleeping.

"Very bored." Phantom say as he head towards the kitchen and start cooking for 15 people. The smell of cooking was so good that Ven, Mir and Wolfie sniff the air. Even Lea stir from her sleep and look up and sniff the air. She jump out of the bed.

"Food?" the quartet ask and run to the kitchen. Phantom was frying fish and just putting the fish on the plate when Wolfie halt then look murderous. Lea is the last person to come into the kitchen. Looking at the table, she find chicken wing, some spinach and fishes which are fried.

"Can I eat first? I'm very hungry." Lea begs Phantom. Phantom sigh then check his watch. It is almost 2 in the afternoon. He find a plate and scoop some rice from the pot which is right beside the frying pan on the stove. He pass the plate to Lea which Lea take it gratefully and starts to pile her plate with food. She walk outside and to her bed and start eating.

"Good timing." Drake compliments. "You need a lot of energy such as food and sleep because of that you cannot exert yourself too much if not you will be in a life or death situation like you always have."

"Duh…I always have life and death situation just because danger always find me." Lea says as she look annoyed and inhale the food within seconds. She went back to the kitchen and find that Ven and Wolfie are pestering Phantom for food.

"Stand down." Lea orders. "I will give you some food later." Lea adds when she see the wolves' disappointing face. She is true to her word as she cook some meat and add some sauce that look suspicious like BBQ. The wolves sit quietly and Phantom look at Lea's cooking. He can tell that Lea is an experience cook. After a while, she toss the meat with the spatula and flip it. She off the fire and use the spatula to feed the wolves. She wash the spatula and put it aside but not before giving Mir some food too. Then, she runs towards her bed and sleep.

"This kid is impossible." Luminous comments.

"Well, this kid has a name you dimwit." Lea retorts then went back to sleep. Everybody look shock.

Turning towards Jake, Luminous asks, "Is she a cat?"

"Nah. She can sleep like a cat but work like a crazy person." Jake answers. "Oh, and I recommend you not to disturb her at all. She will probably hit your head like crazy. Trust me. I had that once and my head was so sore." Jake adds. Mercedes grin a bit before she too doze off.

"Looks like today is a sleepy day. Rest up everyone, tomorrow you will see what we plan for you." Drake says then he smile and left the house.


	18. Chapter 18 Mysteries

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and fanfic.**

* * *

**The next day…**

Two boys arguing in the kitchen early in the morning. Their friends are still sleeping only the two boys are awake.

"Give me a break. I can't take care of two peoples much less one person." Phantom argues with Luminous back at the kitchen.

"This is serious. I need to meditate now and I don't want to disturb Lania." Luminous says.

"Why magicians have to meditate?"

"Because our magical power can go out of control."

"You are lying. I don't even see Lea's elder brother meditate much less asking me a favor."

"Fine…if you insist of not taking care of Lania then just don't make too much noise. Lania is physically weak but in spirit she is strong. I'm just worried that she injured herself like last time."

At this point, Phantom raises his eyebrows.

"Last time?" Phantom asks. Luminous nods.

"Fine…I will tell you. She accidentally hit herself and got knock out and do you had ANY IDEA how panic I am?" Luminous explains. Phantom laughs softly. Luminous's face turns red.

"Okay…we are just comrades so don't get it into your mind that we are good friends yet." Phantom says darkly. Luminous grins.

"It doesn't matter. We are rivals." Luminous says with amusement before he left Phantom alone in the kitchen. Luminous walk across the room slowly to the door so that he won't wake up the others. When he reach the door, he look around and see that they are still sleeping then he open the door and slip outside closing the door behind him. He walk around the street and notice that the crystal's are lighting his path. He walks straight then turn left and head into the forest. After a few minutes, he finds a suitable spot for meditating and smiles to himself then sit down and meditate.

"Oh…look here. It's that boy with that beautiful girl." a voice says. Luminous stop meditating and glance at the back. He notices the man from yesterday who is hitting on Lea.

"Do you have any business with me?" Luminous ask coldly.

"Yes, in fact tell her this. I will get her no matter what." the man says before he run off. Luminous scowls at him before he continue to meditate. When Luminous feel sleepy, he stops meditating then heads back to the house. He finds Phantom waiting for him at the door.

"Had a nice time meditating?" Phantom asks sarcastically. Luminous is just too tired to answer and ignores him, desperate to sleep. He enter the house and checks on Lania. Lania is still sleeping peacefully. He unintentionally fell asleep on the chair beside Lania's bedside and snore in harmony.

Outside, Phantom chuckles to himself as he can hear Luminous snoring. He went inside and snuggle into his bed to sleep. Unfortunately for him, he has five minutes of sleep before he wakes up to the sound of shouting at the room.

"Dual! You are so busted!" Lea shouts. Phantom open his eyes and see that Dual is awake and is making a booby trap but before Dual complete the trap, Lea wakes up and caught him in the act. Lea carries him then swing him around and release him. Fortunately, Dual land on a sofa while Lea look very tired and went back to sleep.

"Dual, don't involve me in your pranks." Mercedes shouts angrily then takes her Dual Bowgun and shoots a few arrows to pin Dual to the sofa. Because of that, everybody just keep quiet and wide awake except for Lea who continue to sleep. Mercedes look murderous and Dual whimpers in fear. Dual made a mental note not to mess with girls here. Lea's body starts to glow. Lea wakes up and get out from the bed then the light blind their eyes.

Everybody are blinking hard and when they can see, they find where Lea used to be is replace by a dragon with black and red scales with black and red eyes. The dragon looks at them and they stare at the dragon.

"Looks like I had finish the first, second and third." the dragon says. "Oh, my voice change…never mind better in disguise next time."

"You are Lea right?" Phantom asks. The dragon snort.

"Yes." the dragon answers his question.

"That's wicked cool." Dual says. Lea lock eye with him and show him some images of Chaos. Dual look scared right at the spot.

"Better shut up Dual. If not I'm going to give you worse than that." Lea threatens. The body glows again and this time they shut their eyes. When they open it again, they find Lea on the floor sweating. Luminous pull her up and look into her eyes. Her eyes are blue again. He takes a step back but immediately Lea fall down.

"Not feeling too good." Lea mutters. Phantom and Luminous grab one of Lea's arm and in a silent count, they lift her up. Lea look green then her face turn back to normal.

"Um…you can release me now. I think I can walk." Lea says. They let go off her arms and Lea stand still for a while then walk a few steps and finally run around the room. They can't even see her run.

"We are not use to your speed. It's gonna make our training or sparring with you difficult." Luminous and Mercedes comment. Dual, Jake, Phantom and Baru nod in agreement. Lea then stop running. She examines her ring then summon her pole-arm.

"Luminous, I guess you got something to tell me." Lea says. Luminous nod.

"That person who was hitting on you…said he will get you." Luminous says. Phantom did a wolf-whistle which earn him a punch from Baru. Lania make a face which Lea notice and take it as a good humor before Lania and Lea start to laugh.

"That was fast." Jake says. Lea give him a dirty look before examine her pole-arm. Baru notice that her pole-arm glow and an orange spirit comes out from it. He look at his pole arm too and it glows.

"MAHA!" Baru and Lea shout at the same time.

"Hey, long time no see…lalalalalalalalalala~."Maha says. Baru and Lea look annoyed. They look at each other and had a silent agreement. Lea revert the ring's form while Baru grab his pole arm and start whacking it. The others look at them with amusement.

"What?" Lea demands as she continues to whack the pole-arm with her knuckles.

"Ouch! Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!" Maha shouts at them. Lea and Baru stop whacking the pole-arm and the pole-arm still looks new. They look at it in disbelief.

"Um…are you guys okay?" Mercedes asks cautiously. The duo nod.

"Oh…because your face were red just now." Mercedes says. Baru and Lea look at each other and see that she was right. Their face are still red from anger.

"Hahaha…" Maha laughs softly but not soft enough for them not to hear because they punch the pole-arm together.

"Lea, spare with me. Or if you want to spar with any of us. Our skills are gonna get rusty if we don't train." Phantom challenge Lea. Lea just smile and summon her pole arm then gesture the door. Phantom and Lea went outside with the others following. Jake back away as he know that Lea and Phantom are serious.

"How about, you people spar with me at the same time? I want to test out something." Lea suggests. Everybody look shock except for Lania and Penny who look confuse.

Turning to Lania, Luminous says, "Lania, back away. WE are so gonna have a serious sparring match." Luminous has a twinkle in his eyes. Lania did what Luminous asks until she is out of range of their attacks. Lea summons her pole arm and her friends are preparing to attack her.

"1,2,3!" Jake shouts then quickly put up a barrier within himself and Lania. They start attacking Lea but Lea dodge most of their attacks and swings her pole arm at Luminous who almost got skewer by Lea if he did not move fast enough. Luminous counter by using his staff to block her attack. Lea's back is expose to attacks at the back.

Phantom and Mercedes take this opportunity to attack her but Lea sense their presence and back away from Luminous and jump aside allowing Luminous to take the hit. Luminous groan. He got up swearing. Dual use his 'Tornado Spin' but Lea dodge it and Baru had to jump to avoid it.

"Watch where you are hitting." Baru shouts angrily at Dual. Dual then wear his mask and tense for a while before he start to use 'Slash Storm'. Phantom rush in and use ' Penombre'. Lea got hit but she lands on her feet. She look barely injured except for her hand. She start attacking Phantom non-stop and block the oncoming attacks with her pole-arm. Because of that, the others realize how she survive for so long in war.

"Tch." Phantom says then back away from Lea and start throwing cards. A barrage of orange cards push Lea away when they hit her. Lea grits her teeth and a barrier come over her. It is green in colour and it seem to hold the attack. Jake and Lania cheer for them but they didn't hear as they are having too much fun. Lea grin then turn and somersault just in time for Baru to use 'Combo Fenrir'. His attack reach Phantom and Phantom dodge it without any problem.

"Combo Judgement!" Lea shouts as a huge pole-arm fall out of the sky, striking her surrounding opponents. Mercedes, Luminous, Evan had to jump back to avoid the attack but the impact was too large. Evan wince while Mercedes and Luminous glance at Lea who is now battling Dual. Dual was too fast for her that only Lea can only defend but not attack. Lea yell in frustration before she starts pushing Dual back as her injuries seem to heal as her attack connect Dual. Baru widen his eyes as he knew that Lea has activate 'Combo Drain'. Dual widen his eyes with shock before he use his combo.

"Tornado Spin!" Dual shouts as he move his dagger and katara at such speed with blue light. Immediately, he uses 'Flying Assaulter'. Lea smile and counter it with 'Overswing' and 'Final Blow'. When she use 'Final Blow', a polar bear and a paw came out and swipe at Dual. Baru help Dual by using the same combo. Lea's smile was wipe off and she look deadly serious.

"Combo Tempest!" Lea shouts as a tempest came and go. Dual and Baru were frozen in ice and Lea push them out of harm's way. Luminous wince and made a mental note to himself not to mess with any of them. Dual and Baru thaw out of the ice and shiver. Lea smirk then beckon the others to come. They charge at Lea but Lea just wait until the last minute before she launch herself into a flip and whack their heads with the flat of the pole arm. Mercedes manage to avoid her head get hit by Lea's pole arm but unfortunately for the boys, they got hit and collapse at the same time. Lea wince as she just sprain her arms.

"I give." Lea shouts which surprise them. Mercedes realizes why she give up as soon as she revert the ring's form. Her arms are stiff and Lea can't move them to fast. Jake put down the barrier and smirk before he heal their injuries. Lania try to pull Luminous up but without Mercedes, she wouldn't have the strength to help Luminous up. The boys groan then rub their top of their head except for Phantom whose hat is flatten a bit. Lea finally can move her arms without wincing in pain as her arms are healed by Jake.

"Thanks." Lea says. Jake grin then gesture she should help in healing too. Lea groan then summon her staff and start healing Dual's and Baru's injuries as theirs are the most serious from the damage they took from Lea earlier. Dual and Baru stop shivering and start to relax a bit. They hear clapping and Lea turn around to find the man who was hitting on her yesterday look amuse and fearful. Lea just ignore him completely much to Luminous's amusement. Luminous help Lea to heal Baru's injuries which is at his shoulders and legs.

Luminous whistle before he compliments Lea, "That is one serious move you got there." Lea smile at him before she pull Dual up to his feet. Dual wince a bit but can stand up.

"Tomorrow. I want you to switch weapons in sparring." Dual says.

"Hahaha…you want to die?" Lea says sarcastically before she help Evan up who has the least injuries since he and Mir attack Lea with flames and a shield to protect Phantom, Luminous, Dual, Baru, Mercedes and himself. The man look curiously at the boys and Lea before he stop clapping.

"Wanna have a date with me?" the man asks. Lea roll her eyes in disgust before she turn towards him and walk to him. When they are face to face, the man step back as he look at Lea's eyes. The man cower in fear. Lea's eyes are still blue but harsh. Drake just arrive with a slung over his shoulders and saw what happen and grab the man by the collar.

"What are you doing?" Drake asks as he pull the man away from Lea. Lea grin and walk away from them.

"The man was hitting on me. AGAIN." Lea answers as she walk towards Mercedes and heal her injuries. Drake look furious and his eyes seem to burn.

"Be careful what you wish." Drake mutter softly to the man. The man nods then Drake release him from his grip. The man immediately run away from him and swearing colourfully. They start to laugh so hard that Lea and Mercedes hold each other for support.

"Why are you here?" Lea asks curiously. Drake chuckles.

"Isn't it obvious?" Drake answers her question with a question. Lea look confuse. Drake takes a package out of his bag. The package has a wrapping and a ribbon tied. As Drake pass the package to her daughter, she smiles happily before unwrapping the package. The package consist a pair of earrings. Lea quickly put them on. Baru smirk as the earring is the same as Jake's and his.

"Isn't this as same as Jake's?" Lea asks curiously as she notice that Jake's earrings are the same. Jake look annoyed and start trying to make a distraction. All of them laugh.

"Don't be ridiculous." Jake says as soon as he realize that Lea is just joking around. Lea laugh even harder at his comment.

"Lea, can I ask you something?" Luminous asks. All of them look at him curiously. "Alone." Luminous adds as he know that they are going to eavesdrop their conversation. Lea follow him behind as he walk away to a private place.

"What is it?" Lea asks. They are at the forest. Luminous blush.

"Help me. I need to bring Lania back home." Luminous says it slowly. Lea raises her eyebrows then nod.

"Really?" Luminous asks and feel surprise as he thinks that it will take a long time to persuade Lea to help him.

"Come on. We have to help each other." Lea says mischievously before she leave Luminous alone. Before she is out of the forest, she punch the nearest tree much to Luminous surprise. Phantom and Dual cling onto the tree when Lea punch it.

"Jackpot." Lea says. Phantom and Dual jump down looking nervous and guilty. She pull their ears then release them.

"Don't try to eavesdrop." Lea says then she turn around and look up. "Especially you Jake. Leader of blah blah blah."

Jake jump down follow by Mercedes, Baru and Evan.

"Where's Mir?" Lea asks. Evan point up to the sky and Lea whistles. Wolfie run through the forest and spot Lea, she sits beside her like a loyal wolf.

"Hmm…." Phantom says with a sly look at them. Lea summon a gun and point it at him.

"Yes?" Lea asks innocently. There was a clicking sound from the gun. Phantom now look really nervous and his eyes on the gun.

Suddenly, Lea shouts, "Phantom! DUCK!" Phantom duck and Lea release a barrage of bullets straight on. There was smoke as the bullets hit their target. Lea narrow her eyes and see there is a figure. The boy as same age as Lea look at her. Lea's right eye turns black. Phantom notices that something is wrong as the boy regard Lea coldly. The boy has black hair and red eyes except they look like they are glowing in the dark.

"This is weird." Aran/Lea comment. The boy charge at Lea. Lea step aside then pull Luminous with her. The boy turns around and his blade on Lea's neck. Lea laughs at him.

"Cut it." Lea challenge him. The boy did but his blade broke instead. The boy look shock but he recover quickly and punch Lea on the face but is stop. Lea summons two blades, one is white and one is black. This time she did not join the blades together and they become individual swords.

"You're a dual-wielder." the boy says with disgust.

"Yes and no." Lea says as she close her left eye only leaving her right eye open. The boy recoils even though Lea just stares at him with her right eye.

"So…this is the heir eh?" the boy says. His eyes turn to coffee brown. Lea's right eye turns back to blue.

"You suck at fencing." Lea first comment about him. The boy look annoyed which make Lea smirk and closes her eyes for a while.

"In fact, yes. I suck at it so what?" the boy retorts.

"You should introduce yourself or you won't be lucky next time." Lea says softly. Her black blade on his neck. The boy try to speak but it came out as a squeak.

"Hey, leave my little brother alone!" a voice say. A girl who looks older than the boy come out of her hiding place. The girl have black hair and hazel eyes. Lea then put her two swords away by throwing them into the sky. The swords never come back down at all which surprise all of them.

"Sorry about that but your brother attack me for no reason." Lea apologize. Phantom and Dual nod in agreement. The girl sigh then shrug before she pull her little brother away. Scolding him as they walk out of the forest.

"Let's go back to Ellinia ." Luminous suggests. Lea nod in agreement. She ride onto Wolfie. Luminous help himself up onto Wolfie while the others just watch them and exchange looks with each other. Lea nudge Wolfie and Wolfie run towards the house.

"Lania! Penny!" Luminous shout loudly as soon as they reach the entrance. Lania and Penny come out. Penny is at Lania's arms. Luminous climb down from Wolfie and help Lania up. Lea exchange a meaningful look with Luminous before they head towards Ellinia, to sent Lania home. Luminous wave goodbye to them although they are already went back to Ellinia. He smile sadly before he went back into the house. By the time the others arrive, they find Luminous sleeping soundly.

"Looks like he's bored." Phantom whispers to Baru.

"I heard that, you-annoying-thief." Luminous retorts as he kick the blanket away and sit up. Glaring at Phantom then locked eyes with him. Luminous only knows his true eye-colour, purple. He has been covering his true eye-colour for centuries like Luminous except that Luminous only covers his eye-colour for a few days when he meets them in Ellinia when he bought groceries.

"So what?" Mercedes asks. "Do you boys have any problem?"

Phantom and Luminous notice her tone of her voice change a little. They keep their mouth shut then shake their heads in unison.

"Good." Mercedes says in a dangerous tone. "We better rest up. We have taken quite a beating there from Lea."

Baru rolls his eyes.

"I thought we have been healed." Baru says. Mercedes frowns at him.

"Yes, but even that comes a great need of sleep sometimes. I can imagine Lea trying to stay awake in order to protect Lania." Mercedes explains.

Glancing at Luminous, she asks, "Isn't that right?" Luminous nod and look sleepy then yawn and begin to sleep again which amuse them. Phantom and Baru play a card game. Evan and Mir watch them play then realize that they are playing poker.

I wonder what they are betting Evan thinks as Baru got a royal straight flush. Phantom look at Baru's hand in disgust.

"THAT IS IMPPOSIBLE!" Phantom shouts as he had a 'Full House'. Baru smirk at him then take Phantom's hat away from his head which cause Phantom to protest a lot.

"I just got lucky. The goddess of victory is smiling at me." Baru says then give him a mischievous grin. Jake grin then snatch Phantom's hat from Baru and throw it back to Phantom which he catch it. Luminous snicker.

"Watch it." Phantom threaten Luminous as he pretend to snore again. Dual check his handphone and find that there are no messages or miss calls. He scowls at the handphone before stuffing it into his pocket again.

"I wonder how Aran manage to keep a straight face." Mercedes says it out loud without realizing it. Baru look at her quizzically.

"Don't look at me. I'm not an expert." Aran/Baru say. "Besides, you don't know half of it."

This time, Evan, Phantom and Mercedes stare at him. Luminous even stop snoring and sit up again on the bed.

"What?" Baru demands.

"Her past is still a mystery. I heard that when you two thaw out of the ice, you lost your memories." Phantom points out. Aran/Baru nod.

"It took some time for the memories to come back." Aran/Baru say. "Yes, the memories came back slowly at first. After some training, we manage to advance to the 2nd job. And the rest are history."

Baru sighs."If you want to know more about her past…it's better if she tells you. I know bits of it and none of it makes sense at all."

"… Be quiet for a while." Luminous says as he get out from the bed and check the window. There was nothing wrong but Luminous frown as he sense that they are in trouble in one way or another. Phantom stands up and check out but whack the window with his cane.

"No…WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Phantom shouts as he grab his things and run out. He runs head-first onto the barrier.

"Ouch!" Phantom shouts as he rub his head. Luminous is just beside him and trying to break through the barrier. Mercedes is shooting and kicking the barrier. Jake scowl then whack the barrier with his staff.

"This is bad. The barrier is strong." Jake says. He notice that a piece of paper fall onto the floor. He pick it up and unfold it.

'Hello…I have pay a person to put up the barrier. He is well known for making barriers that are unbreakable. Swear your loyalty to me if not you will be trap there forever.' Jake scowl at the paper then pass it to Luminous who just read as fast as he could before passing it to the others.

"Unbreakable?" Luminous says it with disgust. "Ridiculous!"

"Let's see….unbreakable eh?" Jake says then he give a sly look to them. He beckons them then point at the barrier.

"Get away from me and stay in the house. Got it?" Jake orders them. They did what he ask. Jake smiles happily before he put his staff down which surprise everybody.

"Roar of the Holy Dragon!" Jake shouts. There are cracks on the barrier. He spit out his saliva at the barrier and the barrier's crack widen.

"Luminous. You can take the job now." Jake says as he take his staff and step aside. Luminous grin then he use his staff and his red eye glow. Dark magic flow out from the staff. Luminous look different then usual then he direct the dark magic onto the crack which make the barrier dissolve.

"I'm not the only one who can break the so-called barrier." Jake says. "That barrier is so easy to break just by using that skill only. It's weak." Luminous nods in agreement.

"NO!" a person screams. Jake and Luminous look up just in time for a man to fall down. The man was still screaming in pain as his palm had a big patch of darkness. It look burned. Jake roughly grab him.

"Tell me…who are you and why do you need us?" Jake asks sinisterly. The man was still screaming and Jake look serious.

"This is the first time… I was told that the infamous Lea was here. I hope that she could become my ally and rescue my father." the man says as if every word he speak is painful.

"I'm sorry. She is not here right now." Luminous says gently as he grab his palm and heal the injury. The man widen his eyes.

"I am Ral. Do you know her?" the man says. Luminous and Jake nod.

"Looks like Lea's reputation is way too big. The Black Wings will know where she is soon if she don't cover her tracks." Phantom points out. Jake and Luminous look at him.

"Nice eavesdropping. I wonder how Lea will react later." Luminous retorts before he went back inside and eat some food. Jake and Phantom exchange a look then laugh together.

"By the way, it's best if you get out of here. I'm not lugging you back to your house." Phantom says as soon as he stop laughing. Ral shrug and walk away sadly. Jake look annoyed then pull Phantom into the house before he scolds him.

"That man has so much sadness. He must have love his father very much." Jake says. Mercedes, Baru and Evan look confuse while Mir nods.

"Yes… I can tell. He is hoping that Lea will help him. Isn't that right, Jake?" Mir says softly. Jake nods. Mir raise her mighty head high.

"I hope that Lea will come back soon and soothe his troubles." Mir says sadly. Luminous look puzzle but he did not voice his thoughts to the others.

"Wanna play poker?" Jake asks Phantom. Phantom rub his hands in glee.

"No cheating." Phantom says as Jake take a deck of cards. Jake grin at him and they start to play. Mercedes was so bored that she play tag with Sylvidia like when she was just a kid.

"You were about this short when you were a kid." Sylvidia says it out loud. Mercedes blush then jump onto her back.

"Hey!" Sylvidia says indignantly. Mercedes laugh then jump down from Sylvidia's back.

"Can you guys shut up?! I'm trying to read here!" Baru shouts. Mercedes look at him and find a storybook on his hands. Baru look piss off. Luminous snatch his book away and read it. Baru sigh then finally lie down on his bed to sleep.

"I really hate it when I'm bored." Baru mutters. "This is just as the last time*sigh*"

"Tell me about it." Luminous mutters back to Baru. But Baru is already snoring.

Luminous look furious but the others didn't know as the book is blocking his face. Luminous finally put the book down and sleep soundly despite the noise of cards which always annoy him. The others finally lights out and sleep soundly as it is already night time in here.


	19. Chapter 19 Leviathan

"Lania, take this and wrap it around you." Lea says as she throw a cloak at Lania which she barely catch it. They are near their destination as they are at Ellinia camping at the outskirts. Monsters back away from Lea's barrier and take shelter from the rain.

"Thanks." Lea says as she sits near the campfire. "I thought that the barriers are not weather-proof or whatever you call it."

"Yes…but this is special. I made it you know. Just to repel rain and strong wind. Oh, did I mention that this barrier also repels monster." Lea explains as she scoots near the fire to warm herself.

Lea yawns as they have been walking non-stop for almost a day although they rode on Wolfie. She leans against the shady tree wondering what her friends and elder brother are doing.

Watching Lania with her cloak, she takes this opportunity to sleep as she feels warm and full despite the cold wind. Lea almost doze off but Wolfie nudge that Lea should sleep on top of her or her bag. Lea groan in frustration then stand up to take her bag which is beside Lania.

"Lania, we should sleep. We may need to wake up early if it is possible." Lea suggests as she lies down on the grass and put her bag under her head. Making sure that she is safe from the fire, she starts to sleep.

Lania wrap Lea's cloak tightly around her before she too back away from the fire and lie down beside Lea.

"If you want to, you can put your head at my stomach." Wolfie says before she adjust herself in a position which allow Lania to put her head on top of it. Lania smiles to herself before she shakes her head. Wolfie chuckles then change her position which she can sleep without anyone bothering her.

In a trice, the girls snore in harmony. Fortunately, a few minutes before dawn, the rain had stop. Lea wakes up after a few minutes of dawn then get up and climb to a nearby apple tree which is a few meters away. Plucking about ten ripe apples, she jumps down which cause Wolfie to wake up, startle by the noise. She summon a dagger and hold it near the fire which did not extinguish at all.

As she roast the apples, one by one, a few Slimes come out and play. One of them slam itself to Lea'a barrier but is thrown back like an invisible person had throw it far away. The Slimes are furious and they went to their companion. Fortunately, the Slime which slam itself to Lea's barrier did not die. Lea ignores them completely and the monsters get the message.

"GET AWAY!" Lea shouts as the Slimes come nearer to the barrier. The monsters hop away from Lea's barrier and Lea look piss off. Wolfie notice that her patience gone thin somehow. Lania wakes up and find Lea and the apples.

"Can I have the apples?" Lania asks timidly. Lea nods but she still look for the Slimes. The girls take one of the apples and eat it. After a ten minutes, the apples are eaten except for the core.

"How did you do that?" Lania asks.

"Do what?" Lea replies.

"The fire didn't go out at all."

"It's just a magic fire." Lea answers with a grin. "Do you want to know how?" Lania nods her head, feeling excited.

"I make it. That's all."

"Make it? Very doubtful." Wolfie says with amusement. Lania throw one of the apple core to the fire. To her amazement, the core did not turn into ashes.

"We should go." Lea says as she clap her hands. The fire extinguish. Lea take her bag and help Lania onto Wolfie. Lea look refresh and full of energy. She climb onto Wolfie and sit behind Lea. Lania look shock.

"You have to lead Wolfie. I don't know where the heck is your house after all." Lea explains. Lania nods then point the direction to Wolfie. As Wolfie follow Lania's direction, they find a portal waiting for them.

"Onwards." Lania says with delight. Together, they jump into the portal and find themselves in a house. Penny is already there.

"No wonder she doesn't want to wait for us to go." Lea says. Lea jumps down and run towards the house. Penny become an ordinary cat again or act like one.

"Meow!" Penny shouts. Lea look at the house with a twinkle in her eyes. Lania open the door and beckons them inside. The first impression of the house, warm and beautiful.

"Hey!" Lania shouts. "Oh, man...the house is trash."

At the fireplace, a picture of Luminous and little Lania. Lea catch a glimpse of the picture then walk towards it. Lea groan in frustration as she can't reach it but see. She climb onto the fireplace and manage to see the picture for herself. Luminous look as young as ever while little Lania smile happily.

"Woah, how long you two have been taking care of each other?" Lea asks as she look at Lania's happy face.

"Three or four? I really don't remember." Lania answers. Lea raises her eyebrows before she put the picture back and jump down. Lea land on her bump.

"Oh, god. Are you okay?" Lania says as she rush over Lea's side. Checking for any injuries, Lea scowls.

"No. I will be fine." Lea says. Seeing her worried face, Lea put a brave smile.

"I will be going for now." Lea says. "I had a bad feeling that if I am with you. You will be in danger too."

Wolfie lie down then stand up, allowing Lea to mount onto her.

"Go to." Lea says and Wolfie run back to Ellinia, the monsters are unfortunate as the last thing they see is Wolfie's paws. *CRUNCH*

"Ugh!" Lea complains then cover her ears with earplugs. Somehow, she didn't fall off although Wolfie is going at top speed. Lea hang on for dear life the moment she put the earplugs on. The sound has become softer a bit but she still can hear that mega-crunch. Lea make a sour face.

Wolfie said something but Lea could not hear until she takes the earplugs off.

"We are at Ellinia already." Wolfie repeats herself. "Finally, you take out the earplugs. You should be grateful that we are here for now."

Lea sighs then pat Wolfie on the head. She dismount and walk to the 'Potions Shop' to stock up her supplies. After a while, she rush out follow by a group of young magicians. Lea run as fast as a wind and jump onto Wolfie. Wolfie does not need any encouragement to move as the young magicians chase them. Lea and Wolfie laugh when they reach the station. The adventurers stare at them wondering what's wrong then went back to their own business.

Taking out her handphone, she checks her messages or missing calls. Seeing she had none, she put it back into her pocket. Lea suddenly had a bad feeling about her mom. She scowls then shrug. Unable to decide what to do, she take a meso out and flip it. It land on the heads.

"Let me guess, you want to go back home to check on your mom." Wolfie says. Lea smiles then nod.

"Then, let's go then you dimwit master." Wolfie insults her without meaning to. Lea smiles sweetly before she knocks Wolfie at her butt. Wolfie wince then run towards Henesys. As they almost arrive to their destination. Lea's dread become stronger.

'Wolfie. Leave me alone for a while. Be on stand-by. If I whistle, come immediately.' Lea telepathic with Wolfie as she dismount. Wolfie run back to Henesys as ordered by Lea. Lea went into the forest where her house is. She walk silently like a predator catching it's prey. When she is just a 100 yards away, she can hear voices. Unfamiliar voices.

"Commander is getting more impatient." one of the voice says.

"Yes...I wonder how to soothe her anger and doubts that Lea will come." another voice says.

"There is no point. She just want Lea to join us. Swearing her allegiance to our mistress." a familiar voice says. Lea scowl and know that is the traitor.

Lea then smirk at the statement. 'Heard you.' Lea thinks as she jump up and catch a tree branch. Pulling herself up, she find a good view of what's happening to the house. She find the Black Wing's clothing around. Some of them are patrolling around while the others are relaxing but most of them are alert for intruders.

'Damn...I can't break through that easily...I need a new plan...' Lea thinks. Taking out her cellphone, she text a message to Jake but she hesitate not wanting to worry Jake, she save it in her inbox then put it back.

'Need someone?' a familiar voice speak in Lea's mind as a white snow bird appear next to Lea. Lea smiles.

'I need you to cause a distraction. Once you have done it, fly away. I do not want them to catch you. Wolfie will be nearby.' Lea telepathic back to Kau. Kau fly north and the watchers look up in interest. Kau fly down then start screeching. The sound reach Lea and Lea manage to go inside, undetected as they close their eyes and cover their ears. Lea's eardrums are still throbbing from Kau's screech.

"Bastard." Lea mutters. She summon her claw and use the skill 'Dark Sight'. She knew it wouldn't be too long before the alarm is sound. The alarm blare and sound.

_Intruder alert! Intruder alert! Formation S! Formation S! I repeat! Formation S! _

"AH!" a familiar voice screams. 'Mom...' Lea thinks and she rush down the hall. Her footsteps strangely muffle. Debris of the house blocking her way. When she reach the door at the end, the door open by itself. Lea enters without thinking.

'This is trap.' Lea thinks. Sure enough, the door locks and Lea's mom appears in Lea's field of vision. Their surroundings are full of darkness.

"Lea...I know you are there. Come here." Lea's mom says. Lea obediently went to her side.

"You have to sever this fear." Lea's mom says unexpectedly. Lea look bewildered as the 'Dark Sight' vanish.

"Fear? What fear?" Lea asks.

"Concentrate Lea...you are inside my fear now." Lea's mom says in a grave tone. "You are a smart girl so you should be able to know what I am saying."

"Fear..."Lea mutters then summon her pole-arm. Concentrating at one point of energy, she swings her pole-arm. As Lea did so,the pole-arm shine with light then she ends with a thrust but a dark-bolt of energy come out instead of orange glow of Maha. Lea look shocked. As the dark-bolt of energy hit the wall, a light came through the hole.

"Maha..."Lea mumbles. "Are you okay?"

"Don't worry... this is one technique you and Baru should learn." Maha whispers in her mind.

Looking surprise, Lea's mum compliments, "Not bad...that was fast. I tried to teach you once but you can't even do a thing when I gave you a stick to practice."

"How can I improve this skill?" Lea asks curiously and with determination. Lea's mom smiles warmly at her.

"Find Leviathan, the Dragon of Darkness. Do not get confuse with the Dragon of Water whose name is also Leviathan." Lea's mom advise. "I'm glad that you manage to sever my fear. Now go. Onwards to your journey. If you need to get your friends...you know how."

"That is the escape right?" Lea asks. Lea's mom nod then dissapear from her vision. Lea step out and find herself surrounded by the members of the Black Wings with her mom up on her feet and awake by her side but her hands are tied. Lea grin with amusement before she look serious then she just stamp her foot and the floor underneath the members of Black Wings collapse due to the sheer force of Lea's strength. Lea did a whistle and Wolfie come jumping through the broken window and over the big hole. Lea help her mum up before she mount onto Wolfie.

"GOGOGO!" Lea shouts a bit hysterically. Wolfie jumps out which cause confusion outside. They are confuse long enough for Wolfie, Lea and Luna to escape.

"STOP THEM!" a female voice, familiar to Lea, orders the minions to chase Lea. Lea glance back when she thought they were safe. Instead, she caught a glimpse of their persuer(s).

"Faster!" Lea shouts. Wolfie put more speed and they manage to lose them when they enter Henesys. Athena Pierce was carrying a huge load of books that she can't even see where is she going.

"Sorry, excuse me." Athena apologize. Most of them make way for her even offering their help but she decline. When Athena bump onto a pole, the books were thrown at the air. She look up just in time to see Lea running away from something or someone.

"Lea? What's going-" Athena starts to say but was interrupted by a woman with white hair like Lea but with two ponytails and a Black Wing logo on her hat.

"Tch...I thought I manage to shake you off." Lea says as they halt a few meters away from the woman. Lea dismount then lightly tap Wolfie at the butt. Wolfie got the message and take Luna to a safe place.

"How honourable." the woman says. "I hope you enjoy your victory Aran or should I say... Lea." Lea grimace at that then summon her pole arm.

"Why do you want me...even after centuries." Lea says with venom. "No...the question I should be asking is... why did you take me and why am I chosen as the next general or commander."

"Even I do not know...the first impression was that you have a lot of hidden potential." the woman answers. "Pity...that you didn't join the dark side." Lea snarls.

"Orca..." Lea says the woman's name with venom that even she look murderous.

"You can join us again." Orca suggests as she extend her hand towards Lea. Lea take her hand and snap her wrist. Orca's scream are so loud that even the citizens of Henesys can hear. Lea smirk but it was wipe off when Orca take her staff and point it Lea and start attacking her. Lea grin then redirect her magic at her.

"You will pay for it." Orca threatens Lea as she clutch her broken wrist. Lea scowls then she summon her staff which surprise Orca and direct the lighting at Orca which make Orca retreat. There was silence and Lea collapse due to her injury.

"Damn...I keep forgetting about my injury." Lea mutters then black out.

* * *

**Back at Leafre...the Rising One**

"I'm bored!" Luminous complains for the umpteen time. Baru roll his eyes then suddenly had a bad feeling. Something nag at the back of his mind.

As if on cue, Maha appears next to Baru tugging his sleeve, he shouts urgently,"Baru! Baru! Hurry to Lea! She is in trouble!" They jump onto their feet.

"What?" all of them shout in disbelief at the same time.

Turning to Jake, Luminous asks, "Can you make a portal?"

"DUH!" Jake retorts as he begin to summon a portal. Immediately, the group jump into the portal, not knowing they will alert the dragons of troubles ahead. Drake enter just in time for the portal to disappear.

"So...the heir is in trouble...I hope you will safe her." Drake mutters.

"OH CRAP! WE FORGOT OUR SUPPLIES!" Baru shouts when they reappear at land on top of each other except for Luminous who is at the top. They see a crowd gathering and a few Clerics trying to heal somebody. Luminous is the first person to recover from the portal. He push his way through and find Lea trembling even though it isn't cold.

"Back away. She needs some room." One of the high-level priest says. Luminous totally ignore the female magician then tap Lea on the shoulders. Lea stir then open her eyes. Her vision is still blurry. She blink a few times before she can see clearly.

"Hey..." Lea mutters as she accept some help to stand up. Athena look at her curiously.

"What the...you never told me about that." Athena mutter darkly which make Lea glare at her before she revert the ring's form again. Lea just look worried then she whistle. There was a gust of wind before Wolfie appear.

"Where you put my mom?" Lea asks. Wolfie just lean against her.

"At someone's house. Who is willing to help." Wolfie answers after a while. Lea pat Wolfie's head then gesture that she should lead. Wolfie allow Lea to mount but when Luminous look at Lea questionably, Lea smile then nod. She help Luminous up then Wolfie speed to someone's house.

"Here." Wolfie says as she halt in front of a big mushroom house. Lea look at it curiously before she dismount. She put up her hand at them sensing something is wrong.

"Wolfie...this is the mushmom house!" Lea shouts angrily. An orange mushmom come to the view with a woman at it's back.

"No need to attack." Lea's mom say in a happy tone like a psycho. Lea shrug then climb onto the mushmom. The mushmom stare daggers at her but Lea totally ignore it except to climb to the top. Lea hold her breath when she reach the top and pull her mom down.

"Feather Drop!" Lea shouts and their descend is soft but fast. Luminous widen his eyes with shock.

"You, got, to teach me that." Luminous says as he look at Lea with a mischievous smile. Lea smiles back and got hit at the head by her mom.

"GO see Leviathan. He is very difficult to find so I recommend you to start finding him. NOW!" Lea's mom says urgently but with each word she hit her daughter's head. Lea's head throb with all that hitting then she escape by duck at the last minute then rollover to Luminous's side. Luminous is trying hard to keep a straight face because he find that their mother-daughter relationship is unique and amusing. Lea scowls at him then hit his head too.

"Come on. We need to find ahhh you already know. I will fill in the details later." Lea says it clearly with a steely tone before she use the return scroll, leaving Luminous and Wolfie alone.

"Henesys please?" Luminous asks. Wolfie chuckles to herself before they back to Henesys where they find Lea drinking a cup of tea from a nearby cafe with Phantom. Lea did not see Luminous until he is beside her with Wolfie. Sipping her tea, she kick Luminous at the shin.

"You are too slow." Lea comments as she put the empty cup down. Phantom choke in his tea with astonishment which make Lea pat his back hard. Phantom manage to spit the tea out but he cough badly.

"Who you are suppose to find?" Luminous demands. Lea shrugs but she keep quiet. Dual suspect that she doesn't like it.

"Leviathan, Dragon of Darkness." Lea says after a few minutes. All of them look confuse except for Lea. Her expression darken as she suspect as much that Leviathan is strong.

"Shall we go to Lumiere?" Phantom asks as he finally stop coughing and breathing heavily.

"No..." Dual says. Lea look at him quizzically. Dual look worried all of the sudden that Lea had a sense that Dual must have buried his own memories.

"Jake...be on standby at Leafre if you want. If you are so restless...well don't blame me." Lea says mischievously as she stand up and stretch. Feeling restless, she tap the table impatiently. Dual suddenly feel drowsy. Jake left them alone.

"I need to sleep. You guys don't mind right?" Dual says. Lea nods then run around Henesys like nobody's business. All of them exchange looks then laugh except for Dual who pass out and almost hit his head on the ground if Mercedes had not catch him.

"What is he dreaming?" Phantom asks. Baru shrug.

"I don't know...maybe he should rest. He's still a kid like us." Baru says.

"Duh...I think he has buried some of his memories." Lea says as she teleport next to Dual. All of them look at her quizzically.

"Memories buried?" Mercedes asks.

"I don't want to see his dreams..." Lea says. "Sometimes, memories get buried for good and sometimes it is because it is bad."

"Tongue twister." Baru mutters darkly under his breath. Lea glares at Baru before she beckons him to spar with her. As they start sparring with each other, a small kid almost got in their way. The duo stop just in time for the kid to walk past them, unharmed. Suddenly, a stomach rumbling sound could be heard. Lea blush.

"So hungry..." Lea moans. Baru orders a big strawberry ice cream cake. After 10 seconds, the cake arrive and Lea start eating. Not sparing any slices for them, she wipe her mouth with a tissue paper. She pay for the cake and drinks which cost 1000 mesos.

"Cheap." Lea says.

"You got a huge appetite." Luminous comments. "It is amusing to know why you haven't get fat yet."

"Hahaha. I will take that as a compliment for the first and an insult for the second." Lea says sarcastically. "Besides, my stamina may be quite high but if I overexert myself. You will have problems, Lumi."

"I hate it when you say that. Only Lania can say that." Luminous mumbles. Lea raises her eyebrows but say nothing. Dual snorts in his sleep then mumble something then tense.

**Dual's Dreams...**

_Dual dreams when he was just six years old, on his birthday. His mother and father took him to a sacred place. Neither of them knew at that time, the Dragon of Darkness, Leviathan was sleeping soundly at a bottom of a big lake.  
_

_As Dual's mom took a chocolate birthday cake for three people, Dual ran into the forest. It was too late for his parents to stop him.  
_

_"DUAL!" Dual's mom screamed. She quickly put the cake on the mat and chased him but could not proceed due to the barrier. Dual's dad noticed the commotion and start to find Dual but without success.  
_

_Meanwhile, in the forest, Dual ran around with delight. After half an hour, he tried to find a way out but could not since the trees all look the same. He felt despair that time.  
_

_"MUMMY!" Dual shouted desperately. "Where are you!"  
_

_At the bottom of the lake, which is just a few meters north, Leviathan awoke. Leviathan flew through the sky and found Dual crying. The sound of water being splash was deafening. He went towards Dual.  
_

_"My dear child, why are you crying?" Leviathan asked gently. Dual wiped his tears then hugged Leviathan which surprised him.  
_

_"I'm lost...I can't find my mummy." Dual said between the sobs.  
_

_"Let me help you. Climb onto my back and I will take you away from the forest and to your parents." Leviathan said as he lower his head, allowing Dual to climbed onto him. "Hold on tight." Leviathan added. Dual wrapped his arms around his neck. Leviathan make sure that Dual was secured before he flew up into the sky._

_Dual stopped crying due to his amazement for the beautiful view up at the sky. Leviathan heard some crying 300 meters south and he went ahead.  
_

___"Over there!" Dual shouted as he tried to point the direction for the dragon. As he did so, Dual almost fell onto the ground if Leviathan had not caught him._

___"Be careful, now wrap your arms around my neck again." Leviathan advised. Dual did what he was told and enjoy every single moment with the dragon.  
_

___Leviathan descend about 10 meters away from Dual's mom. Dual's mom open her mouth in surprise. Dual climbed down from Leviathan.  
_

___"Dual?" Dual's mom said then rush over to Dual's side and hold him in her embrace.  
_

___Looking at the dragon with gratitude, she said, "Thank you. Legendary Dragon of Darkness."_

___Dual struggled to get free, "I can't breathe mummy." Dual's mom released him quickly. Leviathan walked towards Dual then put his paw on Dual's head.  
_

___"I give you my blessing." Leviathan said and a dragon mark appeared around Dual, the symbol of Darkness.  
_

___"I must go. You have a lot of happiness in future." Leviathan said then flew back to the lake. Dual's mom and him waved goodbye at Leviathan. Just then, Dual's dad smiled at the dragon as he too was safe by that dragon then ran towards Dual and start singing the birthday song with Dual's_ mom.

**Reality..**

He wakes up in cold sweat.

"Remember something?" Lea asks softly dreading the answer. Dual nods then smile happily.

"I just remembered where. But first thing first, let's go to Kerning City and to the mall to get our supplies." Dual says then stand up and pat his clothes to shake off the dirt.

"You have to get a new bag..." Lea says mischievously then climb onto Wolfie with Luminous at the back.

"You want to take taxi? Good luck!" Lea says as Wolfie, Luminous and her went towards Kerning City. The shrooms at the entrance to Sleepywood are crush by Wolfie's paw.

"Wolfie...Did you grow bigger?" Lea asks softly. Wolfie laughs.

"Oh, yes." Wolfie answers as they jump over the Octopus and arrive at Kerning City. Mercedes, Sylvidia, Mir and Evan are there waiting near the taxi.

"You guys fly. NOT FAIR!" Lea complains. Evan look innocent while Mercedes just shrug. Behind Lea, they find Ven, Baru and Phantom at their side a few seconds later.

"Where's Dual?" Evan asks as he scowls at the ground.

"He must have let his blue hog roaming around so he could have take a taxi here." Phantom suggests.

"VERY DOUBTFUL." Lea defends Dual from embarrassing himself. Sure enough, Dual arrives with his blue hog. He jump down then rub his sore butt.

"Let's take the train from here." Dual says as he try to run as fast as he can with his sore butt to the station. They laugh then race each other to the station. They ride the train for free since they are the ones going to buy things and a citizen of Kerning City is with them.

"Watch it kid!" one of the subway workers shouts angrily at the group. Lea apologize quickly then run off to chase her friends and board the train.

_The train to Kerning City Mall is leaving within a minute. Please board the train before the train leaves._

"What the heck...that's way too obvious." Lea says as she dismount from Wolfie and sit in one of the empty train sits. Luminous did the same except he sit beside Lea. Lea is aware that his shoulder is pressing against hers since Baru is sitting next to him.

"...there are many empty seats around. Of all the empty seats why did you choose here?" Lea whispers softly at Luminous. Luminous grin then nudge Lea with his elbow. Lea look annoyed then ignore him but always find herself looking at Luminous's red-blue eyes. Her friends giggle then pretend not to notice when Lea stare at them. After a minute, the train stops.

"Lea?" a girl says. Lea look at her then grin with delight. Lea manage to get free under the weight of the two boys.

"FRAY!" Lea says and the two girls embrace.

"Good to see you." Fray says. "First thing first. What are you doing here? I thought you don't like shopping."

Lea's face darken. She point at her friends.

"Them?" Fray says suspiciously. "Buy what?"

"Supplies and bags." Lea answers. "I'm sorry if we can't talk longer but we need to go. I will call you around."

Lea takes Mercedes hand and pull her out from the train and exit to their left.

"What was that for?" Mercedes asks. Their friends look at Lea curiously but Lea just beckons them that they should follow her. As she climb up the stairs and into a door, they find themselves in a shopping mall.

"Use your own mesos. I have no idea what you want to buy so make it quick." Lea says as she sit on one of the bench. "I will be waiting here and you got three minutes to buy your things before I find you and drag you out."

'Just like the old times.' Mercedes thinks then wink at Lea as she rush to the nearest store. She buy a big sling handbag for 400 mesos which make Lea happy. After that, she buy her supplies at the cafe.

Seeing the boys had not move at all, she clap her hands which brought them back to reality.

"Earth to Dual." Lea says then gesture that they should buy soon. Phantom take his time buying bags then he bought a small bag.

"Smart eleck." Dual comments. One of the cashiers look at them.

"That is a magic bag which can store many items inside." the cashier says. "You have make a good choice. We still have stock, would like to buy more?"

"I will take one." Luminous says. The cashier hand him a white bag and Luminous check it out.

"How much?" Luminous asks.

"400 mesos." the cashier answers. Luminous put 400 mesos at the counter then follow Mercedes to the cafe to buy supplies too. Phantom and Baru follow.

"Oh... I keep forgetting. I already have my bag back at Ven." Baru explains. "So I just need to stock up my supplies and I will be ready."

"And you were screaming earlier that we left our bags." Phantom mutters without any humor. Baru blushes then keep his mouth shut. Dual also bought a white bag and supplies.

"Copycats." Luminous says. "Come on. Let's get back to Lea. I'm sure she's bored." Luminous has never been wrong in his life as they find Lea snoozing at the bench with the shoppers and adventurers rushing around.

Lea wakes up when she hear their footsteps. She yawns.

"Let's go." Lea says.

"Can I lead the way where I last saw him?" Dual asks timidly. Lea smirk then smile. Lea put his mask on and a weird bandana on his head. He even button up his weird clothing until his mask can't be seen.

"It's best if I go stealth." Dual explains then he runs like a wind and reach the station before them. He board onto the train with somebody grabbing his hand. He glance behind to find Lea somehow she change her clothing into a thief. The others are shock too.

"Hey, I'm also fast so don't underestimate me." Lea says with a grin. Her clothes change back what they were before.

"Eh?!" Dual rubs his eyes. "How did you do that?"

"Hmm...I too had no idea. I just will myself to wear thief's clothing so that I can be fast and it did." Lea says with amusement.

"That's correct." a familiar voice says. A man in his thirty's wearing magician's clothes.

"That's our family gift." Uncle Darul says with a smile. "We have many abilities and blessings both from ancient to now."

"Blessings?" Lea repeats.

"Remember Lea...when you were young. You almost kill yourself that day." Uncle Darul says. "Not only that, my favorite T-Shirt was ripped."

'T-shirt? Rip? Just what Lea did?!' Baru, Dual, Luminous, Phantom, Evan and Mercedes think at the same time. Lea glares at them.

"Nah.. don't remember." Lea says cautiously. A memory kindle inside her.

"I will tell you more when you reach Leviathan and control both your fears." Uncle Darul says then he left them alone. "Teach your counterpart too."

Lea's expression immediately sour.

"Whatever." Lea mutters then sit on one of the empty sits and twiddle her thumbs.

"Care to tell what's going on?" Phantom asks impatiently. Lea snaps her fingers and Phantom fall onto the ground.

"Watch it. I will tell when I like it. Our first objective is get into Leviathan's place." Lea says. She glance at Dual. Dual realizes that he has to lead them to that place.

"God...you are annoying." Dual mutters. Lea point her finger at Dual threateningly which make Dual pale.

Putting his hands up, he says, "Ok! I will try my best. I keep forgetting the place and you can't blame me. I was just-" At this point, Dual covers his mouth which make them raise their eyebrows.

"You almost slip out how young you are. SO close..." Evan says in a mocking tone. Dual shrugs and the train moves, heading back to Kerning City.

* * *

**I will probably write a Halloween special. Sorry if I make you wait for so long. I have exams that clash with Halloween but I'm not to worried because the exams won't be easy since I don't understand B.M which stands for Bahasa Melayu.  
**


	20. Halloween Special!

**First special story and hopefully I can make it interesting.~**

* * *

**Two days before Halloween  
**

A girl sat alone on the bench. Cold wing stung her skin but she did not flinch nor move. An ugly witch muttered some spells while she brew potions and trades them for a red coin from both adventurers and knights.

"Who are you waiting for?" The witch asked. The girl regarded the witch coldly then she smile happily at the witch like always for the past ten years.

"My friends...they will pick me up soon enough." the girl answered.

The witch grunted. Their surrounding was always dark and cold. The adventurers and knights didn't bother the girl for it's going to be Halloween. The girl has been waiting for a decade. Her friends did not pick her up despite their promises.

"Broken promises. They will pay for it." the girl said bitterly as she ate an apple. The girl wore black clothing and have black hair, pale skin and black eyes. Some of the passer-by looked at her curiously before they went on their way. Some even gave her food in case she gets hungry.

Meanwhile, at Lumiere. Wardrobes been opened and clothes were on the floor. Phantom was searching high and low for something.

"GASTON! Where did you put my Halloween costume?!" Phantom demanded as he rummage through the remaining wardrobes. Gaston shook his head disapprovingly.

"Master, I won't allow you to slack off. I know it's going to be Halloween in another two days but you need more TRAINING!" Gaston argued. Phantom rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"It's just ONE DAY!" Phantom retorted. Finally, he took a white shirt and a jacket with a pumpkin ribbon. His hat, was white at the top and around the mask was black in colour with feathers and pin onto the feathers is a pumpkin pin. A replica of his blue hat. It looks great on him when he wore it, stylish and look like a vampire costume. He took out his handphone then check his messages. His inbox was empty then he grunted and put his handphone at the nearest table.

He walked around impatiently. His reason is simple, just wait for his friends to call.

"Oh, crap! I forgot to give Lea my handphone number. I wonder what she is gonna wear for Halloween." Phantom said to himself. "Maybe I should disable my magic around the eyes. Nobody except Luminous will think it is just contact lenses.

* * *

**At Free** **Market...**

Lea was buying clothes and candies for Halloween. Adventurers and normal citizens went there almost everyday for hot gossips and shopping. Lea's ears still throb from the shouting of the sellers and the words of the gossipers.

"Wolfie...what am I gonna wear for Halloween?" Lea asked desperately. Wolfie was at her side. Wolfie was silent for a few steps before she answered.

"Mistress Lea...I think you should just dress in goth." Wolfie said.

"Goth is just black clothing but quite fashionable too."

"That's why you Maplers called it Halloween, do you not?" Wolfie countered.

"Good idea. Maybe I should buy some of those Goth clothing since I manage to sell a rare scroll for a lot of mesos." Lea said then she rushed to the clothing store and bought a set of Goth clothes. With her white hair and blue eyes, she looked like a delinquent and a sadist. She bought a skirt/pants type while her shirt and jacket had a pumpkin ribbon on it. Wolfie was trying hard not to laugh at her.

She admired her mistress.

"You like a delinquent and a sadist." Wolfie said in amusement.

"Well, I can't let the boys beat me in fashion. Can I?" Lea said and they went back to Henesys. Henesys was decorated with pumpkins and the houses with stings of pumpkins and skulls. Fake skulls. Lea came out from the Free Market just in time to see Mercedes running towards Athena Pierce's house.

'What's wrong with Merc? I hope she have something to wear during Halloween.' Lea thought as she went to the cafe and bought some cool drink.

* * *

**Athena Pierce's house**

"Mistress!" Athena shouted when Mercedes came into the house.

"So good to see you." Mercedes said happily as she hugged Athena. "I need your help. Halloween clothes problem."

"Oh, you need a Halloween costume? Why not dress as a ghost?" Athena suggested as Mercedes released her from her embrace.

"Nah...I need something more fashionable but I had no idea what." Mercedes said as she made a face. Athena then went to the storeroom and took out a set of clothing.

"What's that?" Mercedes asked. Athena coughed then hit the clothes with her bow.

"It's a costume. I'm sure it will look nice on you. Perhaps you should dress as a cat." Athena suggested.

"Hahaha...maybe I should." Mercedes said.

"Try it on." Athena said as she pushed Mercedes into a toilet and toss the clothes inside. Mercedes did what she asked and look elegant in the costume. When she came out, Athena stared at her, taking every bit of information of her look. As an elf, she will look good in anything.

Clapping her hands, she smiled then said, "You look fabulous, I'm sure that Evan gonna turn red when he sees you."

"Somehow, I get the feeling that this year Halloween will be interesting. I'm sure our friends' institution is the same." Mercedes said then change back to her archer clothing. "I'm gonna put my Dual Bowguns at the side with the costume."

"It will spoil the costume. But whatever, just in case." Athena said with a cheeky tone.

"I wonder what are they gonna wear. Phantom can beat both girls in fashion. I really hate his guts." Mercedes complained as she took the costume and hid it inside her sling bag.

Each of the adventurers(including the Cygnus Knights) both high and low level has an invitation. Two days before Halloween... the terror will begin on the 31st of October.

**The day of Halloween...  
**Lea was waiting under a tree, at Henesys. Some of the Adventurers have gathered near the portal. It is situated at every major town. The mirror of dimensions. One by one, they went to New leaf City to take a taxi to the destination. The rumored haunted house and the masked gentleman.

"Yo, Lea!" Baru greeted Lea. He wore a skeleton suit. Lea made a face at Baru.

"Where's the others?" Baru asked. Lea shrugged and continue to sip her ice lemon tea.

"Coee!" Phantom said as he reappear next to Lea. "Nice costume."

"Whatever, vampire Phantom. This Halloween is gonna rock!" Lea said in a steely tone. "Bastard. You are late." Lea added as she spot Luminous with Lania. Lania wore a witch costume while Luminous a mummy. Lea managed to keep a straight face with Phantom and Baru.

"Woah...who did that to you?" Lea managed to ask. Luminous make a face but the wrappings around his mouth block him.

"Lania...she really really practically beg me to wear this *cough* costume." Luminous said, his voice strangely muffle. Evan and Mir just arrived and land next to Phantom. Evan wore a rags and dressed up as a zombie with Mir.

"I wonder who's more weird..." a familiar voice said. They turn around to find Mercedes in a cat costume. Lea wolf whistle which make Evan blushed. Lea started laughing.

"Dual has gone ahead. He told me to keep a secret what he was wearing." Lea explained then rush into the portal and took the taxi to the haunted house. With her friends behind at her side, after a few minutes, they have reached the haunted house.

"Crowded." Lea said. She frowned as she sense she was being watch. She looked up at the window just in time to see a human figure away from the window. She noticed a girl waiting for someone. She went to the girl's side but the girl just shook her head and smile at the newcomers.

"Today is the day where the living and the dead come together." the girl said. She make it as a warning. Lea nod in agreement as she seen some weird people or maybe not people entering the house.

"Hey kid...I hope you won't die from our stomachs." one of the weird people called her. She scowls then summon her pole arm much to her friends surprise.

"Who are you...I will cut your fear soon enough." Lea said murderously and the weird people ran away from her. Dual was dress as a Frankenstein.

"So...you do notice that there are 'youkai' don't you?" Dual said. Lea nodded then beckons her friends to follow her.

"Be on guard...not all of them are here for fun. They are probably here for dinner. Us." Lea says darkly. The Maplers that heard her look fearfully at the strange people.

"Hello...Lea." one of the weird people said. He had a long hair that goes straight up and a sword at his side.

"Do I know you?" Lea asked. The man scratched his chin.

"I kept forgetting you were just a baby back then. Have you forgotten that you have your mother's power?" the man said then pat Lea at the back.

"Nura!" Lea shouted angrily.

"Oh...we are still at the same age aren't we? But I'm still older than you." the man said.

"Wait...you are suppose to be a teenager. How can your voice become deeper and you look taller too." Lea said. Her friends were already checking out the place. When Luminous saw Nura, he looked at her quizzically but Lea did not notice.

"The demon blood or 'youkai' runs through me. I'm a half human and half demon." Nura answered. "Not only that. You are fully human but yet you can summon fear or cut through fear. Every fear is unique. I had a hunch that three ordinary humans including you must have learn how to make their own fear or cut through one. Oh for your question, it is because it's night."

"Control your 'hyakki youkai' then." Lea retorted before she loop her arms through Luminous and follow their friends.

"Listen up!" Nura said as he clapped his hands for attention. "My hyakki youkai. DO not EAT ANYBODY OR ANYONE unless you want to get killed by my cousin that is."

The weird people muttered then disperse. The Maplers relaxed a bit before they start giving children who are 'guising' around. Adults laughed cheerfully. Suddenly, the lights dimmed. Lea and her friends scowled suspiciously.

"Hello, everyone...we have real monsters with us today. You will D-I-E." the masked person who stood at the center of attention said. When he took his purple hat up, which matches his clothes, the weird monsters tense. The monsters rushed at the innocent Maplers.

"Phantom, protect the kids!" Lea shouted. "Others, protect adults, by the way, asked the high-level Adventurers to protect the low-level ones and the citizens." Lea added before she head towards the masked man. Her friends glanced at each other then protect the Maplers. Before Lea could reach the masked man, the weird monsters block her way. Lea summon her pole-arm then obliterate them with her pole arm.

"Nura! Asked your freaking henchmen to move before I kill them." Lea shouted at Nura's direction.

"I can't they are not mine. They must be the other clans." Nura shouted back as his 'hyakki youkai' protect the Maplers.

"Oh then I will do the hard way." Lea said softly then her body glow. The brightness blinded the youkai(s) eyes. In front of them, they found a red-black dragon looking at them. The dragon seemed to grin then swiped them with their claws. The masked man did not move at all.

"Oh my...who the heck are you." the masked gentleman said in a mocking tone. Lea just grab him and the masked broke, revealing a young man face.

"You make a deal with the devil eh?" Lea said. "And so you started five decades ago by paying 100 souls to Hell. I won't tolerate this."

"The girl outside has been waiting for so long for her friends. You took their friendship away and now you want to take innocent lives." Phantom shouted angrily at the masked man.

Suddenly, the girl from outside came in. She looked at the man sadly. The man look shocked when he saw her which made Lea tempted to make a prisoner of his own house.

"Is this what you want? I always wonder what happen to them all these ten years. I thought they broke their promise until now. They really did came back after all...in my heart." the girl said sadly.

"Oh, I enjoy tearing people's life and bond. It is always amusing to see them cry." the man said. Lea growled then threw the man on the ground. She went back to her human form.

"People always complain that Halloween is not scary. I was so angry at that time, that I signed my name on a piece of paper with my own blood. Every year, I sent out an invitation to keep my word with the devil." the man said. A few arrows struck him. Lea turned around to find Mercedes is the one who did it. Lea kept her pole arm steady and managed to seal the man's movements.

"And every year brings you one step closer to your doom." Luminous said. Luminous whistled then Evan and Mir grinned at him before they summon blue mist that heal/boost their magic. Mir fire a few foot long orange flames at the man.

Lea clicked her tongue impatiently then Dual rushed to her side. The man looked scared. Then he disappeared into thin air and the house vanish. They found themselves at an empty garden. Lea then revert her rings form and kick some stones.

"Stupid man. You really think I don't know your history. The truth is your wife died on the day of Halloween and you make a deal with the devil." Lea muttered so softly that Dual only can hear her. Dual then gingerly pull her towards their friends. Lea looked furious.

"She's piss off to the maximum now." Dual whispered to Evan.

"Come on. Let's go back." Luminous said to Lania.

"No! No! No!" Lania shouted. "I won't!"

"Nura...do me a favor, try to prevent them and visit the village where both hanyous and humans lived. The answer you seek lies there." Lea said as she look at Nura. Nura gave her a thumbs up then whistle.

"Let's go." Nura said and his 'hyakki yokai' fade back to the shadows. The weird people glared at Lea and Lea snap her fingers impatiently. Baru did the same. As the duo walked towards them, their weapons on their hands. They began to disperse, leaving the Maplers unharmed. Cygnus and Neinheart were in the middle. The Cygnus Kinghts were too protecting the Maplers.

"Thank you." Lea and Baru said in unison. Cygnus smiled gratefully at them.

"It's a special Halloween after all. I hope that next year won't trouble anybody." Cygnus said hopefully.

"Trust me...it's better to enjoy in an exciting way then peacefully." Lea said softly.

"I don't understand. Can somebody explain what Halloween is about?" one of the Maplers complained.

"Halloween is the day where the living and the dead meet or mingle. Is it mix or mingle? It is also part of our holiday." Lea said unexpectedly. She then grinned at where Nura left.

"How do you know? DO you have ancient roots?" another Mapler asked curiously.

"No." Lea said. "My name is Lea so just go back home and guise around the Victoria Island."

"Very rude." one of the adults muttered. The girl who waited for her friends smiled kindly at them.

"You are no different either...she saved your lives. No, it is not her alone. It is because of unity." the girl said firmly. Lea looked at her gratefully. Luminous and Phantom high-five with each other which surprise Baru, Lea, Mercedes and Evan.

"They never got along." Baru explained to Dual. Dual did a comical O with his mouth before he shut his mouth. Lea left them alone. Dual started to walk towards her but was stopped by Luminous who shook his head.

"Leave her alone. Aran did the same thing when she needs time to think about it. Besides, I'm curious about her family as well." Luminous said. "Aran never reveal so much information about herself."

"Hahaha. Not funny." Aran/Baru said without any humor. Mercedes knocked Baru's head.

"Get it right...you should know by now what kind of person she is." Mercedes said.

"Let's go back. I'm sure that they want some time alone with each other." Evan said as he pat Mir on the head. "You did great like always."

"Um...can you give a message to Lea?" Cygnus asked Phantom.

"Sure. What is it?" Phantom replied.

"It's about Shinsoo. I can still remember how Shinsoo's eyes are open. It never happened before but only when she came, his eyes were open." Cygnus said. "Can you asked her to visit Ereve often? We have some questions that only Shinsoo may know."

"I will pass the message but I don't want to burst your bubble." Phantom said bluntly before he tip his hat towards her like a gentleman. Neinheart scowled at him.

"Ugh...I hate your guts Phantom." Luminous said.

"Eh...they really didn't know that you didn't use magic to hide your real eye colour." Luminous whispered softly to Phantom.

"They still think that blue is mine." Phantom retorted. Luminous pretend to cough but not in a convincing way since the wrappings around his face block the sound..a little. Lania heard that and she had a mischievous grin on her face. Phantom looked at Lania uneasily although she look innocent.

"Please...don't tell the others." Phantom begged. Lania nodded then smile.

"Then just don't tease me or do anything bad to me or Lumi, ok?~" Lania said softly. Phantom nodded then he relax not realizing that Wolfie and Ven at his side. Both wolves lean against his leg causing everybody to laugh at him. Phantom's face turn red with embarrassment.

Lea was laughing too.

"Eh...Phantom, I beat you in trickery again." Lea declared.

"Oh yeah? Look at your feet." Phantom said. Lea look down to find her shoes pin onto the ground by his cards. Lea frowned then looked at Phantom.

"Oh yeah? Look up." Lea said and Phantom did what she asked which is stupid because Lea snapped her fingers and a heavy object drop from the sky to Phantom's head.

"A battle between tricksters." Evan muttered happily. Dual, Baru, Luminous and Mercedes nodded in agreement. Luminous went to her side and took her hand then raised it up.

"Lea won the battle of tricksters." Luminous said happily.

"For a million times, don't go declaring who is the winner." Aran/Baru complained. Lea nodded in agreement before she try to take her shoes off. She had a hunch if she touch the cards, Phantom will win. All the Maplers join the laughter before they too, play tricks with each other.

Meanwhile at Lumiere, Gaston pace back and forth impatiently. Finally he could not wait anymore as he stopped suddenly at the deck of Lumiere.

Gaston shouted in fustration, "Master, HURRY UP!"

* * *

**The end~ Sorry for the short story. You have to wait until next year.**


	21. Chapter 20 What happen next

**I had no idea...that my school is going to FINISH! until my friends remind me. I will be making more stories~ Please review.**

* * *

Lea gives them a cold shoulder for the whole journey. She looked worried since the subway when her uncle suddenly appeared then advised and disappeared. Luminous notices that Lea was tense even though she was on Wolfie with him. Dual is trying his best to guide them but ended up back at Ellinia.

"Dual! If you can't remember why not try calling your parents or siblings to guide you there?" Phantom asks. Dual's expression darken. Phantom ends up making the situation worse.

"Can you shut up?! I'm trying my best here. I can't call them because they are..." Dual retorts then break off.

"They are what?" Luminous demands. Dual just keep quiet. Lea hit Luminous at his stomach with her elbow.

"Touchy subject." Lea whispers to Luminous. Luminous feel stunned because that's the first time Lea talks to him since the subway.

Looking at Dual, she says, "Dual, I have a better idea. Let's walk around Ellinia and-"

"Never mind." Dual interrupts. "I can sense we are close but I had no idea how but I can."

"It's the blessing, duh." Lea says then wave her hand at Dual then point at one of the tall trees where the Slimes are blocking. Lea smile then nudge Luminous so that he understands that he should hold on tight. He did and Wolfie jump over the crowd of Slimes.

"Yuck!" Lea shouts as the green liquid from the dead Slimes are splash at her face. Luminous make a mistake by opening his mouth to laugh as one of the Slimes was killed by one of the magician who is training and the green liquid went into his face. Sounds of laughter behind them buzz Luminous's ears. Luminous spit out the green liquid then rub his face, smearing his white robes in process.

"Lea, not there! Another side! Another-" Dual shouts but it was too late as Lea went into one of the portal. Dual did a face-palm.

"Oh god...how are they going to get out..." Mercedes says in a worried tone.

'If I were you, I wouldn't be worried my young child.' a voice says in Dual's head. Dual is shocked then look around. Phantom give him a questioning look.

"Uhh...I think we should leave them alone." Dual suggests. Mercedes and Evan shake their heads.

"Better not." Evan retorts as Mir glares at Dual. Mir snorts.

'You have to help me to remove the seal. Someone must have place it there since you last came. I can't get out.' the voice says this time with anger in Dual's mind. Apparently, Dual is confuse right now so he had no idea whether to leave them alone and go ahead or just wait for them.

"Who are you?" Dual asks to no one apparently. The four heroes stare at him.

'Have you forgotten? It's L-E-V-I-A-T-H-A-N!' the voice says with a hint of being annoyed. Dual gasp then pretend to cough.

"Are you okay? You're not getting paranoid are you?" Baru asks with concern. Dual shakes his head so vigorously that Baru is scared that Dual's head might come off.

"I keep hearing voices in my head." Dual answers. Baru raises his eyebrows.

"Voices?" Baru asks. Dual nods.

"The voice says it's Leviathan and also says that he is in trouble and those duo or love birds will be okay." Dual says as fast as he could which make Baru more confuse. Baru grunts impatiently.

"We should go ahead." Dual concludes. Mercedes, Evan and Phantom made no protest but Baru did.

"Are you sure?" Baru asks again.

"Yes." Dual repeat himself. He guide them towards the portal next to where Lea went. A few moments later, there was darkness. They can't even see themselves at those few moments. Then, in a blink of an eye, they find themselves in a beautiful and peaceful forest. A lake sparkle under the afternoon sun.

"This is the same forest...what did he mean by got seal?" Dual mutters.

"I get it. Look at the trees, did you see the blood or a charm?" Phantom says as he point north, east, south and west. Dual had to squint his eyes to see them.

"Yea. There's four of us and four of them." Baru says.

"We should take the seals off at the same time. We are not taking any risk." Phantom suggests as he dismount. Then he jump towards north. Sylvidia fly east while Mir fly west. Dual went south.

'You ready?' Evan telepathic their minds as he arrive at the seal.

'No!' the trio answer back. Evan immediately dismount and take his staff which is slung behind his back all the time. He used to put it at the his right side but find it easier just to hold it or if not using, put it at his back. He wave his wand and Mir's mark glow green.

'Ready!' Dual thinks in his mind not knowing whether his message reach them.

'Same here.' Mercedes telepathic.

'Wait...okay.' Phantom telepathic.

'In three,two, one. GO!' Phantom telepathic and all of them strike at the same time. The seal was shoot, burn, slice and peel off.

'Did it work?' Mercedes telepathic with a hint of curiosity. Evan make a face.

'Don't think so.' Phantom telepathic as he examines the seal. The seal glows then disappears into thin air.

'Yeow!' Evan telepathic with shock.

'The seal just dissapear. What about your side?' Phantom telepathic then walk back where they came from.

'We will report to each other in person.' Mercedes suggests then climb onto Slyvidia and they fly to where they came from with Mir and Evan. Dual look around then shrug. His blue hog was roaming around so he has to walk back...or jump back. Dual sigh then run back.

'I really hate it...where are they anyway?' Dual thinks then almost immediately, he stop in front of a rock. The rock seem ordinary but Dual sense some power from it. He try to pick it up but to his amazement, the rock is stuck on the ground.

'Guys! I think I found the correct seal. There are rocks. I have found one and it's a big one.' Dual telepathic to Evan.

'Impossible...there can't be two seals unless that person is a pro.' Phantom telepathic to Dual. Evan just told the duo what Dual told him.

**Meanwhile...at the other portal**

'Get your ass of my head you dimwit!' Lea thinks as she struggle to get free. They are underwater and the water is dark. Lea can't see anything and really hate darkness. Luminous can't see anything and seems to be unconscious. Wolfie is up at the surface, swimming to the shore. Lea grope for something in the darkness and somehow manage to take the collar of Luminous's robe. She swim herself up to the surface but without success.

'I need oxygen...I can't pull myself up with this much weight.' Lea thinks then with determination she try again. Something grab both of them. Lea did not resist since she can't breathe underwater. She try to stay awake but her eyes are already closing and water going into her nose and mouth. They are both drag down to the depths of the underwater.

Suddenly, she feel a sharp pain from her cheek. Lea wakes up and find Luminous wide awake.

"Did you just slap me?" Lea demands. Luminous shakes his head.

"No...I had no idea but we can breathe underwater all of the sudden. It's quite dark too. Besides, my light magic is useful." Luminous says as he cough out water. Lea cough out water too.

"Where's Wolfie?" Lea asks.

"She's safe. Don't worry." a voice says. A dragon is staring at them. Red eyes and black scales not like Order Dragon.

"You're Leviathan." Lea guess.

"Very...I'm trap here for two months. I brought you two from the lake and into my secret dome where I can help children or adults to breathe." the dragon says.

"Seals...there are seals right?" Luminous asks. Leviathan nods but they couldn't see him nodding since it's dark except Luminous staff which is bright.

"Yes...they are at the surface. I hope your friends can help if not we can't get out of here." Leviathan explains then his tail swish around.

"I assume you came here to learn how to use 'fear'. That's only for demons or half demons." Luminous says not caring about Lea's phobia of darkness.

"Really? If one of my parents or family is a hanyou, and they are married to a human, and their child is H-U-M-A-N, and their child has hanyou's abilities. Can they cut or summon 'fear'?" Lea counters. Luminous forgot Aran's rapid fire language.

Leviathan stares at her before he answers slowly, "There's a possibility but that's the first time I heard that. You don't have my blessing but I sense an awful familiarity from you." Luminous look bewildered as he had no idea what they are talking about.

Lea touches her right hand and wince.

"I see...you have part of my essence. Centuries ago, my orb went missing." Leviathan says with concern. " I sense it has been forcefully fuse with a human. So you are the human. I will help you later but now your friends must concentrate on their tasks and yours."

"Ours?" Luminous and Lea ask at the same time.

"Just go to sleep." Leviathans suggest as he closes his eyes and sigh unhappily. Lea and Luminous exchange meaningful look with each other before Luminous douse his light and they plunge into darkness. Lea lie down with Luminous on the floor and closes her eyes.

**Dreams...**

_Lea dreams when Aran escaped from the castle. Enduring the coldness from El Nath. Hiding and avoiding eye contact both humans and monsters.__ Starving and thirsty, she began her journey to who-knows-where. Desperate to escape from the bitter place. After a few hours of walking and hiding, she found herself in the city of El Nath._

_'Where should I go next? Orbis? Leafre? I can't find any refuge yet. No better don't...I don't want to endanger them.' Aran wonders as she rub her hand wincing from the pain since the ritual. Looking at her hand, she find no sign nor symbol but still, her hand still sore from all the climbing. Citizens stared at her with curiosity and fear.  
_

_'Just as I thought...the citizens know each other.' Aran thought as she walked across the village and try a way to pass through the gate without alarming the guards.  
_

_One of the travelers stole food from the store and escaped unnoticed. Aran stared at the traveler as he ate the bread. Aran started to drool and wiped her mouth impatiently. The traveler has grey eyes and light blonde hair. He looked around in his 30's. Aran's stomach rumbled.  
_

_Aran blushed then she manage to sneak inside the tower without alarming the guards. Little did she know that a young boy around 12 followed her in. The boy had a pole arm cleverly concealed in his back and a hood covering his face. The boy chuckled in delight then pulled her back to the guards.  
_

_"Make way, make way. Sorry uncles but my cousin has slipped past me unnoticed." the boys said. The guards watched carefully at Aran who looked grim and annoyed.  
_

_"Shut up!" a familiar voice said. "I don't care if you're not eating or resting we just want to make sure that that GIRL has not crossed over El Nath!"  
_

_Aran winced then the boy and her ran together and hide in a bush.  
_

_"You shouldn't have come here." the boy said as he put down his hood. He has blue eyes like her and white hair as white as snow.  
_

_"Thanks for that." Aran grumbled.  
_

_"No problemo." the boy answered oblivious to Aran's anger.  
_

_"Do you have any place where I can stay?" Aran asked. The boy considered her question then he shook his head.  
_

_"My hometown is not here. My family is part of the resistance." the boy answered. "I can guide you there...if you want to."  
_

_Aran was aware that her disappearance has alert the commanders. Aran almost collapsed due to exhaustion and hunger._

_"I just want to see Aria again..." Aran muttered.  
_

_"Psstt...Aran!" a girl with a ponytail whispered to the duo. The duo was so startle that Aran took a dagger out and point it at the girl while the boy almost goosed the girl with a ponytail with his pole arm. The girl has green eyes and black hair, wearing thief's clothing.  
_

_Glancing at the boy, Aran asked, "Your name is Aran?". The boy nodded.  
_

_"What a coincidence. Mine is Aran too." Aran said. _

_"I should call you boy, and you girl." the girl suggested. The duo looked at her warily then nodded.  
_

_"Nah better not, you girl, I will give you a fake name, Dally while you Aran, I will call you Dilly." the girl said. The duo stared at her so hard that the girl blushed.  
_

_"Whatever." the girl Aran said. "Keep using my fake name. I don't want THEM to find me."  
_

_"Who's them?" the boy Aran asked. The girl Aran could not answer as she collapsed. She would have hit the ground if the two of them had not catch her.  
_

_"I'm not willing to carry her all the way." the girl commented. The boy Aran laughed.  
_

_"Go summon a portal then." the boy Aran retorted as he carry the girl Aran at his back with his pole arm. His companion chuckled then beckon a priest to summon a portal. They jumped through the portal and end up in Ellin forest. The boy Aran quickly put her at the first-aid tent leaving her in the mercy of the clerics.  
_

_"Who is she?" one of the clerics asked.  
_

_"She could be the one they have been looking for." the boy Aran answered and left her alone. One of the clerics looked at her hand then wince as if he had been stabbed by a dagger.  
_

_"Pass me the power elixir." one of the clerics said apparently the leader. They did not move.  
_

_"WELL?" the leader demanded and one of them just check his bag and hand a potion of purple liquid to the leader. They force Aran's mouth open and pour the liquid inside. Aran's injuries disappeared and she start to cough. Opening her eyes, she blinked twice before she could see clearly. It left a bitter taste from her mouth. I mean really bitter. The girl wipe her tongue with her rag shirt.  
_

_"Are you okay?" the leader asked. Aran nodded.  
_

_"Good. I think you need some training in pole-arm like your friend there.*pointing at the boy Aran*" the leader said as he summon a portal.  
_

_"Aran...guide her. Hopefully your grandma can help you two." th leader ordered. The boy Aran carried the girl Aran into the portal._

* * *

**Reality...**

"Lea...wake up." Luminous says. Lea groan then cover her ears. Luminous pull her up but Lea just open her eyes and shake her head in disbelief.

"What now?" Lea asks with a annoying tone which Luminous hate so much since he first met the girl Aran. Luminous can't see her but Lea can see his red eye which seems to glow in the dark like Leviathan's.

"I don't know...I had a bad feeling about the others. They may be in trouble." Luminous explains. Lea raises her eyebrows.

"Leviathan, you heard him. Can you like...make air bubbles so that we could breathe?" Lea says loudly as she could. Leviathan stirs then open his crimson eyes.

"Smart aleck girl." Leviathan insults. Lea just shrug. "Fine...I will help you. You need light don't you?"

"Yes." Lea answers. Leviathan chuckles then take his dragon claws out. He imagine the air bubbles become one. It did and it's a big one.

"That's enough for about 20 hours. Come back when you are done. I hope you can take off a seal somewhere..." Leviathan says. He dismiss the thoughts then went back to sleep.

Luminous light his staff with bright light that only he can do. Lea's expression was priceless for him.

"Surprise." Luminous says then drag Lea to the big air bubble. Lea scowls then slap his hand away.

"How do we move this thing?" Lea asks. Leviathan open one of his eyes then laugh at them.

"What do you think?" Leviathan says then close his eye again. An awkward silence.

'Move it.' Lea thinks then the bubble move.

"Oh...just think about it and it will move." Lea points out as she sit down on the bubble. It is surprisingly strong and Lea start to relax for a long time. Luminous guide the bubble to the unknown cave. Little did they know that inside, they will have their surprises inside.

Luminous thinks for the bubble to go nearer to the walls and he move his staff closer to wall. Pictures of dragons and an egg are shown. Luminous move a little closer and examines the drawings. Lea notices that they have stop then scowl at Luminous.

"What now?" Lea complains as she stretch herself then look at the carvings. She did not look to happy nor interested at the carvings.

"Can you translate the words for me?" Luminous asks her while he step back to let her examines the carvings on the wall. Lea's eyes widen then she concentrate more on the carvings.

"This...is...weirder than I thought." Lea says. She look at Luminous in the eyes. Luminous did a 'go-on' gesture.

"It mentions that five dragons are born from one egg." Lea begins. "One is Leviathan, the Dragon of Darkness, Luminate, the Dragon of Light, Talos, the Dragon of Time, Order, the Dragon of Order and last but not least Chaos, the Dragon of Chaos."

"Excuse me? Five dragons from one egg? That's the first for me." Luminous says with amusement. Lea make a face at him.

"It's a legend." Lea explains then look sad.

Lea continues,"Leviathan and Luminate balance each other out while Order and Chaos balance each other out. Talos...is carefree as he can bend time to his will. Did I mention...that Luminate and Order are the ONLY sisters."

"Then?" Luminous demands for more. Lea winks at him.

"What do you think?"

"That you are keeping secrets?"

"Damn right and aren't we getting side track now?"

Luminous got slap by Lea which shock him.

"More importantly, check out at the end of this cave." Lea says with frustration. As they reach the end, they find a paper seal over it. Lea try to take it off but couldn't.

"Maybe there is like two-way seal. Like what they did to you." Luminous suggests which earn him an evil-eye look from Lea. Lea shrug then beckons Luminous to sit down and wait.

Meanwhile, back at Dual's side. The quartet has gathered around the stone. All of them are sweating from the efforts they put by removing the stone.

"What's wrong with this rock? I thought it was a seal and it turns out that I am right but why it won't come off!" Dual yells in frustration as he kick the stone which cause him to have a sore toe. Mercedes giggles when Dual screams in pain.

"Idiot. You shouldn't have kick it. We need to find the second seal but we have no idea where and it could take ages to find that one freaking pair of seals." Baru says with annoyance. Phantom sighs.

"Maybe the second pair is at the bottom of the lake with Leviathan." Mercedes points out. The boys nod in agreement.

"I could try to telepathic the love birds from here." Evan suggests.

"Just don't think love birds in your mind." Dual warns him. Evan shudder when he imagine Lea punishing him by hanging him upside down from a tree or worse.

'Heeve ho. Are you there?' Evan telepathic to Lea and Luminous.

'What are you doing? Carrying heavy things?' Lea replies with her mind and in a very sarcastic way of answering. Evan laughs.

'Yeah...at least a few moments ago.'Evan telepathic back to Lea.

'Trolllololololologram? We just tried to remove a piece of seal which is stuck from the wall and it is stick to the wall. There's a good possibility they are a pair." Luminous telepathic to the two of them.

'What is trollolololologram?' Lea asks. 'More importantly get ready for the seal to come off.'

Evan shrugs then grab the rock as he prepare to pull it out while Lea take the paper ready to peel it.

'GO!' Luminous shouts in his mind. Both of them not too fast nor slow and the two seals come off easily. A tremor can be felt at the bottom of the lake which make Leviathan awaken. Leviathan went to the surface which surprise Wolfie who was waiting patiently for her mistress to come out.

"Finally, FREE!" Leviathan says then fly through the sky with sheer force and joy of being free after coop up at the bottom of the lake for months. Wolfie is soak again. Wolfie shakes herself as best as she could. Leviathan went back and land near beside Luminous and Lea which surprise them. He did an unmistakable gesture of allowing them to grab hold of his scales and ride his back. Lea and Luminous hold their breath and eagerly climb onto Leviathan and secure themselves. Leviathan quickly went back to the surface and look down. The lake is green with the green liquid from Lea's and Luminous's clothes.

"I hope you will clean your own clothes in future. I'm not going to call my sister. She's going to shout at me non-stop and complaining of how dirty the water is." Leviathan growls. Lea and Luminous nods. Leviathan lands next to Wolfie who yap at Lea impatiently.

"That is ridiculous." Lea/Aran says as she dismount from Leviathan. They find their friends just arrive and Dual tackle Lea in a bear-hug.

"Okay. Okay." Lea says as he pat Dual's back. Dual steps back then regard the duo with concern. Lea starts sneezing.

"Ha choo!" Lea sneezes. When she sneeze, the trees rustle with the wind. Leviathan starts to laugh.

"Sorry, I forgot you are soak with water for the last few hours." Leviathan says as soon as he stops laughing and exhale at Lea and Luminous. Lea and Luminous are dry which surprise them greatly. Lea still sneeze despite the heat.

Looking at Leviathan in the eye, she asks, "Can you teach Dual, Baru and I how to cut or summon fear? Please?"

Leviathan looks at her as if seeing her for the first time.

"I would love too...assuming you will teach the boys instead of me." Leviathan says clearly. "Did you see those carvings on the wall?"

Lea and Luminous exchange meaningful look. It was something like this.

'You should tell him.' Lea's eyes tells him.

'No, you tell him.' Luminous's face tells her.

'No. You should.'

'Nah, no thank you.'

'I insist.'

Since Lea is good at giving dirty looks then Luminous, Luminous nods at Leviathan. Leviathan growls fiercely.

"Thank you for not telling the whole story to him." Leviathan tells Lea then lie down on the ground, allowing the group to climb onto him except for Wolfie, Ven and Dual's blue hog. Lea shrugs and Leviathan fly up, scanning the ground to look for a suitable training ground. The group gasp for the amazing view they had from the bird-eye view. Leviathan finally fly down, into the thick forest that even the light could not reach it.

"Get ready Lea...Dual and Baru. Your training starts about now!" Leviathan shouts as they plunge into the darkness. Lea, Baru and Dual jump off from Leviathan the moment they are just 100 feet away. They did a group hug and turn the impact into somersault which separates them.

"Hello?" Baru shouts. His echoes came back to him.

"Hush Baru." Lea says as she summon her pole arm. Dual unsheathe his dagger and katara which he keeps by his side while Baru take his pole-arm out. Maha comes out from Baru's weapon and gives them light. They blink a few times before their eyes adjust to the glow of Maha.

"Where are we?" Baru asks.

"Good question except we had no idea where." Dual says. Maha rolls his eyes and they are surprise how clear they can see Maha.

"Lea, could you do that again?" Maha says as he did his puppy eye. "Please."

"No." Lea says firmly.

"Give me a clue. What do you mean by sever the darkness?" Baru and Dual say simultaneously.

"THIS IS A FIRST TEST!" Leviathan's voice echoes. "By the way, your friends are fine and are resting so no need to worry at all. You have to sever this cave's fear." Dual snorts then his dagger is envelope with blue-black flames.

"That. is. freaking. AWESOME!" Baru says. Dual smirks at Baru.

"Really? Try to cut the wall then." Lea challenges Dual. Dual did a 'Bloody Storm' but nothing happen.

"We need to find the source." Lea says when Dual lowers his weapons.

"Good question and you gotta teach me that." Baru says in a childish way. Dual shakes his head.

"Impossible~. You have to do it yourself." Dual says in his singing voice which make Lea laugh at him.

"Yes. Yes." Lea says as she gasp for breath. Baru tries but no success. Maha suddenly went back to Baru's pole arm and Lea scares him. Allowing his pole arm to be envelope with purple-blue flame. Lea and Dual laugh together.

"There...you have your fear although it's different from mine though." Lea comments. Lea's pole arm suddenly shine and the flames surrounding it. It was black-red. She thrust her pole arm at her left which momentary light the creature. The creature manage to dodge her attack then flung itself to her face. Lea pick the creature gingerly off her face.

"Release your fear or I will cut you in half or pieces." Lea threatens the creature. The creature whimper then disappears along with the darkness. Finally, they could see again. In a silent agreement, they run together as a team.

"There! The exit!" Dual shouts. As they reach the exit, the light blinds them for a while. They are blinking like owls which is bad as the creature head-butt Dual. Dual manages to grab a foot hold by the cliff. Lea instantly react by kicking the creature off the cliff.

"AHHHHH!" the creature screams. Lea pull Dual up with the help from Baru.

"Why are we so unlucky?" Dual complains. Lea spot a bridge which seems to connect to the other mountain. Lea groans then whistles. A dragon came flying down and descend next to Lea's side.

"Oh, hey Vikko." Lea says. Vikko stares at her then grunts when Lea ride on him. His body was no longer transparent. Dual and Baru try to ride on Vikko but Baru almost fall off and hold onto Lea's shoulder while Dual on her hips. Vikko fly towards the bridge. As he did so, he did a mid-spin in the air by tucking his wings then he fly up and land beside Leviathan who is watching their progress.

"Smart and cunning." Phantom says as he shuffles his card then throws at the nearby dummy.

"Why, thank you." Lea says then slide down from Vikko who fly away the moment the three of them are not on him.

"You've got yourself a good host, brothers and sister." Leviathan says. Leviathan suddenly put his paw at Lea's head.

"What are you doing?" Dual asks as he rush to intervene.

"Helping her." Leviathan answers calmly then Lea's hand glow and a black orb came out from it. Lea wince. Leviathan take the black orb then eats it much to their confusion. Lea collapse then lay there and shiver a bit.

"Thanks a lot. Couldn't you have done it earlier?" Aran/Lea complains.

"The timing wasn't right Aran." Leviathan says. "Besides, if I tried to remove it centuries ago, you would have been greatly weaken and alert the Black Mage about your presence."

"Duuiiii...you complain so much." Leviathan adds.

"Watch what you say before I call Luminate."

"You wouldn't. You're scared of her rapid fire language and her what-do-you-say complains."

"Awww...really? Maybe she's at the Time Temple you know."

"I can do rapid fire language too. It may not be much to annoy you but it will be enough to make you wish that you don't have ears."

"You don't say?" Leviathan asks timidly. Lea starts her rapid-fire language which make Luminous and Baru cover their ears.

"Never mind. I'm feeling bored and *pinching her nose* a bathe." Lea finally says. "Do you have any shower or something?" Lea adds.

Leviathan considers her question. Then, he points to his right.

"You will be surprise. There is quite a crowd." Leviathan advises before he yawns,showing his sharp teeth at them then sleeps like a baby. Baru and Lea exchange a glance before he grin then bow.

"Ladies, first." Baru says, still grinning. Mercedes and Lea look at the boys suspiciously before Mercedes put her Dual Bowguns at her side then walk away to Leviathan's right. Lea starts whistling a tune as she follow Mercedes into the forest. Monsters look at Lea with interest but left them alone.

After a while, they can see smoke rising from somewhere. As they went nearer, they find a hot spring. They don't see a crowd although Leviathan claimed there will be a crowd. Lea feels uneasy then went to a changing room for girls with Mercedes. They find fresh towels and they snatch one of them and wrap it around themselves and went out. Lea crouch then touch the water with her toe.

"Just nice." Lea says happily then walk into the spring.

"Best not to go naked." Lea says when she see Mercedes look puzzle. Mercedes nods then enter the hot spring. The two of them start to relax for a long time since a few days of tension and worries. After five minutes, there are whooping sounds coming to their side. They find the boys staring at them with their bathrobe wrap around their bottom.

"Now, I know why Leviathan said there will be a crowd." Aran/Lea mutter murderously. Glaring at the boys, she did a violent gesture at them. Mercedes smiles sweetly at them.

"Why don't you do a barrier?" Dual suggests.

"Make one? Fine. Assuming you will be happy." Lea corrects Dual then write a symbol in the air. The boys did a cannonball , one by one, which make the water splash four times over the girls. Phantom accidentally hit the barrier which gave his left arm intense pain. Baru just point at his arm and the pain went away.

"I will kill you if you dare to touch us." Mercedes says darkly. Dual starts to laugh.

"Well, I will be honest. I don't really understand. But you just said something that I'm not even sure." Dual says in a rapping tone.

"Well, she gonna kill you." Lea says in the same tune.

"But what could she do? Hanging upside down?"

"Don't know."

"Brilliant idea!" Mercedes says unexpectedly.

"Excuse me?" Phantom asks, looking bewildered. Mercedes blushes.

'I really hope that she won't do that in future.' Baru telepathic to Lea. Lea shudder in terror as she remember Aran's memories of that time. She got hang upside down from a tree. Lea glance at her right and left hand. The scar glows a bit then went back to normal. Baru was so bored that he started throwing stones at the girls. Lea manage to catch one then throw at Dual, who barely dodge it.

"Is this training or a game?" Luminous asks in a tone that he doesn't care. Phantom grin then take one of the stones nearby and aim at Mercedes's forehead. Mercedes with her eyes close is a better target for Phantom. Phantom throw the stone but Mercedes just move her head to the right and the stone hit the wall.  
Phantom's and Luminous's jaws are open in surprise. In the end, it become an all out stone fight. Not recommended for people with slow reflexes.

"You lose!" Lea says as she throw three stones at the same time at Baru. Baru had to put his head underneath the spring for a few times to avoid the stones. Their face are all red from dodging and diving under the spring.

"I'm out of here." Mercedes says. She climb out of the hot spring as fast as she could while Lea summon her sword and stab up. The barrier breaks and Lea scramble out of the hot spring.

Looking at his friends, Baru says, "Well, that was fun!"

"No kidding. I haven't had a serious game yet from you two." Phantom says with a mischievous grin.

Meanwhile, at the forest, Lea and Mercedes are killing monsters that are attacking them. Mercedes and Lea are having a hard time covering each other.

"Endless of them. They can just respawn and respawn." Mercedes complains as she use 'Ishtar's Ring' at the monsters. The monsters retreat under her assault while Lea did a 'Final Blow' at them and did the 'Combo Tempest'. Statues of ice drop from the sky and they finally reach Leviathan, where the monsters fully retreats. They sit down near Leviathan swearing softly and breathing hard and wiping the sweats from their eyes. The boys look cool and seem to enjoy the breeze when they came back.

"I notice you have been battling. Nice job killing those monsters. If I have to choose between you two as a battle -" Dual compliments them. Immediately, the girls join forces to shut him up. Lea sense that something is wrong. She look up and find she is right. A white dragon with blue eyes, stares at her and land next to her with a person behind it.

"What's this? What's this? A human in a sacred place. This is unacceptable." the white dragon say. The person behind the dragon's back is a boy. He slid down and has a sliver hair almost as same as Lea and Baru.

"Calm down. We are not your enemies." the boy says as he raise his hand to surrender. "What my partner meant is that we rarely see humans or people like you here."

"We came here to train 'fear'." Lea says quietly. The boy look like he got shot at the eye.

"Why would you do that?" the boy demands.

"Partly because of a greater danger rising and so on." Lea and Baru say in unison.

"Then, I won't stop you." the boy concludes as he climb onto the white dragon.

"Great. Leave us alone will you?" Baru retorts. Luminous hit him on the back of his head for being rude to people. The boy look at them with amusement before the dragon flap it's mighty wings and fly off. When they look at Lea, they find her sleeping soundly.

"So many..." Lea starts to say then snore. A monkey came and recognize Lea. The monkey chatters with excitement then went to her side. Much to their amazement except for Lea. The monkey stoke her forehead gently. Suddenly, the monkey turn to Baru and chatter urgently. They realize that the monkey is intelligent maybe more than ordinary monkey. Baru nods.

"I'm tired of being left in the dark." Dual complains. "Care to tell?"

"How good is your history?" Luminous asks. Dual did a fist.

"Zero?" Phantom says. "Can't be help somebody has been erasing our names and all."

"I'm going to sleep. Good night." Luminous says that in order to prevent them to-vote-him to tell the story. As fast as lighting, he is next to Mercedes and closes his eyes. When Luminous is breathing heavily, they realize that he is sleeping. They didn't realize how tired they are until they see Lea, Mercedes and Luminous sleeping at the side of Leviathan. Their back lean against Leviathan and they too sleep.

* * *

**Writing a new chapter now. Don't worry. I will update as soon as I can.**


	22. Chapter 21 Surprises

**I hope you don't mind if I put some songs here. I don't own it but I just love 'Good Time' by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen. They make a good team in this song. Don't you agree?**

* * *

**Luminous's Dream...**

_He dreams when he first met the duo. Coincidentally, both of their names are Aran. He just turn fifteen a few days before he met them. His master insisted that he should go where the pole-arm masters train the next generation and themselves. He couldn't refuse, thanks to the rumors and his best friend's encouragement._

_"Come on, Luminous. I heard it is a nice place and there was rumors that the commander's disciple is there." his best friend said. His best friend has a coffee brown and and black eyes, wearing the same colour robes as him and looking excited. They were just out of the library with their fan girls snooping around. Luminous snap his book shut then glare at him._

_"Whether I like it or not. I am eventually force to go." Luminous said softly that only his best friend could hear. His friend laughed so hard that he had to lean against the wall for some support. _

_"Whatever. Just go. I'm sure you will enjoy ahh...your freedom. Or do you want to consult the seer?" his friend joked. Then, he lower his voice into whisper, "Maybe you will find the girl in your dreams there." Luminous mimic a vomiting sound. His friend laughed again.  
_

_"Lector...you really are very wild after all. I wonder how we even get to be friends." Luminous said with wonder. His friend steer him to the training room where their kind trained each other by sparring. It was the only way to learn for them.  
_

_"Luminous!" an old man called. He started to scold Luminous.  
_

_"And so...you will go to Rolu." his master concluded. Lector was trying hard not to laugh at the sidelines.  
_

_"Told you." Luminous said the moment he went out of the training room. A portal was waiting for him near the entrance/exit. He jump into it and landed in a pile of snow.  
_

_Unfortunately for him, it was winter. He would have been frozen to death if it weren't for the duo. He startled a group of boys playing something. One of the boys shoo them away but Luminous collapsed due to the cold.  
_

_"Aran! Help me out here!" the boy said trying to pull him up. His friends beckon at one of the girls who was wearing a pink windbreaker. The girl had a hood so he couldn't see her face. She grabbed his arms while the boy grabbed his legs.  
_

_"Ready? One...two...three!" the girl said and together they carried him to a house. "Rest." the girl added as she saw him wake. The boy kicked the door open and they went inside. Luminous felt a warm cloth on top of his forehead as he was dumped onto an empty bed.  
_

_The boy whistled then asked, "What were you doing earlier? From the looks of it, you are a magician or mage. Although both of them meant the same thing you know."  
_

_The girl sighed then said threateningly at the boy, "Now, don't make me kick your ass again and no need to act all so macho here."  
_

_"Thanks for saving me but am I in Rolu?" Luminous said. The boy opened his mouth probably to insult him more but was interrupted by the girl who punched his stomach. As she did so, her hood came down, revealing her blue eyes as same as the boy and white hair as same as him.  
_

_"Are you two brother's and sisters?" Luminous asked with wonder. The girl looked at him warily.  
_

_"No." she answered before she take the warm cloth and soak it with warm water._

_'What's wrong with her?' Luminous mouthed at the boy.  
_

_'Just keep quiet. She has a lot in her mind.' the boy mouthed back then grin. The girl put the cloth back at his forehead. The girl's eyes looked sad and distant as she stared at the fireplace.  
_

_"Aran!" a voice shouted. The boy and girl were startled.  
_

_"Which one you are calling?!" the duo asked at the same time. There was silence.  
_

_"Both of you!" the voice answered back. They exchange a glance at each other before they left Luminous alone. Luminous started to feel better but thought it was a trick from his master. Either that or test. There was a sound of knocking on the door and immediately, the girl answered it.  
_

_"Where's Aran?" the person asked. It was a young boy around her age with green eyes and red hair that it is almost look like blood.  
_

_"He's upstairs with his grandma. Come in." the girl said as she step aside to let him through. The boy entered then examines the picture near the mantelpiece. He then spotted Luminous lying on the bed.  
_

_"Who's he?" the boy asked. The girl shrugged then grin at him.  
_

_"Could be a newcomer." the girl suggested. Luminous glared at her but not before blushing then looked away. He just realized how beautiful is she. He whack his forehead.  
_

_'Don't think about it.' Luminous thought but could not help but seeing her sweet smile. Just then the boy came back down._

_"I was not SO responsible for that." the boy muttered darkly as he jumped down the stairs. _

_"I don't care!" an old woman said furiously. "Either you take it or leave it. If not I'm going to throw you out of the snow and let you stay in the wilderness until you rot."_

_"What's going on?" the girl demanded. _

_"Family argument. Don't butt in." both of them said at the same time. The girl then sighed and look at Luminous with concern._

_"By the way, your clothes should be here soon." the boy said then continue the argument with his grandma. Somehow, the girl managed to end it by clapping her hands loudly._

_"I wonder how you can stand it, Aran. It's hard enough to hear them bickering when you are doing something." the red-hair boy muttered. Luminous then stand up and stretch.  
_

_"Don't go out with that. It's bitterly cold and since magician's clothes are silk or cotton, you won't stand a chance against the cold weather." the red-hair boy pointed out. Luminous sighed unhappily then lie down on the bed much to their surprise.  
_

_"What? I'm not willing to go back to the cold again." Luminous explained. They started to laugh at him with amusement.  
_

_"I will lend you some of my clothes." the boy with white haired said with difficulty since his stomach hurts from laughing too much. The trio laughed even harder.  
_

_"It can't even fit him! You are too short." the girl pointed out. The boy with red hair started to get up then ran out of the house, laughing.  
_

_"What's wrong with you?" the old woman said. She knocked the girl at the back of her head. "Go and train you two. I don't want to see you until nightfall."  
_

_Immediately, the duo obey her. Their body language told Luminous enough that this woman is strict.  
_

_The moment they left, the old woman looked at him and said, "I know you are the light magician. Don't worry. I'm one of the pole-arm masters here. Those two are named Aran and like they said earlier, they are not brother and sisters. Didn't your master told you it's winter here?"  
_

_"No. Perhaps he conveniently left out the information." Luminous said. His vein throbbing with anger. The old woman sighed.  
_

_"As for the girl, we recently adopted her. She is very good but she has so much sadness that I wonder who will heal her broken heart.*sigh*" the old woman explained with such firmness that Luminous felt suspicious and trying to detect any lies from her words.  
_

_"I wonder how long am I going to stay here." Luminous said then lie down again. The old woman chuckled weakly.  
_

_"Maybe for a few days. For now...you should have some thick clothing in order to survive this season." the old woman said with a twinkle in her eyes. Luminous looked uneasy but nodded.  
_

_"Can I go outside without freezing to death?" Luminous asked curiously.  
_

_"Perhaps since you are a magician." the old woman answered. As if on cue, the duo were back and laughing with the shouting of outrage a few meters away. Immediately, the old woman zero onto the duo.  
_

_"What-have-you-done-this-time?" the old woman said steely. The girl only stopped laughing while the boy continued.  
_

_"The bullies love me so much that I had to beat them up in a pulp till they left us alone while we were training by the woods." the girl explained hastily. She stepped onto the boy's foot.  
_

_"Oh, yeah. His face was very priceless when she did a somersault and knock him out." the boy continued for her. The old woman smiled.  
_

_"You remind me of Cecil and Beezul." the old woman said with a grin. "Seriously, you two shouldn't overdo it. I don't want the higher ups get suspicious of your identity." The girl's expression sour then she just ran upstairs stripping her windbreaker. Luminous caught a glimpse of something around her shoulder.  
_

_"Aran, you should give him a tour tomorrow. As much as I like to give him a tour, my bones need to be warm." the old woman said as she climbed up the stairs. The boy sighed then grin at Luminous.  
_

_"Sleep well." the boy said then he too went to sleep...on the sofa. Luminous closes his eyes too and had a dreamless sleep._

**Reality...  
**Luminous wakes up to the sound of fighting. He quickly open his eyes and grab his staff from his side and an orb from his lap. When he scamper over the top of Leviathan, he find Dual, Baru and Lea fighting each other. Each of them cloak with black-like colour flames around their weapons or body. The trio clash steel with steel. They look unnatural and against the nature.

'It's already morning? That was weird.' Luminous thinks.

"Phhhhhftt." Phantom whistles or perhaps laughing at them. The trio stop and take a break. Luminous jumps down and turn the impact into a somersault.

"Hello." Lea says breezily. "It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Beautiful but terrible." Luminous retorts. He stares at Lea so hard that Lea blush.

"What?" Lea demands as she snatch a bottle of mineral water from their supplies. She drink it thirstily then crumple it under her foot once it is empty. Then, she pick it up and throw it to the sky then make a sweeping gesture at the empty mineral water.

"Wings Of the Chaos Dragon!" Lea shouts. The bottle incinerated. Baru and Dual toss the bottles up in the air and try out their new skills on it. Dual suddenly had his weapons wrap in flames and he thrust it upward. The flames went up and seem to eat the bottle. Baru did is worse. Why? Because he just did a 'Combo Smash' at it.

Lea yawns, then smirk at Baru. She closes her eyes lazily then her nails turn to claws.

"You should be able to do this by now." Lea says. Her claws dissapear turning back what they were before. Baru sigh then did the same, except it's wolves style.

"How long are you able to maintain it?" Lea asks. Luminous could not help but see that under the sun, her skin look more tanned and seem to be shining.

"Five, ten minutes? I'm not sure and I can't do the full transformation yet." Baru answers.

"Tomorrow is full moon. Hopefully you can do it." Lea encourages Baru. Baru smiles gratefully at Lea.

Glancing at Dual, she advises him, "Dual, you shouldn't use too much fear. WE may have our hanyou's abilities from our parents but we are still human."

Phantom stares at the trio so hard that Luminous had a wild imagination of Phantom going berserk. Sylvidia is flying around with Mir and Evan. They seems to be playing tag in the air. Mir is trying hard to catch Sylvidia but she just back away or kick Mir at the snout with her hooves. Lea and Evan wince when Mir got kick badly.

"Sylvidia! I say not to kick me at the snout. It hurts." Mir complains as her vision blur with tears. Evan stroke her neck.

"There, there. It's not good to whine when you want to play tag." Evan says softly. For a moment, Phantom's blue eyes turn purple. Luminous clap his hands to cause a distraction but Lea got a glimpse of his purple eyes. Her eyes widen with surprise but Phantom starts swearing loudly. His eyes is totally purple which is weird for them except for Luminous and Phantom.

"Damn it." Phantom yells in frustration. Mercedes wakes up then look around. She rubs her eyes then stretch. She catch a glimpse of purple from Phantom then stare at his eyes. Really purple, no injury or anything. She cover her mouth in shock.

'Do you really have purple eyes?' Lea telepathic to Phantom.

'Grrr...I really don't like it when you people are staring at my eyes.' Phantom telepathic back. Fortunately, she acts like nothing happen while Mercedes trying to get rid of her shock. Lea snaps her fingers and Phantom's eyes turn blue.

'Life is just never normal for us.' Luminous thinks as he shakes his head. Lea and Mercedes is trying to keep a straight face.

"What's wrong?" Dual asks. Aran/Lea grin at him.

"Nothing." Lea lies with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes as she walk stiffly to Mercedes side. Half-dragging, half- pulling Phantom and Luminous with her.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Lea says softly at the corner of her mouth. The boys look at each other in terror. They know that there is no escape for the girls. They keep sweating with anxiety which make Lea's mouth twitch a bit but she bite her lips in order to stop herself from giggling.

"You guys train first. I'm going to ask a few questions with Mercedes." Lea says as casually as she could. She glance back to find Baru and Dual look dumbfounded. Dual recovers fast as he just pull Baru away from the hearing range.

"Explain." the two girls say simultaneously the moment Lea arrive with Phantom and Luminous. The boys wince as if they have been stab by a rusty dagger.

"You first." Luminous says. Phantom gives him a furious look.

"I hide it. In. Order. To. Keep. My. Identity. A. Secret." Phantom begins. Lea rolls her eyes.

'Duh.' Lea thinks but kept her mouth shut.

"How do I know his secret." Luminous says breezily. "Easy. Just beat him in a sparring match with a bet and multiple conditions." Phantom growls in frustration.

"Okay...what the hell are you two up to?" Mercedes asks. A vein in Phantom twitch.

"Relaxing." Phantom says sarcastically. Mercedes frown at him as she detect sarcasm in his voice. Lea sniggers.

"Yeah right. Doesn't mean Dual disturb your sleep you have to be such an asshole." Lea says with a childish tone. "At first touch, he jumps up, looking wild. Dual had this suicidal idea or whatever adjective you call it." Aiming the question at Leviathan, "Isn't that right, Leviathan?"

Leviathan snorts and open his eyes.

"It would be a suicide idea. BUT...when he succeed, he can improve his skills or hone or whatever." Leviathan explains.

"That's a big if. AND THAT 'IF' IS VERY RISKY. I can't BELIEVE that YOU would agree to it." Lea retorts. "If he did not succeed, HE would DIE."

Leviathan snorts angrily. Just then, Evan walk towards them apparently trying to calm Mir and Sylvidia down. Even Evan look very nervous and twitchy at every movement Mir made.

"I hope you don't mind if you let me go for a while to visit my family." Evan says.

"If you insist." they say at the same time. Evan look grateful then turn towards Mir.

"Did you hear that? They really did agree after all." Evan shouts at Mir. Mir look happier than anyone could have seen.

"So innocent yet so young." Mercedes says then sigh unhappily. She really did not wish Evan to carry a heavy burden at all. Lea look at Evan and Mir sadly. They remind Aran of the older days.

"Wait...how am I going to find you, my friends?" Evan asks with a worried tone. Mercedes, Lea, Phantom and Luminous actually laugh at his question.

"Peace of cake!~" Luminous says childishly.

"Somebody must have affected Luminous with their childish tone." Phantom whispers to Mercedes. Mercedes nods in agreement after all. There is a serious side and a childish side from Luminous.

"Excuse me?" Luminous look offended. Lea laugh harder at that.

"We will make a huge commotion and you will be practically rushing all over Maple World." Lea says unexpectedly.

"O...kay...not...feeling...to...good..." Evan stammers. Mercedes and Phantom never know what will happen next because Lea had tackle them to the ground. Luminous had put up a barrier while Leviathan roars angrily and fly off to the sky. Evan collapsed with an injury on his shoulder. Evan was screaming in pain. It looks like his there is poison at his shoulder as his shoulder turn almost purple.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Leviathan asked furiously. He find that Dual and Baru had collapsed nearby and a stranger stand over Dual, preparing to deal the killing blow. The person would have killed him if it weren't for Baru who fake unconscious to attack the stranger. The stranger snarls at Baru then run away like a coward. Baru just realize that he never seen or knew his face but sense something familiar. He couldn't put his finger to his thoughts.

'Dual's first.' Baru thinks as he crouch Dual and check if there are any injury. There wasn't. Leviathan land next to Baru and sniff at Dual. Detecting no magic injuries or normal injuries he nods at Baru. Baru carries him back where Lea is. Lea is desperate as she try to heal him with Luminous and Mercedes.

"Damn it! If this goes on he will die!" Lea shouts. She punch the ground in frustration. Lea suddenly whistle and a nearby bird came out from the shadows of the trees. It was a grey hawk. Despite themselves, they admire the hawk except for Lea who started asking the hawk questions about herbs in the ancient dragon language.

"There is one herb that can cure this type of poison. Please...are they around here?" Lea asks the hawk. The hawk screech then fly away, leaving Lea to stumble as she follow the hawk.

'There is but one. I wish you luck, my lady.' the hawk speaks in her mind as he land on the nearby tree. Lea spot a flower different from the rest. It was a golden flower, the rarest herbs on Maple World. Lea sighs in relive as she harvest it. She quickly run back to find that Evan's poison shoulder had almost reach his heart and hand.

"Force his mouth open." Lea orders Phantom. Phantom did and Lea cringe. It wasn't good to find some venom inside his mouth too. Mir looked worried and sick for her master.

"Hurry!" Mir says. "He's fading." At that moment, Lea's eyes flash red and blue. She pluck a petal from the flower and force it down his throat. Mercedes is rapidly using her elf healing on Evan to stall for time. Evan manage to swallow the petal and the poison dissapear. Evan throw up at Lea which she DID not appreciate. She just slap his face when he stop vomiting. Looking pale and sick, he still manage to apologize to Lea which she appreciate.

"MMMGHHH! MMHHHH!" Lea says with her mouth close. Evan's face turn red and he stop apologizing. He just walk towards Mir and fly off...to Henesys. Lea starts shaking Evan's vomit like a wolf. Baru look grim then pull Lea to the nearest lake to wash it off. Lea splash her face then wet her shirt which has Evan's vomit on it.

"Ugh!" Lea says with disgust as she manage to get rid of his vomit. Baru laughs at her.

"Come on, let's get back." Baru says as he offer his hand towards Lea to help her up. Lea accept his hand and Baru pull her up still laughing.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh" Lea sings. Baru grin.

"_It's always a good time_" Baru sings.

"Woah-oh-oh-oh"

"_It's always a good time_~"

They just reach their destination without realizing that their friends can hear them singing. Mercedes and Phantom laugh together as they find Baru and Lea singing duet. Dual just wake up and rub his aching neck. He gesture that they should keep quiet as he know that Lea can be a good singer while Baru is a good singing partner since he once caught him singing.

"_Woke up on the right side of the bed_." Baru continues while Dual make a beat.

"_What's up with the Prince song inside my head__?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight_"

At this point Dual realize that they are singing "Good time" from two popular singers in Maple World. Phantom and Luminous grin at each other as they too recognise the song from the radio when they are listening to it.

" hmm~hmm~hmm" Lea hums.

"_Cuz it's always a good time." Baru continues. There was silence except for Dual's makeshift beat._

_"Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_

_I__'m in if you're down to get down tonight_

_Cuz it's always a good time"_

"Good morning and good night~

I'll end up at twilight~"_  
_

"It's gonna be all right." the duo sings together.

"_We don't even have to try_

_It's always a good time"_

Just then, Leviathan fly down next to Dual. The duo stop singing. Leviathan look grim a bit for a legendary dragon. Dual look happy and a little weird.

"Dual, are you sure you want to do this?" Lea asks seriously at Dual, looking worried. Dual put on a confident smile although he is feeling scared and excited at the same time.

"Then, proceed." Lea says as she know he couldn't stop him. She takes a step back while Leviathan come forward. Dual's and Leviathan's are lock with each other.

"Back." Lea snarls at her friends except for Dual and Leviathan. They did what she asked. The grass around Leviathan and Dual turn black with a bit of reddish colour. Leviathan roars while Dual widen his arms. Leviathan went into Dual's arm then mind. Lea and the others couldn't see as their vision is block with black mist. Inside Dual's mind, Leviathan sees Dual's memories both bad and good.

"AHHHHH!" Dual screams in pain. Leviathan quickly merge with him. Fortunately for them, they are safe but exhausted. The mist disappear as soon as they have complete the merging. Leviathan is nowhere to be found. Lea grin then help Dual up and give him some water.

"Thanks a lot." Dual mutters weakly. Lea scowls at him then let him drink on his own much to Dual's dismay.

"It is a success, Dual." Luminous says. "Congratulations *grinning at him*"

Dual is so tired that he just ignore them. He starts to snore. Mercedes giggles since he look so peaceful for a person who look cool and tough earlier. Mercedes shakes her head.

"Lea, where's the herb?" Baru asks. Lea smiles mischievously then point at Dual.

"With Leviathan. He must have stole it, probably or I just left it somewhere around the forest. We won't need it anymore because Dual will be our new healer of Darkness." Lea explains.

"Meaning, you won't do the healing anymore..." Baru says and knows it's true.

"Depends." Lea says with a shrug. Luminous laughs softly as he know that he won't be responsible for healing injuries too. Mercedes look exhausted since she used to much elf magic on Evan.

'She look pretty desperate.' Luminous thinks. Phantom looked panic earlier because Evan's poison injury look sick and menacing and contagious.

"Lea, can I have a private word with you?" Luminous asks unexpectedly. Lea look at his face.

'He seems desperate and worried.' Lea thinks. Lea nods and follow Luminous into the forest. Once they are out of earshot, Luminous relax for a while then remembered his dream.

"Why were you so sad that day?" Luminous asks. Lea look confused.

"What day?" Lea asks curiously. Luminous sighs impatiently.

"The first time we met. You were staring at the fireplace, yours eyes look distant." Luminous answers.

"Oh, I just got healed and up on my feet. I was bedridden for a month thanks to the injuries I receive from the Commanders or should I say ex-commanders." Aran/Lea say.

"You're not telling us everything. Why?"

"Because I don't want too?"

"WE are your friends."

"*sigh* I know, I know. It's just that you don't want to know my horror of childhood. AND why are you asking that kind of question? Shouldn't you be training?" Luminous look baffled.

"I had a dream about it."

Lea gritted her teeth then walk away from Luminous. Luminous end up feeling worse than before.

'I shouldn't have asks her... I hope I don't ruin any chance with her.' Luminous thinks as he walk towards Phantom and sit beside him. Phantom smile smugly at him then did a cuckoo face at him. Luminous didn't know that Lea is also sad even with or without her friends. She is wandering around alone. Not caring if there is any enemies or friends.

'Hey, Aran...I hope you can resolve your problems soon enough.' Lea says in her mind.

'So do you, Lea.' Aran replies. Lea laughs loudly.

'I may have your memories and you have mine. But that doesn't mean we can relax.' Aran points out. 'Besides, Luminous really is falling for us.'

'Hahahahaha. As if we aren't falling for him.' Lea retorts in her mind.

'No competition girl. We have the same personality. Can I ask you how do you improve your patient?'

'Reading. As a magician, meditating is also one of the best way to improve our patience and control. What about yours?'

'I have to tolerate a lot of things.'

'Not bad.' Lea says in her mind with amazement.

'Come on. Let's get back to the others and your counterpart in the tomorrow transformation.'

Lea laughs again then run back not knowing a red bird following her, in stealth. A blue wolf, glares at the red bird and they begin to fight in their small forms. Slowly, the battle becomes worse as they grow in size. Their true form would have been revealed if Lea had spot them.

"Enough!" the bird says as it retreats. "We should wait for now instead of fighting."

"You? Bird brain. You are stupid. I'm not going to retreat no matter what in terms of strength and advantages." the blue wolf says as he pounce onto the bird. The bird fly into the sky then came back down.

'Foolish wolf. Don't you see? Our host is just right there. When the time is right, perhaps she will solve the conflict but for now...we have to restrain ourselves from fighting. You and I have the common enemy.' the red bird says harshly.

'A truce you say?' the blue wolf says. 'Very well. Until next time, my rival.' They part ways. Lea sense that she was watch then glance back but did not see anything. She sighs in relief. Baru scowls at the forest as he just spot a blue wolf walking away from Lea.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Lea asks Baru. Baru laugh then put a confident smile.

"I think so. But then again, I'm not really that sure." Baru answers. Lea smiles at him then curl up to sleep. Phantom keep watch on them as his senses tingle that they are being watch by someone. Phantom's stomach rumble hungrily so he take his bag and dig out a junk-food. Tearing it open, he eat hungrily.

**Lea's Dreams...**

_Lea dreams of two animals. One is a blue wolf while another is a red bird. Both of them are fighting over someone. A dark shadow watching from behind. _

_"Fight! Fight! You will never stop me much less know my objective!" the male voice shouted wickedly. The two animals were locked in combat. Their movements were graceful and strong. Lea/Aran tried to stop them but they can't move forward for unknown reasons._

_"Stop! STOP IT!" Aran/Lea shouted. The animals ignored them and continue to fight. _

_"Oh, my...who's here?" the voice said. "A little girl? Interesting. I hoped you live long enough for me to test you...out." The voice laughed wickedly._

**Reality...**_  
_

Lea wakes up in cold sweat. She look at the sky and know that it is already night. Phantom look startle as he was about to check on Lea since she looked like she was in pain.

As soon as she see Phantom, looking tired, she quickly stand up then gesture he should sleep. Phantom has been nodding for the last few minutes and so, he passed out, snoring in harmony with the others. Lea sighs then gingerly push Phantom to a safer place. Sensing she is being watch, she glance around.

"...I know you are there. Come and show yourself." Lea says slowly and softly. Nothing happen. Lea sighs unhappily then check on her friends except for Evan who has left a few hours ago. She lies down on the ground, seeing the stars. Pointing out the constellations one by one until dawn. Dual is the first person to wake up.

"AHHH~" Dual says in a relax tone as he stretch himself. "That feels good."

Lea glance at the forest. Dual notices that she look worried and tense.

"What's worrying you?" Dual asks as he sits beside him. He suddenly dread the answer and feel two presence in the forest.

"How many presence can you sense other than us and the animals that you know." Lea says hastily as she rub her hands, feeling cold.

"Two. Not good. They are strong from what I can tell." Dual answers with a worried tone and that ridiculous grin on his face. Lea had to snap his fingers in front of him so that he will be serious.

"Baru, wake up!" Lea says as she shakes Baru. Baru groans then rub his eyes and actually wake up.

"Try to transform. Please." Aran/Lea say. Until Baru stares dagger at her, she adds seriously, "NOW!"

Immediately, two beast come out. It was all blur for the trio. The red bird attack Lea while the blue wolf attack Baru. Dual is desperately protecting his sleeping friends.

'They look so familiar...why is that so?' Aran says in her mind.

Lea just shrug before answering, 'Your memories. Better recall them. I'm so NOT responsible for your buried memories.'

"Bitch!" Dual shouts. To his amazement, his friends still sleep. Baru and Lea somehow manage to stare daggers at Dual even though they had to fight against the two beasts.

'Not good.' Lea thinks as she retreats slowly to the forest. Lea would have been dead if they had actually try to kill her.

"Roar! Legendary Dragon of Time, Talos!" Lea shouts and her necklace vibrate. Talos comes out then quickly stop time. He touches Lea and Lea is only able to move. With time stop, she quickly pull her friends away from danger. She quickly transform into her beast form and that's when hell break lose. Luckily, Mir and Sylvidia are awake as they too, quickly help Lea in pulling them aside. Lea sustain some injuries but nothing serious. Baru is now a celestial blue wolf with dark blue armor. Only parts of his body is uncovered and white.

"Need help?" a familiar voice says.

"Do what you need to. I don't know how or why they attack us but just do it you stupid light mage." Lea shouts angrily. Luminous laughs then his red eye glow. He begin to use both dark and light magic. The two beast runs away. Lea sighs in relief before she revert to her human/original form. Baru look at her mischievously in his wolf form. Dual look worn out and then he collapsed due to the injuries he had. Lea's injuries seems to be burning then she look at her leg in horror. It is burning.

"Burning here? This is weird." Lea says as she try to swat the flames away. The flames did no harm to her nor go away. Frustrated, she runs into a river. The flames are still there. Fortunately, she did not nor the clothes disintegrated.

"What's wrong with the flames? These are definitely are NOT dragon's flames if not I would have sense this." Lea says with amusement. She did not move from her spot until the flames grow bigger and bigger until it covered her whole body. Dual and Baru are in the same boat.

'Hell no. What's wrong with these flames?' Dual thinks in his mind. Leviathan is silent.

'I think...you have encounter the legendary beast of bird and wolf. Falzar and Gregar if I am not mistaken. Falzar is the master of flames while Gregar is the same. I heard that they were in trouble with someone...or somebody.' Leviathan says. Dual frowns at Baru.

"What?" Baru demands as he is desperately trying to get rid of the flames. Luminous look curiously at the flames then try to touch it. Dual and Baru back away from them.

"Why are your flames blue when mine is both blue and RED?" Dual asks.

"If you have been hit or injured by those two beast it would make sense." Luminous says seriously. Dual scratches his chin.

"You're right. I am injured by those two beast and I had no idea if they are dangerous."

"Hold up. Let's find Lea. Perhaps she has a dream about this or a vision from the past or..." Baru rambles on and on as they walk into the forest. Immediately, they find her in the lake looking furious. Stomping her feet at the ground, she look like a real dragon.

"Are you serious?" Lea screams. Dual twirl his hair to say 'Cuckoo'.

"I'm not cuckoo, crazy or whatever terms it is." Lea says without looking at them. Dual look shock as the flames are finally gone from their body.

"Um..." Luminous mutters as he points at the sky. A man face stares down at them. With glasses and white hair and beard, almost bald and wearing a professor coat.

"The enemies of the beasts." Lea says like in a trance.

"Correct." a voice says and with a gust of wind, a red bird land near Luminous.

"Who's that?" Baru and Luminous asks in unison. The red bird regards them coldly, clearly do not like to be question or rebel against.

"I had no idea. It was only recently we found the threat. He almost caught us and we need your help. Desperately." the bird explains.

"Why did you attack us?" they ask. This time, a blue wolf came out from the shadows.

"Because...we need to test you. Only a person worthy to fuse with us can fight against him." the blue wolf says.

"No, thank you." they say in unison. The blue wolf chuckle.

"Luminous! Dual! Baru! Lea!" somebody call their name. One glance from each other, and they knew the game plan. Immediately, they separate into different direction. Fortunately, the two beasts did not follow them but unfortunately, they got lost.

"WE ARE SO DEAD!" Dual shouts. He bump onto Phantom. Phantom look angry.

"When I woke up, you four were missing. AND you shout so loud that, my eardrums are going to burst." Phantom says in a angry tone with his blue eyes staring piercingly at him. Despite his injury and the events happen, Dual look calm.

"Sorry."Dual apologizes to him. Phantom sighs unhappily.

"Mercedes will be annoyed with you four." Phantom points out. He smiles slyly and the old thief humor is back in his eyes. Dual scoffs at him.

"Look at you, saying things like that." Dual retorts. Somehow, they manage to make this squabble last until they arrive at their campsite. Luminous, Baru and Lea are rubbing their cheek. Mercedes is fuming around. Dual just realize that he too, is going to get that punishment. Mercedes spots him then pull his collar. Dual almost can't breath. When she release him, he massage his neck.

'I was wrong.' Dual thinks. Lea wince at Dual's punishment and was grateful for not having that punishment.

"Sorry. Merc." Lea says softly. Wolfie comforts her master while Ven with his. Luminous look at the sky. Not knowing, how will his relationship goes with Lea.

"Food..." Ven and Wolfie moan. Lea and Baru actually feel guilty about forgetting to give food.

"Not!" the wolves say at unison as they tackle their owners. Lea and Baru laugh then scratch their head which they enjoy so much. Luminous look at Lea strangely. Taking every detail of her beauty.

'What would Vector think? He's right. She's way too beautiful.' Luminous thinks as he look at the sky. 'Maybe it's just me.'

"Dual, you okay?" Lea asks gently. Dual nods at her, his red eyes glaring at Phantom.

"It's okay. I could get used to it." Dual says softly. Unfortunately, Mercedes heard it and she went to his side.

"Get used to it?" Mercedes says in her soft and dangerous tone. Dual gulps.

"No, ma'am. It's just a joke." Dual says clearly. Lea and Baru laughing softly at him.

"Try to transform into beast form please." Lea says. Baru tries but could not. He shakes his head.

"Not feeling anything." Baru says.

"Grrrrr..." Lea growls. It sounds like a wolf.

"Try it." Lea explains as she sit between the two wolves. Baru sighs then tries again. This time he can feel something inside him.

'DO IT!' a voice says in his mind. Baru glares at Phantom. Phantom look confuse then Baru lunge at him much to their surprise. Phantom nimbly dodge his attack and Baru's face become inhuman. Phantom wince when he see that he is half-transform. Lea is just sitting there doing nothing.

"Ryoku! Enough!" Lea shouts angrily at Baru. Baru looks at her then grin.

"Sorry...I was having too much fun." Baru explains as he run around, feeling restless.

"I thought you were taken over by Ryoku, you know?" Lea retorts.

"Who's Ryoku again?" Phantom asks. Nobody answers his question.

"Fine." Phantom says angrily then went to the forest to hunt.

"Day and night..." Lea says as she look at the blue sky which have the same shade of blue in her eyes. Luminous stares at Baru who just sprout two wolf ears. Baru look comical with those if his eyes aren't wolf type yet. Since his back is turn, Luminous sniggers then turn away so that he won't be found laughing. Unfortunately, Lea accidentally or to be more precise, purposely throw a crystal ilbi at him. Luminous just move to his left and the crystal ilbi miss him.

"Nice try. Wanna spar?" Luminous says with a sly look at Lea. Lea grin then summon her pole arm. Mercedes and Baru back away from them since this is going to get rough. Baru has his wolf ears twitching with anticipation.

"Excuse me?" Luminous says shrilly as Lea just offended him. Luminous quickly dodge her next attack and next then finds an opening at her left. Lea purposely left an opening in order to bait him into going offensive. Sure enough, Luminous takes the bait and got kick by Lea at the face.

"Ow!" Baru and Mercedes say in unison. Luminous is not going down without a fight.

"He manages to hit Lea with one of his light spells at her shoulder. He has two minor injuries and..." a familiar voice says with amusement.

"Can you stop commenting Phantom?!" Lea and Luminous say at the same time. In unison, Lea did a 'Combo Smash' at the trees while Luminous just teleport there and grab Phantom by his sleeve then teleport next to Lea.

"What the hell do you mean by..." Lea shouts at Phantom angrily. She got interrupted by Baru whose body starts to glow. Lea averted her eyes and push Phantom and Luminous to the ground so that they won't get blind. When the light is gone, she turn around, just in time for a celestial blue wolf jumps at her.

"I did it!" the wolf says. Lea try to push him away but could not since the wolf is wearing an armor.

"Can't breathe." Lea says as she gasp for breathe. Baru immediately jumps at Phantom and Luminous. They join forces in order to push him away. Instead of pushing him away, they got buried deeper.

"Baru!" Mercedes shouts at him. Baru jumps around like a stupid happy go-lucky fool. Lea makes a face then pull the two boys up. They spit mud and wipe their face with their hands then flung the mud at the ground.

"Yuck!" Phantom and Luminous say at the same time. Lea smiles sweetly at them before gingerly pulling them aside. Wiping the mud at Phantom's and Luminous's back. She grin at Dual then did a thumbs up before the duo knows what happen. Baru, Dual and Mercedes are trying to keep a straight face but it was too late when Dual starts to laugh loudly. Phantom look at Luminous's back then tap his shoulder and point at Lea who is walking slowly.

"Oops." Lea says then run away from them.

"Damn you, LEA!" the two boys say in unison as they run towards her, trying to catch her. The duo did not realize that they are working together for the first time. Mercedes give Lea two thumbs up then join her in making obstacles for the duo.

"Wannna...helpppppp" Lea stammers as she jump over them then stumble. Lea kick the duo's face to give herself a boost. Luminous closes his eyes in time then rub his nose. Phantom did not dodge that but he closes his eyes.

"Never like to taste what her boots taste like." Phantom mutters.

"No problem, Aran~" Mercedes says sweetly. Baru laughs since this always happen to the bullies back the duo, Aran's time.

"GOGOGO!" Dual and Baru cheer.

"You owe me, big time." Luminous says softly at Phantom as he lunge at Phantom to avoid Lea's crazy running skills.

"Wait...did we just work together?" Phantom says indignantly. Luminous then thinks about it. Both of them look at Lea with disbelief.

"I won my bet with you guys." Aran/Lea say. She starts laughing at them when she look at their face.

"You owe me." Aran/Lea say dangerously. The boys high-five with each other then nod at Lea with a grin. Luminous went to her side then ruffle her hair which make her hair messy. For the first time, she let her hair down in front of the boys. She grins at them. Mercedes wasn't that shock since she has once saw how feminine she looked. She somehow look cute even with her messed up hair. She tilt her head before she ties her hair back.

"So what did you hunt?" Lea asks Phantom. Phantom was shocked.

"How did you know that?" Phantom demands. Lea laughs then point up. A red bird was flying overhead.

"Falzar." Lea says with a smile. Dual smiles at the red bird.

"I don't understand, you are actually the spirit that Aran's mother host." Lea says as she shakes her head in disbelief the moment Falzar land on her shoulder.

"Very. Aran is a smart and sharp girl. What a pity she had a horrible past." Falzar says with pity. A blue wolf came out from the forest then look at Baru with amusement before he bow at him.

"I will explain more...tomorrow." Falzar says as she closes her eyes. Flying off to the blue wolf. Together, they went back to the forest.

"Cecil and Joe..." Lea mumbles as she lies down on the ground.

"Nap time." Lea mutters sleepily and she starts to snore. Around her, her friends laugh with amusement before they too, rest or relax again.


	23. Chapter 22 Berserk and Aran's past

**Enjoy~! Now I don't have to worry so much about studies and now using my free time to write more and more and more!**

* * *

**Lea's Dreams...**

_She dreams as Aran. Aran is just 11 years old. Unfortunately, she has no playmate but training almost 24/7 which made her exhausted and hungry._

_"Take the rabbit and kill it!" Arkarium ordered her. Aran was so stubborn that she provoked Arkarium into attacking her. She had this idea._

_Standing in front of the rabbit, Aran shouted, "Are you crazy? Perhaps paranoid." She keep yelling insults and Arkarium was so piss off that he fire a dark bolt of energy at her. Aran laughed with amusement before she step aside at the last minute, allowing the rabbit to take the blow. Orcid was giving her a thumb up before she continued eating her chicken._

_"Sorry." Aran said as the rabbit looked sick. The rabbit had disintegrated into ashes. Aran kicked the ground then collapsed. Snoring, Orcid and Lotus laughed loudly. _

_"Amazing. She found a loophole in his orders. She at least, is learning a thing or two from me." Orcid said to her brother. She stands up then carry her onto the empty table. Her aura threaten to overwhelm Orcid but she withstood it.  
_

_"Amazing isn't it? Her hidden power and so much potential." a familiar voice said. Magnus came out from the shadow.  
_

_"There are secrets, I'm willing to unearth." Magnus said with curiosity then finger Aran's forehead. He grinned evilly at Aran.  
_

_"A few more years will do. Maybe it will be a good time to ahh...do that operation." __Arkarium said with an evil grin. They did not know that Aran faked conscious to eavesdrop their conversation. She was a good liar since she has been lying to them for a year and a month. _  


___"Should we attack Ludibrium? Or is it Ludibruim?" Lotus said, his eyes look serious. Many people underestimated him due to his appearance. He may look weak but he was skillful and proud to say...smart. Aran coughed at the thought which startled the commanders.  
_

___"Do you need some food?" Orcid asked childishly. Aran glared at her, not taking the bait. She just run towards Orcid or seems like it then snatch a chicken wing from a plate and ate it hungrily.  
_

___Licking her mouth, she smiled happily then said, "Nice food but why I have to take it from her?"  
_

___"Part of your training." Lotus said as he took a dagger from his hips. Waving threateningly at Aran, he smiled cruelly. Aran just dodged his attacked and jumped, somehow to the chandelier which is right on top of her. She took a plate of food before jumping because of that, she has her reward for being smart and fast by eating the food. Lotus clapped his hands and the ____chandelier _fell down. Luckily, Aran has finished her food before she jumped onto the nearest table. Grant rushed into the room.  


___"What just happen?" Grant asked._

___"Levy was just doing her training." Orcid answered with amusement as she ate. Levy is what they called her. Never her real name which is a relief because having a fake name has many advantages. Lotus threw the dagger, straight at Aran's heart. Aran would have died if she haven't grabbed the dagger with her two fingers._

___Pointing at Aran, he said, "Your lessons, geography. Get going." _

___Glaring at Grant, she said "Not-A-Chance." Grant recoiled under her piercing stare but he stood his ground. Finally, she followed him out of the room. The moment they were outside, Grant started taking out the geography books then taught her. After an hour of so, Aran dozed off. Grant tapped her shoulder, painfully. They had a deal. The deal between them were if they did not disturb each other, they won't argue or fight or do anything bad. Because of that deal, Aran had an ally._

___"Sorry." Aran apologized as she yawn. "Didn't get enough sleep." Grant chuckled softly to himself before continue to teach._

___"When the natural disasters kick in." Grant began as he snapped his fingers and the screen changed. "This happens." The screen showed some part of Maple World in tempest. Aran looked bored then widen her eyes when she saw the screen.  
_

___"Many will make a barrier which is weather-proof." Grant continued. "They can boost their barrier by taking a magical object or ____artifact_ which enhance their magic. That is when the magicians or people who can use magic to be more precise use that method. If the magician has a large amount of magical power or to be precise 'mana' then they won't need to use that method unless they are that desperate."

___"So it's like summoning except it depends on how much mana they have." Aran guessed. Grant nodded. Aran sighed unhappily._

___"I can guess that magic isn't your style but you have good moves there." Grant attempted to cheer her up. Aran sighed again._

___"Yeah...it would be amazing if I can summon a helper to do my homework though." Aran joked. Grant and Aran laughed softly._

___"Good point. But back to geography please." Grant said. Grant taught her about maps and other boring things but Aran knew it was important and so, she forced herself to stay awake although it was hard._

___"Blahblahblahblah." Grant's words were drown in her ears as she tried to grasp the reality. She hit the desk and started to snore peacefully. Grant hated to disturb her but it was impossible for her to be awake 24 hours. Grant sighed then clear the books away and carried her to her room. Unfortunately, as soon as they crossed the yard, there was shouting for Aran._

___"LEVY! GET YOUR ASS HERE!" a familiar voice said. Aran was startled then jumped down from Grant's back and ran towards the room._

___"Yes?" Aran said as sweetly as she could. The commanders were present and glaring at her. Hilla scowled at her then point at the ________chandelier then at the ceiling._

___________"Fix it." Hilla ordered. Aran's eyes flash with anger. She took a nearest rope, roped the ________chandelier. Then, as fast as she could, she jumped from wall to wall, pulling the heavy ________chandelier up to the air then tied it to the ceiling. Immediately, Orcid frowned then point her weapon at the rope._

___________________________"Do it PROPERLY!" Orcid snapped. Aran just took a wooden beam then threw it at Orcid. Orcid and Lotus jumped as the wooden beam came closer. _

___________________________*Crash*_

___________________________The wall was broken beyond repair._

___________________________"Use your magic then!" Aran shouted at them not caring whether she get punished at all. Hilla's eyes were scary that even Aran began to think that this wasn't going as they expected. As if in cue, Aran felt hot. It was too painful for her to endure. She collapsed to the ground with Hilla who stood over her. _

___________________________"You will pay for it if you weren't the chosen one..." Hilla said softly at her ears. Aran vision blurred but she forced herself up, limping with every step out of the room. She did not know that she was being spied on._

___________________________"Amazing." one of the spy said. "Never seen anything like it..."_

___________________________"...meet...me...at...the...same...time...usual...warning..." the replied came. The man looked sadly at the girl then ran off. Avoiding alarms and patrols. She sensed that the wind change and looked where the man was. Shaking her head, she thought of a spy. A playful smile on her face but immediately she kill the smile._

___________________________"Need to make a distraction..." Aran mumbled to herself as she dragged herself to her room. Still posh but had blood marks on the floor thanks to that brutal treatment from the commanders. She climbed onto the bed, desperate for guidance and freedom, went to_ sleep.

**Reality...**

"Kaboom! Basump!" Baru says in her ears. Lea still went on sleeping.

"Her hearing suppose to improve what's stopping her from hearing?" Baru muttered to himself as he tried to wake Lea up. Dual pushes him aside then put one of his fingers to his mouth, allowing his finger to be wet by his own saliva. Baru made a face.

"She's not going to like it..." Baru warns him. Dual give him a childish smile before putting his wet finger into her ear. Immediately, Lea tensed then kicked at Dual's soft spot. Dual was practically singing soprano. Luminous and Phantom saw the whole thing and grimace when Dual got kicked. Lea looked shaken.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Lea shouts with disgust and venom. Lea wash her ears then made a face at Dual who was whimpering.

"GRRRR!" Wolfie growls at Dual. Dual whimpers even more...that is until Lea winced then quickly touch her right shoulder. Her injuries with Orcid had reopen. Lea just remembered her dreams from Aran's memories. Luminous went to her side then did a first-aid instead of magic on her injured shoulders.

"Thanks a lot..." Lea mutters under her breath.

"Anymore?" Luminous asks. Lea shakes her head.

"Weird...I'm pretty sure that I healed your shoulder but now it reopen? Something is wrong." Luminous says with a serious tone. Lea shrugs then stands up.

"Stinky time!" Lea shouts as she grab a handful of mud at throws it at Dual. Luminous just remembered that they are still childish but fun. Reluctantly, he force himself not to join them since his clothes are still muddy from Lea's tricky attempt on him and Phantom.

'Why do you always find a solution in our group?' Luminous thinks as he look at Lea and Dual. Dual stop wincing but still limp whenever he tries to move. Lea finally stops flinging the mud at him then help him up.

"Do that again and you will be paralyzed for life." Lea threatens Dual, muddy from head to toe. Lea takes a deep breathe then exhale slowly. She repeats the process until she is feeling calm. Falzar had arrive again with the blue wolf.

'Gregar...' Aran whispers in her mind. Lea looks at the blue wolf with new interest.

"As I have promised yesterday...you had a nice nap I suppose and without FOOD." Falzar begins. The tension between them breaks as they laugh hysterically much to their surprise.

"You had a terrible fate if you want to know. Even I still shudder if I choose to think about it." Falzar continues. The blue wolf growls.

"I am Gregar...those that don't know that is." the blue wolf says. He winks at Baru before lying down.

"But then again...it was a hard journey for you..." Falzar says then turn away blinking tears.

"You two were the ones that comfort me... back there..." Aran/Lea say. "Thank you."

"Cecil and Joe gave us their last wish and will. They did not know that your animal or beast instinct was growing. Like you have guessed, her senses became sharper than most humans do which put us what do these humans call these days? Freaks." Gregar says with his dark blue eyes regarding the two wolves and Baru coldly.

"Same as me...wait a minute...which beast instinct rose?" Lea says with curiosity. Luminous, Baru, Phantom, Dual and Mercedes hold their breath. The seconds tick by.

"Dragon." Falzar answers. The shock was shown all over their faces.

"Is it like me?" Lea demands. Gregar and Falzar shake their heads while Sylvidia edge away from her.

"Dragons...they ate my kind." Sylvidia says with terror as she went near Mercedes who had to pat her to calm her down.

"More like...blessings? I had no idea. Her family is not so ancient but I think partly is because of us since we were the spirits host by her parents." Falzar says. Lea look so sad that she doesn't look like she always does. Confident, strong, cheerful and stubborn at certain times.

"...I hope the nine-tails fox is in a helpful mood. He is the key to your next power..." Gregar mutters. Unfortunately, Lea's expression dampens the mood.

"Kyubbi?" Lea asks indignantly. Feeling disappointed and curious, she look straight into the beasts' eyes. Their eyes give nothing away.

"I need some time alone." Aran/Lea mutter darkly as she walk away from them. Luminous and Baru start to get up but were pin down by Gregar.

"Special gift of sight? I had no idea." Gregar mutters. "Boy...you have a lot to tell me as your patron." Baru gulps.

"Patron?" Baru asks. Gregar slowly nods at him.

"Very...I did not create but I gave your kind my blessing. Therefore, be respectful but most importantly, Do Not Show WEAKNESSES!"

"Who's Kyubbi?" Mercedes asks. "It sounds familiar but I really do not know who or whom is it."

"Kyubbi...is the nine-tails fox. Many were killed by Maplers but then again, they can just reincarnate into another fox." Falzar says without humor.

"Many will dismiss the legend but sometimes legend or myths are real. That is the important point beasts like Lugiary is part of the legend. Besides... he is very harsh and have a sharp tongue." Falzar continues but she speak the name with venom. They raise their eyebrows with disbelief.

"You heard that!" Aran/Lea shout as she chase a person. It was a 13 years old boy with brown hair and wearing glasses. Wearing a track-bottom and a T-shirt with hoodie.

"Sorry!" the boys says. Lea stops then scowls at him.

"I'm pretty sure that you're suppose to lead your clan." Lea says with a bit of venom.

"I'm pretty sure that I'm allowed to know whether my cousin is okay." the boy says cautiously. Lea snorts.

"Draw your sword." Lea says. The boy look panic.

"It won't harm any of us here so just draw your sword." Lea pester him. The boy sighs then run away. Lea just watch him dissapear from the shadows of the trees.

"Who's that?" Phantom asks.

"An intruder." Lea answers.

"But he just said that he is your COUSIN."

"Meet my youkai family."

"Seriously? Demons? Oi! This is no joke."

"That's why many people still fear dark so no offense."

"Then what about that General?"

"Half-demon and half-human. His father must be very powerful."

"But he had wings."

"Get used to it. He may be our foe last time but he is our ally. OR do you want me to drill the information to your head?"

Phantom shakes his head then pinch himself at the arm. Thinking of Aria's warning. His face look sad and lonely as he remember the last time he saw Aria. Dead because of his carelessness. He still respect her decision.

"Come on. We have to see Evan~" Lea suggests.

"Not advisable." Luminous says.

"Why is that so?" Mercedes and Lea ask at the same time.

"Time rip." Luminous answers. Lea made a face.

"Really? One day here is one second in the Maple World." Lea says seriously.

"I'm going to train." Luminous says as he raise his hand to surrender. Lea and Mercedes exchange an evil look with each other.

"Okay~" the two girls say at the same time before they attack Luminous. Luminous widen his eyes but manage to dodge Mercedes's attack while Lea summon a white blade.

"This just got personal!" Luminous shouts angrily. He begin attacking the two girls in turn. Lea step back and let Mercedes do her work until she summon a bow, and grab an arrow.

"Bomb?" Mercedes asks as she step away. Lea grin before she release the shoot. Luminous jump over the arrow, leaving the explosions behind him. Falzar and Gregar look entertain by the trio.

"Okay...sorry~" Lea apologizes to Luminous. Luminous find it hard to NOT forgive her and Mercedes thanks to her sweet smile. Luminous sighs in defeat.

"Fine...just don't do that ever again." Luminous says so softly that only Lea and Baru could hear. Dual was covering his ears thanks to the explosions. Phantom and Mercedes strain their ears but could not hear a word what Luminous said. A movement caught Lea's eyes.

The figure lunge at her. Lea just jump over it. It was so fast that Lea had no time to react at all.

"Dang." Lea says murderously. Her injured shoulder is still bothering her. Lea grits her teeth before she sweep the figure's legs. It was unexpected but the figure just jump over her legs then crack her leg. Lea winces painfully. Luckily, she has no broken leg at all but she becomes more alert than before. Analyzing the figure's movement, she manage to counter attack. Her attack just went through the figure then Lea sense something is wrong. She turn around just in time to find that her awareness is shifted. She was thrown back through the forest.

"Pity...I hope there will be more challenge. Lea, you should know better to fight with your injuries untreated." the figure says then walk away from them. Lea had a big question mark in her head.

"Some of the commanders will be looking out for you. Try not to make too much...you-know-what." the figure continues. Lea widen her eyes.

"Who are you?" Lea says with difficulty. Luminous and Phantom are at her side, desperate to heal her injuries. The figure was gone before they know it.

"Stay still. That's some big injury you have here." Phantom says. Lea did what he asked until...

Lea flinch so hard that she actually had to punch Phantom's arm. It was so painful that Lea's vision actually turn red. She blinks a few times before her vision turn back to normal.

"Sorry." Lea mutters to Phantom. Phantom grins at her before he walk away, rubbing his arm. Mercedes help her up then gives her some water to drink since she look weak and daze for a while. Lea wince a bit when Mercedes takes her injured shoulder.

"Who's that?" Mercedes asks in a whisper. Lea shrugs, feeling worse than ever. Her stomach rumble. Mercedes laughs softly before giving her some vegetarian food much to the others surprise. Lea gratefully take it then eat.

"You really know what I want...how did you know?" Lea whispers to her the moment she finish eating.

Mercedes crack a smile, then she says, "You told me. Remember?"

"No, don't really remember all the details." Aran/Lea grins at her before leaning against her. In a trice, she starts snoring. Falzar and Gregar actually laugh at the girls since they look ridiculous and funny to them. Phantom grins at Mercedes, which really made Evan piss off if he knew.

"Seriously?" Luminous says in disbelief. Lea open one of her eyes then wink at Luminous before going back to sleep.

Luminous stamps the ground in anger before he starts to meditate. Phantom smiles mischievously before he gathers some firewood and make a fire and cook. The moment he cooks meat, Wolfie and Ven waits hopefully by his side.

"Magic..." Phantom attempts to make a feeble joke. Lea actually laugh in her sleep.

"Good one but it's a feeble joke." Lea says sarcastically. Mercedes giggles then try to stop giggling but could not. Luminous even smiles at Lea's sarcasm.

"Whatever..." Luminous mutters. Falzar and Gregar nudge each other knowing that he had a HUGE crush on Cecil's and Joe's daughter.

'I'm pretty sure that Aran is falling for him. Not a bad choice,eh?' Cecil's voice ring in Falzar's head. Falzar chuckles to herself.

'Oh god...don't start embarrassing your own daughter yet.' Falzar chided her. Falzar tilts her head a bit. She may have the features of a hawk but she has the patience of an owl.

"Pffftt." Luminous says as he pull his own cheeks. He can't meditate due to the distraction they are making. Wolfie and Ven are howling while Sylvidia is flying around, her wings following the beat of the wind. Mercedes can't stop giggling and so on.

By the time when sunset came, he didn't even get a peace of meditation. Finally he snaps.

"SHUT UP!" Luminous shouts angrily at them. The birds from the tree fly off in terror. To his amazement, they shut up. Dual glares at Lea who is now awake then frown at Luminous.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with YOU?!" Dual asks, half-shouting at him. Luminous is rapidly losing his patience with them.

"A person who needs to meditate needs the silence." Luminous explains coldly.

"True...but unfortunately for me I'm forced to meditate in a noisy environment." Lea retorts. Giving him and evil eye then smile smugly at him. Luminous patience gone even worse. He chases Lea all the way. His magical power release in such a short amount of time.

"Whoops!" Lea says as she dodge one of his attacks. Each time she dodge Luminous's attack she says something, "Oops! So close~! Can you aim better?" Luminous's attacks get even intense and Lea had to do the almost impossible agility to dodge them all.

'If I my reflexes are slow. I will die.' Lea thinks as she dodge triple attacks from Luminous. Her friends although not involve, still had to dodge Luminous's attacks on Lea.

"Cut IT OUT!" Dual shouts angrily at the duo. Lea is having too much fun to stop while Luminous is too stubborn. He glance behind and find Baru is hanging onto a tree branch for dear life.

"You're not going to fall right?" Dual asks. Baru nods then jumps down. Using the impact to somersault at Luminous. Baru grabs Luminous's arms.

"LET ME GO!" Luminous shouts as he struggle to get free. Baru was surprised because Luminous normally won't struggle to get free in the past. Until Luminous calm down, he won't let him go much to their dismay. Lea is breathing heavily and feeling tired.

"It's only like what? 2 seconds at the real world while now is already EVENING!" Lea shouts as she pull Luminous's cheeks.

"So?" Luminous demands angrily. Lea 'tch' at him before answering.

"Stop...putting...your...anger...at US!" Lea explains softly before she walk away from Luminous. Luminous just realize that there was silence.

'Oh,crap...' Luminous thinks. Lea was practically angry at him. She made it clear that he was just throwing a tantrum on his friends. Baru release him when he sees Luminous's devastated face. Luminous did not know that Lea's feelings is hurt too. Mercedes sighs in relief when the drama or so-called training stopped.

"Luminous...do you know anything about your place history?" Lea asks apparently has calm down too. Luminous shakes his head.

"My master was so overprotective since my parents passed away." Luminous says sadly. "So, I won't be able to find out more about the history. Lector may know...or maybe Lucia."

"Lector and Lucia?" Baru asks.

"Yeah...my childhood friends." Luminous explains cautiously. Lector and the girl Aran had a bad history since Lector just loved hitting on her.

"Lector, he can die if he likes but Lucia?...another problem." Lea says softly.

"What do you mean?" Luminous frowns at Lea's direction. Lea just keep quiet as she did not want to break the bad news to him.

'WE can't or can tell him?' Lea thinks in her mind. Aran considers her question.

'She has reincarnate, probably. It's been centuries you know.' Aran answers in a worried tone.

'If she did...it's not good. She probably has forgotten it.'

'Yes... but be warned. WE have to tread this carefully. It's not wise to break the news to him now. Lector? He can die like you just said.'

'They are mages...it wouldn't do any harm to them.'

'Mages? I prefer the term 'magicians'. Whatever.' Aran retorts. Lea roll her eyes.

"We probably need to dig out secrets and more." Aran/Lea say carefully. Luminous notice her cautious words each with a deeper meaning. He look at Lea suspiciously then shrugs at her.

"Fine." Luminous says in a bored tone. Lea look relief then summon a staff.

"Light and Dark magic? Amusing." Falzar says with glee. Lea shoot black flames at Falzar.

"Just as I thought...you can't be a light magician or a dark but equal. Interesting...Balancer." Gregar says as he look at Lea with new interest.

"Can't be help...are you crashing here?" Lea says.

"If you want too." Gregar and Falzar say in unison. Lea points at her friends before she summon her pole arm and surround it by her 'fear'. She make her own moves with it. Cold as ice but as fast as a wind. Lea finally revert the ring's form and lies down on the ground.

"Tell me...what do the commanders want with you." Falzar says with caution. In case, Lea refuse to answer.

"I too... had no idea. They just kidnap me when I was ten." Aran/Lea answers without even caring what's next.

"No...there must be an objective." Phantom snaps. Lea flick her finger at Phantom and Phantom was thrown back. Luminous had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from laughing. Lea helps Phantom up, apologizing all the way.

"Next time...remind me not to...UGH...Never mind." Phantom says half-annoyed as he was thinking about the first time he met the team. He let the accident slides away.

"GO and die!" a familiar voice shouts. Lea look at the forest, lowering it to magic sight. She did not see anyone with it.

"Hello?" Lea calls out. There was silence.

"STOP STALKING ME!" Lea retorts as she is very tired. The silence is still there. Lea finally ignores the voice when it calls back since she was tired from Luminous so-called training and answering all the questions they ask for the past few hours.

'Not few...8 hours at most since now it's night time.' Lea corrects herself. She closes her eyes, feeling ridiculously exhausted. In a few seconds, they watch her sleep peacefully. Mercedes changes Lea's bandages so that she can heal faster if possible. But when she did, she found out there was no point in replacing the bandages since it is already healed.

'That was fast. Even I can't heal that fast.' Mercedes thinks as she gives Sylvidia some food.

"She must have activated 'Combo Drain earlier. Nice one." Baru compliments Lea even though she is still sleeping. Baru yawns.

"Night." Baru says before he sleeps peacefully with Lea.

* * *

**Lea's Dreams...**

_Lea dreams went back where Luminous came for a few days and it was only his second day as Aran._

_"Shhh...I'm revealing my past to you." Aran explains to Lea. Lea nods then watches the scene quietly._

* * *

_"Do we really have to give him a tour?" the boy Aran said angrily at his counterpart. "I mean...it's just that we are not really sociable and all."  
_

_She patted him on his back.  
_

_"It's okay...I know how you feel too." the girl Aran said cheerfully. "Let's give him one of the best tours in history."  
_

_"What are you two talking about?" the stranger asked as he just woke up. The duo gave him an evil grin.  
_

_"Just a tour." the girl Aran replied. "We really aren't that sociable so if you have any questions it's best if you ask the locals. I'm new here while he's like what? Had 12 years of head start."  
_

_The one who crashed landed onto Rolu, fainted at a few seconds on the snow laughed for the first time in years. He grinned at them.  
_

_"Nice one." he said before heading out of the snow.  
_

_"WE are so in trouble." the duo said at the same time. It was such a surprise to them when they saw him not frozen...yet.  
_

_"I hope you put a barrier around yourself." the girl Aran said softly. He gave her a thumbs up which surprise the locals who stayed there.  
_

_"Aran! Who's that?" a girl around ten asked.  
_

_"Good point. Unfortunately, we haven't really introduce ourselves." the boy Aran answered. The newcomer giggled then walked towards them.  
_

_"I'm Gray." the newcomer said.  
_

_"Luminous." the boy said.  
_

_"Their names are Aran. Normally we could have called them 'Dilly-Dally'." Gray joked around as she gesture at the duo. The girl Aran shook her head disapprovingly.  
_

_"Thank you for the nicknames but who's Dilly?" the boy Aran asked.  
_

_"It's a secret, Dilly." Gray said in a monotone voice.  
_

_"Hey!" the boy Aran said indignantly as he chased Gray around.  
_

_"She just said his is Dilly. What a blind one and got nerved to called that he has a stealth of a wolf." the girl Aran muttered. Luminous stared at her.  
_

_"Come on. Let's start your tour." the girl Aran said a little forcefully as she grabbed his arm. Gray hid behind the girl Aran. The boy Aran's face looked a little wolf-like.  
_

_"Now...are you ready to start his tour?" the girl Aran said but her face grimace a bit as if giving a tour is the worst thing she had to do. She winced then looked at her hand. The trio spotted it. The mark...of darkness.  
_

_"Are you alright?" Luminous asked. She just put a brave smile then nodded at him.  
_

_"That isn't ordinary mark. Maybe I can help you." Luminous whispered to her. She shuddered at the thought of having him ended up injured.  
_

_"NO!" the girl Aran shouted at him. "Sorry. But no. I can't risk it."  
_

_"What are you two taliking about?" Gray asked. The girl Aran glared at her. The mark vanished and she felt terrible as if she won't be well again.  
_

_"Oh, it's gone." Gray remarked. The girl Aran forced a smile on her face before she walked ahead of them. Standing in front of a candy shop.  
_

_"Oh, you want to buy some candy,eh?" Gray said with amusement. She went into the shop. As she did so, the girl Aran's face looked evil as she locked her inside. When she turned around, she found her counterpart looking amuse while Luminous with horror.  
_

_"Don't worry. It's not like she will die." the boy Aran assured him. As if on cue, Gray started banging the door.  
_

_"LET ME OUT DALLY!" Gray screamed. She just ignored her then start to make a snowman, whistling.  
_

_"ARAN PLEASE HELP!" Gray corrected herself. She opened the door and Gray stumbled out of the shop. Gray started to pummel her leg.  
_

_"You-MEANIE!" Gray shouted shrilly at her. The duo started to laugh. The girl Aran smiled smugly at her before gingerly pulling her away. When Gray lunge at her, the girl Aran just jumped over her. Luminous had to pull Gray back in order to stop the girls fighting.  
_

_'What a brilliant way to start.' Luminous thought as he held Gray in his grip.  
_

_"Enough!" the owner of the sweet shop said as he saw the commotion.  
_

_"You're scaring my customers girl...Get out of my sight." the man said angrily at the girl Aran. The girl Aran shrugged before walking away without the trio.  
_

_'I don't even belong here...I don't belong anywhere.' the girl Aran thought sadly as she stood under a now bare tree.  
_

_'You're wrong, my dear.' a voice said in her mind. Startle, she looked around.  
_

_'You are important to many people. Without you, people would have been lost and walked on the wrong path.' the voice continued. Hearing footsteps heading her way, she looked up to find her counterpart and Luminous looking worried.  
_

_"You okay?" Luminous asked with concern. The girl Aran was touched by their worries about her.  
_

_"No." the girl Aran said sadly. Despite the thick clothing she was wearing, more like a pink wind breaker, she shivered not of cold but of frustration and fear for the truth.  
_

_"Empress Aria! What a pleasant surprise." a voice said followed up with the others. Luminous and her counterpart looked excited while she felt dread for her safety. She stand up than run towards the direction of the shouting. Hidden by the crowd, she observed her friend with keen eyes. Aria looked as beautiful as always. Luminous and her counterpart were breathing heavily as they were running to catch her up. Quickly, she put on her hood, not wanting to be seen by HER.  
_

_Luminous accidentally pushed her. She stumbled to the path. She quickly went back to the crowd but this time, the bullies were on it. Hitting on Aria.  
_

_"Empress Aria. It's an honour to meet you. Would you like to have some dinner with me?" the leader of the bullies asked. The girl Aran frowned at him.  
_

_'Tough luck.' she thought as she tried to advance foward to the leader. His monkeys/ subordinates blocked her path.  
_

_"Move." the girl Aran said with an urgent tone.  
_

_"What's this? A girl? A boy? Perhaps a price for our leader." the one on the right said as he tried to grabbed her. She caught his wrist and twist it. The man screamed in pain. This is a new sight for the locals and the first for Luminous to see the another side of her.  
_

_"You bastard." his partner said. He would have died if the girl Aran did not made him passed out.  
_

_Cracking her knuckles and twisting her neck a bit due to the stiffness, she challenged them, "Who's next?" The leader waved his hand and his subordinates were aiming to kill her. Aria widen her eyes with surprise. Sensing something is wrong, she looked worried.  
_

_'Only she would do something like this.' Aria thought.  
_

_"Stop." Aria ordered them. Aran slowed her movements but it was a mistake. One of them took the opening and stab her at her side. Narrowly escaping death. Nobody dared to help her and her hood that was covering her face was dropped when she had to jumped backwards.  
_

_"Aran..." Aria said as she forced her way through. She ran to her side when they made way for her.  
_

_"You okay? How did you escape and how did you end up here?" Aria asked gently as she helped the girl Aran up. The girl Aran grinned weakly at her.  
_

_"We have a lot to catch up. First.." the girl Aran said then pause for a moment. She winced when Aria touched her wound.  
_

_"You should know better than to get yourself injured like this." Aria complained as she gesture for some of the knights to help her friend up. One of the bishops point her staff at the girl Aran.  
_

_"Did you find my parents?" Aran asked softly to Aria. Aria nodded sadly.  
_

_"WE could visit their grave if you like." Aria suggested. Aran shook her head then smiled weakly at her before passing out._

* * *

_"So that's your first contact with her after two years." Lea said to Aran. She nods at her.  
_

_"Try not to tell anybody about this okay? Especially Phantom. He will freaked out if he just realized that I'm actually her childhood friend. He would have lost the bet." Aran said as she fades away._

_"What bet?" Lea said with amusement.  
_

* * *

**Reality..._  
_**Lea wakes up and the first thing she did is fishing. She doesn't have all the equipments to do it but with a stick and a sharp knife or dagger to make a point. She grabbed the longest stick she could find then walk away from her sleeping friends. Sharpening the edge to make a sharp point, she walks towards the fishing area. Waiting patiently for the fishes to gather, she stab it three at a time with each stick. Satisfy, she went back to the campsite.

She hums softly to herself as she gather some firewood. Falzar and Gregar watch her doing her own business.

'How are you going to make a fire this time? We can't use magic to wake them up.' Aran says in her mind. Lea smiles.

'Have to use the bow-drilling method to do it then. The hard way.' Lea answers in her mind.

"Speed isn't our nature." Aran points out. Lea shrugs then start to make a fire by the bow-drilling method. Within seconds, there was a small fire. Lea quickly add some more dried leaves and a few twigs. Lea starts roasting the fish in a good way when the fire becomes bigger. After half-an-hour, Luminous wakes up to find that Lea is nodding.

"Sleepy head." Luminous mutters under his breath as he gingerly put Phantom's arm away from his left arm. He stands up then stretch himself. He walks towards Lea who is still roasting the fish. Lea look around when Luminous accidentally step on a twig and snap it. Falzar and Gregar immediately left them, not wanting to disturb them nor make the situation worse.

"You awake?" Lea asks. "Good timing."

"No problem. Sorry for yesterday." Luminous says. Lea smiles at him before back to tendering the fire and roasting.

"You are really good at cooking and yet...you don't cook often." Luminous points out. He got a nice slap-mark on his cheek.

'Worth it.' Luminous thinks and got a kick in the stomach. He looked annoyed before massaging his own stomach.

"Totally worth it? One more time and I'm going to shoot you with a catapult back to Lania's house." Lea/Aran threaten him. Falzar and Gregar roar in laughter as Luminous's face was a look of disbelief and terror. Luminous now feels angry but he count to ten before the anger goes away.

"Okay." Luminous says as he massage his stomach wincing as he did so. His wincing wakes up Wolfie, Ven and Baru.

"YOU IDIOT! WHY DO YOU WAKE US UP!" the trio shout at his ear at the same time. Luminous's ears now throb painfully.

'Triple the voices plus the package? No fun at all...' Luminous thinks, still wincing from the pain.

"Nice slap mark you got there." a familiar voice says. Luminous glares at Phantom.

"Totally worth it." Phantom says cheekily.

"That's it." Luminous snaps angrily at Phantom. Phantom stuck his tongue out then make a childish face at him.

"Boys..." Lea says as she flung the the now cooked fish at them. Phantom catch two then hand the other one to Luminous knowing that if he wants more food he can just make it himself. Baru catches three of them while the other two fishes land on Dual's and Mercedes's forehead. Lea has nothing and seems to waiting patiently for something. After a few minutes, a snow bird arrived with a package.

"Thanks, Kau." Aran/Lea say as the snow bird drop the package on top of her outstretch hand. Kau Ythen fly off. Lea quickly unwrap the package and find a bento.

"Patience sure really do good to me." Lea says as she eats the bento. Dual wakes up then grab the roasted fish.

"Thanks a lot Lea. I really appreciate it." Dual says sarcastically as he rub which is sore from the roasted fish. He just apply some medicine to it before eating the fish. Lea raises her eyebrows with disbelief. Phantom got choke by a fish bone with Dual's sarcasm. Mercedes quickly hit his back and Phantom cough up the fish bone.

"Thanks a lot, Dual." Phantom says without any humor which rarely happen in the past since he was so childish.

'Time really do us in, doesn't it?' Lea thinks. Aran keep quiet not really sure how to answer.

"Really?" Baru says loudly. Everybody stares at him as they continue to eat. Baru blushes then point at his head.

"Just talking." Baru says before turning away and eat in silence.

"Right...just talking..." Lea says softly before she inhale the food then walk towards the forest. Going deeper and deeper until the morning sun is block by the tall trees. She sits down on the ground and start to meditate. She was interrupted by Luminous who too seek some peaceful place despite the darkness so that he can get his magical powers under control especially the dark magic. Lea open her right eye then close it again and continue to meditate. Luminous was surprise to see her but he did not complain since meditation takes some time. He meditate with her not caring about what his master says about her.

Lea feels tapping on her shoulder. Ignoring the tapping until it scratch her.

"Aran?~" a familiar voice says. Lea open her eyes then turn around face-to-face with a familiar monster. She smiles.

"Hey, Grant. Thanks for the information you gave us that day." Aran/Lea say gently. Luminous had to put a sound-proof barrier around himself so that he can meditate since Lea's breathing is disturbing him, badly. Grant's orange eyes shine in the darkness.

"As a friend, I wouldn't have want you killed. That's the first time I have felt that I'm human." Grant says as he left the two of them alone. "If I get any new information about them, I would tell you but for now...you need to keep yourself hidden." Lea/Aran nod then turn back to their original position and continue to meditate. Luminous's red eye shine in the darkness.

"Are you trying to scare the hell out of me?" Lea demands. Luminous can't hear her so he just totally ignore her until he is satisfy with his meditation. Lea has just left much to Luminous's surprise.

'Probably can't even meditate.' Luminous thinks as he get up. Looking at his dirty clothes, he made a face.

"Need to clean it unfortunately I don't have much clothes." Luminous mutters to himself. "Not only that." Luminous grimace a bit, "Need some sowing too. I'm never good at this type of stuff nor a house person."

"Oh, shut up!" Baru shouts at somebody. When Luminous see who Baru talking to, it was shocking for him because Phantom and Baru looked furious at something. Lea was trying to keep a straight face. He look at the commotion with ease since he wasn't involve.

"Lea!" Baru and Phantom shout at the same time. "Who's better in fighting?" Lea starts to giggle before turning around.

She force herself to stop giggling then answer, "If you want to know then go and spar with yourselves."

'I see what you did there.' Luminous telepathic to her. Lea's expression change a bit when she heard Luminous voice in her head. Mercedes, Dual and Luminous only see it.

'Shut up will ya? I'm trying to be.. let's see you can join in the fun to see those two fighting for I don't know what." Lea telepathic back to Luminous. Luminous grins mischievously at her before stepping out of the shadows.

"What's going on?" Luminous asks innocently, making a mask on his face. Phantom and Baru glance at him.

"Lea is just making us piss off!" the duo points at Lea as they shout. Lea still has a calm face on. Lea look surprised when they point at her. She glance at Dual then at Ven then at Wolfie. Sylvidia seems to be missing she noted.

"This is a big misunderstanding." Lea says and knows that it is true.

"Who told you that I'm pissing you off?" Lea demands as she tap her foot impatiently. Baru and Phantom look guilty. They glance nervously at Dual. Lea immediately pick up a nearest stone and throws it at Dual who dodge it easily.

"I'm missing school." Dual says particularly to no one. Lea shrugs.

"If you want to go then you can go alone and meet Evan back at Henesys." Lea says gently. Dual look grateful.

"I doubt Evan went to school at all." Dual suggests as he pack his things up and walk back to the outside world. He wake 'good-bye' to them but knew that wasn't the last time he will see them since they were close to him than anyone ever had.

"Call us if you need us!" Lea reminds him and he fade back to the shadow, allowing the portal to take him back to Henesys. His blue hog came through the portal just in time.

"Where's Sylv?" Mercedes asks almost lazily. Lea points up. A figure of a horse is at the sky, flying around with glee.

"We can't just sit here and laze around~" Lea points out then summon a bow and activate 'Soul Arrow'. Shooting at the trees. Some hit the bullseye while others hit the side.

"Not that good. You should have-" Phantom begins to say but Lea mime a zip at her mouth. Phantom's mouth was shut. Her footsteps were soft as she walk fast. Her legs seem to float in the air.

"Dying of Light!" a voice shouts. A string comes out.

'No...not one but many.' Lea thinks in terror as they grip her hands and legs making her unable to move. They wrap around her wrist and legs tightly. Luminous and Phantom try to cut it but it was like cutting through steel.

"Wait-" Lea says but it was too late to warn them when her mouth was covered. She shakes her head in warning. Luminous and Phantom back away when the strings come after them. Mercedes did not try to help her but instead pull Luminous and Phantom away when needed. Baru tries to free Lea by unwrapping the bonds around her wrist.

"No good!" Baru shouts as he desperately dodge Luminous and Phantom who still has the strings attacking/following them. Baru then write a symbol in the air on the strings.

'Fire.' Lea thinks. Lea eyes widen when Baru really write the wolf symbol of fire. When the strings are burn, they cease to exist only to be replace by ashes. Phantom and Luminous had to somersault over the strings just to lure them to the fire Baru had started. The moment the strings touch the fire, it burn. Lea quickly move when the fire had burn the bonds.

"Luckily, it doesn't hurt me." Aran/Lea say as she rub her wrist. Red marks of strings are what left on her wrists and legs. Luminous and Phantom are panting.

"Sorry. But I did try to warn you didn't I?" Lea says in a childish tone.

"You could have said EARLIER." Luminous says. still catching his breath.

"I've never run that fast in my entire life." Phantom says, still panting. Mercedes pities the boys but like Lea said she did try to warn them.

"What are those things?" Mercedes asks. "I've never seen them before."

"I don't know. But it attack me probably because of damaging the forest. It indeed a sacred forest after all." Lea wonders aloud.

"No...it attacked you because you have Talos, Chaos and Order with you." a voice said. It's sounds like a wind. Lea looked shock.

"AND?" Lea press on. There was silence.

"Who's speaking anyway?" Lea says. Her friends could not provide the answer. Looking up, she grins at Sylvidia.

"So...how's your day?" Mercedes asks. Sylvidia look a bit offended.

"Brilliant." Sylvidia says in a cheerful tone. Mercedes give a knowing smile at her friend.

"You sure?" Mercedes asks. Sylvidia bows in reply.

"I'm really. REALLY BORED!" Sylvidia complains.

'And yet she just said that her day was brilliant.' Lea and Mercedes think at the same time. Phantom and Luminous laugh a bit hysterically. Phantom laugh so hard that he even had to be on his knees so that he could have some support from the ground. Lea also starts to laugh since their laugh is so infectious.

"Okay...okay..." Mercedes says. "ENOUGH!" now in a firmer tone. Lea went back to her old-self in no time by laughing even harder. Luminous had stop while Phantom was covering his mouth. Not for long, Lea had to bite her lips just to be silent since Mercedes looking at her with a sly look.

"Great...we are so bored now." Lea says. "Can we go back to...let's see...*tapping her forehead*"

"If you want training her is the best place to do it." Phantom says in monotone.

"Here is the best place to train your 'fear' not your skills." Lea snaps. Phantom felt like all his excitement are drain from him. Lea finally takes her handphone and play games on it much to Luminous's surprise since he haven't really know what a handphone's function yet.

"pew." the handphone sounds. Lea concentrates on the game then look around just in time to find her friends watching her playing. She smiles smugly at the before she went back to her game. Baru and Phantom are looking over her shoulder while Mercedes and Luminous at her side. The wolves are totally ignored by them but they play together with Sylvidia who looked nervous between the carnivores.

'Don't eat me. Don't eat me. Don't eat me.' Sylvidia thinks desperately as she tried to avoid their sharp teeth.

"AWWWW!" the quintet says as Lea lose the game.

"No!" Lea shouts angrily.

"I'm sure that you can beat your own high-score." Phantom points out.

"It's not easy when you try." Lea retorts as she stuff the handphone back in her pocket. Phantom looked flabbergasted. Luminous looked satisfy when he sees his face. He gives Lea thumbs up. Phantom scowls at him then shakes his head, tempted to hit Luminous's head upside-down. Luminous's eyes look a bit weird since he was so used to see blue eyes instead of one blue and one red. Lea's handphone rings then Lea pick it up again and answer the call.

"Hello?" Lea says. The answer was equal to screaming.

"WE ARE SO TOTALLY YOUR FANS!" a male voice says. Lea put the handphone away from her ears. Phantom looks curiously at Lea.

He mouths, 'Who call you?'

Lea mouths back, 'No idea. Don't ask. Random calls like this equals to pranks.'

'SO?'

'So shut up.' Luminous look at them like they are playing ping pong. Lea's handphone is still on-line. Sounds of fan screaming from the other end of the phone.

'Definitely not Dual.' Luminous mouths at them. Lea nods in agreement. Baru looked startle when the screaming came from Lea's handphone. Baru understands that she is feeling very embarrass right now.

"Hello?" Lea says again to the handphone. There was silence.

"Come back to school! WE miss you!" a girl voice says. Lea grins.

"I can't. I thought they had announce that I'm leaving school." Lea replies with glee. "Samiksa...you should know better not to tease new kids." Lea adds.

"Then if those three boys come back then you have to come." Samiksa says. "If not. I will find you no matter where you hide." Lea shudders. Baru look scared. Phantom, Mercedes and Luminous look extremely confuse.

'WE are so DEAD!' Lea mouths furiously at them.

"Where are you?" Samiksa asks. Lea made a split-second decision.

"Behind you." Lea lies through her gritted teeth. Mercedes covers her mouth and laugh softly.

"You're lying." Samiksa retorts. Lea snaps by ending the call. Mercedes laughs at them.

"I really don't understand now. What' so special about you and the school?" Mercedes says. "Not only that. Even in the past, you know tactics and so on."

"I help to many people and sometimes teach them and..." Lea says as the list goes on and on. Phantom and Luminous are already bored hearing the long list of what she did back at school while Baru listen intently.

"SO...if we three come back then you are force to come back." Baru says as he get the point. Lea did a knuckle bump with Baru.

"I don't know who organize the damn group but it's a yes." Lea says hastily.

"They shouldn't have recognize me back there unless somebody spill the beans..." Lea mutters to herself. Turning to the bored boys who are lying on the ground, watching the birds flying and the blue sky.

"Are you even listening?!" Lea shouts so loudly that Luminous and Phantom got startle...badly.

"No." Luminous answers truthfully. Lea did a face-palm. Luminous pities her but change his mind when Lea look murderous.

"Okay..." Luminous says timidly with Phantom. Phantom was thinking how he first met Freud to join the band of heroes.

'Wait...I thought he had blonde hair. Blonde or brown like Evan?... Need to refresh my memories next time I get the chance.' Phantom thinks. Lea looked sad and worried. She starts to pace around them. Sylvidia, Ven and Wolfie watch her go back and forth. Mercedes knows how restless are they and she is worried about her townspeople that haven't thaw out of the ice yet.

'I'm still level 190...another 10 more to go.' Mercedes cheers herself up.

"I can't just sit here do nothing. I'm getting more and more restless now." Lea complains as she response to every leaf that drops and the breathing of her friend. Her legs twitches in every sound she hear.

"Spar with us then. We too are bored." Baru suggests. Lea gives him a knowing look then nods.

Summoning her pole-arm, she grins then says, "Come at me then." Immediately, Mercedes use 'Ishtar's Ring' at Lea who got hit by multiple attack from her. Lea had already activate 'Combo Drain' but it was useless if she can't hit them or monsters. Luminous's robes turn black and his dark side takes over. Phantom dodge his attacks just in time.

'He can't control it yet so why his dark side appear?' Lea thinks as soon as Mercedes aim her attacks at Luminous instead. Baru notices that something is very very wrong with Luminous. Quickly, he takes his pole arm which he lay on his side and start attacking simultaneously not giving Luminous any chances to recover or counter attack. Phantom also attacks Luminous whose eyes are both red. Lea is still injured but she force herself up. Luminous grins evilly at them before putting the butt of his staff on the ground. Tides of dark magic flow through the ground and chains appear to restrain them.

"Wait...WHAT THE?!" Lea shouts as she dodge most of the attacks. "That's his magic!"

"WE NOTICE YOU DUMBASS!" Mercedes shouts angrily at Lea. The chains wrap around her legs but not her arms. Mercedes continues to shoot at Luminous who is deflecting all of her arrows with chains only.

"Amusing...looks like I can gauge how much strength I have." Luminous says evilly.

'No...not Luminous...this is not Luminous I know.' Aran says in Lea's mind.

'I agree but for now we have to knock him out or somehow knock some sense into his mind.' Lea explains to Aran with her mind.

'You have to at least knock him out. I don't care how since you are an expert in this kind of magic.' Aran says in her mind. 'Good Luck~! I will be guiding you this time since they really force me to learn all kinds of weapon. Except for guns and knuckles though.' Aran adds as an afterthought. Lea quickly reverts the ring form much to her friends surprise. She charge in summoning a dagger, a powerful one.

'NO!' Luminous thinks as he struggle to get free from the darkness. 'Not her! Not my friends!'

'It's too late...child of Light and Darkness.' a familiar voice says in Luminous's mind.

'You are mine now.' the voice says again. Luminous feels weak all of the sudden as if his energy went out of him.

"LUMINOUS!" Lea shouts desperately as she sink the dagger onto his shoulder. Luminous feels a sharp pain in his shoulder, making him taking control over his body. His robes went white with staff with the orb and his blue-red eye. The chains dissapear the moment he regain control over his body.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Lea shouts angrily at him. Her friends had quickly pack their stuff and carry Luminous up.

"Meet us at Orbis in a week time." Lea says gently to their monster mounts. They left, knowing they had a long journey ahead. Slinging Luminous's and her bag over her shoulder.

Baru and Mercedes hold onto Lea while Phantom just take her hand, shaking as he did so. Lea squeeze lightly his hand to reassure him that he is not alone. Phantom was relief then use his skill 'To The Skies'. Luckily, Gaston was on the job. Immediately, Gaston help Mercedes and Baru to carry Luminous inside. His blood soaking their clothes and the floor being stain. Lea had some blood too on her shirt when she had to catch Luminous from collapsing. More or less, they need some medical attention. The maids went to Phantom, pouring some antiseptic on his wounds. They wrap the bandages around his legs and arm.

"We need to fix your clothes so wear some other clothes first." Marguerite orders him gently as she went to treat Mercedes's wound. Mercedes wince like Phantom did when the antiseptic was gently poured onto her wound. Lea has less injuries but still need some medical attention. Baru whines a lot when his hand is wrap with lots and lots of bandages. His hands look like they are wearing thick gloves. His legs aren't that serious but the maids still treats them. He takes off his shirt and they treat that side too.

'Too painful but got no choice. We can't use magic to heal for now.' Baru thinks.

"We can fix your clothes if you want too." Marguerite suggests with the other maids. Lea nods then blush.

"No extra clothes?" one of the maid says. Lea and Mercedes nod.

"No problem, we let you wear maid clothes." Phantom says as he grin at them without mercy in his eyes. Even though Luminous is unconscious, he still groan from the medical treatment he receives. Lea crashed onto the nearest bed much to Phantom's amusement.

"I could have sleep on the sofa but you are occupying it." Lea explains as she wince from her carelessness. They can still laugh despite their injuries. Phantom's wounds are open again. He quickly stop laughing much to their amusement. The maids shakes their head in disbelief before they change the bandages again.

"Take him to the guest room." Phantom says to the maids. The maids smile gratefully before they carry him on a stretcher and to the next room. Lea whistles.

"Nice...they know how to first-aid a person." Lea compliments Phantom. Gaston barges into the room.

"You...really...need...a training schedule from now on." Gaston says in his parenting voice. Phantom's shoulder went slump as he pout.

"Somebody have to pester him to train all the way." Gaston mumbles to himself as he left the room.

"Are you sure you don't have anymore injuries?" one of the maids asks Lea. Lea smiles then shakes her head, knowing that her injuries will be healed in time due to her mother's hanyou's abilities.

"Did you find anything weird earlier with our battle with his dark side?" Mercedes asks.

"No...but he is fighting a losing battle." Lea says darkly. Baru, Phantom and Mercedes stares at her.

"The Black Mage is corrupting him from the inside." Lea explains.

"Do you think Freud did his research on this." Mercedes demands desperately.

"Maybe." Phantom answers. This time Mercedes, Baru and Lea stares at Phantom. Phantom shrugs.

"I caught a glimpse of his research last time. In order to pull him out from his stuffy study." Phantom says with amusement.

"Rightttt...stuffy study..." Baru says. Lea sniggers at him. She just couldn't help it.

"So...we need to rest in the bed or sofa." Mercedes says.

"At the same time, we get a week to see you girls in my maids clothes." Phantom points out on purpose. Lea and Mercedes would have hit him if he is not so injured.

"Next time he is well. Let's interrogate him." Baru suggests.

"I suggest that you support us in the shadows like you always do." Aran/Lea say coldly at him. "Well...you do have the stealth of a wolf after all and news travels faster at your side than mine." in a cheery tone. Baru/Aran laugh at her.

"We don't know if there are any survivors left." Aran/Baru say. Lea looks sad.

"Yeah...We can just rest for now and we are lucky we are not bedridden for one month like someone." Lea says gratefully.

"Who's that someone?" Phantom asks curiously. Lea smiles sweetly at him.

"YOU! If you're not careful!" Lea retorts. Phantom was shocked. Lea immediately collapsed since she is worn out. Phantom laughs then went to his room to sleep.

Before he left, he said to Mercedes and Baru, "We will talk more about him later. For now lets...SLEEP!" He purposely shout the word 'sleep' to wake Lea up.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lea shouts angrily. Everybody can hear her shout.

"Only she has the talent to shout that loud." Mercedes says as she left the room and enter the next empty room. Baru nods then follow her until he reach the room next to Luminous's.

"Night." Baru says softly.


	24. Chapter 23 Lumiere

Lea toss and turn as the moon rays are reflecting through the mirror to her eyes. She finally take the nearest pillow and cover her face.

'This is the wrong bed I've chosen. I'm going to change next time.' Lea thinks as she open her eyes and takes the pillow off her eyes. She look outside the porthole.

"The moon looks beautiful from here." Lea says softly. She grimace at the thought of wearing Phantom's maids clothes.

"Stupid Phantom!" Lea curses. She slide off the bed then walk to the deck of the airship. She find Phantom staring at the moon too.

"I hope you have no skirts here. Or at least pants with skirts." Aran/Lea say, feeling annoyed. Phantom smiles then tilt his head at Lea.

"You don't have to worry. My maids also have your kind of fashion sense because they are scared of perverts in a way." Phantom explains. Lea looked relief.

"So...you can't sleep." Phantom says. Lea nods knowing it's just a guess.

"Do you think Aria will be proud of me?" Phantom asks Lea. Lea considers his question.

"I'm sure she will." Aran/Lea answer in a cheerful tone. Phantom look at her gratefully. As the warm breeze hit their face, Lea untie her hair band. Allowing the wind through them. They start chatting like teens stuff instead of last time, war, tactics and sometimes jokes. Lea retie her hair but in a messy way because she keep hearing the wind dragons talking.

"Aiyayayaya...messy hair." Phantom teases her. Lea stuck her tongue out at him. She finally let her hair down and put the hair band around her arm.

"Luminous will turn red~" Phantom adds. Lea look piss off but laugh at his teasing. Phantom had watch her with Aria before when he was about to stealing Skaia during broad daylight.

"You really are Aria's childhood friend." Phantom says as he realize that she is the only person who talked to Aria with ease. Lea was about to enter the ship stops.

'Aria laughed a lot with her and me. So that's what she meant by showing her true self.' Phantom thinks.

"That means you have to tell us your past and no cheating~" Aran/Lea says with a grin. Phantom slaps himself.

'OH NO!' Phantom thinks as he rush inside. His running is making so much noise. Lea had to bite her own tongue to stop herself from laughing to hard. She went back to the room where they entered earlier. Feeling bored, she hums a lullaby to herself.

'I haven't hum that lullaby for a long time.' Lea thinks.

'Well. That's the exact thought I have, Lea. My mum used to hum _that_ lullaby to sleep when I was afraid of GHOST.' Aran says. Lea laughs softly which echo around the ship. Phantom's workers are sleeping peacefully now.

'Want me to hum it again?' Lea asks Aran. Aran smiles at her then nods. She starts humming the lullaby. Baru can hear her hum no matter how many pillows he put to cover his ears.

'The feathers are too soft that's why.' Baru thinks. 'Never mind. It's good to hear her hum once in a while.' Baru finally toss the pillows onto the floor. Pillows not one pillow but 40 pillows.

"HEY! I can hear you!" Lea says a bit too loud as she stop humming for a while.

'We need a new hairband soon...' Aran says to her. Lea nods in agreement.

'Right...new hairband...we can just give you that.' Order says unexpectedly. Lea was startle.

'Don't surprise me like that!' Lea screams in her mind.

'Go to sleep. Rock a by baby~' Order sings to Lea. Lea feels drowsy and immediately collapse onto the bed. The mattress and the soft pillow helps. Baru scowls when Lea suddenly stops humming and can hear her snores. Baru chuckles to himself before he gathers all the pillow and sleep like he's in paradise.

**Lea's Dreams...**

_"Was that necessary?" Lea demands. Aran also look annoyed._

_"Yes. In fact. Leviathan is a good dragon hasn't he?" Talos asks._

_"Did you notice that Luminous's dark side has black colour hair almost jet-black." Order says._

_"That's bad bro and sis. The Black Mage is rising again. I don't want the King Of Onyx Dragon to suffer again." Chaos says harshly._

_"Oh, well. Lea and Aran, you will be our peacekeeper in future." Talos decides. Lea's and Aran's jaws drop open._

_"DON'T DECIDE FOR YOURSELVES!" the two girls say at the same time. Order, Chaos and Talos put their heads together as if discussing about something. Then, they back away then walk towards the girls. Order has something on her hand._

_"There~ make from our scales. If you have a set it would be more powerful though..." Order mutters to herself as she pass Lea and Aran a hairband each. They examine it carefully noting that the colours are twilight, black and red._

_"But if we have Leviathan scales that will just add on doesn't it?" Lea and Aran say in unison._

_'Go to Luminous's hometown...ex please-" Order says but was interrupted by Talos who growls menacingly at her._

_"What?" Order demands._

_"Just be careful. Go to Serenity you will find a shocking truth there." Talos says clearly and loudly. The two girls glare at them._

_"Oh, by the way, it's already morning~" Chaos add cheerfully much to Lea's and Aran's surprise. The trio of dragons fade from their view._

_"Tell me it's not what I think." Aran says as she did a face-palm._

_"I don't know but yet...I will fill you in or you find out yourself." Lea says as she starts to wake. Aran fades from her view.  
_

**Reality...  
**"Wakey~wakey~" Baru shouts at his top of his lung. Lea got startle by the sudden noise. She look at her hand.

'Just great.' Lea thinks as she comb her hair with her hands. She groans in frustration then ties her hair by using two hairbands.

"Nice one. You got it from _them?_" Baru guess. Lea roll her eyes.

'DUH!' Lea thinks.

"Luminous up and well." Baru says. He lower his voice, "Surprisingly for a person who got stab." Maha then came out from Baru's pole arm.

"Hello master and mistress." Maha says cheekily. "Oh, by the way, Lilin wants me to give you a message."

"Drop the bomb already!" Baru complains. Maha looks surprisingly excited.

"Neinheart just visit her!~" Maha says the shocking news.

"Them? Siblings?" the duo asks in unison. Maha laughs.

"Of course~ See ya~" Maha says as he fade back to Baru's pole arm. Lea and Baru resist the urge to laugh.

"You've some extra clothes." Baru points at the table. Lea takes it then examines it. She sighs in relief.

"It's not maid clothes." Baru says in disbelief. Lea snaps her fingers to see if she could dispel the magic. Nothing happen. She lower her vision to magical eyesight then stares hard at the clothes. Nothing happen and nothing unusual.

Pushing Baru out of the room, she says, "OFF you go and NO peeking." Baru laughs as he strode to Luminous's room. He is eating garlic bread and mushroom soup. A simple meal. Mercedes and Phantom look at Luminous carefully. Mercedes is just wearing a simple white dress. Lea takes one of the garlic bread and nibble it. Flavour explode in her mouth.

"I'm dine." Luminous says as he see them looking quizzically at them.

"Dine or fine?" Baru asks. Luminous cough then bang himself at the chest to swallow his garlic bread. He glares at Baru.

"FINE!" Luminous says clearly. He's wearing some pants from Phantom. Luminous's wounds are freshly bandage.

Knocking onto Lea's door, Marguerite looks nervous.

'Don't panic just ask for her torn-up clothes...just smile and-' Marguerite thinks but her thoughts got interrupted when Lea open the door. Wearing some baggy pants and a T-shirt hoodie.

"Yes?" Lea asks kindly at the shy girl. Marguerite try to calm her nerves but find that Lea's blue eyes look...fierce. She locked eyes with her then sigh with relief.

'It's not a murderer eye it's just a kind and caring one.' Marguerite thinks as she takes a deep breath.

"Can...I fix your clothes. I'm sure that it is dirty and torn." Marguerite says timidly not sure what Lea's reaction is. Lea just smile then put her torn and filthy clothes onto Marguerite's outstretch hands.

"Thanks. I hope you will enjoy your stay here." Marguerite says happily as she run off to fix the clothes with Phantom's and Baru's.

'I hope she's not that strict like what Phantom told me.' Marguerite thinks hopefully oblivious to her surrounding since she keeps bumping onto her other friends. Lea walks towards Luminous's door. She knock quietly before she enters the room to find Luminous on the ground with Baru sitting on his back.

"OI! What's wrong with you two?" Lea shouts furiously at them. Glancing at the back, a spirit tries to scare her.

"Boo!" the spirits say. Lea smiles before pulling the spirit's ear. Luminous widen his eyes.

"Master Beowan!" Luminous says with difficulty since Baru is super heavy.

'FOR A BOY!' Luminous thinks furiously, feeling embarrass. Apparently only Lea and him could see Beowan. Lea takes a step forward. electricity flowing through the ground to Baru's bare feet. Baru jumps back in shock. Luminous smiles gratefully at Lea but she is lost in her own world of thoughts.

*Snore* Lea's nose have sleeping bubbles. Baru gingerly lies her down to the floor. She continues to snore.

"Lucky~!" Phantom says softly. Lea snorts then turn away from them.

"Gonna hack her account...*snore*" Lea sleep-talks. Beowan starts to laugh. Phantom finally can see him.

"Hi~" Phantom greets him. Beowan waves at the two boys while Baru sniff the air growling Beowan's direction.

"I sense him but can't see him." Baru remarks as he turn into a wolf.

"Now I see him." Baru says timidly as he cover his ears with his own paws. Mercedes just wave at Beowan. For the first time, Phantom was glad that the Rememberer from Sleepywood gave him that charm. Lea continue to snores. Luminous sits up on the bed.

"What brings you here?" Luminous asks his master.

"What do you think? You've lost control to your dark side." Beowan chides him. "I think it is high time for you to change your orb."

"Again?!" Luminous says as he look flabbergasted and annoyed at the same time.

"Yes." Beowan says firmly.

"I've have the Yeti from that Mushroom Kingdom, the Kerning City Square...and um..." Luminous list out what and what and...

"Get that crystal from Wiz the Librarian." Luminous ends his list of journeys. Mercedes, Baru and Phantom listens to his journey with great interest.

"Really?" Beowan says, apparently not impressed. "I just told you to collect those crystal so that YOU can control it." Lea has woke up without anyone noticing and pull Luminous's master's ears. He wince when Lea pull his ears.

"I may be a spirit but how can I be hurt by you alone?" Beowan asks Lea who is now wide awake and stretching.

"Easy. If I need too, I can also kill you." Lea says darkly. Beowan look unimpressed.

"Very funny and may I know how did you get those wounds?" Beowan asks to Luminous in particular. Luminous doesn't know how to explain as he scratch his head.

"Umm...uhhh..." Luminous attempts to explain. He look at his friends desperately for help. Lea is not looking at him but is starring at Beowan who glance at her. Beowan is kind enough to help him to expel or control his dark side but after some time, his dark side got stronger and stronger.

"I don't know how to explain." Luminous says as he raises his hands in defeat and shoulders slump. Beowan shakes his head.

"Never mind." Beowan says gently then stares at Lea who is emitting a strange aura.

'Stranger than usual...' Beowan thinks. Lea's eyebrows twitch.

"Heard that." Lea whispers to Beowan. Beowan smiles apologetic at her. Lea normally respect their privacy but when his master comes out. Boom! It's like a tug of war all over again. Lea struggles to keep her mind/heart reading in control.

"He doesn't remember SOME of it. He's fighting a losing battle so maybe we could help but..." Lea says but let her thoughts wanders. Luminous winces when she is correct.

"Let me guess young lady, you are also a child of light and darkness." Beowan says softly. Lea shakes her head.

"Not officially but yes, I do some light and dark magic." Lea corrects him. Beowan looks at her with renew respect.

"Are you a magician or warrior?" Beowan asks curiously. Lea had heard that question so many times that will last her a lifetime.

"A little bit of everything but it's isn't good sometimes. I get sick with too much nausea or strain." Lea explains as she put her hands into the pockets the side.

'Like you.' Lea speaks in her minds. Aran nods her head. 'They train you to be the next general. What's wrong with _his_ head!' Aran kept quiet as she did not want to know at all.

"You have to let him rest. We are quite worn out from yesterday because of his #$%^ thing." Mercedes remarks adding a 'bad' word into her answer. Beowan raises his eyebrows, amuse by her remarks. As if to support her answer, Phantom falls asleep on the chair he was sitting.

"I'm going to hack Samiksa's account. Wanna follow?" Lea asks them. They smile at her before shaking their heads. Lea left the room and head to the Intelligence Deck. Startling the people inside.

"Can I borrow your laptop? I need to check something." Lea asks politely. The woman with blue hair band on her head nods at her direction as she rearrange her glasses. Lea wolf whistles.

"Nice system, you've got here." Lea compliments as she crack her knuckles. She start hacking onto Samiksa's Twitter account. She didn't know the password but she scans the whole program before she find the correct code and password. Hitting the password, she starts posting weird and crazy stuff in her account.

"You...just...got...hacked...by...me~" Lea says as she keys in the words. The two hackers behind her are impressed.

"Thanks." Lea says as she stands up, allowing the woman who kindly lend her laptop to her to do her work. As she left, the two woman starts a conversation.

"I love that kind of techniques. It's damn easy to hack the world wide if we just try H-A-R-D enough to do it." the woman who lent Lea her laptop. Her colleague nods in agreement before they start their work in Phantom's orders. Lea footsteps was muffle by the carpet and she has to dodge all the maids who are cleaning. She barge into Luminous's room.

"Yes?" Lea asks them. "By the way, Gaston is looking for you Phantom." Phantom look annoyed. As if on cue, Gaston put his head at near the door staring at Phantom straight at his eyes.

"Training now! I don't care about your injuries." Gaston says as he pull Phantom by his collar dragging him out of the room. Phantom was practically annoyed since he lost once to Luminous to his dark side. This time his dark side was willing to battle them.

"Damn it!" Phantom says as he was drag to the training room. Gaston opens the door then release Phantom. Phantom just enter the training room without any complains for the first time and the monsters attack him. Phantom had to dodge and the pigs squeal like crazy. Waving his cane around and throwing cards, the monster were eliminated within minutes. Gaston release more monsters until Phantom was completely exhausted. Mercedes, Baru and Lea are playing card games with each other. Lea keeps winning because she keeps cheating and nobody caught her cheating.

"NO FAIR! Did you cheat?" Baru demands. Luminous watch them play. Lea did a poker face then shakes her head before grinning evilly at Baru. Mercedes scowls at her hand. She have two kings which equals to twenty.

"Black Jack!" Lea says cheerfully as she put her hand down, showing an ace and a jack. Baru and Mercedes put their cards down angrily while Luminous laughs. Beowan stares at Lea's hand. She did not move in case he spot it so she lose on purpose.

"Dui...we have been playing 'Black Jack' for the past few hours." Baru says as he punch the floor in frustration since Lea wins again by pure luck this time. Lea smiles smugly at them before she takes another deck of cards from her bag.

"Imagine if we swap Phantom's card with these.~" Lea says with glee. Luminous tries to picture it but had no idea how will Phantom react. Baru's is worse since he picture Phantom swearing all the way. Mercedes had no idea. Phantom finally came into the room, looking exhausted.

"How's your training? Do you keep any musical instrument here?" Lea asks the questions hastily. Phantom shakes his head for the first question while nods at the second.

"YEA!" Lea says excitedly. "So where's is it?" Phantom grins at her.

"But it's piano. You didn't even learn piano right?" Phantom remarks as he slump onto a chair. Luminous did a poker face.

'I also can play piano...a bit.' Luminous thinks. Lea glance at Luminous to give him a evil look at him. Luminous's face turn pale.

'Oh, crap.' Luminous thinks now panicking. Mercedes just shrug.

"I could learn how to play piano assuming there's somebody who can tutor me." Lea says to no one in particular. Baru and Phantom crack a grin.

"No. I won't be teaching you since Gaston will have my hide if he knew." Phantom says flatly. Lea shakes her head.

"My bet, I won so better tell us your past." Lea says menacingly. Phantom's face turn pale while Luminous laughs, his face colour back to normal. Mercedes and Lea laugh at them while Baru just grin at Phantom.

"Tomorrow." Phantom insists.

"Fine. Tomorrow and no longer than that." Aran/Lea say in a menacing way. Luminous, Aran/Baru and Mercedes can remember well what kind of bet that day. The girl Aran was losing her patience rapidly when Phantom kept quiet about his past much to the heroes dismay. Finally the girl Aran snaps at him which make him resorts to a bet.

'We have forgotten the details...' they think at the same time. 'Freud was still alive that time...'

"Freud had brown or blonde hair?" Phantom asks unexpectedly. They shrugs.

"We had no idea. Last I check he has blonde hair but when I asked Evan he said that Freud had brown hair instead of blonde." Mercedes says.

"Definitely not blonde." Aran/Lea say.

"My memories are fuzzy right now so you can't blame me for blurting out the question." Phantom says.

"His natural hair colour is brown." Aran/Lea say. "Hello? Didn't you try to see past his glamour before?"

"Nope." they answer honestly. Aran/Lea sigh.

"That explains it. Evan is his successor you idiot. Evan is still an innocent child, a younger version of him." Aran/Lea point out. They nod in agreement. Phantom finally got up and left the room and went to his room. The first thing he did is crashed onto his bed and sleep. Lea gather the scatter cards.

"We will leave you alone then." Lea says as Mercedes and Baru got up then follow her out of the room. Beowan and Luminous stares at each other.

"I will meet you in Serenity_._ You still have that 'thing' with you right?" Beowan says. Luminous nods then Beowan fades from his view. Luminous went back to sleep although he hasn't done anything except watching and resting.

"It's going to rain." Baru says as he look out from the porthole. Grey clouds gather around Lumiere.

"Then, I won't be able to get out to the deck after all..." Lea says in a disappointing tone.

"You really love the deck eh?" Mercedes says cheekily.

"Let's explore his airship while we have chance." Lea says mischievously. "What?" she asks under Baru's questioning look.

"He let Freud here once you know and he got kicked out within five minutes." Lea says in a childish tone as she run to one of the rooms. Mercedes still can remember the events. For a moment, she picture Freud's angry face then she sighs sadly.

'You are gone now...but not in our hearts.' Mercedes thinks as she follow Lea who is oblivious to her thoughts. Lea finally find a piano but it was out of tune. Lea sighs then use her magic to tune it.

"Not waiting for another second. I'm already bored." Lea explains to them. Baru sits beside her and the two of them start banging the keys around surprisingly a good combination for making good tunes out of it.

"Keep it down will ya?" Phantom scolds them. His room is just beside it. Lea and Baru grin at each other then beckon Mercedes to join them. They start banging the keys while Lea suddenly stop for a while as if hearing a different sound. Lea grins then simply play the keys making a song out of it. Phantom put his earplugs on, blocking the sound of music.

"EH?" Mercedes looks at Lea in disbelief as she find Lea suddenly hitting the correct notes in rhythm. Baru just shakes his head as he press one of the foot cables which is near him and play expertly on the piano. Mercedes had no idea what's going on almost immediately. Mercedes blush then got out of the chair. Lea and Baru stop then glance at her. Mercedes find it creepy.

"Sorry. It's just that suddenly you two hit the right rhythm on the piano." Mercedes explains still blushing furiously. Lea laughs at her.

"Can't help it. It always happen when we two suddenly play the correct rhythm whether a musical instrument or just a make shift one or just stamping our foot." Lea and Baru say simultaneously. Mercedes got used to it after a few hours with them.

"What's the time now?" Lea asks. Mercedes shrugs then they went to the living room. As they look at the clock, Luminous come inside, by teleporting in.

"It's seven..." Lea says as she and Baru locked their eyes. Together, "DINNER!"

"ENOUGH!" Phantom shouts as he enter the room. He still looked tired. Wearing just a yellow T-shirt and a long pants, they find it weird since they are so used to his rich, noble type clothes.

"First is the piano now it's your shouting?" Phantom complains. Luminous looks at Baru and Lea questionably. Mercedes shakes her head then gesture 'tell you later'. Luminous laughs softly behind his back. Luminous is wearing a singlet and the pants which they saw earlier back in his room. Apparently, Luminous work out.

"Follow me, if we need to eat...the others will be joining too." Phantom says with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Phantom smiles at them then strode out to another cabin. When they went inside, spacious is their first impression of the room. On the table, there are five empty seats, just for them. Phantom sits at the head of the table while the others are at the side. There was silence, the workers looking at Phantom.

"Dig in~" Phantom invites them and there was a rush for food. Lea waits for her turn to eat but mostly the meat was taken. Mercedes, Luminous, Lea and Baru look at their plates in disbelief. It's full of vegetables and no meat.

"First come first serve." Phantom explains. The quartet glare at him.

"True..." Gaston says pitifully at them as his plate is groaning from overloading of food.

"Better than nothing." Lea says before she digs in. Luminous just grin before digging in with Baru. Baru had finish his within minutes.

"That was fast." Lea says between the chewing.

"It can't be help. I have fast metabolism like you." Baru says happily. Lea almost chokes on her food. The workers around them chat happily while Phantom just eat silently like a little kid.

'First time, he is silent during meals.' Lea notes as she just finish her food almost as fast as Baru. Luminous and Mercedes did not rush.

"Have any ideas where to find them?" Aran/Lea ask. Aran/Baru shake his head.

"Normally we can sense each other presence if we are mark. I'm not so that's the downside." Aran/Baru explains after he wipe his mouth with a napkin.

"I don't understand. We don't know each other very well if you notice." Mercedes points out as she points her empty spoon at the duo. She start drinking soup.

"Where did you get that?" Luminous, Lea and Baru demand. Mercedes points with her chin. Immediately, Lea, Baru and Luminous takes a bowl of mushroom soup.

"Well, that escalated quickly." Phantom says with a grin. Lea cross her fingers under the table before she quickly drink the soup.

'Lea...your injuries aren't really healed aren't day?' Order asks Lea in her mind.

'No.' Lea replies in her mind. 'That's why I'm giving one week to myself. Combo Drain helps though...'

"Lea, Lea!" Baru calls her. Lea was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize that Phantom had thrown a spoonful of rice at her side. She just swipe it off.

"Can you not play with food?" Lea says in a dangerous tone. Phantom immediately stops playing. Feeling bored, he left the room. He went to the library then randomly pick one book to read, eating an apple at the same time. Lea, Baru and Luminous follow him after they finish eating their dinner, desserts and all.

"Orange Mushroom and a girl?" Lea says in disbelief. "What kind of book you steal here?" giving him a dirty look.

"Don't know just read only~" Phantom says as he flip a page, continue to read. Luminous randomly pick one book from a shelf and begin to read it. It's a novel.

"Now it's a novel." Luminous says darkly. He put the book back then pick another book. This time it's a report. Luminous was very tempted to tear it up if he haven't read the title. It belongs to Freud.

"PHANTOM!" Luminous shouts at him angrily. "Where did you get it?"

"He gave it to me. If you want too, you can read it with the duo over there.*pointing at Lea and Baru who is engrossed in a report too*."

"It's too complicated except for one part." Lea says softly. Pointing at a paragraph, she adds, "This is the same thing happen to Luminous." Luminous heard that than walk to their side.

"This is bad...Luminous. Did Freud warn you about anything not to seal with physical contact?" Lea turns to Luminous accidentally knocking Baru aside.

"Lea, I'm going to check more of those reports. Some of these are very familiar." Aran/Baru say as he check the bookshelves for more reports.

"So you have talked to him before." Aran/Lea say softly. Baru/Aran shrugs then answer, "Sorry. I was supporting you guys at the shadows."

"Whatever." Aran/Lea retorts as they roll their eyes then scan the report. Luminous is reading the report he had as fast as he could. Frowning as he did so while Phantom look grim.

"He sounds like he had experience them first-hand." Luminous says in disgust. "For your first question, Lea, yes but he did but he broke through the seal. I had no choice but to use physical contact. Something tingle at my left arm and left eye while I did it. It was one heck of a lot of pain."

"Wait... ARAN!" Phantom shouts angrily at Lea and Baru. The duo glares at him.

"Yes?" they asks icily.

"Didn't Freud asks a drop of your blood or at _least_ a drop of blood." Phantom continues.

"I gave at least a drop of it." they protest.

"Their blood works." Luminous says as he pant as if he run for miles without rest. "It's just not enough. Even Freud at least one drop too." Lea makes a face at him.

"Thanks a lot." the duo say then went back to their business. Lea continues reading the report, making a face at every word of it while Baru swearing softly. They wince at the memory when their arm got a slight cut, just enough for the blood to trickle down the stone.

'Nice craftsmanship, though.' Lea thinks. Phantom pull her ears.

"PAIN! PAIN! STOP IT!" Lea shouts in pain as she tries to push Phantom away. Phantom release his grip on her ears then sigh unhappily.

"The Seal Stone is just a back-up plan...so why the heck would the Black Wings gather them." Phantom mutters mostly to himself. Luminous raises his eyebrows.

"I haven't hear the gathering part. Care to explain?" Luminous says menacingly.

"I do not know but they had the Orbis, Ludibrium, Mu Lung and...I thinks that's all." Lea says as she finger the number of stones they had. Luminous scoffs at them.

"It's useless for now." Luminous says as he gets up then walk towards his room. Lea shakes her head and turn around just in time to see Luminous trip.

"That was fast." Baru remarks as he high-five with Lea. Phantom joins them in reading the reports. Looking for a cure for Luminous or at least reduce the pain in Luminous. Phantom sighs unhappily as he flip through the reports.

"These reports are quite gruesome." Phantom remarks as he continue to read the report. Lea is nodding while Baru is reading as slowly as possible to make sure that he won't miss out any important points.

"Wake up Lea!" Baru shouts at her ear. Lea has already started to sleep. Lea muttering nonsense under her breath as she wakes up.

"I'm hitting the sack." Lea says as she went out of the room. It started to rain and the sound of thunder is deafening. Lea is feeling restless when she lies down on her bed. She completely forgotten to ask Phantom to change to another room. Looking out of the porthole, the scenery look grim since the grey clouds are blocking the moon while the droplets of rain hit the porthole. Luminous enter the living room...where Lea is sleeping.

"Woah!" Luminous shouts in surprise then jump back. Lea let her hair down when nobody is looking or so she thought. Lea blush furiously.

"I didn't mean to shout in surprise but it's just that I rarely see you let your hair down." Luminous explains as he close the door behind him, blushing and feeling nervous as if they are meeting for the first time. He sits down on one of the sofa, feeling even more nervous than before. Lea just smiles at him before she sleeps soundly. Luminous watches her sleep and her breathing. He walk to her bed before brushing her hair off her her face.

'She looks peaceful...' Luminous thinks before he kiss her cheek. Lea smiles a bit before she turns away. Luminous then sits beside her and eventually doze off.

* * *

**Luminous's Dreams...**

_Luminous dreams after the trip to Rolu. He had a few souvenirs from there which is a surprise even to himself. He almost used up all his mesos just to buy three things._

_"Luminous!" a girl said. Luminous sighed in relief._

_'At least it's Lucia.' Luminous thinks. Lucia pants as she had been running almost all over the village and Serenity. Letters tuck at her arm while her 'shining rod' on right hand._

_"I bought some souvenirs for you and Lector, let's meet at the usual place." Luminous said hastily._

_"Hahaha...Master Beowan wants to meet you in the training room. Besides, maybe we will meet up at the same time." Lucia said as she teleport from one place to another, delivering packages and letters. Luminous feels like punching the wall.  
_

_'I just got back and news travel fast.' Luminous thinks then he curse silently at the gossipers. Lector was waiting for him at the entrance to the training room. Lector looked grim but brighten up when he saw Luminous._

_"Enjoy your trip?" Lector asked curiously. Luminous gave him an evil eye._

_"Tell you later but now what Master Beowan wants with me." Luminous explained then quickly rushed to his master with Lector following behind. _

_"Got any pretty girls there?" Lector said teasingly. Luminous put his fingers to his lips then mimic a zip._

_"Until the magic wears off, you're not going to asked any questions." Luminous said childishly as he thought of the girl Aran. Master Beowan shook his head as he beckons them to follow him._

_"So...what's your report there? How's the commanders' apprentice?" Master Beowan asked as soon as they had privacy._

_"It looked fine. What do you mean by the commanders' apprentice? I don't remember YOU asking me to spy on him or her." Luminous said with a bit of venom. Beowan raised one of his eyebrows in shock._

_"Drop the formalities. We don't have time. Reports say that it's a girl and she may be one of the light whether we like it or not. They wanted us to teach her but we couldn't so they sent her to the pole arm masters." Beowan said clearly but firmly. Lector did a 'mmm' sound as he struggled to open his mouth to speak._

_"She's probably the daughter of Cecil and Joe." Beowan continued as he snapped his fingers at Lector direction. The magic around Lector's mouth dissolve. _

_"*Cough* that would be weird right? I thought their daughter was dead as they are now." Lector said with the tone of seriousness. Beowan shook her head._

_"You are wrong. The reports mention that they spot a girl with sliver-white hair and blue eyes once. Others, nothing on her and seemed to be escort almost everywhere. The last time she was found was at El Nath." Beowan turned to Luminous whose thought was Aran, it's the same as what Beowan__ describe._

_"Aran. That's her name wasn't it?" Luminous guess. His worse came true when Beowan nodded at him. Luminous's hands tremble although he clench them into a fist. Beowan tried to comfort him but Luminous was still shaking._

_"I need some time alone." Luminous muttered as he left them alone. Lector obeyed his wishes but in the evening, Lucia gave him a message._

_'Meet him at the usual place.' Lucia whispered to him during the tea break at the canteen. Lector nodded then wait for Lucia and Luminous at the usual place which is at a water fountain. After a few hours, Lucia came with Luminous who looked devastated. He waved his hand to greet them. Luminous had a teddy bear in his arms._

_"So, tell us what is it and what happen." Lucia said as soon as she got the chance to asked. Luminous smiled before he gave them the two souvenirs. Lucia a teddy bear while Lector a mini globe of Rolu._

_"Hey, not fair~" Lector complained then point at Lucia's teddy bear. "Why can't I have that cute teddy bear?" Luminous felt his spirit lifted from gloom. He laughed. Lucia admired the teddy bear which is brown and has pearls as eyes._

_"Let's see...it's fill with snow... the people over there are fun and friendly...and there's this amazing girl..." Luminous began as he felt excited in describing his trip there. Lector glanced at Lucia who looked furious when Luminous described the girl Aran. Lector gave Luminous his best red-alert look. Luminous looked scared when he saw Lucia's furious face. Feeling a bit guilty, he shut his mouth. He felt a stinging pain at his left cheek._

_'I got slapped.' Luminous realized. 'She must be jealous.'_

_"Look, I'm sorry. I just didn't mean to-" Luminous said but got silence by Lucia's slap again. Luminous now felt fear for Lucia. He didn't mean to hurt her feelings._

_'Girls are so complicated.' Luminous thought sadly. 'Better say something soon.'_

_"What?! Tell me. Who you like most, her or me?" Lucia asked oblivious by Luminous's fear. Luminous's respond came out as a squeak. Lector laughed softly behind their back, feeling awkward.  
_

_"HUH? I can't hear you?" Lucia said mockingly as she put her ear nearer to Luminous. Luminous gulped. Luminous passed out due to sheer fear from Lucia. Lucia looked like a giant to him earlier._

_"You just gave him a good two slaps and now you demand his answer?" Lector said with amusement as he carried Luminous back to his room. Lucia blushed._

_"It's just that...that...that..." Lucia began. Lector waved his hand._

_"Give him a chance to decide. I'm sure he has feelings for you." Lector advised. Lucia nodded at him gratefully._

_"Better apologize tomorrow. He's one of the heroes so you can't expect him to give you his declaration of love." Lector continued as he pull the blanket up to Luminous's chest._

_"We're his childhood friends." Lucia pointed out as she hug the teddy bear tightly. Lector sighed._

_"Let's just sleep then we will talk to him tomorrow." Lector said as he dim the lights at Luminous's room. The heavy breathing of Luminous told them that he is sleeping. He fidgeted in his sleep. Lector quickly pushed Lania out before he went back to Luminous's room and check on him._

_Relief, he went out to his room, leaving the sleeping Luminous alone._

* * *

**Reality...**

Luminous wakes up to find Lea gone. The morning light fills the room. Luminous yawns before he stretch himself and went to the big cabin where breakfast is serve. Lea, Phantom, Baru and Mercedes look like they had a bathe earlier. Baru is wearing a track pants and a singlet while Lea is wearing a track suit, wearing fingerless gloves for a change, leaving her mark arms out in the open while Mercedes is wearing a hoodie with a track bottom. Phantom is wearing a cotton T-shirt and a track bottom. Luminous had a change of clothing too as he went to the showers. He had a blue hoodie on and a track bottom. His staff still at his room much to his dismay.

"You're up. Finally, after breakfast..." Phantom trails off as he absent minded eat his cornflakes. Lea eating a PB&J with a hot chocolate. Mercedes eating cornflakes with milk while Baru is eating toast with peanut butter and hot chocolate.

"We are going to train together." Lea ends it for Phantom. Luminous feels annoyed that nobody told him.

"Who suggest it?" Luminous asks, feeling irritated by the sudden announcement. The quartet glance at Gaston who is oblivious to their annoyance.

"Yes?" Gaston asks as he saw them glaring at him.

"Nothing." they say at the same time as they continue to eat their breakfast. Luminous glance at the clock which is showing half past seven in the morning.

"Okay~, tell us your past." Lea says bluntly at Phantom. Phantom accidentally spit his half-chewed cornflakes at the table.

"EWWW!" Lea and Mercedes say at the same time. Phantom glares at them as he wipe his mouth with a napkin.

"Your fault you know." Baru says quietly to the girls. Lea hit his head with a spoon while Mercedes pull his cheeks.

"Gang bang." Luminous says to himself. The breakfast ended almost immediately because the quintet were fighting full fledge war of food. Lea is smart enough to take some food and eat it under the table while outside the table, Luminous takes a pie then duck underneath the table. Many of the workers follow their example. Lea and Luminous shares their food with each other enjoying every moment of their friends fighting in a meaningless fight. Mercedes frowns when her face has the some cake cream. Specially thrown by Phantom. Mercedes and Phantom underestimate the accuracy of Baru as he hit dead-on or to be more precise, head-shot.

"ENOUGH!" Lea shouts finally as Luminous and her join forces to pin the trio down. It was challenging but they manage too thanks to the help of the captain of the ship and Gaston.

"You're choking me!" Baru shouts with difficulty as Lea had him in her head grip. Lea quickly release him and Baru gasp for air.

"If you want to fight, you could have done it in the training room. NOT FOR FOOD!" Luminous shouts angrily as he lectures them. The trio look guilty. Lea then laughs with Luminous.

"Let's go to the training room then." Luminous says mischievously as he walk out of the room and wait for them. Lea had to pull Phantom out because he was struggling to get free or get a head-start to free himself. Baru and Mercedes just went to the training room but before that they had to take their weapon. Lea went to Luminous's room and throw his staff and orb to him.

"Get a proper weapon. Staff isn't going to help you now. Take your 'shining rod'." Lea advises Luminous as they to a no-monster free training room.

"Why do you always read my mind?" Luminous asks as he catch his orb and staff from Lea. The staff immediately morph into his 'shining rod'.

"I use magic to seal it that's why." Luminous explains as he step inside to the training room. Lea turn the lock and key. Phantom's face was comical as he knew there was no way he could escape until Lea allows it. There was a knock on the door. Lea answers it and Baru and Mercedes step inside.

"So," Lea says as she crack her knuckles. "Who's first?"

Luminous grins at her before he charge at her. Using light skills all the way. Lea easily deflect them with her now equip knuckles. It look like a white claw but it is actually a knuckle. Lea is just toying with Luminous. She feint to his right but Luminous anticipated the move so he jumps up then push Lea with his hand to propel himself forward. Mercedes, Baru and Phantom watch from the bench. Luminous is being push back by Lea badly. Luminous grits his teeth angry at his inability to use black magic from himself since he is scared of being take by it.

'Twice now. I'm not risking it again.' Luminous thinks as he dodge another attack from Lea. Luminous can feel his dark side laughing with amusement.

'When that happens, I will spare the chosen one but kill your friends.' his dark side taunts him. Luminous was distracted and Lea stops her attack just in time. Her knuckles just an inch away from his face.

Knocking Luminous on his head three times, she asks with concern, "You okay? You look pale for a moment." Luminous shakes his head. He is deeply shaken by his dark side.

"Your turn guys. I'm going to take a break." Lea says as she guide Luminous to the nearest bench. Mercedes walks to their sides, dodging Phantom's and Baru's attempt to attack each other.

"For a moment, I thought I heard your dark side voice so that's why I stop." Lea says confidentiality to Luminous.

"Then...you know my problems by now. He still wants you." Luminous says is a worried tone. Mercedes scowls at Luminous. She heard that remark.

"You should have told us from the beginning." Mercedes whispers to the duo. They jump in surprise. Mercedes smiles mischievously at them.

"Fine. You're on it." Luminous says hastily as he shut Lea's mouth who is going to protest. Mercedes chuckles at them.

"He can take over you anytime. And...what's that smell?" Lea points out. Lea and Baru cover their nose and mouth. The duo look at Phantom's hand. A white ball with yellow smoke coming out from it.

"Oh no... STINK-BOMB HERE? ARE YOU TRYING TO ESCAPE?!" the duo shouts furiously at Phantom. Baru lunge at Phantom's hands who easily dodge. Lea just pinch her nose tightly, struggling not to breath in any of those stinky smell. Luminous and Mercedes just watch the scenery because it's funny to them. At least for a moment before Lea and Baru gags at the smell. Luminous sighs before helping Lea and Baru to stop Phantom's stinky plan. Gagging at the smell. Lea finally grits her teeth before she forcefully throws a subi at Phantom. Phantom dodges then accidentally drop the bomb at his feet.

"Oops." Phantom says before the stink-bomb explodes at his feet. Lea did not go out nor the others despite the stinky smell of it.

Phantom had his gas mask on. Frustrated, he punch the floor which cause his knuckles have intense pain. Mercedes, Baru, Lea and Luminous laughs softly under Lea's and Luminous's barrier.

"His plan backfired." Lea says with humour. They laugh harder than ever. Luminous grab Lea by the shoulder and they teleport to the deck of Lumiere. Baru and Mercedes wolf whistle before they laugh again at Phantom. They knew that the barriers won't go away just yet. Back at the deck of Lumiere, Luminous tilts Lea's head up and kiss her on lips. Their heart beats faster.

'Soft.' Luminous thinks as he continue to kiss Lea, gently and longer with each kiss. Lea finally kiss back.

"Let's see Phantom's face shall we?" Lea suggests when her lips part from Luminous's. Their lips are wet and a bit swollen. He grins then teleport back to their barrier.

"Phantom really is not giving up." Luminous observes although the yellow smoke is still blocking his view. Mercedes and Baru look at them suspiciously.

"What? Even outside can't penetrate that easily." Lea says indignantly under Baru's and Mercedes's accusing stare. They laugh together unexpectedly.

'You better tell me all about it.' Mercedes telepathy Lea. Lea grins then did a thumbs up. Phantom is not backing down.

"BORING!" Lea says as she fakes a yawn. It looks convincing to them.

"When are you going to give up?" Phantom demands. Lea sense that he is still around, hiding in the shadows when she close her eyes. Baru senses heighten all of the sudden as he sense Phantom is nearby. Mercedes and Luminous squints at the gas.

"Roar of the Order Dragon!" Lea shouts as she put her hands together at ther mouth. Black flames came out and penetrate through hers and Luminous's barrier. The stink-bomb smoke clears within seconds.

"Finally." Baru says in relief as Luminous and Lea let down their barrier. Lea just shrugs before she fade to shadow too, by using 'Dark Sight'. Baru points at his right at the far end of the wall. Lea starts moving in shadows, dispelling her 'Dark Sight' when Baru signals her to stop.

"Go to." Baru encourages her. Lea grins before summon her staff then shoot flame arrows at him. Phantom roll to his left then dispel his 'Dark Sight'. Mercedes pins him down with her arrows. Mercedes put her 'Dual Bowgun' aside before she walk towards Lea who look annoyed.

"Thought it would be more of a competition but it seems it wasn't." Lea says with a childish tone. Luminous winks at her before helping Phantom up who is currently taking off his gas mask.

"Mercedes, you and me to spar." Lea invites Mercedes. Mercedes grins before the boys back away from their murderous aura. Lea summons her pole arm which signals to Mercedes that she is taking this seriously. Mercedes smiles smugly at her before she dodge, sometimes snipe at Lea. Lea manage to deflect them with her pole arm where it was least expected.

"Nice but you need to um...disguise your thoughts because of your body language, I can tell where it's going to hit and I'm not reading your mind." Lea says with boredom as she use the butt of her pole arm to deflect another which aim at her right leg.

"Nice one~" Maha comments.

"Oh, shut up." Aran/Lea mutters as they tense then roll to their left, jump over another barrage of arrows. Lea manages to corner Mercedes.

"You lose~" Lea says in a funny way. Mercedes chuckles.

"Not really." Mercedes says. Lea jumps just in time to avoid one of her 'Elemental Knights'. Lea realizes her mistake a second to late. Mercedes use 'Rising Rush' and 'Aerial Barrage'. A red unicorn appears suddenly and hit Lea, hard. Lea got thrown off to the floor, rolling until the end of the room.

"As you're saying?" Mercedes continues cheekily. Lea takes it in all good humor.

"That's one of talents." Lea compliments. Both of them shake hands. The boys start clapping as if this amuse them.

"What's the time?" Mercedes asks.

"Maybe it's just lunch time." Baru guess. His guess is accurate it is indeed lunch time. Lea opens the door then rush into the dining room where they quickly fill their plates. They inhale their food just as fast and take seconds.

"Better tell us." Lea warns Phantom. Phantom smiles weakly at her before continue to eat just as fast. Lea rushes out of the room then check her hair. She quickly combs it with a nearest hair brush then retie her hair. Using magic to do the braids. She runs as fast as the wind to the training room, waiting patiently for her friends to come in. The moment they came in, this time Mercedes locks the door. Phantom groans.

"Willing to tell us?" Lea asks. Phantom shakes his head.

"Not really but if you insist. I hope to make yourselves comfortable." Phantom says as he had a glint in his eyes.


	25. Chapter 24

Everybody stares at Phantom with anticipation. Phantom feel nervous about telling them his personal history.

'Why did I even make that stupid bet...' Phantom thinks then curse himself for being stupid. Lea raises her eyebrows and her eyes as wide as saucers. Apparently, they are really curious including Luminous even though he knew part of his past.

"I was raised in an orphanage..." Phantom began his story recalling memory by memory. "The caretaker told me that a young woman with purple eyes like mine left me there when I was eight. She said that the young woman was wishing me to have a good life unlike hers as she has family problems."

"SO...where's this orphanage?" Luminous asked with his eyes full of curiosity. Phantom looked grim.

"I don't know. It was tore down just to build another big building." Phantom replied, his eyes full of sadness. They pity him since they have never seen him looking vulnerable and human. Phantom regains his composure.

"I never knew my father. So, when I was ten, I sneaked out of the orphanage. Oh, by the way, I started to steal things. First from the caretaker." Phantom continues.

'That was fast. Start with the top.' Lea thinks. Luminous had the same thought.

"AND...are you listening?" Phantom demands as he find Baru closing his eyes. "This is not a bed time story you idiot!"

"Oh, just continue." Lea says desperately as he pull Baru's ears, slap his face twice. Baru open his eyes then blush under Lea's piercing stare.

"Fine. I made a big mistake by pickpocketing a man named Raven. He caught me pickpocketing and he had a hat like mine. *pointing at his unique hat which they always see* It's the same as the one I'm wearing right now. He saw potential in me as a thief and so he took me in as a student/disciple. His hideout is awesome and I saw many children around my age over there too. He seems like a good guy. BUT..." Phantom exclaims.

"But?" they echo. Phantom glares at them.

"Once in a while, he will sneak off to Ereve." Phantom explains. In a serious tone, "To visit I don't know who. Oh, one of his disciple said that we should follow him. I lead them and you know what?" Lea and Luminous scowl at him for keeping them in suspense. "He's playing with a little girl. She's eating some cookies while a pretty woman watched over them. She laughs once in a while when the kid asked a ridiculous question. The little girl's hair seems like a new fallen snow under the moonlight."

"Did he pinch the girl?" Lea asks as she is feeling edgy.

"I don't know. Why?" Phantom asks. Lea just shakes her head then wave at him to go on.

"SO we corner him and he admit that he went to Ereve just to visit his cous and um... I think he mention niece too." Phantom continues. "Did I mention that he was training us vigorously ever since we found out. Ever since then, we never poke our nose into his business. Once in a while, we played a prank on him. But one day... he took me and the other disciple to a training camp." Saying softly, "Specially made by Raven." At this point, his friends are trying hard not to laugh.

"The others were missing or they have found their parents. I did saw their reunion but he could not find my parents. At that time, I knew that he was my foster father whether I like it or not. Then, he taught me all sorts of things, survival, history and even the importance of life."

"And he still steal things." Baru guess. Phantom nods.

"I stole many things but mostly I just keep it. It's quite amusing disabling the security and picking a lock and so on. One day, he passed away. He told me to continue his legacy if I wanted too. He passed me the hat before he died though..." Phantom trails off as he went remembered the milestone of his life.

"I started stealing more and more things as I searched for my parentage. I didn't even get to meet them... Raven left me his airship too so that's when I started helping people those in need." Phantom continues. "Once in a while" adds Phantom as his friends give him a doubtful look.

"The rest is history as you know it." Phantom ends his story. He suddenly feel drain from telling his history.

"So... how do you feel right now?" Mercedes asks. They actually feel closer to him then never before. Lea secretly record it in her handphone so that she can share with her friends who are not present.

"I hope you've stop stealing...especially my stuff." Lea says darkly. Phantom did a face-palm.

"What stuff?" Phantom asks innocently. Lea's face turn dark before she drew something on the air. A stick figure with a throwing star. Phantom turns pale.

"Give me back you dimwit." Lea shouts as she rub the side of Phantom's head with her fist, painfully. Phantom then quickly put his hands in his pocket and pass back her crystal throwing star.

"I craft it you know." Lea retorts at him before she toss it in the air. The crystal throwing star dissapear. Phantom's face is in the colour of an overripe plum.

"Luminous...let me ask you a question." Lea says unexpectedly. Mercedes can sense that she is piecing little bit of puzzles together. Baru looked bored and did a puppy eye at Lea.

"Can I go now?" Baru asks desperately. Lea considers his offer.

"If you want to support in the shadows again then I strongly suggest yes. You had to find your own tribe for now while I have to let see *fingering her marks* clear things up in both mine and Aran's past." Lea says with a smile. Baru grins at her gratefully before disappearing into the shadow in his beast form. His pole arm and supplies are with him so they don't have to worry. He howls before he left them alone. With Baru gone, they had one less person to deal with troubles.

"Is there any ice around you when you woke up?" Phantom asks, looking serious. Mercedes and Aran/Lea nods while Luminous shakes.

"Serious?" Phantom demands. Luminous nods feeling irritated by his sudden questions.

"Luminous...I think you just got sealed with the Black Mage himself." Aran/Lea adds quietly. Mercedes, Phantom and Luminous look shocked.

"No. I've make sure that he's sealed." Luminous protests.

"You don't know him. I know...he's scary." Aran/Lea retort as he slap his hand away from reaching out for hers. Luminous look pain.

"He probably escaped and there's a good possibility that you are his puppet." Lea says as she points Luminous's chest. "I'm worried."

"Let's just hope I'm not." Luminous says, looking grim. Mercedes and Phantom exchange a glance knowing that Lea had a point. Phantom throws Lea a card and she catches it. Looking at the image, she felt a sense of familiarity.

'It's Aria and him with Shinsoo behind.' Aran speaks in her mind. Lea smiles before throwing back.

"No wonder Freud said that your treasure got stolen. They purposely target Ereve that time." Aran/Lea say with a grin. Luminous reflect his memories with Aran and Freud who somehow managed to keep him around. Phantom's jaw drop open.

"Explain." Phantom demands. Lea just look at him sadly before she sigh.

"You already know the answer." Lea/Aran say bluntly before she walk away from her friends. Teleporting to the living room. She sighs before she read the reports. Feeling a bit disappointed, she grits her teeth. Back at the training room, Luminous is taking out his frustration at Mercedes and Phantom. Noticing his light magic is getting weaker, he frown.

'It needs to be equal dummy.' Lea voice echoes around his head. Luminous almost smile at that but he got distracted by Phantom who is swinging his cane around at him, fast. Luminous scowls as he deflect his attacks back at Phantom. Phantom grins with amusement.

"I wonder what Raven would say..." Phantom remarks as he throw a few cards at Luminous direction. Luminous step side then charge at him. Their weapons clash. Lea teleports back to the training room, eyes on the report. Dodging their attacks without looking then kick both of them in their faces when they come to close to her.

"HEY!" Phantom and Luminous scolds her when they broke off. Lea glares at them before she walk towards Mercedes, who look bored then her eyes lit up when she saw Lea.

"Help me out and decode some of it. I managed to crack some but it's getting more complex." Lea says as she pass some of the pages to her.

"Since when you two are good friends?" Luminous asks. Mercedes pins him to the ground with her Dual Bowgun causing Phantom to laugh at him. Phantom pull the arrows up, wincing as he did so then help Luminous up.

"Told you." Mercedes says in monotone as she continue to decode the report. Lea finally put the reports to Mercedes side before she closes her eyes to rest. She lies down on an empty bench, hearing the boys fighting in a meaningless argument. Mercedes was stumped after a while. She never had talent in cracking code much less human type of code.

"I give up!" Mercedes shouts at her friends. Lea grins much to Mercedes's surprise.

'Use our eyes. I'm sure we can help you to see clearly.' Chaos and Order advise her. Lea activate her dragon eyesight. She snatch one of the reports then find that it is sealed with a certain magic word. There are a incantation on it. Lea piece it together before she reads it aloud.

"Fire, Water, Earth and Air. Oh, great spirits of elements. Lend us your power to unlock the seal on Freud's reports." Lea chants. The reports glow then reveal to them the decoded report.

"Well, that was fast." Lea remarks. Phantom, Mercedes and Luminous shake their heads in unison with disbelief. They run to her side and eagerly read the reports. Lea still had her dragon eyesight on so she look a bit creepy to them.

"Please disable it." Phantom pleads. Lea shrugs before she undo the dragon eyesight much to their relief. Lea suddenly feel tired, if so even more with every passing second. Her friends are oblivious to her exhaustion so she tries to teleport back to her bed but no success. Luminous catches her before she black out.

Raising an eyebrow up, he says, "That was unexpected." Phantom winks at him.

"Go~ lovebirds." Phantom says cheekily before Mercedes opens the door and push them out much to Luminous's surprise. Mercedes wave mockingly at him before reading the report. With each passing sentence, Mercedes and Phantom got worried about Luminous's dark side.

"Later. Not now." Mercedes threatens Phantom. Phantom did not argue instead he just help himself with a cup of tea.

"Want some?" Phantom asks. Mercedes shakes her head. "Suit yourself." Phantom remarks as he sip some sweet tea. Luminous rush into the training room.

"Yes?" both of them asks at the same time. Luminous smiles as he relax.

"Tell me. What is on the report?" Luminous asks curiously. Mercedes and Phantom exchange a glance before passing him the report. Luminous scans through the report, feeling more confused than ever after reading it.

"What do they mean by weak point?" Luminous asks. Phantom and Mercedes sigh.

"We do not know." Phantom says. Phantom and Mercedes decide to tread this carefully.

"What makes you go berserk earlier? What were you thinking that time?" Mercedes asks. Luminous keep his mouth shut, deciding whether or not to tell them.

"I was thinking...that it would be nice...if only I'm stronger." Luminous explains. Phantom snaps his fingers.

"That's probably it. Your dark side wants power but using it for bad but you...you want to use it to protect people you love right?" Phantom guess. Luminous nods feeling awkward. Phantom claps his back.

"No worries~" Phantom assures him. "We are feeling the same thing." Luminous scoffs at him.

"You?" Luminous says in a doubtful tone. Phantom laughs then propel him out of the training room. "You're lucky that you had Freud's trust."

"Oh, he's just being wise~" Phantom says with zeal. Mercedes laughs softly as she gathers the report and following them. Finally, they stop at the living room.

"Give this master thief a rest. I can collect more information faster than you people." Phantom boasts. Lea is up and about jumping here and there like a hyperactive kid.

"Oh hey~" Lea greets them as she continues to jump around. Swinging from pole to pole she lands in front of them.

"Sup~" Lea greets again. "Oh by the way, Chaos here." Luminous, Phantom and Mercedes are extremely shock and trying to absorb this information.

"Chaos in as Chaos Dragon." Chaos explains. Lea's eyes are both red. Phantom taps his foot then look at the destruction Chaos has cause.

"Oh, okay...I really _appreciate_ if you don't cause _any_ chaos here." Phantom says with his eyes widen. Chaos snaps his fingers which cause Phantom's eyes back to original, purple.

"Lea and Aran are really reluctant to let me borrow their body but _I'm _so bored." Chaos explains. Under their accusing look, he adds, "I'm not going to damage it. Besides, when I'm in control, my scales are very hard so as their skin _now_."

'So...when will you release your body control?' Lea and Aran ask. Chaos grins at them.

'About now.' Chaos says. As he say it, he indeed release the control over their body. Lea had to blink a few times before her vision is back to normal.

"Next time. I'm not willing to lend _you_!" Lea/Aran mutters murderously. If it's possible for Mercedes, Phantom and Luminous look even more confuse, they did. They look at her eyes, they are blue.

"I'm gonna be sick." Phantom says as he mimic a vomit. Lea slaps him.

"It's not funny." Lea/Aran retort. Mercedes gesture the chaos that Chaos Dragon made earlier. Lea look around and apparently just realize how much damage did Chaos made.

'You are so dead next time I see you in your physical form.' Lea and Aran say in their mind. Chaos make a mocking salute at them before laughing.

"How are you going to fix this?" Mercedes and Luminous ask, with sweats dropping at their side. Lea ponder the problem.

"It's not going to be easy because the only thing that can fight against Chaos is Order. I make Order out of Chaos and Chaos out of Order." Lea mutters as she try to piece it together. Luminous understands a bit of her concept but still...

"Maybe I can help. You shouldn't exhaust yourself EVEN more." Luminous says. Lea shakes her head.

"I can't. Besides, I still have a lot of magical reserves left. So as my counterpart." Aran/Lea assure him. Luminous just sighs then pull Phantom up from his daze, dragging him out of his beloved airship, living room.

"How are you going to fix it?" Mercedes asks again. Lea actually look even more tired than Mercedes realize. Mercedes feel guilty a bit for asking her the question.

"When in doubt, just rest." Lea explains as she use her dragon magic to fix it. Instead of red, the flames are black. After half an hour, the room is fix in top notch. Lea leans again Mercedes for support. Mercedes smiles and the two girls walk to the training room. Lea watches them train as she rest for a while.

'Really...that was really really really really exhausting.' Aran says in her mind. Lea smiles.

'Chaos really overdo our body.' Lea points out. 'We have to rest for a long while. We still have four days left and I'm not willing to extend it due to Luminous's dark side.' Aran nods.

'I'm not one to be that patient but sometimes I snap.' Aran jokes. Lea laughs which make Mercedes distracted and one of her arrows hit the wrong side of the dummy. Mercedes frowns at her before she went back to shooting target. All bullseye.

"Nice shot. Try sniping from 600 metres with eyes close." Lea half-challenge and half-compliment. Mercedes accepts her challenge and it hit bullseye not once but many times. Phantom and Luminous look at Mercedes with renew respect. Mercedes smirks at them.

"What about you, Lea? Can you try hitting 600 metres with eyes close?" Mercedes challenge Lea. Lea gives her a knowing look.

"You're kidding right? I can't do that." Lea protests. Luminous and Phantom exchange a glance before they grab one of her arms and pull her to the wooden dummy. 600 metres apart from it.

"Come on. Show us." Phantom and Luminous pester her. Lea snaps before summoning a bow and hitting them with it.

"You. Really. Want. ME. TO DIE." Lea says each word with venom as she continue to hit them. Luminous and Phantom dodge most of them but when their head got hit, they collapsed on the ground.

"Die, you fools!" Lea shouts as she deliver the killing blow to both of them. Luminous widen his eyes before rolling away. Phantom was pulled out of the way. The ground now have a nice big hole.

"I'm trained to be an assassin...so watch out." Aran/Lea says smugly before she snap her fingers. The ground is back to normal while Phantom and Luminous regret their decision to force her into doing Mercedes's challenge. Mercedes laughs softly.

"I had a hunch she wasn't kidding. Lea may not be trained as one but Aran is." Mercedes points out. Luminous and Phantom suddenly feel small.

"That's why she can do those moves..." Luminous realizes when he says it. Mercedes shrugs.

"I found out centuries ago when I caught her throwing daggers at some of the minions of the Black Mage." Mercedes explains. "It was all head-shot and not only that they didn't get to regenerate and saved many of our comrades."

"Last time we always had to talk to Freud to pass a message to the other. Aran did that especially since she is wary of something." Phantom says. They nod in agreement. Lea is straining her ears to eavesdrop their conversation. Lea rolls her eyes in disgust.

'That's after when something took over her.' Lea thinks. 'It freaks me out even more. In a middle of battlefield... corpses of the Black Mage minions around her and her comrades look at her with fear.'

'That's probably Leviathan taking over.' Aran suggests. 'He knew I was in danger so he took over. I didn't even dare to contact the people who saw the incident _ever _again. They spread the rumours that black magic is taking over me all sorts of thing. That's when I back away from them as far as I could. They were relief until when I had to step in to save them.'

"There was rumours of black magic taking over her but the way they describe it is definitely NOT." Luminous says. He already experience first-hand with this sort of thing. Mercedes and Phantom looked at him suspiciously.

"If the darkness wants to take over her she would have experience some pain or at least sense something and probably black out for a moment." Luminous explains. Under Phantom's suspicious stare, he demands, "What?"

"You're a light mage and yet you still can um...describe it like you've experience it." Phantom says cautiously.

"It's the same as mine. Sometimes, I can sense what happen and sometimes I grasp for some missing memories during those black outs. Like now." Luminous retorts. "Even so, I want to get rid of it but I can't shove it up. I'm scared."

"That's totally not good." Mercedes says with anger.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Luminous says as he wave his 'shining rod' in a threatening way at Mercedes.

"Ever since that incident, she keeps her distance with us and the others." Luminous adds. Mercedes nods.

"She didn't even bother to tell Freud but HE has got a...what's that term again?" Mercedes says. Luminous and Phantom laugh.

"Heard of it? A part of it? Or is it Mercedes falling down the tree?" Phantom suggests. He got a nice hit at the neck within a few moments. He raise his head indignantly and shout, "Hey!"

"Well that's after you joined idiot!" Mercedes sneers at him. Phantom look offended.

"I'm a master thief not the wanna-be." Phantom sneers back at Mercedes. Luminous push them back in order to avoid another meaningless fighting. Lea look at them with amusement as she pretend to look at them curiously. Luminous can feel his face flush as he spot Lea watching him on how is he going to break their heating argument between Mercedes and Phantom. Lea mimic pulling their ears which he did much to their surprise.

"LET ME GO!" Phantom and Mercedes yell at him as they struggle to get free. Hurting their own ear in process. Luminous releases them. Lea starts laughing until they are glaring at her with their murderous aura surrounding them.

"Oh crap..." Lea manage to say before Phantom and Mercedes jump at her. They tickle her and Lea laugh so hard that her stomach ache. They had a good laugh out of it too. It's been a long time since they laugh together without worrying about the Maple World. Luminous smiles before offering her his hand. Lea smiles before she grip it then Luminous pulls her into his embrace.

"Let's see...aren't we suppose to train?" Phantom asks oblivious to their embarrassment. Mercedes laughs as the tension broke.

Pulling Lea by her collar, she whispers, "Boys are dumb don't you think?"

"If it comes to girls then I say yes. Jake really had to ask me for advise on GIRLS~" Lea whispers back. The girls laugh again then spar with each other. Lea gains the upper hand at the beginning because Mercedes is in a wrong footing. After a few minutes of well match spar, it's the boys turn. Occasionally, Phantom or Luminous will trip because Lea toss banana peels onto the ground with Mercedes who came up with the idea. Lea munch the bananas then pass the skin to Mercedes.

"Woah! You really love bananas." Mercedes teases Lea. Lea grins before continue to munch down the banana. Mercedes predicts their movements before throwing the banana peel under their feet.

"Will you stop that?" Phantom shove his pride for once as he beg Mercedes. Luminous and Phantom can't move because the moment they move, the banana peel WILL reappear under their feet much to their surprise.

"No." Mercedes says in a calm tone as she continue to throw the banana peels at their face. Luminous teleport next to Mercedes. He grab her arm.

"Please." Luminous says as he locked eyes with her. Mercedes sighs then nods. Lea and Mercedes watch them spar until almost dinnertime. Luminous and Phantom are still sparring at each other as they refuse to back down. Lea is now playing 'Bingo' with Mercedes. Lea finally takes her handphone as she feel it buzzing. Lea groans when she look at the name.

'It's Jake.' Lea mouths at Mercedes. She quickly check the message.

'Lea, are you coming back for Christmas? We are celebrating El Nath and probably doing a band together. If you are then just come back if you're not coming quickly text. If maybe then just text because Aunty Lim wants to celebrate Christmas with us this year.' Jake message say. Lea sniggers then text back.

'If he only knew...' Lea thinks. She read her own message.

'/(o.o)\ I didn't even know that Aunty Lim wants to celebrate with us. It's a maybe. Leave me a message back at El Nath and feed Kau if she's there.' Lea smiles to herself as she detect no suspicion or accusation in her message. She sends it.

"It's already 15th of December... two weeks we have been travelling together." Mercedes says. Lea laughs softly.

"And that wasn't my last day of school." Lea jokes. "Wonder what Dual is doing now..."

"We still have four days. If I'm not mistaken that would be 19th..." Lea trails off, looking worried. Luminous and Phantom are still fighting. Mercedes opens the door and the two girls went out, leaving the fighting maniac boys inside. They head to the showers before they went to the big cabin to eat. Most of the workers have left so the girls have a table for themselves.

"Oh hey~" Lea greets the boys. They look worn out from sparring. Mercedes waves at them before she went back to her salad.

"Next time, stop us." Phantom reminds them.

"Next time, don't fight so long." Mercedes counters. Lea and Mercedes laugh at the sarcasm. Luminous grins as he fill his plate with vegetables and some ice-cream.

"You're going to get fat." Lea says mischievously. Luminous look offended.

"I have high metabolism so I can eat." Luminous says as he sit opposite the girls. Phantom sits beside Luminous with his plate full of vegetables.

"I'm going to ask the chef to cook more meat next time." Phantom notes himself before he dig in. Lea had already finish hers.

"Vanilla please." Mercedes says to Lea. Lea nods at her as she gets the ice cream. One with double scoop vanilla another with one scoop of chocolate and yam.

"You're being generous." Luminous points out to Phantom. Phantom shrugs as he watch them eating ice-cream. Mercedes swallow one of the vanilla scoop whole as she feels uncomfortable around them.

"Swallow the ice-cream whole? Nice one." Lea says as she chuckles to herself. Mercedes immediately regrets swallowing the ice-cream as it was very colder than what she is used to. Lea did a sensible thing. She licks the ice-cream like a child. Phantom chuckles as he watch Mercedes's face turn red. Luminous almost choke his food for laughing at Mercedes.

"What?" Lea demands under Mercedes accusing look. "I'm not that embarrass so, don't blame me. Your choice, my choice." Phantom laughs harder at her statement.

"She's got a point." Phantom says cheekily as mimic a choking sound. Mercedes's face turn even deeper shade of red. Lea had finish her ice-cream and now eating the cone.

"I don't get to eat ice-cream very often okay?" Lea explains hastily to Mercedes. Mercedes nods as she understand that Lea is just being kind. Mercedes sighs then continue eating her ice-cream.

"SO, tell me... what are we going to do in another 4 days?" Phantom and Luminous ask Lea.

"Train?" Lea suggests. "Rest could do too."

"And after four days?"

"Find Evan."

"Then?"

"GO Leafre or El Nath." Phantom look baffled.

"What for?"

"DO things."

"Like?"

"Training? Investigating? I could follow Luminous too...not that I want to get in his way."

"Rightttttttttttttttttttt~" Mercedes says cheekily as she mimic Lea's tone. Lea scowls at her.

"For the next four days, I'm going to slack." Phantom declares. Lea kick him at the stomach.

"Not a chance." Lea sneers at him. "Would you like to try cross-dressing?" Lea adds, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. It was too much for Mercedes because she is laughing as she roll on the floor, clutching her stomach. Luminous puff his cheeks.

"No! I'm not going to do another 'THAT' AGAIN!" Luminous shouts in protest. Phantom shakes his head.

"Wait...you had a cross-dressing before?" Mercedes and Lea ask in surprise. Luminous still can remember although it's just yesterday.

'Lucia...Lector...you really know how to ruin my day..." Luminous thinks angrily. 'On White Day...'

"Christmas is coming~" Lea says happily as she picture what would happen.

'LEA!' a familiar voice telepathic Lea. Lea got startle then look around.

'It's me Evan. I'm still in Henesys and helping my folks out. Mir has to hide somewhere but I don't know where!' Evan continues.

'Why not just tell them the truth?' Lea telepaths back to him. She can tell that Evan is frustrated.

'I mean it.'

'Just look for caves or at least camouflage him~' Lea telepaths again. 'Wait. I will discuss this with the others. I do not know every crook and canny of Henesys so I will ask Merc. If possible go ask Athena. I'm sure she will help.'

'Thanks for your advice. Tell me if you have a new brainwave.' Evan retorts then disconnect his telapathic link with Lea.

"Mercedes, do you know where to hide Mir? Evan has trouble hiding him." Lea says as she pick her teeth with a toothpick.

"No." Mercedes replies. Lea grins at them.

"This is gonna be interesting." Lea remarks as she went to sleep. Mercedes laughs then help Lea to her bed then went to her room and sleep. Luminous and Phantom chuckle to themselves as they went to sleep despite the time.

* * *

**Meanwhile...back at Henesys.**

Evan pace around in the dark, looking for Mir. Seeing a familiar silhouette, he smiles before breaking into a run and hug his partner.

'Mir...stay put. I will find you a safe place to hide.' Evan telepathic Mir. Mir look at him glumly.

'You better. Before your family decides to slaughter me.' Mir snorts. Evan pats her snout.

'Utah will never dream about this.' Evan telapaths back to Mir. Mir hides at the forest nearby Evan's house.

"Oh dear..." Evan says as Mir accidentally knock down some trees. Mir look at her master apologetically before she lies down on her tummy, feeling bored.

"In another four days, maybe they will pick us up and hopefully. I get to power up with you again." Mir says in her excited tone. Evan put his fingers to his lips.

"Shhh...my folks are sleeping." Evan reminds her. Mir look at her master lovingly.

"Night." Evan says as he walk back towards the house through the back door. Fortunately, his parents nor his elder brother has awaken. Evan sigh in relief as he teleport upstairs to his bed.

Lying down on his bed, he thinks of his friends. Looking out of the window, seeing the starry sky, he smiles.

'I will take your advise but I can't go there without arousing any suspicion.' Evan thinks. 'Especially my parents...'

The next day, he did his usual chores and everything was normal until...

"AHHHHHHHH!" Utah screams like a girl. Evan quickly rush to his brother's side to find himself face to face with Mir.

"Mir...I told you not to move around." Evan grumbles as he quickly cover Utah's eyes. Mir flap her wings with annoyance.

"I wanna exercise but you told me to stay put." Mir complains. She give her master a puppy look, "PLEASE!"

"Evan? What's going on here?" Evan's father, Gustav asks as he run to the commotion. Evan glares at his elder brother.

"You are so dead." Evan says murderously. He shouts back to his dad, "We're fine, Utah is just screaming for attention!"

"I did not!" Utah retorts. Their father stop walking to their direction and scowls at them.

"No slacking please!" their father reminds them as he went back to tending the pigs. Evan sighs with relief.

"Fine. We are going to Henesys soon. So get ready, Mir. We have to find you a safe place." Evan says mostly to Mir. Mir feels happy then went back to the forest and wait for her master.

"First thing first." Evan says as he turn to face his elder brother. "Don't tell mom or dad about anything if not I will personally throttle you." He release his elder brother then runs back to his house.

"Mum, I'm going to Henesys to buy some supplies." Evan says hastily to his mother, Anna. His mother smiles sweetly at him before she ruffle his hair.

"You're always a good boy. Since you are going there, I assume you have some business there. Two years since you suddenly depart for adventure and now you have grown." his mother says sadly. "Have some cookies." Evan nibbles the cookies as he climb up the stairs, two at a time.

"I'm sorry mum, dad and even you, Utah." Evan mumbles to himself when he reach the room, He pick up Mir's saddle and strip his farmer clothes to change to his mage ones. Evan smiles to himself as he take is staff from the corner and runs down. Utah look at him curiously.

"What's going on?" Utah asks Evan despite himself.

"Nothing." Evan answers as he whistles. Mir raise her mighty head and let out a roar. Evan teleports to her side, putting the saddle as fast as he could. He climbs onto Mir's back.

"Tell dad and mum that I will probably be back for Christmas!" Evan shouts. "GIDDYUP!" Mir fly to Henesys, startling some pigs on the way.

"Sorry!" Evan yells at the pigs as he hang on to Mir's neck for dear life. Utah was so confuse that he had to sit down for a moment. Gustav look up just in time to see Mir flying through his farm, seeing Evan on the dragon's back. Gustav startles for a moment then shakes his head.

"So that is a real dragon." Gustav says as he shakes his head in disbelief. Mir and Evan arrives at Henesys after a few minutes. Evan slides down from her back and together they walk towards Athena Pierce's house. Evan knocks the door. Athena answers the door, yawning.

"Oh, hey, come in." Athena almost knock his head for disturbing her sleep. Wearing a green pajamas and somehow her hair look like a hamster has made a home in it.

"So...what should I do now? I still have some time to do it...I don't know where to train anymore. Without them, it stinks." Evan complains. Athena run her fingers through her hair, smiling at him.

"You can start by going to Grendal's house. Perhaps you will learn a thing or two there." Athena Pierce advises him. Pushing him towards the exit, "Shoo. I need to start work now." Evan poofs his cheek.

"But you're in pajamas." Evan points out. Athena shakes her head before banging the door rudely at his face.

"Oh, hey Evan." a familiar voice greets him. Evan turns and find himself face to face with Dual. Dual's hair look funny as if he had rolled out of his bed.

"Want to go to the cafe for a moment? I saw Athena in her pajamas thanks to you." Dual says cheekily. Evan laughs at his remark. They did a knuckle bump together. Dual notes that Evan's glove is special since it's fingerless and has unique designs on it.

"No problem." Evan says snapping Dual out of his thoughts. Dual smiles then they run towards the cafe and order some coffee and so on.

"I'm going to skip school for today." Dual says as he take a sip of his coffee. Mir is playing around with Dual's blue hog.

"You take him to your school?" Evan asks in a funny tone. Dual nods.

"I'm not going to walk from Kerning City to Henesys." Dual replies as he look at his taming mob. "Besides, it will help me in certain things especially smashing things." Evan shakes his head with amusement.

"I just hope you know what you're doing. My family had a huge shock when I came back suddenly for the first time in two years." Evan says in a low voice. Dual shrugs.

"It doesn't matter. A lot of the students back at my school are pestering me to know where Lea is." Dual says then he smirks. "They had her handphone number and I had a hunch that she is still keeping it."

"Fortunately, they didn't text her anymore because now their handphone has virus." Dual says then laugh. "Any more of those I will probably-" Dual is interrupted by the sound of shouting. Dual and Evan exchange a glance before they left some mesos on the table for the waitress to collect then rush to the sound of shouting. Dual reach there first to find a girl around her teens injured by a person who has black aura around him.

"Who are you?" Dual asks the person. The stranger is surrounded by both explorers and Knights. It's an old man who look harmless enough and a real snake at his staff.

"Wow...I didn't expect to see you here Freud." the old man says cruelly as the snake lunge at Evan. Evan deflect it with his staff. Evan was silent with his eyes blazing with anger. He wave his staff and Mir's mark glow green.

"Leave." Evan says to the intruder. The intruder smiles cruelly at him but obey his wishes knowing he is outnumbered.

"I will and he will return. Perhaps I should look for _her_." the old man says before he dissapear in a black smoke. Evan rush to the girl's side. Blood pouring from her thorax.

"Move." Dual says as he shove the students aside. Dual curse when the bleeding wouldn't stop. Evan's hands are red due to the woman's blood. The girl look unconscious but groans in pain.

"Anyone? HELP!" Dual shouts as he and Evan lift the girl from the ground to a safer place. The girl is now gasping for breath. Evan put his hand over the girl's wound with his staff and start muttering incantation. The staff glows green then Evan points it at the wound. The flesh knit itself together but there are traces of blood on it.

"She will be fine if there are no venom that IF." Evan explains. The girl's wound reopen, this time, the skin went to a deeper shade of black.

"My fears come true." Evan mutters. Facing Dual, he beckons urgently before carrying the girl in bridal style.

'Lea! Luminous!' Evan tries to telepathic them but no respond. Evan knows that he needs help if he wants to treat the girl's wound.

'What?' Luminous voice replies, sounded annoyed and sleepy.

'Can you come here and treat poison if you got experience on it?' Evan asks. Luminous was silent.

'What kind of poison?' this time more alert.

'I don't know just get down here.'

'Coming.'

"You contact who?" Dual asks curiously as he treats the girl's wound cautiously, not willing to get infected by it. Evan look at him questioningly.

"It won't infect you." a familiar voice says. The boys turn around to find Luminous waiting under a shady tree.

"I had to sneak out of the airship. Lea is currently sleeping since she exhaust herself." Luminous explains. He wears a white T-shirt and a long black examines the girl's wound.

"What about the others?" Dual asks.

"Training while Baru is searching for information. He's a lone wolf I tell ya." Luminous answers as he use his light magic, trying to take the poison out. The girl groans even more.

"Hold still." Luminous says gently to the girl. The girl DID not hold still.

"Makes my job easier." Luminous explains as he trust his staff onto the girl's wound. Dual and Evan make a retching sound. The venom disappears for a moment. Luminous cautiously pour some white potion onto her wound and rub it with a cloth. Then, he bandage it. The girl looks peaceful now.

"She's fine now. Just make sure she doesn't move too much." Luminous advises them. "Now...how am I suppose to get back up?"

"Sorry. We don't know." Dual says as he carry the girl to the school, his school clothes splatter with blood in process. Evan helps Dual by carrying the girl on the other side. As they enter one of the corridors. The students hush and whisper.

"Who's that?"

"Don't know."

"He's such a hottie."

"Isn't that Dual? Then who is the other guy?" Dual shakes his head mutely at Evan.

'Don't respond. Those girls are shallow.' Dual explains using via telepathy to Evan. Evan nods as they continue to drag the girl to the nursing room. The girls that Dual mention giggle. The duo settle the girl down onto the empty bed then quickly escape from the school.

"I'm going to change." Dual says as he rush to the nearest bathroom outside the school. He comes out wearing a scarf and a mask and his thief clothes. Evan shakes his head in disbelief.

"One day, I going to take some black paint and splash it on you." Evan jokes.

"Then, I will go to your room while you are sleeping and scribble something onto your face." Dual counters. Evan laughs then gesture at the shady tree.

"Let's go there and I will fill you in." Evan invites as he teleports there, with Mir by his side. Dual 'Flash Jump' every now and then and always trip onto a stone. Leaving a nice bump on his head. Evan keep tutting him when Dual fell. Luminous feel a bit twitchy as he know that he has no way of getting back up the ship unless Phantom comes down. He cursed himself for being stupid.

'Phantom!' Luminous shouts as he telepathy Phantom. Phantom's eyebrows twitch.

'Yes?' Phantom answers as he dodge another barrage of attacks from Mercedes.

'Help me get back to your airship! I'm in Henesys.'

'Nooooo~ Go ask Lea or perhaps scold yourself for being an idiot. Assuming she doesn't hit you.'

'You son of the-'

'FINE~ I will help you.'

Phantom calls for time-out. Mercedes raises her eyebrows before she gratefully take the time-out.

"I'm going to fetch Luminous and his sorry ass in Henesys." Phantom explains. Mercedes opens the door before she step aside, allowing Phantom outside. Phantom went to the deck of his airship and complaint about fetching Luminous and cursing him for being and idiot. He vanish and landed next to Luminous.

"Hello, now grab MY arm." Phantom says as he went back to his airship. Luminous didn't even bother to retort as he was distracted by the sudden appearance of cards.

"It's okay." Phantom reassures him. Luminous grab his arm in time as they speed back to the airship.

"I hope you learn your lesson." Phantom says smugly at him. When he see blood on Luminous's sleeve, he asks, "What happen?" Luminous tells him the details of a girl and some sort of venom. Phantom whistles.

"That's scary." Phantom remarks as he opens the training room door.

"It's already half a day and Lea still haven't wake up. What a slacker." Phantom remarks. Luminous's veins throb.

'A slacker commenting another slacker-to-be.' Luminous thinks. Phantom start slacking around for now. Luminous did a face-palm.

"The infamous Phantom is so lazy that I wonder how Freud manage to keep you around." Luminous barks at him. Phantom open his violet eye lazily at him.

"Well, that's because he asked me nicely and I gave him my trust unlike a certain person named 'Aran'" Phantom retorts as he closes his eyes again and sigh.

"Well, can't be help when you play a prank on her." Mercedes counters as she whack the dummy with her Dual Bowgun.

"Hear Hear." a familiar voice says. Luminous knows even before he turn around to look at her. Her hair messy but clothes, back to her original one. They find Lea up and awake and...a little daze.

"Sorry if I overslept." Lea apologizes to her friends.

'Should I tell them that I sense an evil presence down there?' Lea asks Aran.

'Later not now especially when it happen just a few seconds ago before vanishing.' Aran replies. Lea nods.

"OI, SLACKER!" Phantom shouts at Lea, insulting her in process. Lea punch him in the stomach to give him 5 minutes of pain. Then, she summon a sword ready to stab him in the chest.

"OI! SLACKER!(mimicking Phantom's voice) Do you want to die, Phantom?(back to her own voice)" Lea says dangerously. Her tone tells them that she is not in a mode for a joke. Phantom gulps as he look at Lea's sword which is poise to stab him. Slowly, he shakes his head. Lea throw her sword into the air.

"Good." Lea says as she look at Mercedes in a worried way. Lea's eyes are locked on to the wooden dummy. Summoning a bow, she activate, 'Soul Arrow'

"Gotta try." Mercedes heard Lea mumble. Lea closes her eyes before releasing the arrow. It hit the dummy, bullseye. Mercedes smiles at her.

"I bet it wasn't easy but it's a good shot." Mercedes compliments her. Lea can feel the headache coming.

"I'm going to lie down for a while. I really hate headaches." Lea mumbles as she exit the room, leaving the door open.

"CHANCE!" Phantom says as he rush out the door, only in time to trip over Lea's leg. Lea pushes him inside before slamming the door behind him. Phantom lands at his bum.

"Ouch!" Phantom shouts as he rub his bum. Luminous and Mercedes are trying hard not to laugh at all. Phantom smiles weakly at them before he stands up and sit on a nearest bench.

"Really? Haven't that taught you ANYTHING?" Mercedes says cheekily. Phantom laughs nervously.

"She accused me for stealing her pole arm while her weapon is just behind her. It's seems like a prank to me to get a HUGE revenge on me." Phantom says, looking a bit nervous at the memory. Mercedes shakes her head.

"It was an accident." Mercedes explains with zeal.

'If she only knew how fierce she looked...' Phantom thinks as he absent minded throw his cards at the dummy. They can hear a piano song playing. Luminous grins at them.

"Wanna check?" Luminous asks. Phantom and Mercedes nod at him as Luminous opens the door and they sneak out, without Gaston knowing. Lea look a bit worried about something as she bit her lip as she play the piano. She hears them approaching then turn around, looking at them warily.

"What is it?" Lea/Aran ask.

"We thought something might be bothering you." Mercedes quickly answer as she find Phantom opening his mouth to speak or perhaps swear. Luminous just looked at Lea suspiciously.

"Well, you're not off the mark." Lea says as she sighs unhappily. Mercedes nods at her encouragingly.

"I sense a dark presence back at Henesys." Lea begins. She snaps her finger to zip Phantom's mouth.

"No interruption please." Lea explains to Phantom before she release her magic which is on Phantom. Phantom finally can speak but kept his mouth shut.

"It's familiar to Aran but not to me. But the problem is...I can't pinpoint the location. Unless he or she rip through space then the trail will end." Lea continues.

"Rip through space...isn't that the same as teleport?" Luminous barks at her. Lea growls.

"No." Lea answers then tap her foot. Lea's handphone ring all of the sudden. This time her ringtone is Payphone by Maroon 5. Luminous, Phantom and Mercedes think so more so they went to the living room which has been restored much to Luminous's and Phantom's surprise.

"Osu." Lea answers the call.

"Lea! You better get your ass down here right now. Evan is um...tangled up with ropes and vines and...JUST GET DOWN!" Dual greets, explains and commands. Lea rolls her eyes.

"Just cut it." Lea advises him.

"I wonder why I never thought of that." Dual replies with relief as he ends the call. Lea scowls at her handphone. Her stomach rumble.

"I'm famished." Lea remarks as she went to the big cabin. Not much food left on the platters. Lea sighs unhappily as her stomach continue to rumble. One of the chef put his head out of the kitchen. The chef is wearing a white apron and has jet-black hair and coffee brown eyes with skin as tanned as Lea's. He beckons Lea to the kitchen. The smell of food cooking reach Lea's nose.

"Hurry up." the chef says urgently. Lea follows him to the kitchen. Inside, the preparation for dinner is already underway. Two of the chef look at her curiously while the one who invites her in gives her some bacon and egg. Lea thanks him politely before she shut the door behind her. Sitting on the table, she eats hungrily. The chef can hear her eating. Chuckling to himself, he wonders whether she will visit the kitchen again.


	26. Chapter 25

**AHHH! I really REALLY need some time to think. Can't play MapleStory for now and I'm already going to the fourth job advancement so more .. The TEMPEST update is coming soon to Global MapleStory. Sorry for the typo and if I bored you. DAMN YOU! PC!  
**

* * *

**At Henesys...**

"Just get me down!" Evan shouts at Dual, struggling to free himself but ends up tangling the ropes, vines and strings. Mir tries to bite it off but it didn't work.

"Just tell me where Lea is." a girl with black hair and matching glasses, wearing school uniform and brown hair says to Dual. Dual shakes his head.

"I don't know where she is." Dual says truthfully with a tone of annoyance.

"Stop struggling." Dual advises and Evan did much to the girl's surprise.

"If I can get her to come back to school...I will be the head president of the school council~" the girl mutters mostly to herself. Mir snorts at her.

"Mir...do your thing." Evan says mischievously with a glint in his eyes. Mir seems to grin at them then at the girl. Mir's mark glow red before a breath of flames hit the girl. The girl has her clothes scorch. She casually wipe the sooth. She takes her sword which is at her side. She swings it at Mir. Dual is there to intercept, his red eyes look fierce and angry.

"If you want to know where her whereabouts is *taps his foot impatiently* You have to let him go." Dual says dangerously as his katara is still free, threaten to kill her in one misstep from her. The girl back away slowly but still in deadlock with Dual.

"Tell her...I'm Samiksa. I just feel lonely nowadays." the girl says sadly as the fighting spirit inside her is drain. Dual jumps back, leaving her alone. Dual did a uppercut with his blades, cutting all the ropes,vines and strings attach. Evan lands on his feet then rub his wrists.

"Thanks." Evan mutters to Dual. Dual nods at his direction before he wave good-bye at Samiksa.

'Seems like you notice. She must have been lonely ever since Lea's sudden departure.' Leviathan says in his mind. Dual shrugs as he sheath his blades.

'It's not my fault nor her fault. She refused to go on.' Dual says in his mind as Evan pull him aside. Dual shove Evan's hand away.

"I will be fine." Dual reassures him. Evan smiles gratefully to him before he climbs on to Mir.

"Up to you-know-what." Evan whispers to Mir. Mir flaps her wings and they ascend to the sky until an airship is in their sight. They land on top of it. Inside Lumiere, they can feel a tremor. Luckily for Mir, she had some friendly company from their friends.

"We wanted to fetch you after a few days you know." Phantom says nervously to him.

"Got something to tell." Evan explains. "Thanks for your concern but...it regards you guys as well."

"You've got a dream?" Phantom jokes. Evan smiles at him.

"Not far from the mark." Evan remarks as he head inside, with Phantom following him.

"Come on! It's not easy and I can't shove it out much less controls it." a familiar voice says. Lea spots Evan then crack her knuckles.

"I know you dimwit." Lea retorts. Evan feels like he is being caught between two lions in a cave. Luminous looked piss off by Lea.

"Um...do you need some privacy?" Evan asks cheekily. They shake their head. Evan look at Lea nervously as he think about his dream two days ago. Luminous sighs in defeat as he went to his room, thinking about Lea's theory. Even Phantom is advising him.

"So...what do you want to tell?" Lea asks curiously. Evan couldn't help but look at Lea in the eyes. Her eyes are blue as the sky like Baru's.

"Hello?" Lea demands impatiently. Phantom laughs. For the first time, Evan notices him wearing something casual instead of _no__ble_. Wearing slacks and a singlet.

"Don't tell me you use those for training?!" Marguerite complains.

'Training?' Evan mouths at Lea, looking bewildered.

'Lots to explain so do YOU.' Lea mouths back as Phantom is being lecture by Marguerite. Lea yawns in boredom as she push the door open and enter with Evan following her. Phantom is still being lecture by Marguerite.

"Is that what I hear?" Mercedes asks with a mischievous grin. Lea smiles at her then points to the door. Mercedes peek outside then shakes her head, sniggering as she did so.

'Mercedes look so cute~' Evan thinks as he stare at Mercedes. Mercedes blush under his intense stare. Lea coughs and Evan snap out of his thoughts.

"So...what do you want to tell us?" Lea asks again this time, with her blue eyes into a squint. Evan nods gravely.

"There's an old man who calls me Freud. Which I assume must be at least one of you must know." Evan explains. Lea crosses her arms.

"Can you describe more." Luminous demands. Evan struggles to answer but was stump.

"Dual was there with me. Mir too." Evan defense himself. Luminous taps Evan's forehead impatiently.

"Ouch!" Evan grumbles. He push Luminous's hands away from his forehead.

"Forget what I said. Christmas is coming and I will be at Henesys to celebrate with them." Evan says angrily at Luminous. Especially Luminous. Luminous's eyes flash angrily at Evan.

"My patience are very thin now due to the noise earlier..." Luminous warns Evan. He can feel his dark side edging him onto the fight. Luminous struggles to keep his dark side down to the minimum but it was just toying with him. His dark side chuckle.

'I wouldn't want to hurt your let's see...your girlfriend so I will let you off the hook for now.' his dark side says then continue to chuckle as he relinquish his control over him. 'Besides... I find her intriguing.' his dark side adds. Lea punches Luminous at his stomach. Instead, his dark side got hit instead. Luminous didn't even feel any pain much to his relief. His dark side chuckles so more.

"I don't know what just happen but for a moment, both of your eyes are red." Lea explains as she sit down on a sofa with Mercedes who is reading Freud's old report. Luminous had a feeling that she was lying. Evan smiles cheekily at her. Phantom storms into the room, surprise to see Luminous looking annoyed as he read the reports.

"And I thought mages love reading." Phantom mutters under his breath. Lea glares at him with her blue eyes filled with anger.

"And I thought that _you_ would be behaving _better._" Lea retorts angrily as she continue to read the report. Her expression shows that she is feeling very angry and not feeling patient. Evan sits down next to Mercedes. He takes one of the reports, stump as he couldn't read the old language. Evan puts down the report, feeling frustrated for unable to help them.

"Can't be help. You're not born centuries ago." Luminous points out as he twiddle his thumbs, getting more frustrated in every minute. Lea put the report she is reading aside then look out at the porthole. Somehow, the blue sky always calm her.

'Sorry if I'm pushing to hard, Aran.' Lea apologizes to Aran. Aran just nods at her.

'Not to worry. What I'm worried about is that our patience grown thin. Everyday our patience grown thin. I can't help but feel that I'm missing something. My memories has not ALL return you see.' Aran says. Lea shrugs. She frowns at Luminous as he starts tapping his foot. Lea walk towards him then sit down beside him. Phantom look worried about something.

'Looks like I have to break the tension.' Phantom thinks. 'But what could I do... I can't go to a game arcade because of Gaston...'

Evan snaps his fingers. He did an unexpected thing. He touch Phantom's forehead.

"I'm going to show you a memory." Evan explains. Phantom was to paralyze to think so he nods then closes his eyes. Evan closes his eyes. Lea, Luminous and Mercedes watch them with amusement as they collapse onto the floor. Lea sighs before gingerly pull Evan and Phantom to a corner. Lea closes her eyes as she rest her head onto Luminous's chest to sleep. Luminous smiles at her then pat her head. Mercedes sighs.

'Love.' Mercedes thinks. 'Not gonna happen to me though...' Mercedes blushes as she thinks of Evan and Freud.

* * *

"Where are we?" Phantom asks as he find himself in a familiar place, Freud's study room. Evan put his fingers to his lips then gesture that he should watch. They find themselves looking at a familiar girl and Freud. Phantom waves his arm but they pay no attention to Phantom nor Evan.

"I don't know...I can't get it out even though I've went to...well...Luminous's hometown." a familiar voice said. She blushed. Freud looked concern.

"I know what I saw and it's friendly. What I want to know is...why the Black Mage is very persistent to get you." Freud said from his desk as he cross his arms. Phantom then realizes it's just Aran.

"Look, I don't know." Aran said harshly.

"Did you know, that Afrien and the other Onyx dragons seems to respect you? Their marks glow with power when you are around. Even when Afrien is tired, he was energized all of the sudden when you touch his mark." Freud said, with a tone of seriousness. Aran shrugged.

"I don't know." Aran repeated herself, this time a bit softly. Aran looked tired and her right arm is in a cast. She leaned against the wall.

"I will try to help." Freud said. Aran looked surprise. Aran nodded at him. Her hands glow with black marks.

"Can I see them?" Freud asked gently. Aran just showed her hand, Freud looked uneasy by looking at them.

"They appear and dissapear at will." Aran explained in her monotone voice. Freud's blue eyes regarded her hands. He sighed.

"I'm still doing the Seal Stone but..."

"BUT?"

"It's still a prototype. By the way, could you help me to make sure that Mercedes and Luminous don't fight each other. Especially now when that infamous Phantom announced that he will steal Skaia." Freud explained. Aran giggled much to their surprise.

"I doubt that it will get stolen if my dreams are correct." Aran said, trying hard not to laugh. Freud looked amuse.

"Hahahahaha, if you can still laugh, I'm going to spar with you in the next hour." Freud said sarcastically. Aran pretend to looked surprise.

"Even without my left hand, I can use physical attacks on you and I can just simply wave my hands like a fool." Aran joked. Freud roared in laughter. He shook his head. He hadn't laugh for a long time.

"I going back to researching." Freud said. Aran jumped out of the window and landed on her feet. She too, shook her head in disbelief, smiling now.

"Well, that settles it." Freud muttered as he pored over some old adventurer's journal. He sighed then shut his book then looked out at the sky, feeling something Aran's hiding. He could hear the sounds of fighting and some squealing from the side. He did a face-palm.

"I'm only 17 and I have to babysit my comrades." Freud complained. Afrien looked up to his master.

"Ah well...at least...you have some company." Afrien added lamely. Freud nodded in agreement then jump down from his window, landing onto Afrien's back. Phantom just notice something at Freud's head. He squints at him and find him to be wearing a head band, a unique one with a replica of dragon wings at each side. Evan grins at him.

"Looks like you just notice." Evan says. Phantom nods mutely at him.

* * *

Evan and Phantom wake up to find themselves at the living room. Phantom stands up then stares at Lea and Luminous who are sleeping soundly. Mercedes shakes her head.

"So you're awake." Mercedes mutters as she rubs her eyes. They can see the bags under her eyes even from that FAR.

"I think you better go to sleep." Evan advises her as Mercedes let a long yawn from her mouth. Mercedes smiles gratefully at Evan before she climb onto Lea's unoccupied bed and sleep. Lea and Luminous are snoring in harmony. Lea mumbles something in her sleep. Phantom and Evan look at the lovebirds with amusement before they sneak out of the room.

"Why did you show me that memory?" Phantom demands as they went to his room. Evan look amuse with his question.

"WELL?!" Phantom demands angrily.

"Because...next time. I will be taking you guys to Afrien. Mercedes will probably want to know what's his confession is all about and...Afrien wants to tell us something. He couldn't tell me because he said that I do not know dragon language." Evan explains. He adds, lowering his voice, "That's quite insulting."

Phantom laughs softly. Evan smiles then wave his staff, feeling bored. He begins taking random stuff and juggling it around. After a few minutes, he stop juggling to find Phantom shuffling his cards, looking grim as he takes two of the cards out. Looking at it fondly which made (naturally) curious.

"Can I see it?" Evan asks. Phantom got startled as he had forgotten that Evan is still inside. Phantom nods then he pass the card on the left. Evan look at it and got a huge shock. It's a picture of a black dragon and a man in front of it. Evan pass it back, deeply shaken.

"Freud trusted you right?" Evan asks. Phantom nods sadly.

"He is one of the person whom I trust and an important person." Phantom explains.

"Well...at least you had most of our trust. Lea seems friendly enough though..." Evan adds. Phantom smiles gratefully.

"Aran is never the trusting type last time. Some times, she would fidget in her sleep." Phantom says thoughtfully as he stares at the two cards which he has in his hand. Evan widen his eyes in surprise.

"I never knew that..." Evan remarks. Phantom roll his eyes.

"DUH! You weren't born yet." Phantom remarks rudely. "You're lucky that you haven't born doing that age, it was horrible. War almost everywhere and...rumours, uneasy ones can be heard. Not many people trust each other except for the carefree ones." Evan shudders at the sudden twist of their conversation.

"I thought you weren't the trusting type?" Evan asks cautiously, not wanting to flare his temper. Phantom nods, smiling at him.

"At least you are perceptive." Phantom says as he put his cards back to his table. Phantom suddenly look trouble.

"What's wrong?" Evan asks.

"Luminous...has some problem. I assume is the battle between light and dark but Lea says it's different.*grimace*" Phantom says. Evan look surprised.

"What do you mean by that?" Evan asks, now feeling alert.

"Hers is a different one because she can use dark mainly because of Leviathan and her mother's family side. She can use Dark and Light magic but we rarely see it. Her eyes don't change colour unlike Luminous." Phantom explains. "Not only that, Luminous gets his dark powers from the Black Mage himself." Lowering his voice, "Don't tell Luminous that I told you this. If not I seriously will sucker punch you." Evan laughs.

"It's a deal." Evan says as he offer his hand to Phantom. Phantom shakes it.

* * *

Luminous sneezes.

'Why do I get the feeling that somebody is talking behind my back?' Luminous thinks as he adjust himself in a better position to sleep. Somehow, Lea is now sleeping at his lap much to his surprise. Lea continues to sleep peacefully then he notice that Mercedes is not around. He look at Lea's occupied bed. Mercedes is actually snoring in harmony with Lea. Feeling a bit better, he carefully carry Lea's head away from his lap and then put it back down on the sofa. He stretches, feeling a bit energized.

'It's been a long time since I had taken a nap.' Luminous notes. He starts to worry about his weakening of his light magic. He was very tempted to use the dark magic. He shakes his head.

'But if I do that...I would be betraying Lania and my friends including Beowan.' Luminous thinks as he sit on one of the empty sofas. Unable to decide what to do for now, he went to the training room, taking his 'shining rod' with him. Luminous mutters incantation to seal the 'shining rod'. His weapon glows until it became a staff. He sighs then went to practice his magic. He went practice his light magic, noticing that it is getting weaker.

"SHIT!" Luminous shouts angrily. Luminous decides to meditate. Meanwhile, back at the living room, Lea wakes up. She yawns, feeling a bit sleepy.

'That was a nice nap, don't you think?' Aran remarks. Lea smiles.

'Hahaha...at least we get some sleep.' Lea points out. Aran laughs at her sarcasm. Lea walks around, apparently for no reason. Evan and Phantom comes out of the room, surprising Lea so bad that she jumps back.

"Oh, hi." Evan greets her. Phantom just smiles smugly at her then went to the piano room, which is just on his right. Phantom seems to be looking for something as he check the inside of the piano bench. After a while, he takes out a eight pieces of paper. Lea's and Evan's jaw drop open. Phantom begins to play a song. Evan and Lea just watch in interest as he continue to play the song.

"It's called Senbon Zakura." Phantom explains as his fingers run the piano keys. "It's quite hard to play but you are welcome to play it...ONLY...if...YOU...can." Lea raises her eyebrows but said nothing. She smirks at the boys before she sit beside Phantom and play another song. It clashes with Phantom's.

"Hey!" Phantom shouts at her ear.

"What?" Lea shouts back. Surprisingly, her song and Phantom's are good when clash together. Phantom grits her teeth. Lea stops playing then teleports to Evan's side, laughing as she reappear. Evan shakes his head in disbelief.

"Wow." Evan begins. "It's actually quite nice when you two play the song together." Lea bows.

"Thank you~" Lea says. Phantom grumbles.

"At least it's going to be dinner by another few hours." Phantom mumbles, currently in a bad mood. Lea's eyebrows twitch. Evan back away from her as he sense that Lea's aura change.

'Oh boy...this is not good.' Evan thinks as he edge towards the door, quietly and as fast as possible.

"I'm going out for a while." Evan says to no one in particular, hoping that they won't ask him for his opinion but it was too late. Phantom stops playing immediately and he asks Evan, "What is your opinion?" Lea is laughing as quietly as possible because she knew that Evan won't be able to answer.

"I wouldn't ask that question if I were you." a familiar voice says. Lea turns around and find Luminous soak with his own sweat and leaning against the door. He smiles mischievously at them. Spinning his orb, he grins at them.

Lea, Evan and Phantom pinch their nose.

Glaring at him, they say in unison, "GO and BATHE!" Luminous stop spinning his orb then raises his hands in defeat. He staff is slung at his back.

"Ok." Luminous says. He walks out and went to the showers. Lea and Evan watch him go.

"What's the time?" Phantom asks as he turn to face them. Lea and Evan roll their eyes.

"We don't know but if we want food and not as hungry as me." Lea says. "We should go about NOW!" Lea runs out, leaving Evan confuse. Phantom grab his arm and pull him with him.

"Like she said it's best if you move fast." Phantom explains as he run with Evan. Evan just runs with him. Phantom opens a door to the big cabin. Mercedes and Luminous are still not there. Luminous as they know, is bathing.

"Who wants to call Merc out?" Lea/Aran ask. Evan volunteers.

"I will." Evan says cheekily as he runs out of the room, teleporting on the way. Mercedes is still sleeping peacefully. Evan feels a bit guilty about waking her up but he doesn't have a choice. When he comes closer to Mercedes, he takes every detail of Mercedes's beauty. He had an urge to kiss her but he restrain himself.

"Mercedes. Wake up." Evan says gently as he shake Mercedes awake. Mercedes just shakes his hand away from her then turn to the wall, snoring as she did so. Evan feels annoyed.

"Okay. No more mister gentleman." Evan says as he crack his knuckles. He punch Mercedes's arm. Mercedes wakes up with a start. She turns around and punch him at the face. Evan was push backwards, stumbling until he hit the sofa.

"Ouch." Evan grumbles as he rub his face. Mercedes glares at him.

"You could have just shake me awake. Instead, you punch a lady. Tut. Tut." Mercedes says as she stands up. Evan grins weakly at her. Mercedes offers her hand and Evan takes it.

"Sorry about that." Evan mumbles as he run his fingers through his hair. Mercedes keeps tutting at him as she walks out of the room. Evan feels like he's been punch in his stomach.

'Total rejection.' Evan realizes. He walks in depression. He didn't even realize that he had reach the room. He can hear them chatting happily inside. Feeling a bit left out, he reluctantly enters the big cabin. Mercedes taps her fingers on the table, apparently bored. She glance up and find Evan has just enter the room. Inside, she feel happy and annoyed as he just punched her just to wake her but happy to see him. Luminous pushes him inside.

He whispers as he did so, "Go get her. She just want you to apologize properly. *wink*" Evan makes a face at him.

'You're not being helpful...' Evan thinks. Luminous chuckles as he sit next to Lea. Immediately, they chat about things.

"I hope you are not being an idiot..." Lea says with a bright smile. Luminous smiles back then gesture at Evan. Phantom, Lea and Luminous watch the scene with interest. Mercedes and Evan are in a conversation. Mercedes smiles happily then kiss Evan on the cheek which made Evan blush.

Turning towards Luminous, Phantom asks with his eyebrows raise and a playful smile on his face, "What kind of advise you give him. Work wonders." Luminous coughs.

"It's um...courtesy ." Luminous answers. Lowering his voice, "As a thief like you, you should know about courtesy." Phantom raises his right hand.

"True but I don't really use them often." Phantom retorts as he put his legs on the table. Lea had a playful smile on.

"OK." Lea simply says. She waits patiently for the chefs to cook finish. By the time the others have arrive, they will had a head start.

* * *

**Fifteen minutes later...**

"Hamburger!" the heroes say. Hands are stack on top of each other. Mercedes other hand is at the bottom of the stack-up hands. Lea and Mercedes are in a tense game of 'scissors, paper and stone'. After a while, Lea lost to Mercedes. Mercedes had two hands out and their eyes widen with fear.

"Mercy!" the boys shout while Lea whimpers. Mercedes did a mocking salute with her hand before bringing her hand down for a slap. Lea pull her hands away as quick as possible the moment Mercedes has bring her hand down. Luminous and Phantom did the same while Evan waits for the last minute before he moves away. Part of his hand had a nice hand-slap mark. Lea punches the air.

"YES!" Lea shouts. Evan whimpers a bit. Mercedes's right hand throb a bit from hitting the table too hard.

"Oh, well. The food is here." Phantom says. As if on cue, the maids carry the cooked food out and spread them onto the table. Phantom and Luminous laugh with delight before stacking up their plates with food. Lea and Mercedes shake their head before piling their plate with food. Evan takes some salmon, vegetables and a few chicken legs.

"So...what you're going to do next in the next three days?" Evan asks between the bites.

"For me, I'm going to upgrade my orb to control my darker side." Luminous answers. Evan raises his eyebrows, not with shock but curiosity. Luminous continues to eat, ignoring him completely. Lea shakes her head.

'Ignore him' Lea mouths at Evan. Lea takes out her handphone and check her messages. Finding that Jake sent her a video, she looks at it with amusement.

'Later.' Lea thinks as she stuff the handphone back to her pocket. Phantom scowls at her before stuffing a chicken wing into his mouth.

'Well...that settles it don't you think?' Aran says in her mind. Lea smiles to herself with the chicken wing half-eaten.

'Yeah!' Lea shouts in her mind.

"Excuse me." Lea says as she left her friends alone. She takes her handphone out and went to the piano room. She watches the video.

"Hey, little sis! I finally master the song called River Flows In You by Yiruma. The video may take a while but it will be worth it because the melody is quite sweet and meaningful. Jake winks at her." the video says with Jake facing her. The video was change to another angle where Jake and the piano is in the video. Lea then closes her eyes as she listen to the melody. The song ended after three minutes.

"Tell me if you're coming back for Christmas with the song you played. Tori No Uta, wasn't it?" Jake says. He wave his hand in front of the camera. The video stops recording. Lea sighs.

"Will try but let's see the situation." Lea mutters unhappily to herself. She went back to the living room, checking her bag. She finds her special piano sheet. She quickly went back to the piano room and play 'Tori No Uta'. She sniffs herself then made a face.

'I stink.' Lea thinks as she keep the piano sheets and run to the showers, where she had a refreshing bathe. As she wrap her wet hair with a towel, Mercedes enters the bathe. Lea was startled so hard that she accidentally hit her elbow against the sink.

"Knock please." Lea complains as she rub her injured elbow. Mercedes look apologetically to her.

"That was fun training. But it is not fun READING. I wonder how you have patience reading things that you don't understand." Mercedes says as she enter one of the showers.

"I don't even have the patience anymore for that. ANYMORE that I don't understand, I'm willing to burn it if that's the last thing Freud gonna say." Aran/Lea retort as they change into a T-shirt and a new trackbottom.

"Spirit?" Mercedes asks curiously, her voice a bit muffle by the running water. Lea nods.

"Remember...every being has a spirit." Aran/Lea remind her. Mercedes blushes. She look at her own hands.

"I suppose..." Mercedes mutters. Lea smiles to herself as she unwrap her hair. Her reflection shows that she is relax and her hair is very messy and wet. She look at the hairdryer as if it's an ancient relic.

'I never like using a hairdryer because of the noise.' Lea thinks. Aran nods in agreement.

'Since our senses has sharpen. I don't think that using a hairdryer is an option.' Aran says.

'Oh well... looks like we need some breeze.' Lea says in her mind with zeal as she toss the towel aside. First, she walks to the library and take a random book. Next, she runs to the deck, relaxing as she read under the moon. Lea hums to herself as she read.

Meanwhile at the living room, the boys are playing a board game called 'Monopoly'. Sound of dice dropping.

"NO!" Evan shouts as he land to 'Go To Jail'. His wheelbarrow was sent to jail. Phantom and Luminous cackle with delight. Phantom snatches the dice from the board.

"My turn." Phantom says then he rolls the dice. Both had fives. Phantom smiles as he land at the...

"No fair!" Luminous shouts at him. Phantom smirks then raise his hands.

"I did not cheat." Phantom says bluntly as he buy the land. He did an evil laugh.

"Bastard." Evan mutters as he cross his arms. Phantom smiles at them before rolling the dice again. Mercedes comes in.

"What are you playing?" Mercedes asks as she stop dead by the door as she notice them playing.

"Monopoly." Phantom answers as he move his piece, a horse rider. Mercedes then relax. She sits down on the floor next to Evan and watch them play. After a while, Evan got bored as he lost to Phantom in terms of money. Luminous is trying hard to bankrupt Phantom but having some difficulties as Phantom bought most of the land. Lea finally comes in, her hair dry but shirt a bit wet especially the shoulders. Lea sighs as she takes a piece of paper and a pencil and an eraser. Luminous glances up when she enter then went back to the tense game.

'Now it's like fighting except it's over a GAME.' Mercedes thinks furiously. Lea scribbles something on the paper then roll up and crush it. She toss it away, feeling a bit restless since she doesn't want to read the reports. Mercedes pick the paper Lea just toss it away and open the crumble paper. Mercedes giggles as it's just a picture of Jake and a piano.

'She really must have taken her own sweet time.' Mercedes thinks as she put it aside. 'That's because she don't have skills in drawing.' Mercedes realizes. Lea glares at Mercedes.

'I hope you don't show it to the boys.' Lea telepathic Mercedes, in a tone of anger. Mercedes shrugs.

'You just take your own sweet time drawing. And when it's not an art class.' Mercedes telepathy back to Lea. Lea/Aran shrug.

'GOD...you're annoying.'

'Why...THANK YOU?'

'No problem.' Mercedes giggles when she hear Lea's sarcasm in it. Lea walks towards them then watch the duo/rivals play the game.

"Luminous...you're losing already." Lea points out on purpose. Luminous's face turn red.

"Yeah...I know." Luminous complains as he rolls the dice. Lea taps the floor for no reason. After a few rounds, Luminous go bankrupt.

"Sad." Lea remarks as she draws something on a piece of paper. Evan also draws something but then he threw it at Lea. The paper bounce off her head. She glares at Evan then rub something then draw again. Lea hums to herself again.

"CAN WE SEE IT?" her friends ask. She give them a mischievous grin then continue to draw.

"Sure." Lea finally answers as she pass Mercedes the paper. Mercedes stares a the paper as it looks familiar.

"HEY! That's the picture of us." Mercedes remarks then laughs. Lea smiles before she gesture that she should shut up. But too late, Luminous snatches the paper. Feeling shock and had a new respect for Lea.

"That's a good shading and sketching. Where did you learn it?" Luminous remarks.

"I really don't have the skills. You should have seen my art drawing. It's like a first grade(a.k.a standard one) drawing." Lea explains as she look at them, amuse with their expressions when they saw her drawing. Phantom laughs softly.

"Yeah, I still can remember, it always happens." Phantom says as he twiddle his thumbs. Aran/Lea glare at him.

"Wait...it's that a hairband on my head?" Evan exclaims. Lea nods with a playful smile on her face.

"I'm pretty sure that you know what I mean already..." Lea/Aran say with a grin. Evan still look confuse. Evan then look at his picture again and find that she is right.

'It looks really familiar but I can't remember why.' Evan thinks.

"Think about it. I'm going to hit the sack so...CLEAR OUT." Lea shouts at them as she push them one-by-one to the door. Phantom scrambles to keep the board game while Evan had a goofy smile on his face. Phantom also got push out the moment he finish keeping IT. Evan is still looking at the paper.

"Wait...what's up with that sword on top?" Evan asks. He pass the paper to Phantom. Phantom turns pale much to their surprise.

"There's legend about it. Maybe she has the sight but I doubt it." Phantom says firmly, trying to calm himself down.

"Dual Blade...I thought that is the thief's category..." Phantom mumbles to himself. Luminous stares at him, looking confuse but at the same time curious about what he was talking about.

'Originally is a thief category.' Lea telepathic Phantom. Phantom sighs.

'It's back to history all over again. Freud told me that you had a dream about it,Aran.' Phantom telepathic her. He waits patiently for an answer but instead, there was silence. Evan taps his shoulder then gesture at Luminous who look lost in thought.

'If you want, you can tell the others. On Christmas, I will go back to El Nath to celebrate and ask my grandma.' Aran/Lea say with a bit of sadness. Lea finally sleeps, had a dreamless sleep.

"...I had no idea what to decide now." Phantom mumbles as he ruffle his own hair. Luminous and Evan stare at him.

"What did you say?" they ask. Phantom shakes his head.

"Nothing~" Phantom replies with an innocent expression.

'Innocent?' Luminous thinks. 'WAIT...That's impossible.' Luminous glares at Phantom.

"What did she tell you?" Luminous asks as casually as possible. Phantom raises his hands.

"Ask her. Not me. Even I had no idea." Phantom lies. Luminous look jealous. He walks towards his room, wondering if Lea will tell him anything. He jump to his bed then sleep peacefully.


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello again. This is just ridiculous a bit because I almost forgot to update the story. I will try to make this the longest chapter I can... my top record is 10400 words which is still not good. Please look forward to this chapter.**

* * *

Two girls, eating, feeling a bit energized but sleepy. Lea begins to nod off.

Mercedes slaps her before shaking her and then say, "Sorry for waking you up that early but...I don't want to be the only girl in the training room."

Lea shakes her head, looking annoyed. She tackles the salmon and etc. etc. etc. Mercedes just stares at her as she ate.

"GOD...how come you don't get fat." Mercedes exclaims as Lea left empty plates around her. Lea grins at her before picking her teeth with a toothpick. Lea mimics a sword movement with her other hand. She sighs then toss the pick away.

"What was that? I've never seen you so..." a familiar voice says. Lea glance at her back. Finding Evan is there, watching and red-face.

'No...not natural red...a paint red.' Lea thinks as she look at Evan's eyes. Lea starts to laugh then point at a mirror.

"Look at your face. Somebody must be doing face-painting." Lea remarks as she continues to laugh hard. Mercedes shakes her head.

"Oh well...I'm going to bathe. You coming?" Mercedes says as she gets up from her chair. Lea shakes her head.

"In a sec." Lea says. Her sliver hair still messy from the sleep and training. Lea then walks out of the room, leaving Evan looking at his reflection. Evan tries to rub the paint off but could not.

"PHANTOM!" Evan screams angrily. On the way to the showers, they bump onto Phantom and Luminous who apparently must have played a prank on Evan. They laugh softly behind a pillar. Mercedes pulls their ears painfully before Lea drags her away.

"Leave it. This is the first time they want TO work together in a prank." Lea whispers to Mercedes. Mercedes just sigh.

"It's not funny especially when Phantom is the *clears her throat* mastermind." Mercedes whispers back. Lea just smile at her before cracking her knuckles.

"Well...let's enjoy while we can." Lea coughs before entering the shower room. Evan look piss off as he head towards the deck. Feeding Mir some raw meat, he begins to pat Mir on her stomach. Mir pities Evan as he look funny with his matching red clothes and face. Mir starts to snort at him.

"Master...are you okay?" Mir asks timidly. Evan sighs.

"No." Evan says as he try to rub his face.

"It will be gone in an hour so don't worry." Luminous explains as he finally find Evan at the deck. He grins mischievously at Evan. Evan suspect that Luminous had help HIM to do it. Luminous stretches himself.

'It seems that his clothes must have been repaired.' Mir says in her mind. Evan's eyebrow twitch.

'I don't care if his clothes are fix or not. I just want to find the two idiots who just PLAYED a prank on ME.' Evan retorts in his mind. Mir recoils a bit and Evan's expression soften.

"Sorry..." Evan mutters as he hug Mir. Luminous grins at him again.

"I will be in the training room." Luminous says as he walks back inside, sniggering as he did so. On the way to the training room, he finds Lea in her usual clothes except for one thing. Lea had Aran's clothes on but...

'Her hips are showing.' Luminous thinks. Lea slams the door behind her after Mercedes had enter. Mercedes seems more relax than ever.

"God...you have grown taller after all." Mercedes remarks. Lea scowls at her.

"That's the same as last time." Aran/Lea chide her. Mercedes then smiles knowingly at her. She pull Lea's cheeks lightly.

"And I can't make it in a bigger size anymore so looks like I have to wear this until...I find a suitable tailor to make another set for me." Lea mutters. She summon her pole-arm and Maha comes out of it.

"O-SU!" Maha greets them. He hovers in the air for a while before he starts to make rude gesture at them. Lea snaps. She takes his fingers which is not possible since she is a living human while Maha is a spirit.

"I will snap them in the half." Lea threatens. Maha gulps then shakes his head.

"I promise to be more careful." Maha pleads. Lea let him go. Mercedes look shock.

"That never happen in the past so why now?" Mercedes asks as Lea leans against the wall. Lea look tired which is surprising because she just looked energetic earlier. Luminous barge inside. He ruffles Lea's hair, making it more messy. Lea's eyebrows twitch.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lea shouts as she punch Luminous at the stomach. Luminous cringe. Mercedes laughs as Lea huff and puff as if she were running 50 miles per hour. Luminous struggles to get up but Evan was suddenly there. Stepping onto his torso.

"Oh, hey." Luminous says meekly. Evan glares at him, his face almost back to normal except for the forehead.

"GET. THAT. THING. OFF. ME." Evan says murderously. Maha look at him with amusement.

"Oh, it will be gone in another let's see..." Maha begins then check Lea's handphone. Lea glares at Maha. "3 secs." Lea crack her knuckles.

"I'm in a bad mode now. Now...why don't you go accompany my counterpart." Lea suggests as she take a step closer to Maha. That's when Evan's red mark gone. Lea finally collapse due to exhaustion. Mercedes lies her down at the bench and she starts snoring before sleep talking.

"What time did you wake her up?" Luminous asks as soon as he caught his breath. Evan had remove his leg from Luminous's torso.

"Let's see...4? 5? 2? I don't know but I startled her. She was muttering something in her sleep before I poke her." Mercedes replies as she shoot the targets. Lea suddenly screams before waking up in cold sweat. Her eyes wide open.

"Scary..." Lea mutters. Maha starts to giggle.

"Oh well...it seems that you had too much training." Maha mutters. Lea ignores his sarcasm. She went out...but not before looking up as if sensing something is wrong. She frowns at the ceiling.

"Where's Luminate..." Lea/Aran mutter softly as she teleports out the room. Mercedes sighs before continue to shoot the targets. Luminous exchange a glance with Evan. Phantom has locked himself in his room because he doesn't feel like training today. Lea keeps muttering to herself before she went back to her bed to sleep.

* * *

**Lea's/Aran's Dream...**

_Chaos, Order and Talos look grim to them. Lea and Aran exchange a glance with each other before they walk toward the trio. _

_"We don't know where is she... This is very unusual...if she had a host, it would be very hard to find. She has a weird taste as a Dragon of Light." Talos says as the question is written over Lea's and Aran's face. Chaos coughs._

_"Well...at least she will be in somewhere where it is white as snow." Chaos begins. Lea start to laugh. She had to lean against Aran for support._

_"EL NATH!" Aran shouts then look at Lea. Lea laugh even harder._

_"Excuse me?" Order say in disbelief. Aran shakes her head._

_"We will explain later but for now could you release-" Aran yawns. The trio of dragons nod at them._

_"Fine fine fine. We will let you rest." Talos says gently as he let their concious go._

* * *

Lea wakes up then went back to sleep. This time it is a dreamless one.

Phantom then finally went out of his room and went to the living room. Feeling shock to find Lea still sleeping. Lea's snore fill the air. Phantom shakes his head in disbelief as he wear his usual attire. Phantom tries to wake her up but accidentally got his soft spot kick while he disturb her. Phantom wince before he hops to the sofa. He starts cussing.

"FUCK!" Phantom cuss. Lea toss and turn in her sleep. Lea open one bloodshot eye at him before going back to sleep. Phantom look furious and then walk out towards the room, wincing as he did so. By the time Phantom reach the training room, he find that Evan, Luminous and Mercedes playing something. Evan glance up when Phantom enter then went back to the game. Phantom had a mischievous glint in his eyes.

*The sound of card slide*

"YES!" Luminous shouts as he punch the air. Mercedes punches his shoulder.

"Okay. What just happen?" Phantom asks as he try to look but could not. Evan gives him a mischievous smile then snap his fingers.

"You are lucky that you haven't step into the barrier." Mercedes remarks as she gather the cards. Phantom raise an eyebrow. He shrugs at Mercedes.

"WHATEVER." Phantom exclaims as he sits next to Luminous. Luminous stares dagger at Phantom who is oblivious that he is sitting on top of something.

"Umm..." Evan says as he point at the floor. A card is sticking out next to his right leg.

"Siam." Evan says.

"Siam? What is that language?" Phantom asks as he pull the card away. Evan smiles.

"Not a language. It's just a word." Evan says as he simply wave his staff around. Phantom grab his cane then points it at Evan.

"Not now." Mercedes says as she seen Evan and Phantom fought once and not willing to repeat it again. When they are edging to a fight, Mercedes pull her Dual Bowguns out. She tilt her weapons a bit, making Evan back off. Phantom laughs at them and Mercedes blush.

'CAN YOU GUYS MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T THINK SO MUCH?!' Lea telepathic all of them. 'It's starting to piss me off.'

'Oh? Really?' Luminous thinks.

'YES.' Lea/Aran snap. 'Grrr...I really cannot sleep now.'

Luminous shivers a bit with fear. Mercedes and Evan just sigh while Phantom shuffle his deck. After an hour and a half, Lea finally arrives looking exhausted.

"First is the dragons and now it's you guys. Why can't the world be fair to me?" Aran/Lea complain as they stride to the room. She lies down on the floor, facing the wall instead of her friends. She cuss all the time as she couldn't get enough sleep.

"Cranky." Evan remarks as he watch Lea beating the wall with her fist. Mercedes put her weapon aside before trying to cheer her up but Lea totally ignore her. Mir roars at the deck of the ship, demanding for attention.

"Will you guys be QUIET!" Lea/Aran snap. She throws a dagger at Evan who suddenly sneeze. Lea tense before she did a back flip. A boy around their age came out from the shadows.

"Was that necessary? We could have meet up in the winter solstice you know. Since you are half-youkai." Lea remarks before she grins at a boy with sliver-white hair with a spiky hairstyle. His skin is as tanned as hers. A sword they have never seen is sheath by his side.

"Why? Aren't you glad to see your little bro?" the boy retorts as he open his black eyes. Lea grimace.

"No...it's not just that and aren't you 12 right now?" Lea says with a grin before she leans against the wall with her back. The boy shrug.

"Meet idiot and idiot meet my friends." Lea says with a cheeky tone. She would have been punch if she didn't duck. The wall had a big hole where the boy had punched it.

"You are at Leviathan's forest right?" Luminous demands. The boy look confuse.

"Don't understand." the boy replies.

"Crow." Lea says with a threatening tone. "Enough." Crow laughs at her.

"Oh, well...Christmas will be pack and if you're going to invite YOUR friends then I suppose I can invite MINE." Lea had a big question mark when her little bro said that.

"Make sure they can blend into the crowd. I'm not going to kill, wipe their memories off again."

"Silence them?" Phantom asks, feeling bewildered.

"Yes." Lea answers. Phantom gulps.

"As for the wiping it is the pain in the ass. I have to track down the eye-witnesses just to do it." Lea mutters. Crow hugs Lea.

"Sorry about that but can't you let go of it. You were just 12." Crow says.

"Can't breathe." Lea mutters. Crow let go of her. Crow pat her head.

"I really hate it when I'm just in the average height and now I'm shorter than you." Lea mumbles. Crow roars with laughter.

"Nice. See ya." Crow remarks as he enter the shadow of the room again. Lea grimace then lean against the wall, closing her eyes. Mercedes had a glint in her eyes. She smirk at Lea who is going to sleep soon. When Mercedes is close enough to shout at her ear, she screams like a demon is chasing her. Lea jumps up and somehow manage to touch the ceiling with her head.

"Damn!" Lea cuss as she find herself falling in another split second.

"Feather Drop!" Lea shouts then she lands softly on the ground. Phantom, Evan and Mercedes look shock.

"Yes?" Lea asks innocently. Lea stretches for a while.

'Dragons. Do me a favour.' Lea asks in her mind. Talos shakes his head.

'Isn't better if you knock yourself out?' Order ask meekly.

'And get a nice size knot at my head? No.' Lea retorts. But her sleeping problem has been solved when Evan mutter a word as he point his staff at Lea. Lea collapse immediately and snore.

"She would be knock out in another few hours even so, if she chooses to, she can wake up if she like." Evan explains as he slung his staff to his back. Luminous sniggers. Mercedes gingerly carry her onto a bench. She put her fingers to her lips.

"Shush." Mercedes whispers before she walk away gracefully from Lea. Lea continue to snore then toss and turn. Luminous glance at her then sigh before reaching his bag for something.

"I don't know how long we can sit here in silence so I brought a storybook from Lania's place and NO." Luminous says slowly but answer angrily when Phantom open his mouth to say something. Phantom shut his mouth. Luminous opens the book and begin to read.

"You have lugging that book for the whole journey." Phantom finally comment. Luminous glares at him, his red eye looking at him piercingly.

"Got prob-?" Luminous begins before he got his mouth shut by Evan who just snap his fingers. He points at Lea.

"Hush." Evan says then went to do yoga. Lea snorts then turn again. Luminous snorts before went back to his book reading. Phantom laughs softly behind their back. Mercedes tap the floor in boredom. After a few minutes, Mercedes couldn't take it anymore. She take a cold bucket of water and splash it at Phantom. Phantom splutter a bit when some of the water enter his nose.

"What is that for?" Phantom demands not willing to let this slide. Mercedes grins mischievously at Phantom who is soak from head to toe. Even his special raven hat is soak. He took his hat off, gingerly putting it aside before he takes his staff next to Lea. He grip it tightly.

"Wanna play punk?" Phantom asks murderously, his violet eyes look tilt her weapons a bit and there is a clicking sound.

"Oh dear." Luminous says. His eyes are still on the book much to Evan's disbelief. Evan then grab his staff then points it at Mercedes then at Phantom then back to Mercedes.

"Try not to fight and cause Lea to wake up." Evan says with a threatening tone. Luminous chuckles.

"Pftt…" Luminous says as he continue to read, sensing that Phantom is very annoyed while Evan is a peacekeeper for now. He glance to his right just in time to see Mercedes jumping over Evan. Luminous expression is priceless because when Phantom got a glimpse of it. He laughs. Mercedes look puzzle to see Phantom laughing at something but had no idea it's Luminous's expression.

"A queen of elves is now jumping over boys…" Luminous mutters softly then went back to his book reading. Mercedes keeps jumping over Evan like a little girl with a cheeky personality when he charge at her. Phantom watches the duo with amusement.

"HEY!" Evan says indignantly as Mercedes jumps over him again. Mercedes just laughs cheekily at him and Evan blushes. Luminous keep his eyes on the book.

"Yeeeeeeeehaw!" Mercedes shouts as she pretend to ride a rodeo. Evan is struggling to get free. Phantom laughs even harder.

'Master!' Mir shouts in Evan's mind.

'WHAT?!' Evan asks.

'I'm hungry... can you feed me?' Evan almost manage to do a face-palm.

'I'm stuck with Mercedes sitting on my back.'

'Excuse me?'

"You heard me." Evan says aloud. There is silence for a moment before Mercedes and Phantom laughs harder.

"Talking to much to Mir. You are just like ahhh...Freud." Phantom barks. Luminous nods in agreement, anything to not stop reading.

"Ummmhmmm." Luminous says then flip a few pages. Lea's snores fill the air.

"SHUT UP!" somebody shouts. Lea ignores it and continue to sleep. Evan sighs in relief somehow. Mercedes grins mischievously at Evan. She leans towards his ears.

"Give up?" Mercedes asks softly. Evan grunts.

"No." Evan replies then continue to struggle to get free. Phantom glance at Luminous whose eyes is like zipping from right to left with concentration. Phantom gives Luminous an evil smirk before making an annoying sound. Luminous's eyes flash with anger. Luminous takes a quick glance at Phantom before doing a rude gesture at him. Phantom whistles.

"You wouldn't do that if she's awake." Phantom teases. Phantom put his hands up before snapping his fingers. Luminous can't ignore him as Phantom is taking part of his attention away with the noises while Evan is still struggling to get out of Mercedes. Lea opens one eye, take a glance around the room before yawning.

"Thanks for the spell though." Lea/Aran say before releasing a long yawn. Then, she starts stretching before giving Mercedes a thumbs up. Mercedes grins. Lea then takes her handphone before checking the messages. Lea got piss off after reading a message. Luminous then smiles mischievously at her as she approach him.

"Give me one good reason...why shouldn't I punch you in the face." Lea mutters as she sits beside him. Luminous raises his eyebrows then within a second, he catches Lea's thrown handphone. Luminous look at her innocently.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Luminous replies blankly. Lea snatches the book.

"Answer or you won't get it." Lea says seriously. Waving the book around, she tosses it into the air, allowing Phantom to catch it. He grins at her before sneaking a peek in it. Luminous can feel his face flush. He look at Lea, straight in the eye.

"Give me back my book." Luminous says quietly and calmly although in the inside, he knows that Lea is angry at something. Lea gives him an evil smirk.

"Sure. Assuming you answer my question." Lea replies coldly. Luminous sighs before getting up. Since Luminous is taller than her, Lea had to look up. Luminous stares at her coldly.

"Just give it back since I do not know the answer." Luminous's voice is now as cold as ice. Lea smirks before punching his stomach, as hard as possible with her bare hands. Luminous winces a little. Evan grimace a bit as he watch Lea giving a two hard punches onto Luminous's stomach. Mercedes shrugs before she starts getting off Evan who, gratefully accept the rest. Lea's handphone was destroyed in the process.

"Oops." Mercedes mumbles as she nimbly dodge Luminous's attack on Lea. Lea runs up to the wall before pushing herself back, making poor Luminous slam against the wall.

"Ouch." Evan mutters as he hear the wall being slam. Luminous groans before shaking himself out of the daze. He had forgotten that Aran always ALWAYS love to let themselves got slam to the wall.

"Damn it." Luminous mutters in an annoyed tone. He glares at Lea who is glancing behind her back. He lunges at her. This time, Lea did not dodge instead push him back then make a symbol in the air. Grabbing the symbol, she suddenly wield a sort of sword except it's in a cross shape and Lea grip the middle.

"Who are you?" Lea growls at the empty space. Luminous and the others look puzzle but at the same time, feeling curious. In Lea's eyes, she can see two spirits, glowing with power. Lea squints at the two spirits near the wall, not sensing any familiarity from them. In her heart, she knows they mean no harm to her nor anyone. She couldn't see their face, one of the human figure on the right is hunchback, beckoning her to come closer while the other one...seems to be sitting down on a chair, doing something.

"Um...are you okay?" Luminous asks timidly and concern. Lea shakes her head but...not daring to approach the spirits. Lea lost concious. Luminous manages to catch her before carrying her next to Mercedes who is still staring at Lea's point of sight/direction of the spirits.

"I wonder what she saw." Luminous remarks as he settle her down on the floor. He look at her with concern. Mercedes look at Phantom's face to find his skin look pale.

"I can't see their face..." Phantom mutters over and over again. Evan thinks he has lost it.

"Ello?" Evan says. Phantom look at Evan with fear.

"DID YOU SEE THEM?" Phantom demands so loudly that Lea wakes up. Rubbing her eyes, she takes a glance around to see if the spirits are still around.

"They won't harm you." Lea reassures Phantom who is still pale. After a while, some colour went back to his cheeks.

"Touchy." Lea remarks before getting up. Phantom look at her, a bit puzzle.

"They don't do you harm..." Lea begins but Evan knock her head, his blue eyes looking fearfully at her.

"You go insane and you haven't even meet...MY other SIDE of family." Lea mumbles as she walks out of the room. Evan and Phantom cringe a bit.

"I never had guts to see ghost without a face." Phantom says fearfully. Luminous roars with laughter as he now knows that Phantom is scared of certain type of ghost.

"Okay...well...um...um..." Phantom stammers, blushing much to their surprise.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Lea screams at somebody. Mercedes rush out just in time to see...

"Oh what? Kick me out again? I'm sorry but I sensed that TWO people. CAME here." a familiar voice says. Crow look angry while Lea look at her little brother threateningly. Crow shakes his head disapprovingly. Crow spot Mercedes peeking.

"Siam." Crow says as his hand did a flick. A strong gust of wind push Mercedes against the wall.

"Oooooo." Evan says in a tone like a weather reporter. Mercedes's hair is blocking part of her own vision.

"Just get me to the safe side." Mercedes snaps at the boys. Evan grab her shoulder then pull her back. In a blink of an eye, the wind disappear. Mercedes look like she has fought a strong wind which she did.

"CAPTAIN OBVIOUS!" Lea shouts angrily at her brother. Mercedes risk a peek and this time she find Lea's face is just six inches from Crow. Crow is glaring at his older sister. Mercedes then duck back to the training room, not willing to get another gust of wind hitting her.

"What?" Mercedes demands as the boys look at her strangely.

"Nothing." the boys say in unison, with a big grin on their face. Mercedes look at the boys suspiciously.

"SO...tell us...how is THE sibling's fight?" Phantom says calmly and grinning like a fool. Phantom and Luminous sit next to Evan, who is grinning mischievously at Mercedes with his blue eyes looking scary to Mercedes. Mercedes gulps.

"If you like. You can get kick out within twenty seconds." Mercedes replies calmly with a sinister tone. "Or maybe have a strong gust of wind blowing at you." she adds softly. Their arguments can be heard even though the walls between them. Lea's and Crow's voice are still loud and strong. Finally after a while, the argument dies down.

"Looks like they are to tired to continue." Evan suggests. Crow's fox ears which is on top of his head twitch a bit. His true form was revealed a few minutes before. Crow had red silken fox ears on his head almost look like the sunset, his spiky hair, still sliver-white. His clothes, so black that it could be almost red while his gloves is black as midnight. His eyes is now in hazel colour. His hearing, both animal and human are getting better.

"I'm pretty sure you are quite used to it." Crow points out as Lea look for his human ears. Part of his hair cover his side of the face. Lea sighs.

'I can't find your human ears...' Lea muses. Crow then revert back to his human form. Crow put his fingers to his lips. Then, he points at the room where Lea's friends are at.

"Oh, no." Lea warns him. Crow smirks before he unsheathe his sword. He almost stab the wall if not for Lea's barrier. It was poorly made since she did it in a rush. Lea sighs. Crow glance behind and feel surprise as he find no magician weapon on her hands. Lea smirks before releasing the barrier, allowing Crow to remove his sword.

"You keep forgetting. I was a mage." Lea teases him. Crow smiles as he is reminded why Lea is so funny and scary. Crow shudders.

"Okay...okay... so you will take the spare cabin-" Crow suggests. Lea kick him.

"I am SO N-O-T staying there alone ever since they scare the heck out of me. Besides...I snap at them harshly and I still haven't apologize." Lea retorts.

"You do know that you belong to the warrior class first before the mage. As a let's see...Dark Knight..." Crow says. Lea smiles sadly at him.

"I was...until ah...you know." Lea says with her arms open. Crow shakes his head.

"It's our gift but you awaken it long time ago." Crow points out.

"O-kay...never mind. Meet you at Christmas." Lea says. Her eyes look fragile as she worry over Luminous's condition. Crow smiles evilly at her before walking back to the shadow. Lea then stare where Crow was a few moments ago before walking back to the training room.

"How's your argument?" Mercedes asks bluntly. Lea glares at her.

"What?" Mercedes demands. Lea then points at the magician duo. Evan is on top of the monkey bar while Luminous is trying to get onto the monkey bar but could not due to...

"Is that a stone?" Lea asks loudly. Luminous falls down due to the sudden noise.

"Watch it. THAT'S my airship." Phantom says as he glares at the duo. Luminous did a rude gesture at him. Lea crack her knuckles.

'No. Don't-' Order warns the two girls. Lea and Aran then relax for a moment.

"That's huge." Mercedes and Lea remark at the same time. Phantom look at the girls with amusement as he wonders why a huge stone tied to Luminous can escape their notice.

'Mercedes should know but Lea it's okay but that's way to weird.' Phantom thinks before he shuffles his card for another game. The crushed pieces of Lea's handphone are hidden underneath a mat.

"Pffffftttttt." Lea says as she tries hard not to laugh. Luminous is panting due to exhaustion. Lea can listen to her favorite music in her mind since she loves the music to much. She tries to picture herself a young innocent girl, yet to be trained but could not.

"BULLSHIT!" Phantom cuss again.

"WHAT NOW?" Lea demands angrily. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Phantom non-stop cuss. Mercedes and Lea covers their ears, not wanting to waste their time hearing Phantom's cussing.

"Own game also can lose. What an amusing thing to see~" Evan says with zeal. Phantom grab his cane, threatening to cut the poles supporting the monkey bar. Evan raises his hands to surrender. Mercedes shrugs before she is lost in thoughts. Lea tries to amuse herself by humming but could not since she can hear Phantom cussing and Luminous grunting under the weight of the stone.

'I wish I had my MP3 player again...' Lea thinks as she is bored for doing nothing. Humming a song to herself. Mercedes had to strain her ears on what is she humming since it has a beautiful melody. Mercedes glances at her just in time to find Lea staring at the ceiling.

"What?" Lea demands as she find Mercedes staring at her. Mercedes grins before she pretend not to hear her question. Lea look at her questioningly. Her features look like a hawk for a moment before humming the song to herself again. Phantom even stop shuffling his deck just to hear it.

"What?" Lea asks again. This time, she look annoyed.

"Nothing." Mercedes and Phantom say at the same time. They exchange a glance and had a silent agreement. They then turn around and look at Lea, who is looking at Mercedes curiously and a mischievous glint in her eyes. Both of them stands up at the same time then grab one of her arms and pull her towards the piano room much to Lea's surprise.

"Let go." Lea demands as they continue to drag her to the piano. In terms of agility, Mercedes is the fastest but in the terms of strength, the Aran's are the strongest. Lea release her magical power slowly into Phantom's hand. Slowly, Phantom become confuse and release her.

"Lucky." Lea/Aran say as she break Mercedes's grip on her arm without much difficulty then run back to the training room. Mercedes slaps Phantom to snap him out of her spell. Phantom then shakes his head and look at her, feeling a bit confuse then slowly remember what happen. He widen his eyes with shock.

"Oh no she didn't..." Phantom says, half-asking and half-concern. Mercedes nods grimly. Phantom immediately jumps towards Lea without any difficulties. Lea grimace a bit before dodging Phantom's attempt to drag her back.

"No!" Lea screams as she starts clawing her way out of her two friends grip. Mercedes then help Phantom to pull her to the piano room.

"You are going to teach us that music~" Mercedes says gaily. Lea glances back. Her heart almost miss a beat when she caught a glimpse of something not human.

"What?" Lea asks, distracted by the thing. Phantom pushes the door open before pulling the two girls inside.

"Teach please." Phantom asks childishly. Lea/Aran stare at him then look at the ceiling.

"No." Lea says boldly. Mercedes did her puppy eye look.

"NO." Lea says firmly.

"Please." Mercedes begs.

"No."

"Just this once." Mercedes begs even more, still doing her puppy eye. Lea's vein throb as her patience is running thin.

"No."

"Awww...come on...just this one song. One SONG." Phantom says, shoving his pride just to ask Lea to teach them. Phantom did a double-take when Lea had a dagger on her hand. Just a few inches more from his neck.

"No!" Lea shouts even louder, hoping that her voice can reach Evan and Luminous. Phantom knows it's bad enough when Freud had to asked him to shove his pride just to apologize to Aran and Luminous for being annoying.

'Ah well...this is my worst part.' Phantom thinks. Aran/Lea remove the dagger. The dagger disappear into the darkness.

"No. Unless..." Lea says then trail off. Muttering to herself. Mercedes hears only two words. Christmas and weirdo.

"PLEASE!" Phantom says again.

"LATER! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!" Lea screams angrily at them. "Sorry." Lea adds when she see their disappointed faces. Lea had a suspicion it is just an act just to make her feel sorry for them.

'True.' Aran confirms her fear. Lea did a face-palm.

'Just do a loophole in your agreement then escape.' Aran advises her.

"Okay. I will teach you. BUT-" Lea begins.

"Really?" Mercedes interrupts.

"But?" Phantom asks.

"I can just...let's see what's the word?" Lea says. "AH. I remember. Go out o-f the l-e-s-s-o-n."

"Excuse me?" Mercedes and Phantom ask, looking bewildered.

"You heard me." Lea answers. Phantom and Mercedes consider her offer.

"Did I mention? It would cost 100k per lesson." Lea adds as an afterthought.

'She is taking advantage of us.' Phantom realizes then scowl at her. Lea had a trader face on.

'Damn it.'

"Take it or leave it." Lea points out, not willing to teach them as she has no patience at this point.

"I-" Phantom begins then clamp his mouth shut.

"We will take it IF you cut your price." Mercedes says firmly.

"Very well... 50k." Lea replies with a sinister tone. Mercedes rolls her eyes.

"Buy three free one." Lea jokes before she burst into laughter. She wipe the tears around her eyes. Phantom scowls even harder. Mercedes then considers her ofter.

"Okay...but can YOU explain WHY do YOU charge US so MUCH?" Mercedes says with high and low tone in certain words. Lea glares at her.

"Do you really want to know?" Lea says softly and icily at them. Mercedes nods at her.

"Because my other family is coming for Christmas at El Nath. My family wants me to come just to sort them out." Lea explains, avoiding any eye contact with them. "Why that Ji-chan can't do it?" Lea adds softly as she wonders. She did a face-palm.

"I keep forgetting. Sometimes I have to teach them how to dance much to my dismay." Lea adds on, blushing a bit. "Except. For. Certain. Type."

"Type?" Phantom press on, dreading the answer. Lea grins.

"Those that don't have let's see... arms and legs." Lea replies. Phantom is now sweating although it's warm.

"Never mind. I charge you for free, so, you should help me out in teaching them too." Lea says with zeal. Phantom's face turn in a nasty shade of green. He rushes to the nearest toilet. Lea laughs.

'Why did I ever get to this mess...' Mercedes thinks furiously.

* * *

**Sorry for the long update and as for the two spirits I mention is base on my experience about two years ago.  
**


	28. Chapter 27

**In the previous chapter I mention the two spirits. They just visit me then after a few days I went to the temple to get my answer. I just sleep back when I saw them. XD. Just realize it's just my deceased grandparents about 9~11 months ago.**

* * *

"What?" Luminous says in a bit of panic in his voice. Evan had just explain to him of the purpose of tying a rock behind him.

"You little-" Luminous begins to swear at him. He was interrupted by Lea, Phantom and Mercedes. Only Lea look a bit happy while Phantom and Mercedes are annoyed.

"Can somebody tell me...what is that?" Lea says then spot something at Evan's hair. She climbs onto the monkey bar within minutes.

"I hate monkey bar but they serve their purpose." Lea remarks then look closely at Evan's hair. She then shakes her head and did a face-palm.

'Must be tired or I'm just seeing things...AGAIN.' Lea thinks. Aran nods at her.

'Very.' Aran says. Lea groans then jump down from the monkey bar, luckily, there is a mat underneath to cushion their fall. She looks up to find Evan giving her a thumbs up. Then, he looks at Mercedes dreamily. Phantom struggles not to laugh.

'Lovesick like his ancestor.' Phantom thinks then shuffle away from Mercedes. Luminous then untie the rope around his waist before jumping down. Lea runs away from Luminous as soon as he land next to her. Luminous had that grin on in face.

'This will be interesting.' Mercedes thinks as Luminous chases Lea all over the room. Lea glance back then did a somersault in order to avoid Luminous's attempts.

"Lalalala." Lea says in a childish tone as she slides under a table. Much to her annoyance, the floor had to be rough. She was almost stuck if it was not for Luminous's banging. Almost.

"Damn." Lea cuss then teleports out from the table, much to her embarrassment. She rubs her back, wincing in pain. Luminous then sigh before taking his staff and points it at Lea's back. Muttering something under his breath, a green beam comes out from his staff and then enter Lea's back. Immediately, she feels better.

"Thanks." Lea mutters with her eyebrows twitching. Mercedes giggles.

'Oh, you lucky girl. At least you are let's see...14 years old and in RELATIONSHIP.' Mercedes telepathic her. Lea/Aran stiffen. She slowly turn her head and stares accusingly at Mercedes. She smiles at her sadly.

'300 hundred years and you never change.' Aran/Lea telepathic her with a scowl on her face. Mercedes scowls back then stuck her tongue out. She can feel the intensity of Evan's stare at her like Freud, ages ago. She blushes furiously then, slowly she walk towards the nearest bench and sit down, covering her face as best as she could with her hands. Lea raises her eyebrow. She chuckles softly. As if on cue, she slaps Luminous's hand away like she could sense him then kick him on the face and punch the back of his head.

"Messing with a warrior." Aran/Lea mutter under her breath. Luminous groans then immediately recover. Both of them, their eyes, sending a challenge to each other. Lea had one hand at her back while the other in a challenging gesture. Saying, come at me. Luminous decides that it would be nice to spar with each other again.

"You are so dead." Luminous says as he too, knows martial arts. He toss his staff nearby then grins. He did a double kick at her, aiming for her chest. Lea blocks his attack with her elbow. Lea/Aran grin then counter with an uppercut. Luminous narrowly dodge it.

"Please. Be. CAREFUL YOU DIMWITS!" Phantom reminds them. Lea and Luminous are too busy attacking, counter with each other to hear. Once in a while, Evan would cheer for them.

"GO!" Evan cheers as Lea did a feint to her right then kick Luminous's face. She jumps backwards, making a mistake. She lands on the floor in an awkward position. Luminous takes his advantage to push her towards the corner. As he did so, she grins before she did a somersault kick at him. He ducks then runs towards the wall. Pushing himself with his legs the moment his feet connect to the wall, he did a high-kick much to Lea's amusement.

"SHIT." Lea swears when she realizes that Luminous is better in fighting then last time. She knows she had one chance to turn the tables to her favor. Lea grab his leg then use the momentum to swing him. Used to carrying heavy things during her childhood, Luminous had no chance. She toss him to Evan's direction, making him scrambling down to avoid Luminous.

"HAHAHA." Phantom starts to laugh with glee. Under a glare from the two girls, he shut up. Knowing that woman's mind are always complicated. Lea/Aran walk towards her boyfriend. Luminous groans then rub his head. Lea tilts her head then grin.

"Better now." Aran/Lea compliment as they watch him standing up. He pat his robes to shake off any dust on it.

"Maybe Jake could teach you some...or maybe my father..." Lea thinks out loud, trailing off. Luminous catches one word. Need more improvement. He heaves a heavy sigh, remembering that it was just a well-match hand-to-hand spar.

"What?" Lea demands under Evan's accusing stare.

"You." Evan begins. "Got. To. Teach. Me. That. It's way to cool and how did you move your body that agile. I rarely see anything like it." Lea's eyebrows twitch.

"You." Lea says in a bad imitation of Evan's voice. "Shut. Up."

"I mean. You just like manage to kick Luminous at the face somehow. I think it IS cool."

"Very funny." Luminous says with disgust. He rubs his elbow then whines about not able to do it properly. Whatever that is.

"I'm going snowboarding when I get back to El Nath." Lea announces. Mercedes then removes her hand from her face, with an excited face.

"I thought you have to teach *clearing his throat*" Phantom begins. "Them."

"What an amazing thing you've got there." Lea remarks in a sarcastic tone. She adds, "Would you like to teach them?"

"No." Phantom says with a bit of sarcasm. Lea looks piss off as if the prospect of teaching her relatives in dancing is bad. Under her case, it is bad.

'Oh, well...' Phantom thinks as he shift himself into a more comfortable position. Trying to pass time, he begins another round of his so called card game. Again and again, he keep shuffling his cards, feeling very annoyed each time he play alone. He sighs after a few rounds. He glances up and notice Mercedes is watching him playing with a confuse look. Lea keeps tutting at Evan for no apparent reason.

"No. Not like that." Lea remarks as Evan simply wave his wand around. Lea did a face-palm, knowing that he is not so brilliant yet in mind.

"I can't just simply make a spell." Evan counters. Luminous waves his hand mockingly. Evan stuck his tongue out at him.

"A Dragon Master can make a spell you know." Lea says with a sigh as she watches the two mage now in a heated competition in making faces. Evan mimic a pig face as he put his thumb to his nose and pull it up and snorts.

"If you want to be a pig...I can just snap my finger and waste half my mana to do it." Lea says with a grin and in a mocking tone. Evan then laughs at her, knowing that she is just joking.

"It's almost impossible to do it on me since I protect my mind from doing so." Evan points out. Lea shakes her head.

"Like you said. Almost. Impossible." Lea says. Her blue eyes look grim and worried.

"..."

"..."

"What's on your mind?" Evan asks curiously. Lea had absent mindlessly muttered some words. She look startled as she had forgotten that her friends are still around.

"Nothing." Lea/Aran lie.

"Liar. Liar. Pants on fire." Evan chants.

"Right..." Lea trails off again.

'Aran...did you just recover that particularly piece of memory?' Lea asks gently in her mind. Aran half-nod and half-shrug.

'I don't really remember. The details are still blur so it may take some time like an amnesia.' Aran sighs. She adds, 'Why does it have to be me and my counterpart...' Lea and Aran had the same feeling of anxiety and sense that the memory is not going to be good to any of them especially Mercedes. Evan then practice some beginner magic much to Luminous's disbelief.

"You're fourteen...and you still use that particular magic." Luminous remarks. Evan shrugs.

"Without Mir, I can't do pretty advance technique."

"Oh really?" Luminous retorts. "If a part of you is gone...you won't feel the same. Trust me."

"Is that a threat?" Evan says as he glares at Luminous. Luminous shakes his head while Lea and Mercedes begin to spar with each other in hand-to-hand combat. Mercedes can move faster since she is an elf. Because of that, Lea had a hard time defending her attacks.

"Can you tell us more about the history of dragons?" Phantom asks as the thought suddenly occur to his head.

"What?" Lea/Aran ask as they defend another one of Mercedes's high kick. Distracted by the question, Mercedes then continue to punch, kick and if possible knock her out.

"Time out." Lea begs as she defend one of Mercedes's kick with her elbow, a sharp pain was felt when it connect. Lea winces.

"What did you ask?" Lea asks Phantom as Mercedes finally stop sparring with her. Lea's elbow is throbbing but nothing serious. Phantom repeats himself.

"Not a chance. If you want to know...I'm not sure anymore because at certain period, the history will fade away even to dragons." Lea explains. Seeing Phantom's accusing look, she continues, "Humans are different, in our heart and soul, we will somehow remember."

"Except if we don't want to remember it." Lea hiss.

"SO basically, dragons will forget their own history?" Phantom asks. Lea shakes her head.

"Not EVERY dragon you dimwit. Dragons are almost immortal." Lea explains clearly. Phantom then nods as he understand. From Freud's explanation about Afrien, the King Of Onyx Dragon has the same concept.

"But even so, they can still die. Their essence may fade but if the other dragon's remember their name, it wouldn't be forgotten." Lea continues. Her expression turns sad.

"This is just my theory but I'm still not sure. I'm not a researcher, I'm just a girl only you know." Lea says. Her eyes look a bit distant. Phantom grunts.

"Then how dragons are made?" Mercedes asks quietly. Lea raises her eyebrows with a smirk.

"Eggs."

"What?"

"I say eggs."

"Impossible."

"No. It's not IMPOSSIBLE. Look at Mir."

"She's got a point." Evan backs Lea up.

"By the way, it's been 300 years not 500 years. I don't LIVE that old. Yet." Mercedes says with her finger pointing at Lea accusingly. Aran/Lea slaps herself.

"Sure~" Aran/Lea say cheerfully. Mercedes notices it's a bit force.

" Yada. Yada." Evan says with zeal in his 'Henesys' accent. Aran/Lea frowns at the thought of the missing memories. They always escape her grip when it is vital but when it is not, sometimes it also fade. Aran has forcefully dig up her memories sometimes but with nothing in return. Lea/Aran can feel the headache coming.

'Not now please. AND...' Lea says in her mind. 'No forcing it up. It's useless.' Lea adds firmly. Aran sighs again. The boys had already begin to argue with each other what colour is the best much to the girls' relief.

"I don't remember them arguing which colour is the best...much less remember seeing them doing anything stupid." Mercedes whispers in her ears. Aran/Lea nod in agreement.

"Oh, well...time change everybody." Lea points out. Mercedes glares at her friend. She tuck her arms to her sides.

"Except it doesn't seem to change you. You are still a bit childish." Mercedes says. Lea raises her eyebrows.

"I get that a lot." Lea explains then closes her eyes. She opens them again, feeling a bit dizzy due to hunger. She amuses herself by twiddling her thumbs and watching the boys argue with each other. She can hear them arguing even from far due to her beast's ability. Mercedes too can hear since elves can hear better than humans.

"Red is the best." Evan says proudly. Phantom rolls his eyes.

"No." Phantom begins. He opens his mouth to say something but was interrupted much to his annoyance.

"No. White." Luminous argues back.

"Red."

"WHITE!"

"RED!"

And the argument goes on. Phantom got piss off from their lack of opening in the argument as he could not speak. Little did Evan know...that the girls can hear even from far away. Luminous now takes the colour red as a joke since his dark side has red eye and to prove it, his curse from the black mage has made his left much to his dismay.

"Boys are so blind." Lea mutters decisively under her breath. Mercedes elbows her.

"Shhh..." Mercedes says. Lea/Aran roll their eyes.

"Phantom finally sit down and watch them argue." Lea remarks as she watches Phantom back down. Before sitting down, he toss one card quickly nest to Evan's feet, as if something would stop them arguing with each other.

"Hah." Phantom mutters under his breath as he sit down and enjoy the show, knowing the two mages will be on his back within minutes. After a few seconds, the card he has thrown explodes.

"SHIT!" Luminous swears then teleports away, pulling Evan with him. They gag under the smell. At this point, Lea quickly cover her mouth and nose. Unfortunately, it did not stop the smoke coming to their way. Lea begins to swear loudly then closes her eyes and trying hard not to breathe in the smelly smoke. She stops swearing as she know that it won't do any good. Mercedes gags at the smell.

'Can you do something about it?' Lea/Aran scream as they telepathy the two mages. They cringe.

'It didn't happen to us in the past so, why now?' Luminous replies boldly. Immediately, he regrets saying that.

'Just do something already!' Lea/Aran retort. Mercedes pulls her to the exit then pound the door furiously. Lea tries to pry it open but could not.

'Who the hell is the last person to lock it?' Lea asks furiously as she telepathic Mercedes, Luminous and Evan.

'What?!' Evan asks, feeling a bit of panic.

'Not me.' Luminous replies calmly.

'Phantom!' all of them say via telepathy.

'This is not good...' Lea points out then starting to feel dizzy. The lack of oxygen is one of her main problems.

'I don't learn wind magic so you two better do something.' Lea says faintly as her conscious begin to slip away from her. Luminous is very alarm by how soft her voice is.

He look around desperately, releasing his grip on Evan. He tries to locate the door using his magical senses. When he did, he forces Phantom to follow him, almost snapping his Phantom's wrist.

'Open. The. Damn. Door.' Luminous telepathic Phantom. Phantom had a smug look on his face but could not see due to the smoke. He turns the wheel open and pulls the door, allowing the smoke to dissipate. They take a deep lungful of oxygen but gag a little as the smell still remain. They start to feel better after a few deep breathe.

"Next time, you want to trick people." Lea begins. Phantom got punch by Mercedes. Lea whistles.

"That was fast." Lea remarks. Then continues, "Don't do it in a close space where there is no exit especially if it's going to be a big prank."

"Even my mom can do better prank." Lea adds. Evan look at her quizzically.

"What?" Evan asks, feeling a bit of shock.

"Nothing." Lea says a bit in a childish tone. She summons her pole arm then rub her elbow. As she did so, she wince a bit. Maha comes out for a while, regarding her curiously.

"You know. I am grateful when you log me around like that but I hate it when you do something quite..." Maha says then tap his forehead."What's the word again?" Aran/Lea shrug. Maha snaps his fingers.

"Boring." Maha continues bluntly. Lea/Aran glare at him.

"Just go disturb Baru already." Lea mutters.

"Not a chance. Disturbing you is better and funnier." Maha replies rather rudely. Lea swipes him, for a moment, her hand turn into a dragon's claw.

"Yes?" Lea/Aran ask sweetly. Maha grins at her.

"See?" Maha says weakly. He went back to the pole arm, laughing out loud.

"Sheesh." Lea remarks. She reverts the ring form, glancing around as she did so. Her friends begin to attack her. She did a back flip and slides between Phantom's leg. Aran/Lea laugh cruelly before mocking them into a challenge.

"Aiyaya." Lea says then wave her hand around. Phantom make the first move. Swinging his cane furiously at Lea, he made a feint to her right then went to her left much to her disappointment. Lea did a knee kick. He throws some cards at her but Lea just duck, her eyes glowing red.

'Her reflexes suddenly become faster. What's going on?' Phantom thinks as he hesitate to attack any longer. Lea then waves him away.

"Shoo." Lea says, her eyes sill glowing. She tense then turn around.

"Not now." Lea groans. Lea did some rude gestures at it. Luminous and Evan are the only one in the room who can sense it. Luminous whimpers.

"What's wrong?" Evan asks, oblivious to the situation. When Mercedes and Phantom heard his whimper, they turn to see Luminous's horror expression. Lea turns around, her eyes back to normal then gesture that they should be quiet.

"Don't want to break the news but..." Lea speaks. "WHY in the WORLD?! Would Rhinne calls ME now?" There is a chattering in reply.

'One of Rhinne's children.' Lea explains to them via telepathy. Phantom and Mercedes immediately pale. Lea pause again as if listening to another voice. Lea scowls.

'Fine. Give me a sec.' Lea telepathic, forgotten that the link isn't broken yet with her friends. Lea unclasp her necklace.

'I will sent Talos ahead.' Lea says again.

'Are you really, really sure?' Talos asks seriously. He almost explain something he shouldn't but his sister grab his jaw, clamping them shut.

Lea sighs then pass the necklace to an unknown hand. Talos growls in her mind. In Lea's eyes, she see a tiny girl with fairy wings with a time glass on her neck, waiting patiently. Wearing just a simple dress, and long curly blonde hair with light blue eyes filled with love.

'I hope you won't get lost.' Talos snickers as he was guide towards the Time Temple where the goddess is waiting. Lea scowls at the necklace.

"I won't." Lea retorts loudly. Luminous then take a deep breath.

"Rhinne call you didn't she?" Mercedes asks, her expression serious.

"Nothing escapes your notice." Lea notes. Mercedes smiles brightly. Lea snaps her fingers.

"Oh, by the way. You have to follow me to the time temple too. I don't know why but she requires our presence." Lea says slowly and clearly, making sure that they get the message.

"Must be serious." Phantom remarks cheerfully. Luminous grunts in agreement.

"I rather prolong this but we have to go." Lea/Aran say with a hint of sadness. Luminous then sigh. Phantom walks out of the training room with a big grin on his face.

"Lania would have want to see it." Luminous says softly. Immediately Lea perks up. She gives Luminous and Mercedes a sly look in turn. They look at her warily.

"If you got a plan. Spit it out." Mercedes says impatiently.

"What if, we summon a portal, then HE can grab HER and perhaps give HER a good shock." Lea explains rather mischievously. Mercedes can feel the corner of her mouth tugging. Evan had a mischievous grin.

"You're on." Evan says as he did a knuckle bump with Lea. Luminous's eyes widen with shock as both Lea and Evan grab one of his arm. Together they pull him where Mercedes is waiting. She takes over Evan's place so that Evan can summon a portal. Evan runs to his room to grab a certain stone then, he runs back. He stands in front of an empty space then begin chanting incantations. After a minute or so, Evan successfully summon a portal.

"Tata." Lea says as she and Mercedes push him to the portal. Luminous loses his footing and he falls into the portal.

'Home.' Luminous thinks and immediately…

"Lumi?" a familiar voice says rather funnily. Luminous's vision blur a bit due to his sudden trip to a portal. Lania look at him lovingly and curiously. Luminous blink twice then break into a smile. Lania did a bear hug. Luminous feels happy then stroke her head gently.

"It's okay. It's okay." Luminous soothe her as best as he could because Lania started crying. He can feel his robes getting wet. As gently as he could, he pulls her away and wipes her tears. Lania then smiles.

"Do you want to go to the time temple?" Luminous asks. Lania's smile widen a bit.

"Really? You allow?" Lania asks suspiciously. Luminous just nod.

"How did you get here?" Lania asks. Luminous's eyebrows twitch a bit.

"All in good time." Luminous promises as he offers her a hand. She takes it and Luminous pulls her up. The portal is just behind a tree next to the house. Luminous swears softly.

"Can I take Penny?" Lania asks. Luminous considers her question before whistling to call the cat. Penny went into her arms, purring contently.

"Brace yourself." Luminous warns as he pulls her to the portal. Lania screams for a moment. Much to her surprise, she finds herself at Lumiere's training room. Phantom was wondering where Luminous go until he found the portal. Swearing softly as he did so.

"Language." Lea warned. When Luminous arrive with Lania, Lea/Aran grin.

"Where's Evan?" Luminous asks warily as he was exhausted due to some vigorous training. Phantom finally connects the pieces.

"ARAN!" Phantom shouts angrily. Lea looks at him innocently.

"Yes?"

"Can you get rid of the portal?"

"It's temporary. Haven't you tried a priest skill before?" Lea answers in a bored tone. Phantom shakes his head.

"Not that particular skill." Phantom answers roughly. Lea had her eyebrows raise.

"Get a summoning stone before you can use it." Lea says then greets Lania. Luminous glares at Mercedes then at Lea, feeling a bit annoyed and stupid. The two girls catch up with each other news. Penny the cat seems to sniff around the new place. Mercedes smiles apologetically at Luminous whose attention is now on Lea.

"Was that necessary to trick me?" Luminous asks softly at Lea. Lea just wave his question aside.

"We will be at Leafre within a few seconds so…" Phantom begins. After few seconds, his face turns red with anger. He takes a deep breath then stomp out of the room. Luminous's mouth twitch into a smile. He cackles softly but evilly. Rubbing his hands with glee. Mercedes rolls her eyes as she head to the deck.

"Where's Wolfie?" Lania asks.

"In Orbis." Lea answers then walk out with Lania following her. Once they gather at the deck, Lania peeks at one side of the airship, squinting.

"I can't see the end." Lania says. Phantom stares at her then he grins. The cards then appear and swirl around him, allowing him to arrive the foot of Leafre safely. Lea/Aran grimace. Lea did a bird whistle.

'Not necessary, Aran.' a familiar voice says in Lea's/Aran's mind.

'Relay the message to Wolfie, be on guard. You too, Kau.' Lea replies in a serious tone and face then jump down from the airship. 'The enemy may make their move again.' Half-way to the ground, her right eye change to black while her left change to red. Using the momentum, she curls herself into a ball then uses the impact to somersault, allowing her to escape unscathed.

"Badass." Phantom whistles. Lea glares at him. After a few seconds, they arrive. Evan had a goofy grin on his face when Mir descends. Luminous, Mercedes and Lania slides down from Mir's tail.

"Weeeeee~" Lania says with glee. Lea grins then climb onto a vine that looks like a rope.

"What?" Lea asks under Mercedes's accusing stare. After a few minutes, she reaches the top. Mercedes gives the boys an evil smirk then climb it...but she clear it after a second.

"Wicked." Lea remarks. Mercedes high-five with Lea. Seeing the boys cursing due to the climbing the duo take out their chair and starts to giggle. When the boys reach the top, they find the duo laughing and a sage looking at them curiously.

"Better hurry if you want to go to the time temple ladies and gentlemen." the sage says slowly and evidence shows that he is a citizen of Leafre. His walking staff, his hands on the top. Blinking at them with intelligence and wisdom. He beckons Lania first then tap his walking stick at her. Immediately, she turns into a red dragon except...

"Why is she small?" Luminous exclaims. Lania flap her wings furiously and manages to fly. One by one, they turn into the same dragon as Lania.

"Good luck." the sage says then chuckles. Mir flies beside Evan. Lea still had 'that' eyes.

"Let's go." Lea says as she leads the way. She can imagine Talos mocking her. Putting a burst of speed, she find herself further from her friends. After a few minutes, they find themselves in an area with lots of white temples. Lea would have grin if she could.

"We're near." Lea says with excitement. After three minutes, she lands on the step and the transformation...disappear. She then turns around just in time to find them looking a bit green in the face.

"I never thought going to time temple would be this tiring." Phantom remarks, a bit sick. Lea/Aran giggle.

"I give you some time to rest before we get moving." Lea says as she pants a bit then sit down. A gust of wind blows at their face as Talos appears next to her. He tuts loudly.

"I see that you are getting you to it." Talos says, levitating a few feet in the air. Lea shrugs.

"Better be good." Lea says darkly. Talos look grim.

"Isn't it good that you have to disable 'that' eye?" Talos says softly. Lea sighs then her eyes went back to normal. Talos then chuckles lightly.

"Paper work." Talos explains. Immediately Lea's face darken.

"I had enough paper work to last for a year and you dragons are sooo lazy." Lea says angrily. She sighs sadly.

'Paper work? What the-' they think. Lea stroke Talos's head.

"Too bad. You sign up for this." Talos points out then chuckle even harder. Lea became furious then sigh.

"Whatever." Lea says. Mercedes wanted to comfort her but could not, she sense the aura around Lea/Aran darken. It seems that Talos notice it to. Her foul mood is just the beginning. Luminous whimpers softly. He always afraid of her for that reason.

"I have a surprise. A nice surprise." Talos says. Lea's eyebrows raise then wave her hand.

"You will see."

Lea shrugs then stretches.

"Spill the beans." Lea says firmly at Talos. Talos's dragon whiskers tickle her. She starts laughing.

*Tickle tickle tickle* Lea starts laughing even harder. Luminous had that mischievous glint in his eyes as he watch Talos tickling Lea. When Talos stop tickling her, she gasp for breath. She pat Talos on the head which he enjoy very much.

"Where's Rhinne anyway?" Lea finally asks the question which they are waiting for. Talos winks at them. His four feet lands on the ground.

"Hop in. Mir try to catch up." Talos orders them. Lea jumps onto his back and grab his neck. Evan and Luminous just teleport up then wave at them. Luminous helps Lania to make sure that she is secure.

"Let's go." Lea says as soon as they are secure and not slipping. Talos chuckles lightly then head inside one of the Time Temple doors. Startling a few adventurers. Lea screams with delight while her friends scream in fear. Talos could not shake his head as he is focusing on reaching Rhine. For a moment, there was darkness and they could not see except for Talos. A few moments later...

"Wow." they say as they find themselves in a place where the walls are black but filled with books. A black robe figure stood at the altar and seem to be reading something. The figure look up then grunts. Dare not say anything offending they keep quiet. The only light to show around is at the altar where the figure reads. Aran/Lea squint at the figure sensing some familiarity from him. Phantom too did the same as he had the same sense of familiarity while Mercedes scowls at the figure. Finally the figure look up and they realize that they could not see it's face as a hood covers it. He beckons them to follow while Talos slips away quietly to find Mir. The figure opens a door and push it, allowing himself in. He gesture that they should be careful.

They soon know why. Luminous tries to find his footing then almost fall into the void. Lea tuts then pulls him up as she stands on a cold marble stone, black with dirt. She offers Lania her hand then follow the figure's footsteps. The figure chuckles then continue slowly. Mercedes and Evan hold hands. Under normal circumstances, they would have blush. Phantom sighs in relief when they finally reach another door. The figure takes out a bunch of keys, choosing the correct key, he puts into the lock and twist it open. The door reveal a hall where Rhine and another person waiting. Lea grins when she find Baru waiting.

"Looks like she call you too." Lea remarks as soon as they reach. Baru flick a paper at her.

"Wow." Baru remarks as he raise his eyebrows when he saw Lania. "Naughty naughty."

Lea/Aran shake her head. Lania blushes.

"Hello." they greet Rhinne. When the figure came to view, they find it...a bit scary and mysterious. Rhinne look timeless but not what Lania expected.

"She's beautiful." Lania whispers to Lea. She smiles then ruffles her hair. Rhinne smiles at her compliment.

"I'm sorry for the sudden call but I need to tell you the secret I have been keeping for centuries." Rhinne begins. She nods at the figure. The figure sighs.

'There's something familiar about him but I can't put it where...' Aran says in her mind. Even Phantom look politely puzzle. Luminous had guess who is it but still not sure while Mercedes look absolutely positive about who's underneath the hood. Evan examines him from a far. Slowly, the figure raise it's hands to pull down the hood. Revealing a familiar face.

"Freud?" Mercedes is the first person to recover her shock. Slowly, the man with brown hair and blue eyes nod. He smiles at them then raise his hand in greeting and did a mocking salute.

'That's him all right.' the heroes think at the same time.

"Sheesh. That is why you scold me huh?" Lea says as casually as possible at Rhine. Rhine giggles.

"Yes. But lucky you were just 3 so no problemo." Rhinne replies with style.

"EHHH?!" Lea says. Freud look at her in an odd way. She got depressed within a second after Rhinne's explanation. Evan laughs with delight as he finally meet his ancestor face to face. Freud is just a spirit so he can't really touch them.

"Wow. Two souls combine. Not a bad thing but..." Freud says. Under Phantom's confusing look, he stops explaining.

"Whatever." Freud mutters under his breath. His friends had mix feelings for him. Mercedes had other feelings for Freud that she blushes sometimes at his presence or when he look at her.

"Paper work, Balancer and no less." Freud says, directing his order to Lea. Lea acts like she had been stab. Lea grits her teeth. Freud haven't completely ignore Evan but his attention is now on Lea who has been slacking for the past 6 years.

"Oh wait. Lea. Could you get me a scroll back in the room? I have something to give." Freud asks, now more gently and coaxing.

"I don't know but I will try." Lea says as she walks out of the hall. Leaving her friends confuse except for Rhine and Freud.

"Sorry, I can't tell how please I am to see you guys again." Freud says happily. Evan looks at him. Freud chuckles then pat him or as close as he could.

"What have you been doing for the last few centuries?" Phantom asks.

"Helping Rhinne and maintaining the seal. Sometimes I have to research on certain things and so on." Freud replies rather boldly. He scratches his chin then smirk slyly at Evan. He adds, "Although I have to keep that pesky little girl in line. She has been helping me in certain research but ever since that tragedy, she isn't helping now."

"She isn't little." Luminous defends Lea. Lania had a suspicion that her foster father ACTUALLY loves her. She ponders the thought rather happily.

'If they got married, then it would be nice. I like her too and she seems to keep me not bored.' Lania thinks. Freud shrugs.

"How..." Mercedes says. "How...how...how...how can your spirit be here?" Freud's expression turn sad.

"I think I have the theory but are you really willing to listen?" Freud explains quietly. Lea came back, abashed and her right hand had the scroll. She pass it to Evan instead of Freud. The scroll look fragile and harmless but it was tied with a pink silk ribbon.

"It's for you." Freud says to Evan. Evan look bewildered.

"You*points at Lea*explain." Freud says softly. Lea glares at him.

"You better tell them the whole story. Even I do not know." Lea chides him. Freud sighs in frustration.

"Fine." Freud says. He survey them then look at Evan in the eye. He was about to begin but got interrupted by the sudden appearance of Mir.

"Sorry for taking so long." Mir apologizes as Talos appear from the portal at the corner.

'When Luminous sealed _him_. It turn into a double-edge sword as Luminous *cough* touch him to seal him." Freud begins. Luminous raises his hands in defeat, looking a bit lonely.

"And...if I am not mistaken...Aran...Chaos was force upon you...isn't it?" Freud says suddenly, glancing at Lea/Aran who look grim. She nods. Freud sighs.

"No doubt. It would have killed you if Order didn't intervene." Freud continues. Aran/Baru raise his eyebrows questionably at Aran/Lea.

"It's not fun." Aran/Lea retort.

"As for your question Mercedes, the reason why I'm still here because the seal is still intact. Because of that, I'm fortunate that Rhinne is willing to help me even when I am in this condition. Unfortunately, I can't leave the Time Temple because I will die."

"Can you teach Evan some of your spells?" Aran/Lea ask curiously. Freud grins.

"That would require harsh training." Freud says with a shrug. Luminous rubs his hand, as if he could squash his problem.

"How's Afrien?" Freud asks.

"Fine but his condition...I don't know if it's getting worse or better." Evan explains darkly. "Can you sense him?" Evan adds as an afterthought. Freud shows his hand where once the pact was. It was bare and nothing remain that showed the pact.

"Oh..." Evan says softly.

"I suggest that you people sleep. AND..." Freud says. Lea was almost to the door. "No slacking this time."

"Oh. Just great. No rest for me." Lea/Aran complain then walk away. Talos then grab her and throw her up into the air, allowing her to sit at his back.

"Don't complain. I know that you have problems but now you must rest." Talos chides her. Lea rolls her eyes then grab his slender neck. As soon as she secures herself, Talos went through the portal and they ended up in a room, a room where there are five big cushions each with different colour. One black, one red, one purple, one black with red trimming and one white. Talos descends onto the purple cushion then she slides down, and back away, allowing Talos to rest peacefully. One of his whiskers wrap her then put her next to his neck. Lea's arm glow and the mark dissapear for a moment, and then on the red cushion, appears Chaos who look surprisingly stoop and exhausted. Order appear opposite Chaos where the black cushion with red trimming is.

"Sweet dreams." Order say as she closes her eyes. In a thrice, the dragons snore in harmony. Lea sighs then snuggle herself deeper into Talos's neck.

* * *

Freud continues his research while his successor, reading some of his reports with interest. Rhine guides the heroes except for Lea/Aran and Evan to the exit of the room. Lania looks around her surrounding with interest as Luminous look daze.

"It's quite tiring if you ask me." Rhine answers one of Luminous's question. Rhine sighs.

"Lea's problem from her younger days aren't solve because she haven't give the orb. She should have get rid of it when she found it. Can't blame her, she was just six." Rhinne continues.

"What orb?" Luminous asks.

"She haven't told you yet?" Rhinne asks in disbelief. They shake their head.

"Do you know what was her first job?" Rhinne asks them, carefully and decide to tread this with caution.

"Dark Knight?" Phantom says in a mocking tone. Mercedes pulls his ear.

"Don't be rude." Mercedes scolds him. Phantom shrugs. It's not like he care about manners. Rhinne nods.

"That's the fourth job advancement for Spearman but yes. She was surprisingly young when she advance to the fourth job." Rhinne continues. "When she was six, she was in a hunting expedition with her brother. Little did they realize, that the ancient artifact of darkness was buried..."

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Lea, six years old. At her back a 'Dragonic Bellum Spear' one of the rarest spear in the world. Wearing a Purple Lucida Skirt and Purple Lucida with a purple badana and a pair of work gloves and combat boots, she follows grudgingly behind her seniors with her older brother, Jake leading the expedition. It was surprisingly warm even in a cave of El Nath, their hometown. As one of the youngest member, she wasn't given much respect. One of the adults, drank beer. The teenagers looked at her with respect and envy. She treated them as equal, regardless of age. Thus, she have many friends from different jobs and birth. She fasten her cloak securely around her neck.  
_

_"Lea. I know that you are tired but I need you to support us from behind. If it gets to dangerous warn us." Jake said with such excitement that Lea felt guilty. She was asked by her mom to take care of the people.  
_

**A few hours ago, 5:00 a.m.**_  
_

_"Mom. I'm going." little Lea called out to the household in Leafre. Her mom had been awake for the past two hours. Fussing over her equipment and a loving look at her, she tickled her for the sake of it. Jake laughed softly, still in his jammies.  
_

_"Jake...you know that you are leading this expedition right?" Luna scolded him. Jake then ran up to his room and changed into his usual attire. He wore a 'Blue Czar' and 'Blue Elemental Gloves' with snow boots. His 'Laevateinn' strap to his side. He obtained it when he did the party quest called 'Dragon Rider'. Each time he did, he received a box and only a few lucky Maplers were able to get it as it took a lot of patience and time. He grabbed his backpack and toss it to Lea who grunt under the weight of it.  
_

_"What did you put inside?" Lea whined. Jake grinned at her then kiss her forehead.  
_

_"Secret." Jake said with a grin. Only nine, he proven himself to be an aspiring leader and one of the most powerful bishop in maple world.  
_

_"Come on. We are going to miss our flight." Jake said with glee as he helped Lea up. She ran towards the station, startling a few early risers and party expedition.  
_

**Back to present...  
**_Lea sighed in relief as she managed to save one of the drunken person life. She scowled at the man and lectured him. For her age, it was unusual to see a kid mature. Jake then pulled her to the front lines and Lea began attacking the oncoming mobs furiously. The teens watch her in awe both warriors and magicians alike. Only the bowman class were not please as their glory was taken away by a single girl. They marched on, with silence and attack furiously to the oncoming mob. Only 50 Adventurers participate. 10 from each class. Lea treated one of the injured ranger who had broken his leg. Only fifteen and already join the expedition.  
_

_She turned around and shook her head.  
_

_"He can't continue but even so-" Lea said.  
_

_"I can go on." he said persistently, his broken leg trembled. Lea scowled at him. Jake sighed. She did a splint on his broken leg.  
_

_"No." Jake said firmly. "I would not allow my member of my expedition lay injured and continue to battle. Even a simple fall can take your life." He turned towards Lea with an understanding look. His gaze told her everything.  
_

_'Take care of the injured. I will go on.' his gaze said. Lea nodded silently then made a sign to protect themselves from evil. Jake smiled. He walked out of the medic tent.  
_

_"Let's go. I will leave my little sis and the injured here." Jake shouted to the remaining troops. They chuckled as his voice is still a child but his voice held such firmness that they obeyed. She watched them until they were out of sight.  
_

_"Why...why do you sacrifice yourself to take care of me?" the ____marksman_ asked. He looked at her with such fury that she recoiled. She didn't answer.  


_"Please...tell me a story." the marksman asked again as he sit up onto the makeshift bed. She sighed.  
_

_"I will tell you the tale." Lea began in a gentle voice. "Of the tale of life." __The marksman _ was mesmerized by her gentle tone and voice. She closed her eyes and continued.  


_"Once there was a girl.  
_

_Who was born.  
_

_In a place full of life.  
_

_She lived  
_

_in a tree connecting to the world.  
_

_She learned life  
_

_from nature._

_One day,  
_

_she peeked outside  
_

_And look,_

_Did you see the light?  
_

_Did you see the darkness?  
_

_She saw the balance  
_

_tipping to darkness.  
_

_She felt their pain  
_

_so  
_

_She tried  
_

_to soothe  
_

_their suffering.  
_

_...  
_

_(Speaking in a grave tone)  
_

_She was cursed by the darkness.  
_

_To live.  
_

_In the tree.  
_

_Isolated.  
_

_From humanity.  
_

_When he appeared,_

_she suffered and fall sick  
_

_Only when he was gone,  
_

_she would be healed.  
_

_Slowly.  
_

_(In a cheerful tone)  
_

_When her chosen one appeared,  
_

_she would be free.  
_

_She hold,  
_

_THE LIFE  
_

_OF  
_

_The Maple World.  
_

_Four guardians stood the chosen one way.  
_

_Against All Odds._

_She would be free from her illness  
_

_And the world..._

_would be safe...  
_

_again...  
_

_until...  
_

_the next battle...of the heroes."  
_

_Lea opened her eyes. The marksman clapped his hand.  
_

_"It sounded like a prophecy." the marksman remarked. She sighed and shrugged.  
_

_"I don't know." Lea said. She sensed something calling for her and her head pound.  
_

_'Come to meee.' the voice hissed with menace. Lea covered her ears, eyes wide with fear. Feeling a bit sick, she lay down next to the teen. A purple orb with a swirling mark, rolled inside their tent. The mark shone from the luminous orange light from the oil lamp on the floor next to them. __The darkness from the orb suddenly went inside her and she coughed._ She whimpered then took a nearest cloth. She scooped up the orb and lay it far away from them. The teen looked strangely at it strangely with gray eyes. Lea looked at his eyes closely and recoiled. It turned purple.  


_"My. my." the teen said in a voice which is not his. He looked at her with menace and intents to do her harm.  
_

_"A little girl?" the teen said again in his strange voice of his. He managed to corner her then he tilted Lea's face up to face those purple eyes.  
_

_"Black? Ohh...this is good. Your eyes show me your soul. Poor innocent girl caught up in the battle between good and evil..." He chuckled loudly. He grabbed her head.  
_

_"Let me free you." he said menacingly. He added softly, "Balancer." Lea recoiled and squirmed. He forced her mouth wide open. She tried to shut it but his grip was to strong. The purple orb glowed the darkness came out and went into her mouth. Lea went limp and felt something inside her trying to break free. Her hair turn into a darker shade of black like her eyes. She felt like vomiting but she forced it down.  
_

_'Somebody. Help.' Lea thinks in her mind then the teen release her. She hit the ground, unable to move. _

_Gasping for breath, she almost lost conscious. She struggled to stand up but could not. The teen chuckled evilly then went limp. The unknown force inside him disappear He hurried to her side when he regained conscious. She coughed up some blood then lost conscious. The purple orb glowed even brighter.  
_

_"No. No. NO!" the teen screamed as he tried to save her.  
_

_"Don't die yet." the teen begged as he cradle her. Tears fell from his eyes.  
_

_"What happen?" the teen asked her, desperately. Lea blinked then whimpered painfully.  
_

_"Shh...don't talk." the teen said. "I know we haven't introduce each other and this isn't the time. My name is Terry."  
_

_"Ter...ter...ry..." Lea managed to whisper. She whispered something else but Terry could not hear and he lean closer.  
_

_"Run. Before...I...lose..." Lea warned then tensed. She screamed loudly, painfully. She could something ripping her insides. She coughed up more blood, accidentally splattering some on Terry's shirt. Then... the purple orb glowed brighter and Lea screamed again.  
_

_'Kill him.' the voice said again.  
_

_'NO. Get out of my HOST!' another voice said. A rough one and soothing tone. She can feel her mind, going numb and almost on the verge of insanity. She cried, wailing, wishing that the pain would stop. She kicked and occasionally cough up blood. Patches of red appear in the snow. By the time they came back, she was at her breaking point. Terry tried to hold her down but could not get near as his broken leg wouldn't hold for long.  
_

_"What's wrong?" Jake asked as he soon as he heard Lea's screaming and wailing, he teleported to their direction._

_"I...I don't know." Terry said, shaking his head. Jake tried to carry her but she kick then cough again. Jake frowned at her appearance. Her hair and eyes seems to be darker than usual._

_"Hold her down. I will try to find what's wrong." Jake order one of the Paladin. He managed to hold her down but groans when Lea kicked his stomach, accidentally._

_"I can't keep her down much longer. She's thrashing." the Paladin said with a bit of urgency in his voice. Jake put a barrier around the 'paladin' and himself then approached Lea cautiously. She finally stop thrashing but her eyes...  
_

_'Almost dead. She's on the verge of death if we don't get her to a doctor.' his dragon said in his mind. 'Not only that, her sanity is crumbling.'  
_

_'What do you suggest?' Jake asked.  
_

_'Bind her.' Jake immediately rummage through his backpack and pulled out a piece of paper. He bit his thumb just enough for his blood to flow much to his expedition's disbelief. He quickly wrote a word in ancient dragon language. Meanwhile, Terry quickly snatched the orb, holding it firmly as he sensed that the orb may be the cause of his memory taken earlier.  
_

_'Seal.' his dragon said with grudging admiration.  
_

_'I'm doing all the work here.' Jake retorts. He put it onto Lea's chest and she calm down, breathing normally but panting and tucked her cloak tightly around her, giving her as much warmth as he could.  
_

_"Let's get her to the nearest medical center." Jake ordered. They had found most of the relics but now...  
_

_"No matter. She is part of our team and she must be safe regardless of the situation." the 'paladin' said boldly. The others muttered in agreement. The booty was left alone, buried under the snow. After 3 hours, they manage to reach El Nath. Jake kicked the door open and ushered them inside except for those who lived in El Nath went back to their family/house. Jake quickly disband the expedition.  
_

_"Jake?" a familiar voice asked and a head pop out from the kitchen. Aunty Lim widen her eyes with shock.  
_

_"You're bleeding!" Aunty Lim exclaimed. Jake shook his head as he set Lea onto the sofa. She shivered even though it's warm.  
_

_"What's wrong?" Aunty Lim asked as she put her hand onto Lea's forehead. It was burning and her eyes look glassy.  
_

_"This is a curse." Aunty Lim announced with disgust. "How did she get it?"  
_

_"I assume it's from this orb." Terry said as he unwrapped the orb. The orb still glowed strongly and brightly. Aunty Lim walked towards him and snatched the orb. She examined it carefully before speaking a word.  
_

_"Seal." She growled. Lea became rigid then trembled. She blinked twice. Jake hold her hand then said in a soothing tone.  
_

_"It's okay. It's okay." Jake reassured her even though he wasn't sure whether she will live through the day. Lea whimpered. She moaned and groaned in pain.  
_

_"Jake. Seal this thing and make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Aunty Lim said firmly then glared at the other guest in her house.  
_

_"I will not tolerate rude behaviors so watch out." Aunty Lim warned them as she head into the kitchen. They glanced at Lea uneasily. She squirmed under the seal. Aunty Lim came out and hold a pack of ice, she put it on top of Lea's head. She glared at Jake. Her sofa has some splotches of red because of Lea's blood._

_"Hurry up and do the sealing." Aunty Lim said in her childish tone. Jake sighs then snatched the orb. The purple orb's glow dimmed a little and Jake smirk. He started his incantations and slowly, a white light wrap around the stone, sealing it. When he was done, he looked as pale as a ghost. His aunt guide him to the nearest chair and immediately Jake felt better after a few seconds. Lea finally relaxes and her eyes no longer glassy but full of life. She slept soundly oblivious of what's happening around her._

_'I'm not gone. When I come back. You will be my puppet.' the voice whispered in her mind. She just ignored it's threat. In her dream, she played with her dragon, happily. Talos tickled her in her dreams while on the outside, she smiled as she dream peacefully. Her dragon looked serious and worried in her dreams as he was threaten by the voice's threat.  
_

_'My girl...don't succumb to darkness.' Talos advised her then pat her head. Lea nodded at him then smiled bravely. Talos felt better as he knew that she wouldn't succumb to darkness so easily. She may be in a battle between good and evil but she wouldn't succumb so easily. His tail whipped back and forth._

_'I swear. That I will protect you if that's the last thing I will ever do.' Talos swore loudly and proudly at Lea. Lea beamed then laughed. Talos felt very happy more than ever since he hadn't heard any news from his brother and sister. He then played with Lea, gently._

_'I know you won't let me die. I promise I will try my best to help you.' Lea said all this as she put out her pinky finger to his hand. Talos took it then shook it. He released her hand._

* * *

**Back to Time Temple(present)...**

Rhinne told them the story and their reaction were pretty obvious. Luminous looked sad while Phantom just run his hair with his fingers while Mercedes said nothing, showing no reaction at all. Lania covered her mouth in horror.

"She must have been fighting it for quite some time." Luminous says, his voice hollow. He grits his teeth.

"I think it is awakening now." Rhinne says. They look at each other then back at Rhine.

"What do you mean?" Mercedes asks in a serious tone. Rhinne look at them seriously and fiercely.

"Jake personally came here a few weeks ago. He said that a wisp human like figure tried to strangle her. There are a lot of possibility that it may try to kill her." Rhine explains clearly but softly that they have to strain their ears just to hear her properly.

"It noticed his presence and disappeared. When he took a closer look at Lea, there were some red marks other than her magical injury on her neck. That was all and it disappeared after a few hours. I think that's when she woke up. *shrugs* Maybe it's just trying to make it's point but..." She shakes her head.

"WE can't let her die now. She's too important and she play a crucial role. Every decisions she made...sometimes it's good or bad." They nod in agreement.

"For now...let her sleep. She's too darn tired to continue later and not only that. She will be helping Freud again in collecting data and reports. *rolls her eyes*" At this point, Mercedes raise her eyebrows questioningly.

"Stay here if needed but, when are you going back for training?" Rhinne says as she snaps her fingers to open a portal. They enter the portal and find themselves where Lea and three dragons sleeping soundly. They immediately tense when they register the newcomers' presence. Lea open her eyes and find them appearing out from the portal. She gets up, her hair messy after a few minutes of sleeping. Then lead them to their room. Immediately, she walks out of the room went back to Talos and continue to sleep.

"Sweet Dreams." Luminous whispers to Lea as she got near to him. She elbows him playfully then smiles as she head back to Talos.

'It would be peaceful for now.' Aran says to her before they sleep again.


	29. Chapter 28

It was late at night. Around ten to eleven. Baru wakes up and rubs his eyes, he left his wolf back at Leafre. He gets up then slowly, he walks across the room where the others slept. Soon, he reaches Lea then shakes her gently. Lea opens her eyes. She blinks.

"What?" Lea asks. Baru points at the door. She then gets up, trying not to wake Talos. When she finally wriggle out, Baru is waiting.

"Can you lead the way? I will send you a message if needed." Baru says as they walk through the empty corridor. Surprisingly, she nods.

"Okay." Lea says as she takes out a nearest torch by the wall. Their footsteps echoes throughout the Time Temple. Startling many monsters.

"Shh.." Lea says as she walks gracefully without any problem. Baru sighs. He tries hard not to stomp. Each time he stomp, Lea keep mimicking her warning. Finally, they reach the entrance.

"Thanks." Baru says then take a step outside. Immediately, he became a red small dragon. Lea waves him goodbye then let out a long yawn as she trudges back to the dragons. She snuggle herself in and went back to sleep. Baru flaps his little wing and head straight to Leafre where the old sage watched him from afar.

"I see..." the old sage simply say when Baru apologizes for intruding. He jumps down from that height then find Ven waiting patiently for him. He mounts onto Ven. Then, together they went into the forest to find for more clues. The old sage watches them until the shadows of the trees swallow them. He sighs before he takes a nap.

At the Time Temple, Evan is still reading the reports with Freud teaching him how to break codes. Mir lies down at the corner, watching the two Dragon Master with interest. When Evan starts yawning, Freud shoos them away. As soon as Evan secures himself, he sleeps.

"It's better if you sleep. I will teach you tomorrow." Freud says as he slams the door behind the duo. Mir laughs then carries Evan at her back who is currently sleeping. She flaps her wing then follow the scent of their friends. After a few corridors, she enters one of the room. Luckily, she found the correct room. She snorts then descends. Lea wakes up again for the second time. The dragons are too startle by the sudden noise and open an eye and glance at Mir before going back to sleep. She gets up again, glaring at them before gesturing to the next room. Mir walks there then lies down on one of the cushion. She adjusts herself so that Evan wouldn't fall and injured himself.

Meanwhile at the dragons, Lea opens her eyes again as she sensed another presence. She glances around but could not see anything. She frowns then went back to sleep.

* * *

**Morning, 9:00 a.m. Main corridor in Time Temple.  
**

"Lea has been sleeping for quite some time." Phantom remarks rather sarcastically. Sipping some tea, he glance up at them. They are staring at him accusingly.

"What?" Phantom demands under their stare. Evan almost choke on his tea when he saw Lea at the distance, stretching as she walked towards them.

"I see you guys slacking." Lea says as she scowls at Phantom. It seems that she heard his remark. Her arms are covered with bandages much to their surprise.

"What's wrong?" Evan asks when Lea's arm tremble a bit. Lea cut him off with a scowl then put her arms on her back.

"Nothing." Lea replies. The Adventurers stare at them as they pass because it was unusual to find them in the Time Temple. Lania smiles at Lea as she sits beside her. Taking a cup of tea, she drinks it in one whole.

"Lea!" a familiar voice shouts. Lea glances behind her and find Jake running towards them. He pause to catch his breath then pass Lea a wrap package.

"Open and eat it." Jake says carefully. Lea's face was priceless to her friends as she unwrap the package.

"That's the super rare 'bento'..." Lea says, her eyes seem to sparkle. She begins to eat. Jake laughs.

"Yeah. It wasn't that easy to find nowadays." Jake says with a grin. He just wear slacks and a blue T-shirt. His staff is nowhere to be found.

"Thanks. How did you know I would be here?" Lea asks.

"By the way...today it's 20th of December."

"Thanks for reminding me. Can you go now?"

"Not if it means Crow screaming at me." Lea look at her brother like he was crazy.

"What?"

He shrugs then walk away. They watch him go until he is out of their sight. She grabs her bag then walk towards another door, invisible but only to their eyes. The moment she step inside, her clothes change to a mage robe. Lania raises her eyebrows with shock when she enters the room. She was so use to see her in a tribal type of clothing that she was confuse to see Lea wearing a blue magician robe. After a few seconds, Mercedes, Phantom and Luminous enter. Yawning as they did so.

Chaos and Order takes some files and pass it onto Lea. She takes them, and pass it to another boy who grunts at her. Evan enters. First thing he did...is trip over a pile of high document.

"Damn it." the boy says, his voice familiar to them. Lea summon a black sword and threaten to screw him with it. He shakes his head.

"Dual?" Phantom asks in disbelief. Dual chuckles. He is still wearing his trademark clothes. He waves his hand to greet them until Lea glares at him. He sighs then went back to signing some of them. Phantom had that sly look. Then, he tries to steal some of the documents but Lea caught him and whack him at the head.

"Not a chance." Lea says. Luminous, Mercedes and Evan laugh so hard that they are rolling on the floor. Mir came in last as it was hard to be conspicuous as a dragon. Lea perks up. With the help of Order, she manages to whisper to Mir. Mir nods at her then drags Evan by his collar with her mouth and into another room. Lea rubs her hands and cup it.

"Lea! Take this and pass it onto ahh..." Chaos says with a bit of humor until Lea looks at him in the eye. Chaos then drop a stack of books onto her hands. She stumbles towards Dual who groans when he saw more paperwork coming in.

"Why do I have to do this?" Dual says in a depression tone. He put his head down on the table and drool. Lea snaps her fingers then prop him up.

"That's because you are one of the Balancer now. Although I hold the title." Lea explains. She adds, "Besides, I did TELL you about the consequences."

"Bullshit!" Dual shouts at her. Lea slams the table with her palms.

"Yes?" Lea says innocently with an angry face. Dual gulps because her eyes seem to glow. Shaking his head, he went back to signing the documents. Lea had the smug look on her face then glance at her friends who look bored. She clicks her tongue. Talos had that look on his dragon face then dump some of the paperwork onto Phantom's outstretch hands. Phantom look shocked as it wasn't what he was expecting.

"EH?!" Phantom shouts in surprise. Dual glares at him this time. Lea clicks her tongue impatiently.

"Since you are not training help us out you freeloaders." Lea growls at them. Luminous pouts at her.h that

"Evan has other matters to attend that's why Freud is tutoring him more on the dragon's world." Lea says as she move documents, climbing from bookshelf to bookshelf and occasionally somersaulting to the ground with some documents at her mouth. Luminous and Lania stare at her with a bit of surprise. Mercedes then help Lea as she dumps the document into her arms.

"Sorry." Lea says then runs away, climbing the bookshelf again.

"Why don't you just teleport up there?" Dual asks suspiciously. Lea shrugs as she reach the top.

"Why don't you try to 'Flash Jump' up here?" Lea counters. Dual cringes a bit. Mercedes's laugh was muffle as the documents around her start to become taller after Lea's hard work. They are sweating by the time it was lunch. Lania just shift small documents aside and tries to help Lea in doing so. Lea smiles gratefully at her.

"Shut it." Lea snaps at Luminous who opened a drawer and it started to scream. Lea kicks him when he doesn't want to. Then, she pushes it with her bum to shut it. Lania and Dual are the only ones who cover their ears when the screaming started.

"Pfttt." Luminous says as he bit his bottom lip. Lea kicks him, as her vein throbs angrily. The bags under her eyes are more pronounce then ever. Talos winks at Lea then head outside with Dual sighing in relief.

"Lunch." Chaos announces to them. Dual stretches his body then head outside. Leaving four people behind him, confuse by what's happening.

"Come on." Order invites them. They had to run to catch up with her who glides gracefully in the air. Lania had a piggyback ride from Luminous who seems worried about her condition.

"It's okay." Lania reassures him. Luminous had a mischievous grin on his face when they found Dual and Lea heads on the table, snoring.

"Is it really that taxing?" Phantom asks Order. She nods.

"Very. But…it's okay. They will be up after a few minutes of rest since we are here to help them." Talos assures them. Lea snorts then blinks.

"Excuse me. Your paperwork is almost endless." Dual says what's on his mind. The trio of dragons snigger.

"We just kick back and relax and teach." Talos says rather evilly. Lea snorts again then drinks a bottle of mineral water.

"Your teaching skills is-" Lea and Dual say in unison but got hit on the head by Talos. They look up at him indignantly.

"Sucks." they finish. The trio of dragons growl at them rather menacingly.

"In fact. I wonder how you dragons really, really, reallyyy be so lazy." Freud remarks as he walks towards them.

"Talent." they answer rather bluntly. Lea and Dual rub their own heads rather painfully.

"If possible. I would like you guys help me out with Evan . Especially you and you, Lea and Luminous." Freud suggests. Lea waves her hand.

"No." Lea says firmly, pushing away the suggestion. Freud exchanges a glance with Luminous. Reluctantly, he nods. Freud claps his hand with delight and gives Lea an evil grin.

"Maybe you could sharpen your Dragon Slayer skills." Freud suggests again. This time, both Lea and Dual perk up.

"Maybe…" they say as they exchange a glance with the trio of dragons. Mercedes is still nibbling a chocolate biscuit while Phantom is watching them back and forth like a ping-pong match.

"But. No deal." they adds.

"I sweeten the deal just a little bit." Freud negotiates. "You get two days of rest from paperwork. But. During those two days, you have to help me to train Evan especially in time magic."

"Why don't you just ask Lea. She's better in it." Dual whines. Lea did a cross with her arms. Her clothes change back to the tribal types.

"No." Lea says stonily. Freud did a face-palm.

"Okay…then…um…" Freud taps his forehead and thinking of how to convince Lea/Aran to help. But Lea/Aran already went back to sleep. Phantom pushes his chair away from Lea when she starts to drool.

"Disgusting." Phantom remarks rather smartly as he uses some tissue paper to wipe the drool off. They laugh in delight.

"Oh well…looks like Evan has to try to do it on his own." Freud says then stares at Dual. He can feel the corner of his mouth tugging.

"What?" Dual demands rather nervously. Phantom can read Freud's mind already because of his body language. Phantom starts to smile at Dual. He leans towards Dual and mutters, "Good luck."

Dual backs away from Freud and the dragons who are edging towards him rather slowly. Dual stand his ground. Instead of running away, he unsheathes his dagger and points it at the dragons. His red eyes glaring at them.

"Not now." Dual says, surprising tired. His shoulders slump from work and strain. Freud sighs rather unhappily.

"I will deal with Luminous then." Freud says to Dual especially. He nods then sits down on the chair again, nodding. Mercedes rubs her hand then cup it. Lania did the same.

"What's wrong with you?" Phantom asks the girls. Lea wakes up. Phantom accidentally wake her up as he elbows her on her face.

'Whoever woke me up for no apparent reason. Got three seconds to run. If not. I'm gonna kill you.' Lea telepathic to all of them. Phantom immediately run as fast as he could. Lea stretches then glares at Phantom. She smirks evilly. Running as fast as a wind, she did a roundhouse kick at Phantom. Phantom duck just in time but the pillar behind him had a huge crack.

Cracking her knuckles, she give them a thumbs up.

"Better luck next time." Lea says then kicks him at the stomach. Phantom knows that she is just being friendly. Phantom did a mock surprise. Aran/Lea glare at him. Phantom immediately regrets it. Mercedes shakes her head in warning. Lea yawns again.

"I'm hitting the sack although it's just one in the afternoon." Lea shouts loud enough for them to hear then walks back towards the dragon's sleeping area.

As she reaches the door, Dual grins as his too, the mark on his arm are gone. Leviathan then guides them carefully knowing that they desperately need rest especially the Balancer. Luminous watches them then follow Freud to another room.

Freud stops in another door, all similar to the other door. Luminous wonders how they never get lost in a place like this. Freud then pushes it. With a push of his hand, the door opens quietly.

"You are going to be amaze." Freud says with zeal as he walks inside. Luminous hesitates for a moment then follows him inside, not willing to miss things out.

* * *

"Um...It's white." Luminous says with disappointment. The walls and ceilings are white. Spacious enough but it made Luminous uneasy as he feels as if he is being watch. He turns around and finds a statue. He sighs in relief.

"Don't worry. It won't attack you in any way." Freud says then points at Evan and Mir who are doing some complicated spells. Evan is already worn out from doing training non-stop.

"Can I rest now?" Evan whines. Freud grins then shakes his head.

"No." Freud says. Luminous did a face-palm as he had forgotten how scary Freud can be. He takes a peek at Evan then notice that something is shining under the sun at his hand.

"This is tough. If she is here, I could have asked her to change the room to one day here is one second in the real world." Freud mutters darkly. Luminous had goosebumps just from hearing that statement.

"Who's her?" Luminous asks suspiciously. Freud give him that 'you already know' look. Evan waves his hand again and Mir's mark on his head glow brightly. Flames coming out from her mouth. She shoots at the oncoming foes. Evan tries hard to protect himself but it was to many as he was exhausted. His vision is getting blurry. Luminous then finally steps in although Freud protests. He teleports next to Evan.

"Looks like you are exhausted." Luminous points out. Evan nods. He can feel his body burning up.

"Dang." Evan curses. He then holds onto Luminous for support. Luminous shudders then teleports both Mir and Evan out of the field. Freud shakes his head in disapproval.

"There's one thing I don't like and that is called 'disagreement.'" Freud states out. Luminous glares at him to shut him up but Freud isn't over with him.

"I already know that he is tired but...his stamina is too damn low even for a farmer boy. Not only that, he may have taken my title but even so, he has a great potential. I'm sure she already knew that if it weren't for the curse."

"So what? He's tired and need rest. It's worse than your overworking habit." Luminous snaps at him. Freud just look calm and expressionless.

"It's alright." Evan manages. His stomach rumble. Freud chuckles.

"Told you. Now it is just let's see..." Freud says. Then, he look at a time glass next to the exit/entrance. Making a face at Luminous, he ushers Evan and Mir out. Slamming the door shut, he turns around to find Luminous looking furiously at him.

"Spill the beans. The aura around has change even I notice that much." Freud's face turn serious when he said that. Luminous sighs then explain as fast as he could from his dark magic to Lea's help to how they met the first time. Freud sighs.

"I suspect that much. " Freud says, his eyes shows that he is telling the truth. "As for Lea's help, she's wise enough not to push herself nor you to far in balancing. Even she is struggling a bit but just fine." He shrugs then see Luminous looking depress.

"So that means there's no cure to this?" Luminous asks, wanting to confirm his fears. Freud gives him a pity look. He tilts his head a bit then smiles sadly.

"I don't think so. If not...you would be back to normal in no time." Freud says a bit worried. He runs through his hair with his fingers. He looks at him questioningly.

"Then...why do you need me here?" Luminous whispers. Freud scowls at him.

"I need to confirm something." Freud replies rather sadly. Luminous widens his eyes with shock.

"What makes you think you are useless and lonely?" Freud asks. "What makes you think that you don't have friends?" Luminous got startle and had an incredulous look on his face.

"Since when you are so blunt?" Luminous asks, eying on him warily. Freud look politely puzzle.

"Excuse me?" Freud says. Luminous glares at him so hard that Freud shudders.

"Since when you are so blunt?" Luminous repeats his question. Freud laughs so hard that clenches his stomach as it aches.

"Since a long time ago. I learn to be straight forward." Freud answers his question. "Now mine please." this time with amusement.

"Since I kill Lania. Went berserk twice or more and...they are dead...a long time ago..." Luminous answers sadly. His eyes feeling hot as he could feel the tears coming. He tries to hold back but the memories his friend died in front of his eyes by the Black Mage's hands. He gasps. He closes his eyes, trying to regain his composure. His fist clenched. His fingernails cut his palm and he wince but he finally stops seeing the death of his friends.

Freud looks at him with concern.

"Look. If you don't want to tell. It's okay but it will be hard. I know that from first-hand experience. Without Phantom, I wouldn't have got over my parents death." Freud advises him. He waves his hand and the door opens again. He smiles at him, this time with some mischief.

"I think you are with Lea/Aran though." He rubs his hands with glee and gives Luminous a mischievous look that made him uneasy." Freud guess. Luminous tenses then glares at him.

"I will call her to kick your bird later since I can't hit you anyway or anywhere." Luminous threatens. Freud becomes even paler.

"You wouldn't." Freud says but a bit shaken.

"I will." Luminous says, knowing he has the advantage. Freud laughs nervously. He adds, "How long did you know her?"

Freud considers his question. He put his head at his hand.

"I really don't know. She and me never meet with each other except when she was four but she is still young so she doesn't remember. Rhinne intentionally keep her and me apart as she explains that she may have a great destiny but with a hard choice one day. That is what Afrien said to me too. He said that maybe Aran had a great destiny but her choice is one and only."

"What did they mean by that?" Luminous asks, now filled with curiosity. Freud shrugs.

"Something that will save humanity and peace will come? I don't know." Freud says with a shrug. He then shoos him out as best as he could. Luminous stumbles over some steps. Freud tuts.

"It's better if you go. They probably are worried and...besides, you are not alone anymore. You should know that by now." Freud says. His body language told him to leave him alone.

"Hahaha...thanks." Luminous says with a grin on his face then walks out.

* * *

Phantom and Mercedes are playing a card game called 'Speed'. Mercedes and Phantom are rushing so that they could win the game much to the other Adventurer's amazement. When Luminous reaches them, he scowls when he finds them playing such a speedy game. Even his eyes couldn't catch up.

"Speed!" both of them shout at the same time as they land on the smaller deck of cards. But...

"Ha. I won again." Mercedes grins. Phantom sighs then shuffle his thick deck. Mercedes only have one card left from winning the game. Phantom scowls at her.

"One more and if you win. I will...do anything you ask for today." Phantom bets with her. Mercedes then laughs then shakes hand with him.

"It's a deal. Remember." Mercedes says then winks. Phantom then sharpen his mind so that he can move and think faster. Luminous sits down next between them without either of them noticing as they are so absorb by the game. Movements again and again he can't see it much to his frustration. He taps his hand impatiently not realizing that there are injuries from his desperate attempt to avoid crying earlier. His sleeves stain with his blood as he grumbles.

"SPEED!" Mercedes shouts as she hit the smaller deck of cards again. This time, there is nothing in her hand and she lets out a loud cheer. Phantom bang his head onto the table. Mercedes laughs then finally notice Luminous's injuries.

"You have to treat those injuries." Mercedes chides Luminous. He just rolls his eyes but did not make a move to heal it. Mercedes sighs then gives up easily to his stubbornness in healing his injuries. Instead of helping him, she slaps him at the face. Luminous was stunned, so as Phantom.

"If this were three hundred years ago, I would slapped you like crazy but now is because I can relax for a while. BUT." Mercedes says in her dangerous tone. "I will not tolerate this. You are not an elf. And you can't regenerate fast so treat it you dumbass."

Luminous looks offended. He then, decides not to argue and treats it right away. But not by magic as he feels a bit lazy. Phantom sighs then taps the table with his fingers. As he did so, he thinks about what to do next.

_'Should I wake those two up for fun?' Phantom thinks as he shift his chair into another position. 'Nah. Better not. Those two will kill me.'_ Phantom shudders at the thought of how they are going to kill him. Despite the coolness, he is already sweating. Phantom sighs.

"Do any of you have a first-aid kit box?" Luminous asks, a bit hysterical. Phantom chuckles.

"No. I left it back at my backpack." Phantom replies rather slyly. Luminous glares at him.

"You are not helping." Luminous growls at him. Phantom did a mock surprise. If it is possible for Luminous to look even fiercer, he did. He runs towards the room, somehow without getting lost. He almost shouts at his top of his lung if it weren't for the two sleeping people and four dragons staring at him. Leviathan reads his mind as he reaches for a first aid kid. Unbelievably large. First-aid box.

Luminous look stunned then Leviathan opens it with his mouth. Like what he did to get it down. Luminous starts to feel sick. Dual wakes up groggily. He then looks around and look shocked when he spot Luminous. Luminous waves 'hi' nervously and that's when Dual notices his injury. He may be tired but his eyesight never fails him. Scooting towards Luminous, he touches the box and it went back to normal. Dual sighs as he wrap the bandages around Luminous's hands.

"Next time. Avoid injury. I'm going to bed." Dual whispers then scoots towards Leviathan and snuggles himself to Leviathan's chest. Luminous looks at him rather sheepishly. He tries to walk away quietly. The moment he leaves the room, he find Phantom peeking. He whacks him on the head. Phantom takes the cuff of Luminous's shirt and pull him away, whistling as he did so.

Luminous struggles a bit but until he reach where Freud, Mir and Evan are waiting, he stops. Glaring at Phantom, accusingly. Freud grins rather happily.

"Good timing. Let's wake Aran up." Freud says this as if it is as easy as taking a cookie from a cookie jar. Phantom immediately runs away with Evan and Mir following him. Only Luminous stays there and lectures him although he knew Freud is hard-headed.

'He must have gone nuts.' Luminous assumes as he did a face-palm. He feel like throttling Freud but he is already dead. Freud then shrugs and went back to his work but not before Luminous punches him. Luminous's fist pass right through his face.

'I'm a ghost. And luckily, I'm not wearing that black-robe if not I would have felt it.' Freud muses. Luminous's vein throbs.

"Wake her up by yourself then." Luminous states. Freud tense. He turn and smiles at him, pretending to do a salute then glides away much to Luminous's surprise. Because he went to the direction where Lea, Dual and the dragons are sleeping.


	30. Chapter 29 Flashback

While Luminous tries to stop Freud as it was suicide, Lea had a dream since she started sleeping.

* * *

**Lea's Dream...**

It_ was about 8 in the morning. Aran sat next to her counterpart, where they watched the snow fall. They sat near the window where Aran's grandmother began her sewing. Needles clicking together at the background. After a few minutes, the two Aran were bored. _

_"Can we go out now?" the boy Aran asked, as he rubbed his hand for warmth. His counterpart scowled at him then turned away, determine not to talk to him. Finally, his grandmother looked up, chuckling lightly and a bit weakly. The boy Aran took a thick jacket and a pair of boots, not willing to wear a pair of gloves.  
_

_"I suppose." she said slowly. His grandson rushed towards the door, with his counterpart reluctantly following him. The boy Aran smiled when he spotted her trudging through the now-filled snow. He cheered half-heartedly when he saw some of his friends were beckoning them. Immediately, her face went dark._

_'Gray and the other two...' Aran filed this information into her head._

_"I will be watching from the sidelines." the girl Aran muttered soft enough for him to hear. Before she could get away, he managed to grab her wrist. He had a sly look on his face. He then pulled her towards the frozen lake where their friends had at least a pair of ice-skating shoes. The girl Aran's expression turned even more sour. She sighed as she saw a pleading look from their eyes. Gray had an extra pair of ice skating shoes much to her annoyance. It was just the right size._

_Rubbing his hands, he pulled her windbreaker by the collar and then hold her hands. Their friends giggled but they paid no attention to them. It has been two weeks since that meeting with Aria. Only now they learned their manners as they now knew that she is a family friend. The girl Aran immediately stumbled when she touched the ice as she wasn't used to it. Luckily, her counterpart guided her. _

_Gray clapped her hands when she finally managed to skate without their help. For the first time in two years, she smiled, a true smile. Gray did a thumbs up as she pass by them. The boy Aran's two friends laugh with delight as they try to push her down. She glared at them, with murderous aura as she jump, duck. But when she jump, she almost fell down. The two boys laughed so hard that they actually had to get of the frozen lake to be safe. _

_"You are so dead." Gray muttered about their chances as she did one of an ice skating trick. A butterfly jump. The Arans' watched her with amusement. They skated towards the age with the others and watch Gray doing another trick, charlotte spiral. Somehow, she managed not to fall and was sweating despite the cold. They clapped their hands._

_"Now now...you people have training to do...so..." a voice, unfamiliar to Lea only. When Lea look at Aran's face, her expression sour. She just put her fingers to her lips and gesture that they should watch quietly. _

_Immediately, the two Aran stopped clapping and turn to the direction of the voice, their face full of loathing._

_Somehow, the boy Aran managed to keep his composure and keep a straight face. The girl Aran just looked at the other direction with a train of thoughts of how to play a prank on him. She chuckled lightly and Gray stared at her. Unfortunately, the ice started to crack after a few minutes of standing there alone. Immediately, the girl Aran tackled her, pushing her aside before the ice crack but she fell into it. _

_"Dude. Can you help out here?" the girl Aran said with a tone of annoyance and amusement at the same time. Her counterpart just took a long stick and pass it to her and pulled her out when she gripped it._

_"You...little...brat!" that voice said again. Their vein twitched when they saw that their ridiculous senior lectured them as if he was a teacher._

_'No. Not a teacher. An idiot. Wannabe.' all of them thought in unison as they glared at their senior. _

_Lea chuckles and did a thumbs up and a knuckle bump with Aran._

_"Now!" the teenager said, around 16 years old, practically adult. They rolled their eyes and shove him into the now cracked lake. He had no chance to stop them from pushing him although he wield a weapon as the girl Aran has disarm him. He shivered but stayed afloat since he used his own magic to do it. His magical knowledge was more than them as he levitated out from the water, shivering as he did so.  
_

_They were still joking when he came out from the water. Gray then ran away with the others still trying to catch up as they laughed too damn hard earlier and due to their sore feet and inappropriate shoes .  
_

_"You are good." the girl Aran complimented Gray. They grinned in unison.  
_

_"Come on. Let's rid of these shoes." one of them pointed out. As hastily as possible, they get rid of the shoes what they were wearing and run through the snow with only some pair of socks. The boy Aran chose the wrong timing to stop as he just remembered their normal shoes are still at the lake. He ran back alone and not until they have shelter they realized that one of them was missing.  
_

_Gray looked around then count again. She scowled.  
_

_"Aran is missing." she muttered rather quietly. The girl Aran grinned.  
_

_"He must have went back to get our shoes." she said as she rubbed her leg. "Five pair of shoes." she said rather softly this time.  
_

_"Let's hope Glen didn't catch him." Gray stated. They then laughed together as they knew Glen would be whimpering at his own home. Besides, they knew that he wouldn't mess with the newcomer, Aran.  
_

_"Let's find him. It's better if we get our shoes now and warm our hands and legs." Gray suggested. They nodded at agreement.  
_

_As she turned towards the boys, Ruby and Regi, the girl Aran tapped her shoulders than pointed outside the window. They squinted then smiled, the boy Aran was back. with a pair of boots hung over his neck and his hand with some other 4 boots. Gray opened the door, her face beaming. Immediately, he drop the boots onto the floor.  
_

_"So...how's that idiot?" Regi, the one with red hair and dark purple gloves asked. Aran did a bro-fist with him. Then high five with the girls. Ruby, the one with black hair and luminous green eyes, punched him at his shoulder.  
_

_"Today it's Sunday right?" he asked as he put down the boots around his neck. They nodded.  
_

_"Happy 12th Birthday!" they shouted. The boy Aran had forgotten his birthday much to his surprise. His counterpart handed him a small birthday box, making him looking at it rather curiously. She smiled mischievously.  
_

_"Open it." she invited. He did and found a small pair of earrings, not the girls type but just his style.  
_

_"Gotta admit." he remarked. "Wicked cool."  
_

_"You have a ceremony too but we will give you at that time so no worries." Regi said. He grinned then wore back his shoes as he wanted to get home and have a quick shower.  
_

_'21st of December...rather weird day to have my birthday.' the boy Aran thought as he walked home, with his counterpart behind him. She looked dead tired much to his surprise and annoyance. She let out a long yawn.  
_

_"Oh, yeah. We have to dropped by the tailors later." he said. She looked stunned. _

_"What?" she asked, forgetting that she had to take her new clothes. He chuckled. _

_"It's been two weeks since you came here huh? Grandma said that you are an accomplished pole arm master if you keep this up. Nice touring we gave him too."  
_

_She blushed at his compliment. She then grinned.  
_

_"Can you make it later? I need to sleep now." she said, a bit sleepily. He felt guilty because he accidentally woke her up earlier in the morning as he dropped his late-night snacked. Not only that, he practically dragged her out just to teach her how to ice-skating.  
_

_"I'm really grateful with all your hospitality but...I just hoped that nothing bad would happen to this village and all." she added when they reached their house. He nodded. Pushing the door open and wiping the snow on the doormat.  
_

_"I can't picture how they would find this village." he said in his worrying tone. Her expression turned dark.  
_

_"It's better that we hoped that they don't find it. Much more, destroy the Maple World."  
_

_"She's right." a familiar voice said. His grandma was sleeping on the couch. She eyed on the girl's Aran waist as she had not really healed her injury from that incident.  
_

_"Better change it." she said as she took a roll of bandages from a cabinet. The girl Aran winced when she saw them. The two girls glared at the boy Aran. Immediately, he ran upstairs to his room, locking the door behind him.  
_

_The girl Aran opened just enough to show her waist. As she unwrapped the girl Aran's bandages, she winced in pain. The injury was healing but slowly as she did not received medical attention fast enough. Although a bishop had healed it, it reopened since her injury accidentally scrapped against one of the pillars in Ereve.  
_

_She started swearing softly when the boy Aran's grandma apply some antiseptic and fresh bandages. When it was done, she sighed in relief.  
_

_"Change in another two hours. But before that, eat your lunch." she said, pointing at the table where the two bowl of steaming porridge awaits. She went towards the table. As she did that, her counterpart came down, putting on his T-Shirt. The two girls rolled their eyes.  
_

_"Show off." the girl Aran muttered softly as she stir her porridge then pick up the nearest spoon. Eating it hungrily. The boy Aran sat opposite her, looking at her cautiously as she may shoot daggers at him as she was tired and angry at the same time with him. After her lunch, she felt warm and fuzzy inside. Edging towards the sofa, she lay down and closed her eyes. But not before long, her counterpart moved her to the floor.  
_

_"Stop it will ya?" she said sleepily as she opened her eyes just to see where she is then went back to sleep.  
_

_**Three hours later...**  
_

_"Do you want to die or what?" Gray asked the boy Aran. He shrugged as he moved his counterpart to the sofa again. She still sleep peacefully despite the time. Checking the wall clocked, his grandma made another bowl of hot soup. She tutted angrily at her grandson as he apply bandages onto their guest badly.  
_

_"Eat your damn soup!" she shouted accidentally waking their guest up. She widen her eyes with shock. Startle and a frown on her face, she glanced around just in time to find her counterpart banging his head onto the table, spilling the hot soup everywhere and burning his own hand.  
_

_"YEOUCH!" he screamed then ran to the nearest bucket and put his hand onto it to cool it down.  
_

_"Idiot." Gray remarked softly as she put on her boots. She gestured that she should be leaving as today was a special day, to those who were 12 this year. Gray sighed then walked out. For a moment, she felt a chill down her spine as she felt that something is not right but shook the feeling away and reassuring herself that nothing bad will happen to the village of Rolu. She continued to walk home, and the snow fall softly onto the ground.  
_

_"What just happen?" the girl Aran asked, still feeling bewildered as she stretched herself. Her counterpart grandmother sighed.  
_

_"He spilled the hot soup and now I need to clean it. But now I need to warm my old bones, regardless of what is the situation." she answered rather casually but the girl Aran was shocked to hear how strain her voice is. She began to suspect that she may not have long if not taken care of properly. The old woman just sat on a rocking chair, somehow escaping the girl Aran's notice for two weeks and she soon knew why as the chair almost had the same design as the wall.  
_

_"It's okay." she reassured her guest who look worried and bit her own lips. She then took a rag cloth from the kitchen and wiped the mess up. Afterwards, she rinsed the spoons and bowls at the sink and took a bowl of potato soup for herself. After a few minutes, she took seconds again.  
_

_While she was doing that, her counterpart cussed loudly about his burned hand then came out his hand has some white lotion onto it. She raised her eyebrow then decided not to say anything as it was an important day for him.  
_

_"Man. I can't wait to see my newest pole arm. Better yet. My spirit." His counterpart said with excitement. She couldn't helped but smile but inside, she felt hollow as she was left out again. Then she brighten up as she will get to see Aria again soon.  
_

_"You look happy." her counterpart said when he realized that he shouldn't left her out regardless whether she was an outsider or not. Now, he always thought of her as an older sister as she looked more mature than himself. He grinned at the thought but not in time to disguise his thoughts as his counterpart's face turned sour.  
_

_"Not funny." she said with a forced smile then made a hot drink for herself again. She looked at the time and it was only still 2 hours more to seven, where the kids have to gather for the ceremony except for her, who will be watching from sidelines, the only 12 years old child in the village. She sighed.  
_

_"Don't think it would be easy. The spirit I have was quite rebellion." his grandma warned him. He just ignored her warning and pictured himself with a powerful spirit who he will fight with for life.  
_

_"I going to the tailors to get my clothes." his counterpart said as she stood up and walked towards the door, took her jacket in the process and wore some snow boots. As she did so, she walked under the now snowing village, Rolu. Heading towards North, she found splatter of blood, trailing towards a bare tree. She scowled at it then followed it and to her surprise, an injured snow bird, screeching in pain. One of her wings was in an odd angle and the talons looked pretty dangerous. She approached cautiously, not wanting to scared it away. It just glared at her but let her approach. It's piercing black eyes stared at her blue eyes.  
_

_"Look. I'm just going to treat you-" she began but was interrupted as the bird crumpled head-first onto the ground. Carefully, she wrapped it with her windbreaker, feeling guilty about staining it as it wasn't hers. Then, she carried back to the tailor who dumped a sack of clothes onto the counter. He just grunted and smoked his pipe. Before she went out, he did a weird gesture which she assumed it was a blessing.  
_

_She kicked the door open and put the bird down onto the ground. Then, she used the rope around the sacked and tied it to make sure it designed as a normal bag so that she could carry the injured bird.  
_

_"A little help here?" she asked a bit weakly due to the weight of the sack. But the rope broke. "Never mind." She went towards the table and suddenly feel bone-tired.  
_

_'I wonder what's wrong with me...my energy seemed to drop even lower nowadays as if it's taking toll on me.' she thought as she fixed the bird's wing. It crowed a bit softly but painfully. Then, she put it onto the nearest stable stand there is as there was no cage in the house. The bird coo again.  
_

_" .Crooo." the bird said.  
_

_"What kind of species is this?" the two Aran asked at the same time. The grandmother stared at them.  
_

_"It's a snow bird, Karina. Rarest of the kind. Even in Rolu. But if well train, it could be a useful pet or a companion. But not food, of course." she answered. At this point, the girl Aran's eyes glint as she thought of how lucky she was.  
_

_"Maybe we could just keep it." her counterpart suggested but the two girl were onto discussion on whether to let it go or wait until it recover fully before releasing it. He did a handstand for attention much to the girls' amusement.  
_

_"I think it's better if we set it free after it's injuries had healed." the girl Aran informed him. His grandmother smiled at them both.  
_

_"What is Karina?" the girl Aran asked with curiosity. The two family member sighed.  
_

_"It means white in your language but in our language it means kindness." the grandmother informed. "But because of that. It is true. Karina, the snow bird have a heart of gold. Therefore, it would be willing to help people regardless of their bad deeds in their life."  
_

_"Then what is white in your language?" she asked. They both laughed at the same time.  
_

_"Kau." the boy Aran finally answered after a few minutes of laughing. She smirked then drop the bombshell.  
_

_"I will named the snow bird Kau if it chooses to stay with us." she said, smiling as she did so. Her counterpart raised his eyebrows then sniggered.  
_

_"Good luck." he said. She wanted to make a withering retort but decided against it. Then, she stroke the snow bird's head and noticed it's forehead has a mark.  
_

_'Kindness, huh? I don't deserve it at all.' she thought sadly. The bird then coo again but gently this time. Looking at her with it's black eyes then did an unmistakable gesture even as a bird. It bowed it's head towards her after she stopped stoking it's head. Her mouth was open with surprise.  
_

_"I don't understand what's going on but is it thanking me or what?" she said, feeling a bit confuse. Her counterpart laughed again but this time with a bit of humor.  
_

_"You will see." he just answered. She pouted then shrugged. As she did so, she glanced at the clock which was showing, '5.30 p.m.' Pulling the now empty sack up, she gathered her new clothes and put it aside neatly so that they won't be pissed off. Again, she felt dead-tired as the excitement wore off. She shook her head then felt her head pound. She sat on the floor with her head on her hands.  
_

_'What's up with the headache?' she thought all the time as she started massaging her own forehead. 'Must be because of the thing.' She then slapped herself lightly. She stood up then went down to find that the grandmother and her counterpart were in a heated argument. She then collapsed due to exhaustion and despite the heat, she felt cold inside as if something inside her trying to get out but could not._

_ She then struggle to get up but fell down again. This time her counterpart grabbed her arm and carried her to the sofa. She was already feeling sick and to make the matter worse, she felt like she was dying. She forced herself to take a deep breathe then closed her eyes again. For a moment, the time stopped and she saw darkness.  
_

_'Are you. The one who is hosting me?' a familiar voice said again.  
_

_"Yes." she cried out loudly, startling the two people in reality. Then she blushed and suddenly, the marks on her hands appear again, glowing bright red.  
_

_'*sigh* I really can't blame you. I hope you will live through it. By the way, try not to leak any magic if not they will track you easily.' the voice advises her. She felt a cool cloth on her forehead. 'I hope you are ready.' the voice added softly then the pressure on her hand was release. When she opened her eyes, she found them looking at her in a worried way. She shook her head to indicate that she is fine. Her counterpart raised his eyebrows but then removed the cloth from the forehead and soaked it with water.  
_

_"Your body was literally burning up. It was weird but then we saw your hand has those marks again. So we decided just to put a wet cloth on top of your forehead to cool your body down although it was tiresome to do so." he explained. She scowled then found out he was right. She felt sick earlier so it wasn't surprising to her. She then smiled weakly before she snatched the wet cloth from her counterpart's hands and put it on top of her forehead again.  
_

_"You won't be watching it though since your condition was worse than we thought." his grandmother said thoughtfully. Their guest sighed then nodded. Her face darken.  
_

_"Can I just watch Aran just take his ceremony?" she pleaded. Her counterpart clapped his hand.  
_

_"Maybe you can claim the same spirit then!" he said, half-joking and half-concern. She then shrugged.  
_

_"I don't think I can claim any spirit from here. I'm not born from here." she countered. The grandmother just laughed.  
_

_"I remember there was an outsider who chose to train here manage to claim a spirit. So why not you? It's not really forbidden." she told them both. The girl Aran smiled gratefully but weakly again. They both frowned with concern as her body temperature continue to rise. After a few minutes, she took a thermometer which was at the kitchen, shuffling her feet, she walked towards their guest and stuck it under her tongue much to their dismay.  
_

_"39°C? That's a bit too high for your fever. So you are staying in the house for the next few weeks." she said the exact words that the two Aran doesn't want to hear when she took out the thermometer and examined it. The girl Aran didn't complained but inside, she felt really disappointed. She clenched her fist but reluctantly nodded.  
_

_"But she can just see mine right?" he protested. His grandmother gave him a sharp look which cause him to step down.  
_

_"I think you should know that she shouldn't overexert herself." she said as she bit her lip. They sensed that she had something to tell them but rather wait for the right moment to do it. "Since the ceremony starts at 7, you should go alone." she added, trying to clear that awkward silence between them. The girl Aran pouted again then tried to warm herself by the fire._

_Suddenly there was like a static-like vision to both Lea and Aran who immediately close their eyes.  
_

* * *

_"And I can't remember more..." said Aran in a frustrating voice. They both know that it isn't good if they try to hard.  
_

_"Woah. Woah. Take it easy. I can understand how you feel." Lea says reassuringly but then Aran clenches her fist.  
_

_"Speaking of which..." Lea begins as she lace her fingers together. "I forgotten one detail but it's still a blur but I'm trying my best to uncover my memory like I did with yours." At this point, Aran smiles.  
_

_"Good to hear." Aran's voice break a bit. Lea nods as they understand each other._

* * *

"What are you guys doing?" Lania asks innocently as she took a quick look around the Time Temple. She found it rather interesting and yet boring at the same time. Evan glances up then did a 'cuckoo' sign at his head before his shoulder slumps back again. Mercedes just shrug and shoot at some rather random Maplers who just arrive at the Time Temple.

"Where's Papa?" she ask. Phantom coughs.

"Where's Lumi?" she amends her question. Phantom then did a 'I don't know' gesture with his hands. His purple eyes sparkle under the light.

'I'm so fed up with the glamor. Wasted so much of my mana in doing so.' he thinks as twiddle his cane around. He stares at Evan who look extremely tired. Mir can hear Luminous's attempts to stop Freud and their voice is getting all murky to her ears.

"Damn." Mir says. She is starting to have an uneasy feeling ever since she step onto the Time Temple. Even with her master, she still sense that the Time Temple is holding it's breath. As if waiting for something to happen.

* * *

"Give me a break." Dual mumbles murderously. His red eyes flashing at the entrance where Luminous's shoulder are slump with defeat as Freud manages to make his way to the Balancer's room. He waves one of his hands around.

"Can you keep it down? Wake her and you will be dead within a second like you already experience first-hand." Dual scolds them. Leviathan huffs with agreement. Talos snorts and nudge Lea/Aran to wake.

"What?" Lea/Aran say groggily as she let out a yawn. Dual and Luminous yawn too.

"Can you make that _room_ like one second here is one day inside?" Freud asks. Lea put her back against Talos's neck.

"You should be asking Talos about that." Lea says, her eyes flash with anger. She is getting piss off now. Talos just nods.

"Later." Talos says with his wide eyes.

"Anymore?" she demands. Freud smiles.

"Yes. Lost magic-Time please." Freud says rather slyly. She rolls her eyes.

"No." she says firmly. In her mind, Aran nods in agreement.

"What to do...what to do." Freud says. Lea immediately feel uneasy. She feel somebody is watching her again and the feeling was gone. Lea/Aran blush a little and they heart did a little tap dance as always whenever they see Luminous. Luminous is already shaking his head in disapproval.

"Look. I don't mind but...are you sure you want successor to learn." Lea asks suspiciously. Freud nods.

"He may be tired but it's for his best. Did I mention that you have to help me gather some items." Freud says innocently. Lea did a face-palm.

"Thanks a lot." Dual and Lea grumble. They both point at each other.

"He gets it." Lea says while Dual says, " She gets it."

"Settle this in Janken." Lea says. Dual look confuse.

"Isn't that as same as 'Scissors, Paper, Stone'?" Dual asks. "In Japanese." Lea nods impatiently.

"Janken!" both of them shout. Lea had scissors while Dual had a paper. Dual then immediately gather his dagger and katara and walk out. Leviathan follows him and went back into his arm.

"You already know what to do!" Freud shouts at him. Dual raises his hand up. The symbol shines brightly.

"Good." Freud mutters.

"Thank god." Lea says. "Lania must have been bored."

"Yeah." Luminous agrees. He then runs as fast as he could where Evan, Phantom and Mercedes were waiting. Freud sighs in relief.

"I thought it would be a huge shock to you and them but it went better than I expected." Freud voices out his thoughts.

"Surprises are not really welcome but yeah. Fortunately it lasted for a few minutes." Lea remarks rather coldly. She then gets up and left the trio of dragons and the dead scholar alone.

* * *

**AN: Janken is actually a Japanese word. It is actually a game much similar to 'Scissors, Paper, Stone'. **

**Sorry for the short chapter and late update. I am so busy. Please forgive me. I hope you review and make suggestions or critics. It really help me.  
**


	31. Chapter 30

As Lea walks past doors after doors, she finds herself to be lost. Again.

"You must be joking." she remarks softly. She had already forgotten how big the Time Temple is. Her voice seems to bounce from wall to wall as she can hear her echo, whispering the same words. A roar of laughter can be heard. She is so startle that she jumps in fright. When she reach at the crossroads of corridors, she peek to her right quickly. Much to her relief, there was nothing.

'We are so lost.' Aran says in her mind. Lea bites her lip. Thinking a way out, she walk around in a circle then checks her pocket. She did a double-take everytime she hear a laughter. It's starting to piss her off after a few minutes. She tries to locate the voice but unfortunately, even her improve hearing can't help her.

Her face was plaster with sweat as she have been running through corridors. Trying to block the light, she accidentally hit a statue. Cursing, she checks if there is any damage.

'None.' she thinks as she now walks slowly. The roar of laughter getting louder as she head into the right direction. Then, she hears a sound of sword slashing. Confused, she just step into another corridor just in time to find that familiar sword was pointed at her.

Gritting her teeth, she summons the black sword and throws it into his face. At the same time shouting, "CROW!"

He manages to deflect it into the other side. The black sword clatters against the floor. He almost impales himself with his big great sword when he saw her.

Crow look at her innocently as he pick up her sword. Lea sighs then says, "Leave it."

Crow then toss it away.

"Hey big sis. I brought you some cat-nip drink~" he says as he takes out a tin can. It has pink background and a cursive writing showing in bold words, '**Cat-Nip Drink! Good for hanyous and humans.**'

She gives him a warm smile then drinks it. As always, the drink energized her. Sweet flavor explodes inside her mouth.

"I always wonder why you love to drink it and now I know why. It's sweet and thick." Crow states. Lea nods after draining the liquid in one-go.

"Something like that." she agrees. Crushing the tin can then passes it to Crow who begin to eat it. Lea feels disgusted by his action although she knew that Crow is just a half-demon fox.

Picking his teeth with one hand, he sheathes his sword with difficulty. Lea giggles.

"There better be a good reason why you are here." Lea says, faking her anger.

"Yeah. Your things are broken." he says bluntly. Her jaw drops.

"Of all the things that had to happen,

Is to find my things broken a-gain.

What the hell is wrong with you guys?

Can't you leave my things

Un-bro-ken!

Now shut the hell

Up!

And get out of my sight!

Before I get really really mad."

Crow snorts as he recognizes that tune. Lea scowls at him.

"Which one may I ask?" Lea asks, doing a poker face.

"Hmmm…" he starts in a sarcastic way. He begins counting muttering at the same time, "Laptop. Books been doodle. Your clothes been shred to pieces. Using them as rags." Lea finally pulls him by his collar and drags him out to another door by the end of the corridor. This time Crow was stunned in disbelief.

"Oh you wouldn't do that." Crow says childishly. Lea just shrug then kick him out.

Crow then laughs again before disappearing into one of the shadows. Lea stamps her feet angrily then tries to find where she and how she should get out.

Depress, she sits down on the floor and begins to meditate. After a few hours of meditating, she stands up. She had lost track of time and lost some feeling on her legs.

"There you are." a familiar voice says. Lea turns around and find Talos staring at her.

"What were you doing?" Talos asks. Lea stuck her tongue out. After a while, she can move her legs again.

"Can't you move your legs?" Talos asks, his long whiskers twitch with concern.

"Oh, I just love stumbling." she retorts. Then she snaps, "Of course I can't if I sit for too long." Talos looks amuse.

"Fine." Talos says then leads her to the main corridor.

"What time is it?" she asks. Talos smiles.

"For your information. It's about 5 in the evening and 5 seconds. And if I am not mistaken, you started meditating at 12 in the afternoon and 59 seconds and if I am not mistaken-"

"Ok. Ok. I get it." Lea interrupts him. There is a downside on getting Dragon of Time. It knows all the time everybody had done.

"You woke up at 11:35 in the morning and 35 seconds." he continues.

"I GET IT!" she shouts in his face. Talos rolls his eyes then they are finally at the entrance of the Time Temple, again. Lea clenches her fist.

"Is it just me or the Time Temple has rearrange itself?"

"Yes. I did it. To annoy you."

"So straightforward. Now then, how is his training?"

"Just fine." Lea did a face-palm. Phantom was hiding behind one of the pillars, pulling his mask down, he chuckles.

"For your information." Phantom says as he steps out of the shadow. He pull his mask up again, "You are super late." Lea waves his comment aside with a flick of her fingers.

"Sorry. I got lost." she sounds genuinely sorry but her eyes give it away. Looking at Talos full of loathing.

"Oh come on. It wasn't that bad." Talos says. Lea/Aran sigh.

"I thought that you just rearrange the room itself. Not the whole temple." Lea says as she realizes that it was true. Talos looks at her with amusement.

"Didn't I told you the reason fifty seconds ago?" Talos says with a bit of dark tone. Lea then just nod.

"It wasn't that bad." Phantom remarks then continue to chuckle.

"Ahhh…..yes. Crow visited you didn't he? That cute, funny, sly-" Talos says slyly then changes his tone in every word.

"Yes!" Lea snaps at him. She runs away from Talos before he could annoy her any further but no luck. He catches up with her without any problem. Phantom starts to laugh as he jumps from place to place, catching up with her with ease.

"Come on. It wasn't funny." Lea/Aran complain loudly. Talos is still rambling about Lea's little brother.

"Annoying, Jerk-"

"Shut the hell up!" Lea retorts. Talos did a mock surprise then uses his tail to hit her at the back. She was thrown towards the nearest pillar. She didn't expect that as she slams head-first into the pillar. There was a crack on it. Phantom just dilly-dally around as he did not help her. Shaking her head a bit violently, she stands up.

Staggering as she walk towards Talos, she blinks twice before she could see clearly again. Talos did a 'whoopee' sound before he runs away. Lea shakes her head twice before she dash off at top speed.

"Good luck." Phantom calls out cheerily as he skips from tile to tile into where Evan's training is. Lea/Aran cough as they can feel a nice knot forming on their forehead. She skids to stop when she knew it was going to get worse.

Summoning her staff, her clothes change into some mage's equipment. Muttering some incantations under her breath, the tip of her staff glow white and a green magic circle surround. She can feel the magic working as the pain went away.

"YOU IDIOT!" a familiar voice screams. Lea was so startle that she drops her staff. Luckily, she just finish the incantations before she was interrupted. She continues to chase Talos around, feeling a bit happy. At the same time, she can feel the gust of wind threatening to take her away.

* * *

**Ereve**

"Cygnus!" Neinheart calls out. Cygnus takes a nap next to Shinsoo whose eyes haven't open except once when he talked to her, after the alliance has been made. She starts to get worried after a while as Shinsoo's breathing is shallow. She can feel his heartbeat even after layers of feather.

Suddenly, there was a strong gust of wind blowing into Ereve.

* * *

**Edelstein **

A man stands in the shadow, sensing something unusual. His Demon Aegis alerts him of another presence. The presence was so strong that it shines brightly blue. Even in the hideout, the members of Resistance can sense it. But the Battle Mage and the Jaguars can sense it even better.

"What's up with this wind?" Claudine asks herself, her hat threatening to fall. Swatting a piece of paper away. Luckily, she had put some heavy books on top of it.

'What a mess later.' Claudine thinks.

"I don't know." Belle answers, her hair slapping into one of the unfortunate students behind her. Black Jack snarls.

"It must have come through the entrance." one of her students states.

"What a Captain Obvious." Belle remarks coldly.

* * *

**Victoria Island**

"What's up?" Jake greets one of his friend who is sitting on a bench at Henesys. The teen looks up then grins.

"Nothing Jake. It's just that I find it a little weird to see something on your hair." he answers, eying on a white substance on Jake's head. His left hand had a claw equip.

"Woah. It's that a 'Red Craven'? Sheng." Jake comments. His friend shrug his compliment away.

"And my name is not Sheng!" he snaps. "Don't you feel weird? I can tell that the wind is unusually strong today." Wee says suspiciously, his sunglasses blocking his luminous green eyes. Jake waves.

"Maybe it's just another Arch Mage, especially Ice/Lighting are summoning some wicked snowstorm." Jake says. Wee snorts.

"I doubt that." Wee says. All of the sudden, they are fighting against the wind. Jake holds on to the armrest of the bench. Squinting around, he find that most of the citizen are too, fighting against the wind.

* * *

**Time Temple**

"Did you do that?" Lea/Aran demands loudly. Talos shakes his head. He manages to hold his ground while Lea desperately clawing against the pillar.

"This presence is rather familiar." Talos remarks. Lea rolls her eyes.

"Shut up." Lea retorts.

"As soon as that wind stops, you and I are going to have a good chat." Lea shouts. As soon as she said those words, the wind stop.

* * *

**Edelstein **

Demon Slayer fights against the wind for the next few minutes in order to go through that sewer pipe. His wings are attracting lots of attention already. Fortunately, most of the watchman in the area couldn't care less as they thought he is just a weirdo and had put lots of makeup on his skin and dye his hair.

He quickly slides through the sewer, a piece of paper slaps into his face.

"Valfor!" Claudine shouts. "Great timing. Now can you use your body and cover the entrance?" She is holding on for dear life. Most of the members had been slam against the wall. Muffle moans and groans can be heard over the wind especially from the unfortunate person who has another body slammed into theirs. Jaguars snarling and growling.

Valfor sighs. Tucking his wings in, he tries to cover the hole much to his embarrassment.

'A commander reduce to this.' he thinks. As soon as he did that, the wind stop. His vein twitch. He can hear a photo being taken.

"Perfect~" Mastema says with amusement. She turns into her human form for the moment then went back into a cat. She pouts a bit which Valfor finds it cute.

The sound of people falling can be heard.

"Ouch." muffle of voices scream. Some of them quickly help their partner/ colleague. Valfor flys towards her snatching the camera in process.

"Thank you." he says sarcastically before being claw by _her_. He smashes the camera under his feet when the opportunity came as the string breaks.

"Hahaha." he says without humor before running away. Mastema is seriously mad.

* * *

**Time Temple**

"Enough!" Luminous snaps at the duo. Mercedes and Phantom had been fighting, both verbal and physical. Evan and Mir are snoozing away. Luminous had been reading the book but….

"Whatever." Mercedes says as she uses her arm to give Phantom a nice black eye. Phantom just duck before doing a rude gesture. Luminous just throw his book onto Phantom's face.

"Bullseye!" he shouts. Phantom groans.

"Back!" Dual says, his arm full of yellow fur and some twigs. Freud suddenly appear next to him.

"Put it there and-" Freud says. *SMASH* Apparently, Luminous got knock against the wall as Phantom had pushed him with one of skills. Multiple cuts on Luminous and Phantom panting, his hands on his knees.

"What now?" Lea groans. She just enter the white room.

"Nothing." the duo answer at the same time. She gives them an evil smirk and her hair. Looking abashed, she massages her head as she jumps down.

"DIdn't you guys feel the wind earlier?" she asks with her eyes close as she turn towards Dual.

"Yeah. Pretty unusual." Dual replies.

"What did Leviathan say?"

"Familiar presence."

Lea curses under her breath.

"Talos, Order and Chaos said the same thing."

"WHAT?!" Dual asks, his jaws wide open with shock.

"Ugh. If I am not mistaken, that kind of wind can be felt throughout the Maple World. There's a good chance there will be a meeting." she says in monotone. She summons her pole arm and swings it around.

"Um…I going to head outside." Dual says timidly as he dump all the things he had gather onto a worktable. Lea grabs his collar.

"Not. SO. Fast." she hisses. Dual sighs exasperatedly.

"Oh, by the way. You smell of beer." she points out as she took a whiff earlier. Dual cringes.

"I just went there-" Dual tries to explain but got punch in his stomach.

"Buy that cat-nip drink." he says with a whimper. Mercedes, Phantom and Luminous look confuse. Luminous begins to heal his wounds while Phantom whistles and tapping the floor impatiently while Mercedes had that sweet smile on and her eyes that say, 'I will kill you if you don't explain.' Freud just look mildly surprise.

"Forget it." Lea says then pushes him away.

"What's up with her?" Dual asks. They are all looking at him (except Mir and Evan) questioningly.

'Stupid. She's a bit angry and if I am not mistaken, Talos must have told her the story and perhaps it's time that I too, explain the situation.' Leviathan says in his mind. Dual sighs before Leviathan comes out from his mark.

"Did you know? That we are here before you people come about? And did you know? That presence earlier is the Life herself?" Leviathan made it sound like a poet.

"I thought you were found as an egg." Luminous says bluntly. Leviathan gives him a glare which he shrinks away from him then continues, "Yes. But this is a problem. WE were the ones who are responsible of accidentally trapping her into the root of a tree. I just hope she is fine."

"Wait. Who's she?" Mercedes asks. Leviathan shoots her an irritated look.

"Never mind. For now. I need your permission Dual, to allow me to appear in the next meeting." Leviathan changes the subject with these words.

"GOD. If needed." Dual says kindly. As if on cue, Lea put her head at the door.

"You guys need to come out and Lev…go back to his body." Lea says sweetly.

When they walk towards the entrance of the Time Temple, Lea whistles.

"You can come out now." she says. A man in his early 20's tower over them. Passing them a scroll which is tuck under his arm. They rip it open and read it.

"That was fast. Isn't it?" Lea/Aran ask, eying on him suspiciously.

"I think it's best if you go now." he says in a gruff voice. Lea shrugs then reverts the pole arm. She smiles sweetly.

"Can we go to Orbis first? It wouldn't be fun leaving them alone." she whispers to Dual. He nods in agreement.

"We may be late. But um…can you prolong it?" Dual asks the knight. He eyes on Phantom suspiciously.

"If it's fast."

"Good." Dual immediately runs of to the dragon's room. Taking his and Lea's belongings only. Tossing her her bag, she grins. When the messenger left, she turns towards them.

"I'm going to fetch Wolfie and by the way. I warn you. Don't make any joke this time*glaring at Phantom accusingly*. It's serious."

"Need transport?" Phantom asks, hoping that _she_ doesn't need. She smiles then shakes her head.

"Dual. Can you do that thing again?" she asks hastily. Dual nods then offer his arm. She takes it then wave 'tata' at them as they run into one of the pillar's shadow and melt into the darkness. They reappear in the Orbis station at another one of the pillar.

Wolfie look bored then when she caught her mistress's scent, she bounds after her. Lea greets Wolfie with a smile and a scratch behind her ears which she enjoy.

"Lucky me." Wolfie says then allow Lea to ride on top of her.

"I will go by ship this time." Lea says with a glint in her eyes. Dual barely avoid the rider when they run off without warning. Dual shakes his head then continue his way towards Ereve.

"1000 mesos please." the monkey with blue clothes says. She pays him and they climb onto board. Wolfie squeezes in as she had grown a bit bigger. Patting her head, she whistles 'Jingle Bell' tune.

"You sure are in high spirit for Christmas." the monkey remarks. Lea shrugs. Squinting at his name tag saying 'Kiru' in bold letters.

"So. Kiru. Can you explain more about Ereve?" Lea/Aran ask casually although they already know what is it.

"It is a big island. I heard that Neinheart cut the Cygnus's Knight salary if they slack. Not only that. I heard lots of rumors that Shinsoo is guarding the Empress. I'm not sure if I can say that it is true but I believe it is older than us together." he explains, his tail moving here and there. "You should have seen Hawkeye's reaction when Neinheart threaten to cut his salary." He grins.

"Of course." Lea merely answers in a bored tone. He frowns. Tucking his arms in, he begins telling stories and gossips to her. Lea was no longer bored then share some of her stories. After 8 minutes, they arrive at Orbis. Wolfie merely snarl at one of the Knight Of Cygnus waiting nearby and jumps down. Lea jumps down then turn wave goodbye at Kiru who is starting to miss Lea dearly.

Phantom, Mercedes, Evan and Luminous waits at the hall. When Lea arrives with Wolfie, Mir is the first to know as her mark glows brightly. She nudges her master then points at Lea. Evan greets her.

"You are late." Luminous merely say as his eyes are on the book. Lea shrugs.

"Not my fault." she retorts. Phantom sniggers as he shuffles his deck of card.

She summons a dagger and throws it into another pillar. A familiar scream can be heard.

"Thanks a lot!" Jake shouts at her, the dagger is just a few inches from his head. Lea/Aran smile sweetly then take her bag again and take out the familiar potion. Jake cringes at the sight of it then raises his hand in defeat. Lea stuffs it back.

"And so. The two siblings fight." another familiar voice says. At this point, she summons her black sword which was back in the Time Temple and throws it in another pillar next to Jake. He yelps in fright. A boy around Jake's age peeks out from the pillar.

"What's up?" Wee asks. Lea's eyes twitch then just wave hi and walk towards Jake. The moment she reaches there, she pulls her brother's ear.

"What's the point?!" Jake screams a bit hysterically then winces in pain. Lea ignores him completely after that. Wee laughs sarcastically at him before tossing her one of his weapons to her. Lea smiles.

She catches it then tosses it into the air. Luminous strains his ears so that he could hear if the weapon falls onto the ground but strangely it didn't. Phantom changes his cane into a dagger. For a moment, an orange claw appear at his hand then he throws it at Jake who dodge all two stars.

"For a mage, you have fast reflexes." Phantom compliments. "Unlike some other mage I know." he adds, aiming this comment towards Luminous. Luminous snaps as he shut his book before glaring at him and his orb glow white with a little black. For the moment, he could control his darkness.

Evan's staff immediately glow a bit and Mir's mark glow with brightly as a pillar of light appear between them.

"Magic Flare." Evan says calmly, his eyes darting back and forth between Phantom and Luminous. Luminous and Phantom had to jump backwards to avoid the attack. His staff ready to summon another spell if needed.

Mercedes claps her hands with the other spectators who has just arrive.

"Now. Stop wasting my mana before I seriously incinerate you into dust." Evan says calmly, his voice crack a bit. Lea stifle a giggle. Phantom pulls his cheek.

'Puberty.' Lea thinks.

"Come on. Meeting is starting." Jake says. Lea unhitches herself from the pillar as Wolfie pound after her brother. Jake tosses his staff into the air and for a moment, a bright light shine from the staff before disappearing into the thin air.

They hadn't realize that many people has move into the conference room already. Luminous shrugs then teleports to the conference room.

"Hola." Valfor says. Kau is on his shoulder, giving Lea/Aran a pleading look and a mixture of relief. Lea just smile in return then Kau screech much to Valfor's dismay.

"When are you coming back?" Jake whispers to her. Lea kicks his leg in reply. Her message was clear, 'Shut up and just wait patiently.' As they sit next to each other, Dual finally arrives as he sat next to her too, his red scarf covering both his mask and nose. Their friends sit too, but Phantom and Luminous are already at each other throats. If it weren't for Evan and Mercedes, they would have cause much destruction to Ereve.

Dual had his arms covered as if to block unwanted attention. His mistress eye on his arms then shrug nonchalantly but her eyes show worries and strain.

"What a mess up." Luminous says, his clothes singe as Mir blew a roar of flames at him earlier for being irresponsible. Luckily, the flames weren't that painful as he had activated his 'Magic Guard' earlier. Phantom stifles his laughter.

Luminous glares at him, his hands clenching then unclenching, a clear sign that he wanted to strangle him if he have a chance.

"Get on with it." Dual mutters softly, his hand itching that he wanted to get this over with. He is still bothered by Leviathan's tale and was worried about Lea for leaving her three dragons at the Time Temple.

"You know. It's not really fun letting those three dragons whining to me back at there." Dual whispers to her. Lea/Aran shrug.

"Wouldn't be a problem but if they left the Time Temple…I would been paranoid already. Oh, by the way, you don't have to worry since Talos has the strongest 'bond' with me, I can easily contact him. There's another reason why I left them there *glancing a meaningful look at Dual*" Lea explains.

"I hope you are right." Dual replies. When the Empress Cygnus enters the room with her knights, she starts the meeting with a positive note.

"I'm sure you have heard about the rumors and have a bad wind day." Cygnus begins. Many of them roll their eyes as they remembered the strong wind earlier.

"What rumors?" Dual asks. Cygnus raises her eyebrows.

"Dual!" Lea shouts at him as she elbows him.

"A girl is trap under Sleepywood." Cygnus continues. This time there is a collective gasp and shock.

"Let me guess." Jake says, standing up, his hands on the table. His action even surprise Lea. "The Transcendence Of Life." Lea and Cygnus nod.

"Crow told you already, hasn't he?" Lea asks. Jake nods in reply.

"Who's going to hold an expedition leading there?" Cygnus asks as she changes to the most important subject.

"I volunteer." Valfor says unexpectedly. Kau let out a 'kaw' in response.

"Yes. I agree. I too, will volunteer." Dual says, raising his hand. Cygnus eyes on Lea, expecting her to volunteer.

"Me too." Mercedes says, her eyes show determination. Lea smiles.

'This is going to their plan.' she thinks. This time, she hopes for another thief and another warrior. As if on cue, a thief stands up, his fingerless claw equip. Lea/Aran s' smile widen. Dual stumbles backwards as he had a déjà vu.

"I will go." he says quietly, glancing at Dual as if expecting him to reject. Dual just did a thumbs up, his eyes glint mischievously. The two thieves size each other up.

His blonde hair and a plaster at his cheek shows that he has experience and perhaps on par with Dual. His hands covered with bandages and his light green eyes shows his determination. Then a warrior stood up, his armor, white and red. A shield at his arm and his sword by his side.

'A Hero?' Dual thinks, giving Lea a glare. Lea shrugs then gesture 'Dragons'. In fact, everyone in the meeting had see her gesture then stare hard at her.

'Dual. NOW!' Leviathan shouts in his head. His mark glow bright red.

"Come out and play! LEVIATHAN!" he shouts suddenly. Leviathan release a roar when he came out. When Lea look up, she find a huge hole just right for Leviathan who suddenly surge upwards.

"Greetings." Leviathan says. Most of them are gaping at him then he release another roar. Neinheart finally snaps at him.

"What?" Leviathan asks under Lea/Aran disappointing expression.

"Hurry up and tell them will ya?" Dual shouts. Leviathan snorts then begins his story. Lea just covers her ears as she doesn't want to hear the story again. After few minutes…

"Balancer explain." Leviathan had already pass the job to her. Lea/Aran stand up, under their surprise look, she smiles.

"Leviathan will go with Dual. Chaos with Valfor. Luminate with Mercedes. Talos with Krillin and Order with Jordan." she says slowly and clearly. She glares at Leviathan, "Correct?"

"Damn right. Can you maintain her position?" Leviathan retorts. Lea/Aran snort at him.

"No. It's underground and by the way, Luminate is just behind you." she says calmly. Leviathan yelps in surprise when another dragon with white scales and crystal blue eyes is beside him. Luminate bows to them before whacking her brother with her tail.

"Told you." Dual sniggers after whispering to Lea.

"Shut up and just remember it is important. Even I can't tell you." Luminate retorts for Lea/Aran.

Turning towards Jake, she asks, "Make a portal, please? Sleepywood."

"Deal." Jake says, cracking his knuckles. Instead of using a staff or a wand, he concentrates his energy into the 'Summoning Rock' which he took out from his pocket. A door appears out of thin air and a kind of stairs appear.

"One way trip." Jake announces. Lea takes a piece of paper and roll it into tiny balls then shoots at Jake.

"Hey, um…what are these guys?" Kyle asks, his pet, just wave cheerfully at the five volunteers in turn. Then, he jumps onto Lea's arm and tug her hair towards Kyle. Lea gently explain to the monkey then it's tail droop. Lea winces, she didn't expect it would hurt it that much.

"Can you hurry up?" Lea complains. "Talos and the others are waiting."

Glancing at the stunned duo, "Sorry to pull you into this mess." Cygnus regains her composure than nods at them. Raising an eyebrow at Lea as if she is a dangerous substance.

"Go." Luminous encourages them. Mercedes and Valfor sigh in unison. They dash towards the portal.

"After you." Dual says sweetly at Krillin and Jordan who look at Lea like she was crazy. Then, Dual put his arms around both of them and steers them to the portal.

"Good luck." Jake and Lea call out, rubbing their hands with glee. They exchange a meaningful look then Lea look uneasy.

"You know what to do." Luminate says to Jake. Jake nods at her before Luminate and Leviathan went into the portal, startling many Maplers in Sleepywood.

* * *

**Sorry for the late upload but I will try my best to upload as fast as I can. I'm planning to do a sequel to it but not now. It still have about 3~5 chapters I think. Maybe more and maybe less but I haven't decide yet. I will update my profile if I going to upload the sequel to it. As you can see, I'm also running out of ideas and have typo here and there. **

**SORRY!**


	32. Chapter 31 Three Siblings

**AN: Bombing- Yeah I know. For those who are confuse why I put Aran/Lea or Lea/Aran is because the two individuals speak their mind and exact words at the same time but in order. Read this chapter for more details. I will take your advise and revise it.**

**I thought it was going to be 3~5 chapters and suddenly my head exploded with ideas. This is really, really stupid to me.**

* * *

"So…how do we find it?" Dual asks Leviathan who is now in his body again. Talos has turned into a necklace and is now around Krillin's neck, the fourth job 'Hero' warrior. Instead of in a form of dragon, it's a raindrop kind of pearl.

'Near.' Talos replies in all their mind. Dual shakes his head. Order, who is in a form of a bangle, rest on Jordan's arm, the fourth job 'Night Lord' thief. He glances around finding that the citizens and Maplers alike giving them a wide berth.

"What a joke." Valfor mutters. Kau is still on his shoulder, not taking flight as she was furious for being drag into this sick situation. Chaos turns into a necklace too but….

"May I ask you a question…Chaos why in the world you are in that form?!" Dual exclaims, his head at Valfor's direction.

'Oh, shut up. My choice little boy.' Chaos retorts in their mind. Dual's vein twitch at the word 'little boy'. As if he can feel his discomfort, the small skeleton around Valfor's neck shudders.

Valfor stares at Mercedes who had a like a chink of metal attach around her wrist. Valfor did a face-palm.

'Oh, don't worry. We won't harm you in any way. I suspect both Lea and Aran are already spiritual drain.' Order whispers in their mind. Dual did a mock surprise.

"Okay…so what?" Dual says in monotone.

"We run." Valfor suggests, spreading his wings wide.

"Better not do it." a voice behind them retorts. They are so startle they jump. The stranger put his arm around Dual and Jordan. At the same time, revealing his huge sword strap behind his back.

"Let me go!" the duo shout at the same time. Instead, his grip on them tightens. He glares at them and suddenly, a tail sprout near his buttocks, wagging. Mercedes stifles a laughter as she finds it funny.

'Hello Crow.' Talos says in their mind (including Crow). 'What'cha doing?'

"Fine." he replies. He then steers the two thieves into the dark forest. Mercedes did a face-palm.

"WE are not going there are we?" Mercedes asks meekly. Valfor stares at her.

'And I thought this little queen can handle herself in the dark. This will be very interesting.' Valfor thinks as he flies towards the thieves. By the time they arrive, they find the two thieves looking at the hole curiously. Crow had disappear.

* * *

"What is Lea doing?" Neinheart asks as casually as possible. Lea's eyes snap open.

"Maintaining that pillar." Lea says then points at the black pillar which she created earlier. Many people had gathered around it and were watching the expedition's movement.

Jake tosses her a 'power elixir' which she drinks it greedily. Jake examines one of the pictures then tap one of the images impatiently. The image widen showing Dual, Jordan, Krillin, Valfor and Mercedes checking the hole out. This time, they can eavesdrop their conversation.

Lania was bored. So, she went towards Luminous and begs him to tell her one of a bedtime story. Luminous reluctantly pull himself away from the images of Lea's 'Light of the Order Dragon'. Then lies down on the grass, telling the story in a very sleepy tone.

"Just make one window. Why make so many, may I ask you, you stupid bishop." Lea advises. Jake glares at her, his face is beaded with sweat as he tries to his magic.

"Well. A certain idiot interrupted me earlier." Jake says as he glares at Phantom who had a black eye on his left. Specially made by Luminous. Lea shrugs.

"I don't care but just make it one window. I don't want to let's see….sponsor the all-mighty idiot." Lea insults. Jake quickly hurls a rock at Lea who catches it.

"Easy." Cygnus says sweetly. Both of them sigh at the same time then concentrating on maintaining their own magic. She didn't realize that they are both tired and stressed out until she look at Jake and Lea closely.

"Crow has already lead them." Jake reports. "And now the team is at the hole, not willing to jump in." He laughs rather evilly. Lea shakes her head in disapproval.

"Four guardians. One commander and five of them." Lea says. "Sealing guardians." she adds bitterly.

Glaring at her brother, she adds, "And you think it's funny." Jake wipes his forehead with the sleeves of his robes before looking at her with concern.

"Take a rest. I will maintain both of your's and mine." Jake suggests. She shakes her head.

"Look. You know that Crow is like an info-dealer." Lea says. Jake shakes his head.

"SO. It would be risky. Even to us. I don't know why but I had a hunch that this time, we are working together. One way or another."

"Yeah. Yeah. Just watch your awesome older bro." At this point, Lea rolls her eyes.

"Christmas is coming. You better watch out. You better don't cry. When mother is waiting for you. A news will do her good~-"

"I GOT IT!" Lea snaps. It is starting to annoy her. Jake chuckles weakly to himself then watches the images. Lea smiles to herself then look at Shinsoo with concern. She hopes that Shinsoo would live after this painful ordeal. She closes her eyes, releasing her magic slowly around her.

'No.' a voice whispers in her mind, somewhat familiar. Lea was so startle that she sits up and almost fall back due to exhaustion.

'Please…find that place.' the voice pleads. 'Her body lies there…'

'Body? My body?' Aran exclaims in her mind. There is silence.

'Yes…you two…must journey there….Lea…your bloodline…you must…must…find….the…truth…' the voice answers weakly. 'The spirit link has been established…since a long time ago…the prophecy… must be fulfilled…lies in your hands Lea…be warned…a corrupter is in place…you must not…kill the Transcendence Of Life.'

'Corrupter? Who is it?' Lea demands weakly.

'It's awakening…' that is the only reply before the voice faded.

"Wait!" Lea shouts out without realizing it. Jake stares at her then demands angrily, "WHAT NOW?!"

"NOTHING!" Lea shouts back, lost in her own world of thoughts. She and Aran ponder over the stranger's words.

'Her voice…it's familiar. I can't place it where.' Lea whispers in her mind. Aran bites her lips in her mind.

'It's not possible…but yes. We can trust that voice. From what it said, my body is over there. I don't remember the details but I have a hunch.' Aran replies. 'That it is right.'

'Let's hope that it will contact us again.' Lea merely replies. She closes her eyes, this time, maintaining her magic through willpower alone. She then unexpectedly fall asleep causes Jake to manage their magic alone.

"Bastard Lea…" he mutters angrily. He begins to teleport towards her. Then, hesitates to wake her up. Cygnus then bends over her, looking at her peaceful face. Jake sighs.

"Aran! Wake her up for me please~" Jake calls out. Instead Lea's minds, Aran snorts.

'You heard him. Should we give him an extra punch?' Aran suggests mischievously. 'Whatever this spirit link is. I am sure we are connected in a spiritual way. That's why most of the time, we move in unison.'

'Hahaha. True. Because more or less or personality are the same.' Lea replies sleepily. She curls into a ball in reality.

"Can you just call me Lea/Aran?" Lea answers meekly. "Since we share one body but different soul." She yawns. Jake shakes his head.

"You already know that the wheel is turning." Jake replies. Stumbling over words now as he is getting the strain from maintaining a strong magic such as hers. Lea takes his hand then slowly, their magic together become stabilized. Chanting in the ancient dragon language, she opens her eyes which is now half black and half blue thanks to the spell.

Phantom watches the two siblings, sensing that their magic is fuse for the moment as the black pillar and the wide image become clearer after a few moments at the corner of his eyes. He claps his hand and Luminous turns towards him, his red eye glow. Lania is fast asleep.

"Do it till night then we will continue tomorrow." Lea says rashly as she is starting to feel a bit energized. They let go of each other then stare at the image.

* * *

They had finally jump into the hole. Dual slows his descend using his dagger.

"Stupid." Dual remarks, he barely made it to the ground when the stupid 'Hero' jumps after a few moments. His armor and weight made Dual lost his grip on his dagger. It clatters onto the purple-black ground which indicates that they are at the 'Root Abyss' which Crow told him and Jordan.

"I told you not to jump yet!" Dual retorts as he reaches at his side, where he hid another dagger. Krillin gives him an apologetic look then curl into a ball, using the impact to reduce as much damage as possible. Dual picks up his dagger then uses the light from the top and shines it at Mercedes's face.

"Clear." Dual shouts. Mercedes jumps at the same time, kicks from wall to wall before tucking herself into a dive. At the last minute, she lands gracefully, much better than the two boys. Dual laughs in mirth before the other two boys descend.

Suddenly, Talos appear. Even for a dragon, he looks surprisingly grim. He sniffs the air.

"This is bad." Talos says angrily. Then he adds, "Everyone duck!" Easy for Talos, he just turns back into a necklace around Krillin's neck who duck. Valfor just fly while Dual and Jordan push Mercedes down at the same time as their reaction are faster than most of them.

As his altitude is higher, he can see four different castle nearby. Each in different size and shape. Then, a huge purple flame hits Valfor. Valfor just dodges it then finds that a weird humanoid shadow at the castle. It disappear in another moment then reappear again.

This time, Valfor clenches his fist and did something rash. He dives towards the castle, taking it's attack head on. Mercedes muffles her scream when he got hit. He uses his 'Demon Aegis' to block it but it only made matters worse. Until Chaos comes out, he won't have a chance.

Lea grins when Valfor got hit.

"Nice try but it won't work that easily." Lea says menacingly. Cygnus's eyes widen with a mixture of shock and fear. She turns towards Jake, whose face darkens.

"Nothing will happen that easily." Wolfie assures Cygnus. Cygnus then pats her head and scratches behind her ears. Luminous too, watching the image with concern. He may not like Valfor but he wouldn't want them to have the first casualty.

"Go!" the others cheer except for Lea, Phantom, Jake and Luminous who just watch in silence like a statue. Phantom then jumps next to Jake who just watches with concern.

"Do you think he will win?" he asks Jake curiously. Jake smiles.

"I'm confident in his abilities." Jake replies as he turns towards Lea. "Right?"

"You know Crow and you know what hanyous are so don't ask, and don't answer." Lea retorts rudely at him. Jake laughs then gulp down another 'power elixir'. Making a bitter face as that familiar bitter taste left his mouth.

"How long can you keep this up?" Jake whispers.

"Two hours. After that, they are on their own. As for the pillar I'm not really sure. Summoning three dragons and even in their sort of equipment form or accessories. I don't think I can last that long." Lea replies. Then realizes her mistake before she amends, "I mean WE."

"You mean you and Aran?" Jake asks then snorts in disgust. Lea slaps him.

"Normally I use my own resource of magic but this time, I am using both hers and mine." Lea explains with a glare at Phantom and Jake who winces. Phantom then finally understands why she explain we or sometimes trying not to make slip ups.

"Then how do you move?" Phantom asks but immediately regrets it when Lea's expression turns sour.

"WE have to work together you see." Lea begins. "It's like a perfect unison. The 'eye'. If our agreements are not the same, our mind collides painfully and sometimes, it's annoying as hell. If I'm not mistaken I think Baru and the other Aran are having a good time. They are both hard-head you see."

Phantom snorts.

"As if he's the only one." Phantom remarks. Lea/Aran glare at him. She mumbles something to Jake then he nods in agreement. Leaving the two heroes confuse.

Lea and Jake hold their breath when a snake-like monster appear out of nowhere, leaving the four people on the ground defenseless.

"The dragons are really slackers." Jake and Lea say in frustration and unison. Phantom sighs.

"Can't be help. Seal one. And another-" Jake says then drones on and one.

* * *

"Dang it." Dual curses as he now take out his weapon. They didn't expect that the attacks would come soon. Mercedes dodges one of it's attack but is block by another monster. This time a chicken headed and welding a kind of staff except it's orb is glowing, black suit and it's eyes flash menacingly at her. Mercedes can't help being surprise although she had seen many weird things.

"Come out. Come out. Entertain me more~" another voice says. Dual spots a boy around his age steps out from the shadow. He looks up at Valfor with amusement.

"Hello." he says. His fur cloak covers his back and an eye patch on his right with a scar at his left.

Making a mocking salute at Krillin, he looks up calmly. He grins at Valfor whose clothes are scorch but look surprisingly fine. He chuckles lightly which cause Valfor to turn to his direction. His expression changes from grim to shock.

'Brother?! But…I thought he was dead.' Valfor thinks then flies down, next to Dual and looking at the familiar face with doubt. Mercedes spots another monster, this time a clown type. He merely waves his hand in a mocking gesture. He scoffs at him bitterly.

Mercedes's eyes flash then shot at the monster. A moan can be heard from it. Finally all the four monster stop attacking them furiously but retreat. Only Valfor's little brother remain. Instead of speaking to him, he grins broadly. As if this is all a game, a game of life and death.

"I will be waiting." he says before walking away. Neither of them are willing to attack him as they sense some murderous aura emitting from him. When he disappears from their vision, Valfor slides to the floor, his face on his hands.

"No…" he mutters softly, his voice muffle from his hands. Dual grits his teeth, unable to hold back his anger, he pulls Valfor by his collar. When Dual lock eyes with him, he only find sadness and guilt.

"EXPLAIN!" Dual screams at him.

'ENOUGH!' Kau shouts at Dual in his mind. Flapping her wings, her talons threaten to tear Dual's face apart in a single movement. Dual steps back in fear.

'Can't you see? We are in a clinch. I am very sure _they_ are checking your progress.' Kau reminds all of them. 'For now, we should rest and recover. As for you, half-human and half-demon, rest.' This time the advice is aim at Valfor.

"Got that you creepy bird." Valfor mutters rudely. Kau scratches his hand, causing him to drop his one-handed mace.

"Bastard." Valfor says through his gritted teeth. They made camp right at the spot.

* * *

"WHAT?!" all of them say with shock. Cygnus covers her mouth with horror.

"That's some brutal battle." a familiar voice to Jake and Lea. Their little brother stands behind them, his sword at his back again.

"Lucky, you are not like the other half-youkai." Jake states. Crow shoots him a scowl before turning his attention to Lea.

Before they know it, it was nightfall.

Suddenly, all three of them, something inside them snap. For a moment, Crow feels somebody watching them but was too angry to think about it as he unsheathes his sword. Lea's eyes widen then push him to the ground. A familiar dagger glints under the sunlight.

"Woah! Woah! Stop fighting." Luminous says as he pulls Crow back with difficulty. Phantom helps him too, seeing the situation is getting worse by every second.

When Phantom takes a look at the dagger, it gives him chills and it takes a moment why. The dagger gives out an evil feeling as if it had an intention to kill. Lea suddenly grasps her arm that was holding the dagger and forces it down. Jake then quickly snatches it and tosses it aside. It's blade shows that it was made with an ancient material which was long lost.

"Jake?" Luminous asks with his mouth open. "Is that normal?"

"WHAT?" Jake snaps for apparent no reason. He feels a strong grip at his hands, feeling familiar warmth.

"ENOUGH!" he shouts at his ears. Then, orders Luminous and Phantom to knock Crow out. They did. Crow slumps to the ground.

Lea and Jake blinks multiple time in confusion. Finally, he releases Jake, his first-born son.

"Sorry." Lea and Jake mutters as they pout.

"What was that?" Drake asks sternly. They look at him in the eye. The onlookers had a feeling this is going to get ugly. Soon enough, Drake tenses then glances at the dagger. He made a weird sound when he sees the dagger.

"It's not supposed to be here…" Drake mumbles then stares harshly at Lea. Her eyes are now so black that it is almost purple. He slaps her daughter as if to snap her from her trance. Finally her eye colour went back to normal.

"Um…was I about to stab somebody?" Lea asks with some doubt in her voice.

"AND was I about to shoot you with some 'Holy Arrows'?" Jake asks too but this time with confusion.

Drake sighs in relief. He knows that they are back to normal then check on Crow's condition then glance at the dagger again. It brings back memories to him as the dagger was beside Lea when she was born with two swords, both black and white at her side. It always appears whenever his children were together that's the reason why his wife and the others try to avoid them meeting each other especially in trio.

Lea and Jake also are as surprise as their father when they find the dagger.

"A total disaster." Phantom remarks with amusement. Immediately, Lea and Jake glance at him nervously much to his amazement. Crow made a groaning sound as he rub his head, apparently Phantom was the one who whacked him.

"Did you guys sense something was watching as earlier?" Crow asked, his voice hoarse.

"Yeah." Lea and Jake answer at the same time then the trio stares at the dagger.

"It was edging me onto a fight." Jake explains. Jake and Crow did a face-palm.

"SAME HERE!" they shout angrily at his ear.

"Come on. We have to um…what is that again?" Lea asks, still pouting. Jake sighs.

"DISPEL! Get that into your head already." Jake half-shout at her. Lea thumps his back before waving at the pillar with a gesture. When it was dispel, Crow sneakily rub their head like a cat and the onlookers were feeling disappointed but at the same time relief as they knew their opponents. Lea and Jake gives him a nice punch at his face which it was enough for him to receive damage thanks to his human form.

Crow puts his hands in his pocket and takes out a small Chinese Set Chess. To be more exact, Xiang Qi. Crow and Lea immediately push Jake away much to the onlookers' amusement.

"JANKEN!" they shout at the same time.

"Black or red?" Lea asks.

"Black."

Crow wins the match and so he starts moving his first piece, 車, chariot.

"Are you sure?" Jake exclaims. Crow gives him 'Shut Up' look before he gesture at Lea to move. Lea boldly moves her 炮, cannon, to the front.

"This is just way too reckless." Jake remarks. He earns a slap from Lea. Luminous was startle when Lania tapped his shoulder.

"Night." Luminous says. Lania scowls at him. She watches the two players who are now at ease and starting to make strategies to win. Jake keeps shaking his head. Within 55 minutes, the onlookers (except for Jake) went to sleep due to boredom.

"Xiangqi." Lea says calmly after several rounds. Crow raises his hands in defeat with a smirk on his face. Jake claps his hand, Lea and Crow glance around, most of them are already asleep. Jake checks his watch which is showing, '12.00 a.m.'.

'No wonder they are already asleep.' Jake thinks with amazement. Then, he uses magic to separate the girls and boys to avoid unwanted attention or awkward moment. Lea slaps his hand when he tries to separate Luminous and Lania.

She gestures furiously that they are family and they shouldn't separate. Luminous smiles as if he could sense them arguing with each other, silently. Crow then whack them at the top of their head then pulls them silently to a nearby tree. Crow climbs up and leans against the bark.

"If you want to die, my advice, don't fall." Crow says softly to them but it was enough for his older bro and sis to hear. They nod at each other. Lea just sits at the shady tree with Jake beside her. In a trice, the three siblings sleep.

* * *

"Now…who wants to hear a ghost story?" Dual asks his companions. Valfor's vein twitch while Kau screeches. Mercedes stares at the fire with a bored expression.

"Just rest." Krillin says. "I will take the first watch."

'No need.' Luminate says in their mind. 'We will take care of you guys.'

"Not a chance." Mercedes and Dual protest at the same time.

"SHUT UP!" Valfor snaps at them, he regains his composure after a moment. Jordan just takes out his sleeping bag then went inside. He takes out his handphone and starts to text somebody much to their dismay and amusement.

"In a mission like this. You can still play?!" Mercedes screams at him. Jordan waves her complaints with a shrug.

"God." Valfor mutters murderously, his mind still on his little brother. When he falls asleep, he dreams when his family is still alive. He can still hear them arguing with each other than after an hour or so. He can hear silence and their heavy breathing which indicates that they are asleep.

* * *

**Valfor's Dream…**

_"Brother!" his little brother called when he found Valfor arrived at home._

_"It's okay. I'm fine." Valfor assured him. His cute big innocent eyes with the same red colour hair and a broad smile on his face. Everything about them were the same except for that shaggy hairstyle Damien had._

_"Damien!" his mother said firmly. "Please wash your hands."_

_"NO!" he shouted back, wiping his filthy hands onto Valfor's coat much to their amusement. Valfor piggyback him before he coaxed him into washing his hands. He was just 16 years old when he signed a deal with the Black Mage. It was almost 2 years since then._

_"Brother…where's sis?" Damien asked curiously. Valfor gave him that 'I don't know' face._

_Ever since that day, Damien became angrier each time when he demanded that he wanted to see his sister, Lea. _

_'She must be picking berries.' Valfor thought._

_"What's wrong?" Damien asked him when he noticed Valfor wasn't digging into his meal as usual. Valfor sighed._

_"I think Lea is around somewhere." Valfor said clearly. Damien brightened up._

_"REALLY?!" Damien said with excitement. As if on cue, his little sister knocked the door before entering with a rattan basket full of fruits and berries that can only be obtained in Leafre._

_"YEAH!" Damien cheered as he peeked at the contents of the basket. Lea shook her head before patting her little brother's head. Damien enjoyed it a lot. She took after their mother, who has chestnut brown hair and coffee brown eyes. Wearing just a simple dress and barefoot, she greeted them._

_'No wonder…' Valfor thought. 'He always enjoys her company eh?'_

_"Call Damien not to eat it!" their mother joked in the kitchen. Immediately, the atmosphere around them brightened up._

_"Coming!" Lea called out, her bright smile that always energized her brothers as she walked towards the kitchen. That was the last time, they will ever see them again…_

**Several days later… (I'm going to make this a POV for the moment)**

_I rushed towards my house. But I was too late…the only thing that was left…was the identical locket which I wore around my neck. I cried then went to search for my little brother, Damien. Whom I hope was still alive. My search was in vain._

_Fuel with fury and revenge, I stormed towards the Black Mage's throne room at Time Temple._

_From then on, I never trusted the Black Mage again…_

_"WHY! WHY DID YOU BETRAY ME?!" I demanded furiously. The Black Mage's face was expressionless. The only thing he did was sitting there, staring at me coldly._

_Instead of waiting for his answer, I attacked. All I hope was that my loyal servant and friend, Mastema_,_ managed to get to the Heroes in time. In the end, I only managed to break his barrier. When I did, I got a huge satisfaction from his stunned face._

_The last thing I remembered was that I hoped to get my revenge on him…_

* * *

**Present**

Valfor wakes up in cold sweat. For a moment, he couldn't remember where he is then when he glances around him. He remembers.

'Under Sleepywood.' he thinks sleepily.

He went back to sleep and had a dreamless sleep. Inside, he feels sadness and guilt from the past and present.


	33. Chapter 32 The Dagger

**Hi again. I was on a writing spree yesterday but only manage to write one chapter thanks to the thunderstorm I had here. Enjoy~ The next update may be late.**

* * *

"Wake up~" Dual says in his best ghostly voice. Jordan punches him.

"Yes?" Jordan asks. He is already awake.

"Nothing." Dual says, cupping his nose. Valfor stretches his body then flap his wings twice. Cracking his knuckles, he glares at Kau who is eying on his breakfast.

'Assuming that she would dare.' Valfor thinks as he takes a bite of his sandwich. 'Delicious.'

"Got it." Krillin mutters to himself. Turning towards Valfor, he hands him a handphone which Valfor takes cautiously, as if the handphone is going to bite him.

He mouths at Dual, 'How do you use this thing?' Dual feels the corner of his mouth tugging.

Dual mimics putting the handphone near his ear which he did.

"How's ya strategy?" a familiar voice asks. Mercedes strain her ears then chuckles to herself. Dual laughs while Krillin, Jordan and Valfor stare at each other. Valfor then takes the handphone away from his ear and stare at the gadget with confusion on his face.

Dual snatches it away.

"Just fine. We are at still at the base as you probably know." Dual reports solemnly. He hears a snort from the handphone.

"I'm surprise how well is the reception is." she replies. Dual made a face.

"Same here." Dual agrees.

"Come on. Have you plan your strategy already?"

"No. We just woke up as you can see." Krillin stamps at the ashes to put it out.

"What time is it?" Dual asks.

"9. In the morning of course." she retorts.

"Dragons are not helping here."

"Noted. Look, try to finish this mission by today. Jake and I are going to let's see…what's that word again?"

"LEA!" Dual shouts. "Stop joking around!"

"I am." she replies calmly. Dual look at the handphone in disgust. Then she adds, "Good luck~" before disconnecting the line. When Valfor heard the name 'Lea', he whistles, remembering his deceased sister's name. Mercedes raises her eyebrows.

"Don't ask. We need to plan. NOW!" Dual shouts. Scaring Kau away but not before snatching his sandwich.

"HEY!" Valfor protests. His hands have a few scars from Kau and haven't recover fully.

"Five of them and five of us." Jordan states. Mercedes rolls her eyes at this point.

"Who's tackling that creepy teen?" Mercedes asks coldly. Krillin raises up his hand.

"Me." he replies calmly.

'Not bad.' Talos remarks in Krillin's mind.

'Shut up. I'm doing all the work here.' he retorts at Talos then says aloud, "Then who will tackle that whatever-creepy-thing-that-shoot-purple-beams?"

"Me. I've got a score to settle with that." Valfor snarls before glaring at the castle which attacked them the moment they arrived yesterday.

"Okay…" Dual says with his hands on his weapons. "So…"

He tells them what is the plan. Mercedes claps her hands once he is finish.

"Brilliant." Mercedes compliments.

* * *

"And?" Neinheart asks, his hair messy from sleeping on the grass. Mikhail did an apologetic shrug.

"I was going to-" Mikhail tries to explain but at the background. Crow had thrown a basketball at Lea who is just beside Mikhail.

"Whoops." Lea says before summoning the white sword and sent it back using the flat of the blade. Scaring Mikhail and Neinheart out of their wits.

"Try to pick I up." Mikhail tries to put the fear out of his voice. Neinheart nods in understanding before dismissing him from his duty for the moment.

As they were talking, Lea walks away as if nothing had happen except for one thing, the white blade gleams under the sunlight and the you-are-dead look. Both Crow and Jake look at each other uneasily.

'You are so dead.' Jake's eyes seem to say as he teleports away from Crow. Crow immediately unsheathes his sword, just in time to clash with Lea's. Their swords pulse with energy.

"Go!" Phantom cheers. Immediately, the duo zero onto Phantom.

"Uh oh…" Phantom says weakly as he grabs his cane, intercepting their blow as he swings his cane. With a card in his hand, he throws it towards Crow before jumping over them and land at a tree.

"Amazing jump." Lea begins.

"But not enough." Crow finishes for her. Unexpectedly, Crow drops his sword and put his hands together, allowing Lea to step onto it. He throws her towards the tree and Lea hangs at the highest branch.

Phantom adjusts his weight every now and then as the tree branch he is standing on is fragile. Lea's eyes widen when the branch gives way.

Lea lands on her bum.

"Ooooowww…" Crow says. Luminous sighs with Lania who are sipping tea and reading storybooks. Standing up, she glares at Phantom. Her hand in the air and writes something. Phantom's eyes widen and his jaw drop open.

"What the hell is that?" Crow, Jake, Luminous and Phantom ask simultaneously. Lea had summon a kind of creature except…

"Why the hell does it have some catfish's whiskers?" Jake remarks. Instead of attacking Phantom, it stares at Jake angrily. It's red eye looking at him menacingly. Sharp talons and strong feathered wings, it takes flight, planning to distract Phantom. It's sharp beak is golden in colour and Phantom had no doubt that it is a creature that will tear him apart.

"Don't judge it by appearance." Drake calls out. He is teaching Cygnus how to play Xiang Qi. He turns his attention back to Empress Cygnus who pouts a little and trying to understand the complicated rules.

Luminous then snaps his book shut much to Lania's surprise. He looks worried but fine.

When he finds Phantom in a dangerous situation, he smiles mischievously and happily.

"Lumi….what's that thing?" Lania asks in surprise when she spot something gleaming under the sun.

"That's cheating!" Phantom cries out in fear when he had to jump down in order to avoid that weird bird like creature. It circle around before diving towards him again.

"I assume it's just another weird creature of a _certain_ somebody had _made_." Luminous replies calmly. Lanai giggles. She and Luminous watch the match with interest. Lea starts to slack as Phantom tries to avoid it's attack.

After 20 seconds, Lea had activate the ring's form.

'Oh…nice plan. Wanna do it?' Aran says. Lea nods before turning his attention to Phantom who finally summons a raven to attack it. Lea snaps her fingers and the creature that she made dissolves into ashes.

'And now…it begins.' Drake thinks, closing his eyes.

"Phantom." Lea calls out. Phantom looks at her with a confuse look.

"Yeah?" Phantom replies. Lea points it at the pile of ashes.

"Things are going to get ugly." Lea says in a bored tone. Phantom actually feel intimated by her words. His raven let out a 'kaw' in fear. Lea then sighs before poking the ashes with her finger. It stops moving for a moment. Phantom jumps back.

"Crow. You can help me clean up the mess right?" Lea asks, glancing behind her. Crow nods with that goofy grin on his face.

"I really love the challenge." Crow merely replies before the ashes reform into another creature. This time with two feathered tails and that cute red eyes. AS for the body size, it is just small like a feathered dragon. It let out a yawn before sliding towards Crow who look at it with killing intent.

"Catch it if you can." Lea says before she walks towards Luminous and sleep against him. Luminous laughs before stroking her hair and seeing that peaceful face. They rarely had time together so it is a great feeling to both of them.

In a trice, Crow sheathes his sword and lunges towards that cute feathered creature.

"Awww! IT'S SO CUTE!" all the girls (except for Cygnus) scream even Lady Syl. Crow and Jake are bewildered.

"WHAT?!" Jake shouts with amazement. By the time they start, Lea starts to dream about her past.

* * *

**Lea's Dream**

_Little Lea, just healed from the injuries from the expedition which was a month ago. She went to check on her little brother who was in the cot. His tiny hands and recently opened eyes stared at her. His black eyes like Jake's._

_"Cute~" Lea said before carrying him to the kitchen at Leafre. Her mom almost drop the frying pan when she saw Lea playing with blades with Crow. Jake read his mage's book. The moment the duo stepped inside, something inside them snapped._

_"HEY!" Lea screamed in protest when Jake came over her with his staff in hand. Lea hold a dagger, it's blade glowed with power. She barely blocked his attack when Crow bit her leg._

_'Fight…more energy…' a whisper in her voice said. 'Fight…'_

_"EWWW!" Lea said before pushing Jake away. She shuddered at the voice and would have skewered Jake if she hadn't threw it away. It clattered towards the wall of leaves. Crow started to cry then pointed at her._

_" . Mama!" Crow only words he could speak is 'Mama' or 'Daddy'. Their father pinned Jake down then they went back to normal. Again and again, whenever they meet up, the dagger always appear in Lea's hand much to her dismay. No matter how far she throw, it always reappear._

_By the time she reached 7, Crow had started playing with his great big sword which appeared by his side when he was born. _

_"Come on. You can do it." Lea encouraged him as Crow's face changed when he concentrated. When his sword became black with his 'fear', they cheered. Crow started dancing with her. _

_Over time, they can resist the voice but one day…it was too strong._

_"CROW!" Lea screamed when he had stabbed her at her leg. She winced._

_"COME TO YOUR SENSES ALREADY!" Lea shouted weakly at him. As if on impulse, Crow took the dagger and began to wipe it on the blood which was bleeding from Lea. She felt sick when she saw that and when she locked eyes with Crow, she knew it wasn't him._

_"SNAP OUT OF IT!" Lea tried to kicked him but Jake was holding the other down. The blade suddenly turned a darker shade of black and she winced at the side of it. By the time they came back to their senses, Lea was seriously injured._

_Crow looked at his hand and screamed, the blade had turned even darker at each passing moment. _

_'Find her…Kill her…' the voice said in her mind._

_'Don't do it. Don't kill.' a familiar voice said.'Don't kill when the time comes….'Jake tried to stop the bleeding but a miracle happen when for a moment, they saw a bright shadow appeared next to her. Short and obviously a girl. She touched her wound before disappearing. The wound closed up on it's own after a few seconds._

* * *

_"Ever since that day, Crow learned not to come near me anymore. Only until I convinced him it's not his fault…our bond became stronger. I doubt that he forgot about it." Lea explains to Aran who shudders at the memory of hers._

_"Well. It wasn't that bad but the weird thing is…is who's she." Lea says with annoyance in her voice. Aran smirked._

_"I hope it's not me or anyone." Aran says sadly. Lea nods._

_"Come on. I mean…" Aran tries to assure her but that cold feeling she had was getting stronger._

_"I think it's the Transcendence Of Life." Lea's lips quiver at her own words. "I don't understand…I've been walking at a fine line of light and darkness. Talos even said so…" Aran pats her shoulder._

_"We will prevail…at least…" Aran trails off. Lea's eyes look fragile much to her surprise. She wipes a tear away from her cheek then look at her gratefully._

_"I think it's my decision alone… I've to find that corrupter fast…it's awakening…I can feel it. It's what causing Crow, Jake and I to fight each other almost every time we meet with each other."_

_"That's right. That's the spirit and nice intuition you have." Aran says with determination. Lea then nods._

* * *

**Present**

Crow is still fighting his way to catch that two tailed feather dragon. Phantom watches from the distance on how his progress is. He laughs when Crow let the creature slips away or to be more appropriate, the creature _gives_ him the slip.

"Please…let me through!" Crow shouts weakly at the girls. The girls are making a nice cover for the dragon.

"NO WAY!" all of them chant at the same time. "You will kill it."

"No. I won't." Crow says so solemnly that his father laughs softly. He had finish teaching Cygnus and was telling her his stories of adventure until he heard his son said the words so solemnly.

"Don't kill it. They want to play with it." Drake calls out, making the situation worse.

"I can't kill it also." Crow retorts. "It's giving me a lot of slips, making me annoyed and piss off because of the ladies who are blocking my way to the challenge to catch it."

Drake roars with laughter.

"Okay ladies…it's time to let him train. It's just catching that little cute thing." he announces before turning back to Cygnus. He adds, "Isn't that right, Empress?"

Cygnus sighs. She hates to be interrupted in a middle of his story telling.

"Okay." Cygnus says. She pats Shinsoo on the head. The girls sigh before going away to a nearby place to watch his challenge. Lady Syl twiddles with her fingers. The boys over there now are alert. The creature runs back and forth and occasionally runs between his legs.

Crow grits his teeth then sits down, starting to meditate and humming.

"Orra? Kruuu…" the two-tailed feather dragon says, looking at him curiously. It slowly come towards him, then climbs to his shoulder, sniffing his ears.

"Kruu…kruuu..kruuu…" it says with love. Crow then slowly raise his other hand and catches it by the stomach. Tickling it, it keeps saying the 'kruu' and 'kruuuuoo' sound. Lea wakes up to the sound of it, blinking she accidentally hit Luminous by the chin.

"Hey sleepyhead." Luminous says coolly. Lania's eyes gleam like diamonds when she finds that cute little dragon which is on Crow's head now. Luminous kisses Lea on the lips when nobody's watching.

Lea smiles then snuggle closer towards Luminous.

"You really are sly." Lea whispers to him. Luminous just tilts his head.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"ARGH!" Mercedes screams when the clown keeps dodging her. She was surrounded by clock gears and tries to find it. Luckily, it was injured by her last attack.

'Keep going…' Luminate encourages. Then, she says, 'JUMP!' Mercedes jumps just in time to avoid another hit from that stupid clown. Mercedes curses as she turns her body in mid-air and shoots it.

"Stunning Strikes!" she shouts as a multiple arrows shoot at the stupid clown. It jumps with a 'boing' sound.

"I'm really starting to hate it." she mutters murderously. It's hat keep changing colours which is useless against her. Finally she defeats it. The stupid clown collapse and let out a squeak before it disintegrates. Mercedes then immediately runs into a nearest cave which is reveal after it's defeat.

* * *

Krillin is lock in combat with Damien.

"ARGHH!" Krillin shouts as he did a thrust at his chest. Damien's sword, a metre longer than his has the advantage in combat. He has been fighting over an hour and Damien hasn't worn out yet but panting heavily due to the weight of Krillin's armor and sword.

"Mother Fucker!" Dual shouts as he manages to kick the sort of earthworm like monster using his momentum. Mercedes finally arrives, shooting arrows at it's body as she somersault through the air. She lands then immediately move to the right.

"GRAHH!" the monster says angrily.

"Roar of the Darkness Dragon!" Dual shouts at the top of his lungs as he releases a huge black flame which rots even the air. The ground around the monster slowly turns into mud due to the darkness.

"Run!" Dual warns them as he jumps onto a cliff with ease. Mercedes immediately went to Dual's aid as she pulls him up.

"That's dangerous you dimwit!" Jordan shouts. Apparently, he just arrive in time. He went Krillin's aid as he throws a few starts at Damien who dodges it by jumping backwards. Jordan grins.

The stars explode around him.

"Come on…" Dual mutters through his gritted teeth. The monster is already dealt with but slowly, it's recovering from the attack. Dual then steps onto it's head which is dangerous as it's horns can be use for a charge out attack.

He swipes onto it's head with his dagger and katara so fast that they couldn't see his movements.

'Faster.' Dual thinks. His arms protest about doing it so. Until he reaches the deeper cut, he thrust his dagger and katara onto it. It thrashes but Dual holds onto his weapon until it stops then retreats back into the ground. He feels something warm from his cheek.

Too late, Dual pulls his weapons but is unable to escape. Something come flying over him and grabs his waist before dropping him next to Mercedes. Valfor just save him.

"Idiot. That is too reckless." Valfor chides him. Damien's eye widen when he saw Dual managed to defeat the Sealing Guardian.

"Until next time." Damien says as he runs out of the cave, sealing the entrance behind him. Dual drop to his knees, his face pale a little.

"Easy." Valfor says as Dual struggles to stand up but stumble. Valfor carries him with one arm before he jumps down together. Dual takes out a 'white potion' before dapping it onto his cheek where there was a scratch from one of it's horns earlier.

After a few moments, they apply some bandages to their serious injury and antiseptic to their minor ones. Mercedes helps Dual for his leg while Jordan helps himself with an elixir.

"You're not helping." the quartet say at the same time at Jordan. Jordan shrugs then checks his handphone which is showing '3:36 p.m.'.

"Let's get back." Dual states but immediately falls down onto the hard ground with a wince. Mercedes pulls him up before settling him at the wall.

"You wasted too much of your mana." Valfor points out. "We still have a few hours so we can rest."

"If it were that easy." Dual retorts. Valfor made a move to bang his forehead with his. Before he could do so, Mercedes says firmly, "STOP!"

Valfor stops, he knows that she would be troublesome later on. Jordan then offers his hand so that Dual can stand up but Dual shakes his head.

"Not feeling good." Dual moans as he holds his stomach.

'What? I didn't know you can't last that long.' Leviathan remarks in surprise. Dual made a face, his face slowly turning green. He can feel his breakfast coming to his throat. He quickly turn and vomits out his breakfast.

Jordan made a disgust face before thumping his back to comfort him.

* * *

**Few hours later…**

"How are we going to climb back up?" Dual asks. They had save the little girl called 'Alice' when they explored deeper into the caves where they defeated Damien and the Sealing Guardians. Alice smiled sweetly at him as she sat cross leg on the ground.

"There's a reason why the dragon choose you Dual…" she replies brightly. Then her expression turns sad as she remember something unpleasant.

"How's the kid?" Alice asks. Dual raises his eyebrow and had a hunch that she is asking about Lea, who holds the title 'Balancer'.

"Fine. Why?"

"I just hope she doesn't kill me…" Alice mutters softly and in fear. Dual coughs.

"What?" Mercedes asks, feeling a little uneasy.

"There is a prophecy. Regarding the Heroes and me. Do you want to know the origin of the Balancers?" Alice says. "Please make yourself comfortable." she says when she sees their curiosity is great. They made a circle around her.

"The dragons are made from eggs as you know… but…Talos, Leviathan, Luminate, Order and Chaos are much older than you realize." she begins. "Talos, Leviathan and Chaos, in the past life they are brothers to Luminate and Order, in turn are sisters to them. They are reborn into this world by fate and unfortunately, accidentally sealed me inside this which I called, 'Root Abyss'."

There is a muffle gasp from Krillin and Jordan.

'I told you we were sorry.' Luminate grumbles in their mind.

"Apology accepted." Alice says then adds, "If I am not mistaken…the corrupter is place since 10 years ago. She must have found out but then…it's almost impossible to get rid of it." Dual sighs.

"A dagger, which is still around and will appear whenever these three siblings meet, by coincidence, their names, Lea, Jake and Crow. If they hear a voice whispering words of darkness and energy, I can confirm it's _him_." At this point, Mercedes look agitated.

"How can they harm you?" Mercedes asks.

"First is the wielder of the dagger's blood." she answers.

"WHAT?!" all of them shout at the same time. "That's gruesome."

"I agree. But it's necessary." Alice says with a nod. "Second…it's the dark energy emitting when they are fighting each other. A three way fight. ONLY between them."

"Then…haven't their parents know about this?" Jordan exclaims. Alice nods.

"Over time, they can resist it. But on a certain day and time, it would be too powerful to resist. Finally…it's the wielder's will to kill...me." she says this bitterly.

"The first step has been done. There's nothing we can change that." she informs them, trying to keep the fear out of her voice. Despite the control she still quavers.

"If there are other people in the room, they can avoid the seconds step. But…it would be difficult. Crow, who is a hanyou, will have his huge blade called 'Eradicate'. Don't underestimate him. Second is Lea herself, with corrupter in place, she walks in a fine line of light and darkness since she is born. The blades of Leviathan and Luminate are at her side with the dagger itself. Finally…it is Jake, who jokes around but when situation gets serious, he will. His holy magic is the most powerful among them all thanks to his dragon."

"Wait…so basically they are more or less a tool for that _thing_ that will kill you?" Valfor asks. Understanding the question, she nods.

"I could help her…but…my powers weren't what it used to be. There's a reason why she walks in a fine line of light and darkness is partly because of the past. The two Aran….they accidentally activate the 'spirit link' when they are younger. Fortunately his plan backfire… if not he would have win and plunge the world into darkness,"

Dual's anxiety heightens.

"So…what about Baru?" Dual asks. She also nods.

"But in a different way. He's an orphan from the start." she says sadly.

"That's sick! Can't we do anything to help them?" Mercedes shouts. Alice nods.

"Your support and encouragement. That is enough."

"Wait…then how does he affect your life?" Dual asks, extremely alert.

'By pulling her from the roots like weeds. In order to kill a weed, one must pull it's roots.' Leviathan answers for her. Alice grimace but nods.

"If you ask me who is more a threat to me it's…." Alice trails off, not sure what to say to cushion the blow. She then whispers, "It's neither him nor her but _him_."

"Who's him?" Valfor asks.

Alice shoots Valfor an irritated look.

"The Black Mage of course." she says calmly. Valfor made a weird sound.

"But he's sealed right?" Mercedes states. "It's almost impossible for him…"

"I will explain more later but for now…let's go back. To wherever you people want to protect me." Alice promises. She stands up then glances at Dual.

"Are you sure? I mean…you have just been release you know…" Mercedes protests. Alice nods.

"Deep inside, I don't want to be trap but I know that there are dangers that surround me. I would be willing to protect this world even if it means trapping myself again." Alice says with determination.

"…"

"Don't worry. I'm sure I will have company." she assures her saviors. "At least…better be safe than to regret."

* * *

"Help me!" Crow shouts as Jake chases him around Ereve. Lea sighs then stands up from her comfortable place from Luminous then glares at Jake who immediately stop. Lea cracks her knuckles menacingly. Jake then glances at her before running into the opposite direction from Crow.

"Talons of the Chaos Dragon!" Lea shouts as she charge towards Jake, with her fist covered in red flames. Jake barely dodge it as she hits the air. But it wasn't over yet. The flames wrap around her fist swirls all of the sudden and Lea jumps mid-air, curling into a ball and releasing the flames which surrounds her body when she jumps.

"Run for your life!" Drake shouts at him. Lea's red flames chases after Jake who had an absolute terrified face on. Jake screams as he runs faster than before in his entire life.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

When Lea lands on the ground, she had a smug look on her face as she watches Jake trying to outrun her attack.

"Oh?" Wolfie says as she watches the tag between her mistress's attack and the scumbag Jake trying to outrun it.

"I'm only using about what? One tenth of my magic so it will be gone within a few days." Lea calls out. Crow laughs with amusement.

"That's wicked." Crow compliments. Lea pats Wolfie on the head who is now alert to every single movement to Jake. Jake leaves a whole lot of chaos behind his trail.

"EEEEKKK!" Drake shakes his head. Cygnus now had another entertainment, see how strong that 'Killer Bishop' is.

"Killer what?" Lea mutters. She just read Cygnus's mind.

* * *

Talos summons a portal with swirling sand. When Alice and the others enter, they find themselves at Jake's line of fire. They immediately scramble to the other side, barely avoiding the flame. Neinheart raises his eyebrows.

"Greetings." Neinheart says. "Looks like your mission is a success."

"Of course." Dual says with zeal and his eyebrows raise when he spots Jake running. Talos immediately glides to her host, avoiding Jake.

"YEAH!" Talos shouts as he changes into the necklace whenever Lea is his host. Lea tickles it. Dual then mouths at her, 'What was that for?'

'Bully.' Lea mouths back. Chaos and Order then reappear and went back to Lea, Lea's arms now have the marks back. She quickly covers it with the gloves which she acquired from El Nath, her family heirloom.

"Tata!" Crow says as he slips into the shadows much to the onlooker's confusion. Leaving his siblings alone and feeling a bit light-headed when he reaches El Nath, their hometown.


	34. Chapter 33 Quest

"YAHHHHHH!" Jake shouts, putting on a burst of speed. He has been running nonstop for 5 hours straight and it was 3 a.m. The crowd disperse leaving only the Heroes and Jake. Drake had left due to an important report from the Dragon Slayer's HQ.

Wolfie then runs around with Lania on her back to stretch.

"WEE!" Lania screams with delight. She hadn't sleep due to excitement of the day. Their snores fill the air especially Lea's.

'I'm getting tired…I can't keep this up forever. Little _bastard_ Lea….' he thinks. As if she could hear his thoughts, he trips over the stone, losing his speed. The red flame would have incinerated him if he did not move immediately after tripping.

'Why does my luck have to be so bad?' he ponders over this as he continues to run. He remembers the first time when he saw Lea as a baby. He was only 3.

They played with each other when Lea hit 4. Suddenly, he feels something built up inside him. By instinct he jumps and twist in mid-air facing the red flame.

"Dragon Force!" Jake and his dragon say at unison. Immediately, white-like flames surround him. Instead of turning into a dragon, he remains in his human form. His body filled with energy. He swipes at the red flame.

"Wing Slash of the Holy Dragon!" Jake shouts. Immediately, the red flame disperse when his attack connect to it. He punches the air, and cheer.

"Good riddance." Dual mutters in his sleep.

'Thanks. Guwar.' Jake thinks before he collapse due to exhaustion. In the middle of the wilted grass as Lea's attack left so much destruction behind him.

* * *

"Wake up." a familiar voice calls him. Jake wakes up then got a fright of his life. He scrambles backwards in an instant. Lea laughs softly.

"Get used to it." Wolfie chides Jake.

"Nice. Dragon Force eh?" Lea says with amusement before chuckling to herself. Jake look around then realizes what she mean….

"Yeah. What's your purpose of drawing out my 'Dragon Force'?" Jake says with a groan. He then finds himself at Shinsoo.

'Oops. Looks like she already restored the greenery.' Jake thinks before scrambling backwards again, accidentally hitting Oz's ass.

"EEEKK!" Oz screams. She points her wand at him at the same time shouting, "PERVERT!"

"WHAT?" Jake asks, bewildered then finds himself next to Oz.

"DIE!" Oz screams, spamming her 'Fire Strike'. Jake jumps down and run but this time, Lea isn't helping. Directly. She pretends not to see as she whistles like a message to him. She casually takes a book out from his bag and flip to the contents then flips the page but not too fast to avoid suspicion.

'Duck. Left. Dodge roll.' Jake thinks as he hears the tune. Occasionally, he have to jump to avoid it.

Dual looks up casually before continuing hearing his MP3 Player. He hums. Phantom sometimes attack him but Dual casually unsheathe his dagger in time and block his strike. Dual finally puts it at his collar there with a clip casually.

"Wanna fight?" Dual asks, still hearing his playlist. He unsheathes his katara, his body tensing up.

"My pleasure." Phantom response as he throws a few cards towards him.

"Calling card."

"TORNADO SPIN!" Dual screams as his speed build up the wind, causing Phantom to be knockback and bleeding at his shoulder blades.

"That's a bit dangerous." Mercedes says.

"I hate this." Phantom remarks, now both of his arms are stunned and the surrounding area around his shoulder turn red with his blood. Dual then quickly did a 'Triple Stab' at his legs. Phantom winces but Dual had not injured them deeply.

"AND THE WINNER IS…." Lania announces. "DUAL!"

"Let's go." Guwar and Jake say in unison. Jake turns around then teleports to Phantom. Grabbing his collar, he teleports towards Lea then back at the field. He locked eyes with Oz. His eyes issuing a challenge. Then, he did an unmistakable gesture.

"Oh? Let's see how you fare with it." Oz says. She tosses a summoning stone into the air, summoning a fire Ifrit. It smashes the ground, summoning multiple makeshift fire pillars. Jake closes his eyes much to the Cygnus Knights' amazement.

Lea's whistles change to another tune.

'Avoid what you can. Attack Oz.' Jake thinks.

'Follow her advice. Once you see an opening, jump and release a roar.' Guwar says. Jake did not jump but instead his body and mind with his dragon become more synchronize.

Lea puts down her book then mutters something under her breath.

"Heal it yourself." Lea calls out to Jake. Jake rolls his eyes.

"BUSY!" Jake shouts back as he weaves in and out from the makeshift fire pillars. Lea rolls her eyes, her clothes change to cotton shirt and shorts. Then, she summons her staff and heals his injuries from the bout. Phantom winces a bit but did not move, eventually the pain went away as the wound closes.

"Thanks." Phantom says before leaning against the pillar. Dual then again went back to his own business. Luminous finally finish reading that novel and release a huge sigh. Lea's clothes went back to the tribal ones.

At the corner of his eye, he can see Lea eying on a certain object. Jake looks down, stopping in his track. He smiles before jumping and taking a huge breath.

"ROAR OF THE HOLY DRAGON!" Jake shouts as he exhales. The Cygnus Knights scramble for cover.

*BOOM*

"Whoops!" Jake says as he lands on his feet, shaking the dust of his hair.

"Jake…." Lea says in her soft and dangerous tone. She summons the two swords.

'I'm soooo dead.' Jake thinks before he summons his staff and make an impenetrable barrier which last for 60 seconds. Jake couldn't shake a feeling that if he hadn't put up the barrier, the two swords would have slice him to pieces if she chooses to.

After a few moments, Lea regains her composure then takes a few deep breath. On the last breath, she releases a roar.

"Roar of the Order Dragon!"

What it was before regain it's original shape. The Cygnus Knights mummer some 'thanks' and 'umphh' sound when they find their place restore. Lea then slowly walk towards Lania and had her back against the pillar. Immediately snoring.

"That was fast." Dual remarks calmly as he switches of his MP3 Player. He too, sleep like a pig.

"Slackers." Talos remarks as he comes out from his necklace form.

Immediately the duo wakes up and shouts in unison, "SHUT UP!" Talos chuckles before going back to a necklace around Lea's neck who sleep after shouting two words. Jake then takes her to a shady tree and settles her there.

Lania looks at Lea's peaceful face but once in a while, Jake will check on her like what a close sibling would do. After a while, Luminous, Jake and Luminous will play a board game with each other. Waiting for the Balancers to wake up.

When it is lunch, the Cygnus Knights and the others ear together, somehow Phantom did not make a hindrance of himself. At the table, instead of poking his food, he just shoves it into his mouth, munching and at the same time glaring at Dual.

'Bastard…you telepathy me earlier when you triple step and used that knockback skill you had,' Phantom thinks furiously, filling the atmosphere around him with negative thoughts. Wolfie is even affected by his aura as she paces around the table impatiently.

"Can you stop it?!" Wolfie shouts at Phantom. Phantom glares at Wolfie then back at Dual who is still sleeping.

"Why?" Jake snaps. "Do you have to be in the bad mood?!"

Instead of answering, Phantom gives him that look that says, 'Ask-me-again-and-I-will-kill-you-regardless-who-you-are'. Jake lets out a huge sigh then thinks what Dual had done to him.

'What do you think, Guwar?' Jake asks his dragon.

'No idea.'

Jake scowls at his food. Suddenly not having any appetite. He excuses himself from the table then checks on Lea again. She is still sleeping.

"Hmmm? Yeah…don't know…." she sleep talks.

'What is she dreaming…do you think I can invade her dream?' Jake asks.

'Not recommended.' Guwar answers. Jake scowls at the grass. He then sits down and meditate with a gentle breeze blowing by.

"They look so peaceful…" Mercedes says with envy. Mir looks at her.

"What?"

"It's just the first time I heard you complain like that." Evan answers. Mercedes scowls at him but blush under his hard stare. As if to avoid 'that' weird moment, Luminous coughs.

Dual suddenly yawns then stretches his legs. He glances at Lea who is on the way to waking up. Dual moves his head to the right and left. His bone crack when he did. He pats Wolfie on the way to the table before taking a chicken wing to eat.

"WHAT?!" Dual demands with his mouth full. Part of his food at the table. Immediately, Neinheart scowls at him.

"Nothing." Luminous says unconvincingly. Dual then shrugs before stuffing his mouth again. Within seconds, the food around him is all crumbs and bones.

Licking his fingers, he remarks, "Nice food."

"Oh…you're awake." Jake says without bothering to open his eyes as he can hear Lea's footsteps. He hears her sigh then breaks into a run.

"No food?!" Lea shouts at Dual. "YOU MUST BE KIDDING!"

"No." Dual says then winces when Lea steps his legs. She is at his eye level now.

"What did you say?!" Lea whispers murderously. Phantom is now amused by the sudden outcome.

"Well…" Dual chooses his words carefully. "I ate all of them."

Dual did a back flip to avoid Lea's punch. He then unsheathes his dagger. In a moment, Lea summons the two swords and joins them. In a deadly arc, Dual barely blocks her strike.

"Heavy." Dual mutters. He jumps up towards one of the tree branch and drops to the ground when Lea did not have the sword in her hands. Wolfie suddenly becomes his lifesaver when she stops suddenly in front of Lea, with a sort of tied cloth at her mouth with a package.

Lea scratches Wolfie's head before undoing the package on the spot. A piece of card drops to the ground. Lea snatches it and unfolds it. When she read, she eats the food from the package.

'Crossing Fields. You do know what I mean. Before you left the band. Listen to the song again. One more time. And remember…I'm listening to yours…' the message reads.

Lea almost chokes on her rice and had to thump her chest. She quickly drinks some water, swallowing the food. She didn't know Mercedes was behind her until she whispers, "What's that?"

Lea quickly folds it and stuffs it to her pocket.

"Nothing." Lea lies. But too late, Phantom had taken it without her notice and reads it.

"Oh?" Phantom says with his eyes wide. "You got your own song?"

"You're so dead…" Jake comments on Phantom's chances. Phantom runs with the note and as fast as lighting he reaches to Shinsoo.

"That's a prohibited area!" Neinheart shouts angrily. Phantom is safe for the moment.

"SCREW YOU!" Lea screams as she runs towards Phantom but was hold back by Mercedes. Mercedes shakes her head. Jake can't meditate thanks to Lea's angry retort and Phantom's annoying tune he's whistling. Jake finally snaps as he summons 'Bahamut' to do it.

"Shut the sneaky, noisy thief up and burn the note." Jake mutters. Lea shuts up. Bahamut did not move instead disappearing into thin air as for the timing of his summon went out. Lea then finally kicks Mercedes and manages to escape from her grip. Mercedes curses then runs after Lea. Knowing what would happen to her if she did _that_. Luckily, she trips over then stone and rolls painfully towards Shinsoo.

"Ouch." Lea moans. She glances up then touches her forehead. She looks at the glove which is soaked by her own blood. She realizes that she is bleeding but after a few seconds, it healed.

"Don't use it to much!" Jake warns her. Lea nods in response. She kicks Phantom at the chest when he tries to get out. On that day, Phantom will never forget the other side of her.

The blood on her forehead made her look even murderous even without a weapon. She grasps a familiar sword.

'Tyrfing.' she thinks as she swings. For the moment, she feels her sword humming with power. The sword glows brightly but in a mix of red and black.

The sword finally changes it's form, revealing it's true blade. The leather grip which was worn after 14 years changes into a stronger material, dragon scale. It's blade instead of pure black reveal a pattern, red dragon and the scabbard appears at Lea's left side. A jet-black scabbard appears at her. It has the word in ancient dragon language, 'Chaos and Darkness.'

She stops it at Phantom's neck. A single move could end his life.

"Enough!" Jake shouts at her. Lea hesitates before sheathing her sword into its scabbard.

"Don't do that again." Lea mumbles before taking the note away and reading it. Phantom is shaken by his core as he saw something in that single moment.

'Her eyes showed no mercy earlier.' Phantom thinks, trying to grasp what happen. As soon as he tries to remember, the details slip through his fingers like water.

"That was close." Jake says. He pats Lea on the head.

"Thanks. How did you guess that I will know it's name?" Lea mutters softly. Jake smiles.

"Every blade shows it's owner soul. When you reveal your darker side, the sword itself gave you the name. Therefore, it's a cursed blade. You are now officially an idiot." Jake teases.

"It's not funny." Lea mumbles, distraught by the turns of events. She slides down next to Shinsoo, removing her gloves. Shinsoo wakes up and look at her.

"Careful." Shinsoo mutters before going back to sleep. Lea let out a huge sigh.

'So, you're laughing at me eh? Curse you Transcendence of Evil.' Lea thinks as she imagines the Black Mage laughing at her like he did many years ago when she first checked the seal.

'Talos…what are you not telling me?' Lea asks Talos in her mind. Talos then emerges, looking guilty.

"Before you were born…" Talos says his voice quavering. "Before they sealed him…he cast a curse at me. I could still hear his words." He takes a shaky breath.

"The next host will be the girl who will walk in a path of twilight. It means…dark and light." he continues. Lea was silent. "And I will control the prophecy. Regardless of the situation, I will be victorious. He laughs…my previous host, was silent too, like you. He…he was a brave man…"

"Then, 300 years ago... I dread to find a new host…I don't want to believe it…but…each time…each time… He was getting closer…when he invaded the Time Temple…I ran. I ran. I left my brother and sister. Rhine. Everyone." Talos whimpers. Tears rolls down and the grass, watered by his tears.

"Please…explain more." Lea says quietly.

"I can't. It's too painful. Forgive me." Talos says sadly before changing into the necklace around Lea's neck.

'Just remember…the incident when you went on to that expedition…it will be gone once he awakens.' Talos echoes her minds.

'…Lea…' Aran says. 'I'm sorry…'

'It's okay. It's not your fault.' Lea thinks as she wipes her tears. Phantom pretends not to see her but instead thinks of Talos's words.

She stands up and looks at the sky, birds chirping.

"Shinsoo…if you can hear me…I have to go and find her body. Then…I will fade back to the shadow. I may not be able to contact any of you except in Time Temple." Lea intentionally whisper soft enough for Shinsoo, Phantom and Jake to hear. The two boys close their eyes.

"You sure?" Phantom asks.

"Yes. As for Luminous…hehehe…it will be hard but…once she's back he will be fine." Lea says brightly. She then summons a portal using Talos's and her supply of mana.

"Bye. Bye." Lea whispers as she steps into the portal. Beginning her search for the ruins like Baru.

* * *

**A/N: Sequel coming up~ I will post the link or the name then you can see it or better yet. Check my profile. It will be bound to be there. Name not decided. Ending this story and ahh...you will see. It will be fun and I hope my writing will improve. Sorry for the short chapter.  
**

**Remember. It won't end here!  
**

**See you in the next story~  
**


End file.
